Digimon Frontier DeluXe
by Ten Commandments
Summary: I don't own the cover picture. During the time DigiDestined've been trapped in Sephirotmon, Digimon from the Dark Area have risen to take over Cherubimon's duties. These six demons plan to resurrect Lucemon and their master. With the power of Fusion, four others they meet later, and the elemental amulets, can the warriors defeat the Demon Lords? TakuyaxZoe, Kouichix?
1. Takuya's Return and JP's Fight

_**Digimon Fronter Deluxe**_

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over Digimon. Wish I could. I'd change so much in Frontier, as you're about to see.

Takeshi: Merry Christmas everyone!

Yusei: When they read this later it won't be though.

Takeshi: Shut up. We bring you Digimon Frontier Deluxe! ... We couldn't find a better name for a remake of Digimon Frontier.

Kenshin: That's right people. Instead of this being a sequel to Digimon Frontier, like most writers are doing, this is a re-envisioning of the original series.

Yusei: The story will update every Wednesday and Saturday, so we'll see you on New Years too. Merry Christmas-Damn!

**Chapter 1: Takuya's Return and JP's Fight**

* * *

The story begins years ago, when the Digital World was in its ancient stage, there was a great war. It was a terrible battle between Human and Beast type Digimon. The two forms hated eachother for their differences and wanted to prove which one was better.

"Better at what? Eating or politeness?" asks Neemon.

"Don't interrupt my monologue nitwit!" Bokomon complains before pulling on his waistband.

Anyway, he descended from the heavens and stopped the fighting with his knowledge and power - Lucemon. Then on reigned an era of calm, except one day; some say Lucemon went mad with power, others say the pressure got to him. But whatever the reason, he turned into a vicious tyrant drunk on pride. That's when ten ancient Digimon took to the field to overthrown Lucemon, and after a battle that consumed their lives sealed Lucemon into the core of the Digital World, where he exists to this day. Afterwards the ten warriors transferred their powers to relics called Spirits, and left the government of the Digital World to the Three Celestial Digimon Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon. Those ten-

"Wait, isn't Cherubimon the bad guy trying to destroy the world now?" Once again, Neemon interrupts.

"Wait until I'm finish!" Bokomon smacks him in the back of the head.

"I'm gonna be feeling that in the afternoon!"

Those ten would forever be called the Ten Legendary Digimon, and their powers remain scattered across the world. Waiting for someone to take hold and utilize their power.

"You mean Takuya and the others?" Bokomon chases Neemon offscreen.

Anyway, this story I'll be telling you through third person omniscient is what the Ancient Ten have told me the story about the ten humans who have saved the Digital World from the evils polluting it. Since you've seen the story I'll start at where things change, in the turning point of our world. In the Continent of Darkness, things have turned bleak for our heroes Takuya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto, 'JP' Junpei Shiboyama, Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto, and Tommy or Tomoki Himi. They've fought against the seemingly invincible Warrior of Darkness Duskmon, and Kouji was left in bad shape. That's when a veil of darkness overshadowed everything, and Takuya left us behind! Oh dear...

–

"So, you've come back kid," speaks the deep voice of Dark Trailmon. "It seems the trip wasn't as good as you thought."

"No, it wasn't." Flamon approaches the train, a brand new look in his eyes. "I thought I could run away from my problems, but it won't do anything good. If I left now I'd only be abandoning my friends, and I'd feel even worse than the mistake I made. I'm going back."

"Are you sure kid? This is a one way ticket; I can't bring you back," it reminds him before Flamon approaches the door.

"Good. I'm not leaving until Cherubimon is stopped." And with that he enters the train.

"All aboard." Dark Trailmon drives back to the dark tunnel, and Flamon stares out the window.

'Kouji, you were right; I didn't take this seriously. I thought since it was a digital world it was like a game. But I won't make that mistake again. I'm coming back guys!' Flamon's body becomes engulfed in flames, and he gives a brave yell.

Dark Trailmon comes to a stop, in the Continent of Darkness. "This is it kid; end of the line." The doors open, and out steps Agunimon with strong, mature eyes.

"The Continent of Darkness... Where are those guys?" Taking a moment to take in his surroundings, he rushes over to the forest where they were last together. "Thank you, Dark Trailmon."

As he leaves, Dark Trailmon laughs. "Oh no, thank you." He then rides away, fading into the darkness.

Time passes by, enough for Agunimon to have reached the spot his friends were left. All he finds is a crater from Duskmon's explosion. "No one… Where are they?"

He closes his eyes and begins to listen intently. 'Please. I need to hear them; anything will do.' Shortly he picks up screaming, and heads into that direction. "I know those voices."

Before he could move, he gains another hearing. The sound of rain hitting the ground. "Rain? But, it's not raining..." A few seconds later it starts pouring. "It's raining now... I was able to sense the weather." It then hits him; he's become in tune with the Digital World, much more than last time. Is this because he became Flamon at home? "Whatever it is, I've become stronger."

The rain soon stops, and Agunimon continues forward. On his way to his friends, he sees a boomerang flying past him. "What the?" He follows it to where the voices are coming from, and to his relief he sees his friends Bokomon and Neemon. "Bokomon! Neemon!" His relief drowns when he spots them being chased by a Sepikmon. "What's that?"

"Takuya! Oh thank goodness you're okay!" Bokomon replies as he runs, clutching the DigiEgg in his band.

"No! We're too busy!" shouts Neemon as he follows.

"But I just want to be your friend! Spirit Boomerang!" Sepikmon throws the boomerang at them, but Agunimon steps in and grabs the boomerang.

"What are you doing?" he asks the Digimon, who jumps up in a monkey fashion.

"I saw they were lonely, so I asked them to be my friend," he replies.

"By throwing a boomerang at us?!" Bokomon shouts.

"Maybe if you threw a stick we'd be okay with it." Neemon's response earns him a waistband stretch and slap by Bokomon.

"But those other guys who did it were fine; they even chained them up." This catches Agunimon's attention.

"Who was chained up?"

"These humans." He and Bokomon widen their eyes in shock, while Neemon takes a while to process it. "A couple of Datamon and two others beating them up."

"That must be them!"

Agunimon bends down to one knee. "Look, that's not the way to make friends. If anything, you'll drive people away. You be friends with someone by being yourself. Everything else comes naturally. You don't have to do stuff like that."

Sepikmon listens to his words intently, and finds a change in his views. Agunimon returns the boomerang to him. "Now, can you lead us to our friends? They're the humans captured by those things."

"Of course, new friend!" he responds, to which Agunimon smiles. "Just follow Spirit Boomerang. It go wherever I think." He then throws the boomerang, which heads east of their position.

"Let's go!" Agunimon rushes off into that direction, with Bokomon and Neemon falling behind. He manages to make it to a clearing in the wasteland, where he finds his friends Zoe, JP and Tommy chained up and hanging by the Old Castle. He sees the Datamon by a pit of molten iron with their D-Scanners, realizing they're trying to steal the Spirits. That's when water floods out of the building, and Wolfmon hits the damp ground with Ranamon and Mercuremon walking out.

"Kouji!" Agunimon responds, but stops. If he went in now it would only lead to a disaster. 'I can't go yet. They'd just use the others against us. I need a way to free them first… I need power.' Concentrating, Agunimon closes his eyes.

"Takuya, what are you doing? Kouji is getting laid down and you're sleeping?!" Bokomon complains seeing the Warrior of Flame remaining still. The wind around them begins to blow fiercely, as it also snows and begins to thunder with lightning. "This is indeed some strange weather!"

"I think Takuya's psychic!" Neemon shouts as he holds his ears down.

"You ninny, that's ridiculous!"

"I'm ready!" Agunimon rushes forward into battle, his battle roar gathering everyone's attention. 'Weather of the Digital World, give us strength!'

"Well, well, the prodigal son hath return," speaks Mercuremon in his archaic tone of speech. "Thy interference won't change thy fate."

"About time you showed up, sugar!" Ranamon states in her southern belle tone before turning her eyes to him. "You handle little wolfy; hothead's all mine."

"I don't have time for you; Fire Darts!" Agunimon states before shooting flaming darts at Ranamon.

"Please. Do you really think those little sparks stand a chance against your opposite element-ow!" She swallows her words as the darts send her crashing into the metal warrior. "That hurt more than I thought!"

"It would appear the whelp hath grown stronger," Mercuremon states in shock.

"I'll make this quick, guys! Salamander Break!" Spinning with fists ignited, Agunimon summons a fire tornado around himself and the building. The flames rage enough to set the place on fire; his ending kick tears apart the structure, causing the Datamon to release the D-Scanners. "Now!"

"Spirit Evolution!" The kids shout, drawing their devices closer and transforming. Zoe flies as Kazemon, JP transforms into Blitzmon and Tommy becomes Chakmon.

"Well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes?" Mercuremon mutters in disappointment as the five humans in their champion forms gather together. He's still more interested in the weather around him though.

"Don't be so hardheaded, metal head. I'll finish them off; Slide Evolution!" Ranamon surrounds herself in data, evolving into the hideous Calamaramon. "Let the party begin!"

"Here's some payback for that acid; Mjolnir Thunder!" Blitzmon strikes the ground with the force of Mjolnir, and sends a stream of lightning towards Calamaramon. She screams in pain as the lightning takes a stronger effect than usual.

"Snow Bomber!" Chakmon's missile launcher fires snowball missiles that bombards Calamaramon, crystalizing her.

"Licht Seiger!" Wolfmon rushes forward with his blades combined, and knocks Mecuremon backwards a few steps.

"Brezza Petola!" Kazemon releases a wave of wind to blow Calamaramon into Mercuremon. She shatters out of her icy prison.

"Mercuremon, what in Sam Hill is going on?! These little brats should not be this strong!" she complains.

"I see; it's the weather!" speaks the Warrior of Metal. "It would appear the children hath mastered their synchronization with the Digital World, and this weather is a side effect of their newfound power!"

"Now that you know, you won't try and pick us off again," Agunimon growls with a blazing aura. "Wolfmon!"

"Got it!" Wolfmon draws his Licht Schwerts and gather them together, the light from his weapons shining bright. Agunimon summons a ball of flames to enter the swords, producing a solar shine.

"Shining Burn Slash!" They shout in unison, and release an X shockwave that blows Calamaramon and Mercuremon away, as well as causing flames to surround them.

"This is bad! I'm gone!" Calamaramon digs into the ground, using ink as a smokescreen. "This isn't over you little brats!"

"Thou shalt not see the last of myself!" Mercuremon enters his arm mirrors, before merging into the left and snapping out of existence.

The flames die away with their leave, and the Hybrids return to their human form. "We did it," shouts Tommy happily.

"We got them running!" JP adds.

"Bellissimo! You and Kouji really saved us, Takuya," Zoe says as she approaches Takuya. She then notices his down expression. "Something wrong?"

"Guys… I'm sorry," he begins as he looks to the side. "Kouji was right; I didn't take this seriously, and you guys got hurt. I'm sorry I didn't come up with a better plan, and didn't take into account what you guys wanted."

"Whoa, that sounded too mature to come from you," JP states, staring at the goggle wearing boy in shock.

"Takuya-niichan?" Tommy stares at his big brother figure, as surprised as the others. Kouji remains silent looking into his eyes, seeing a much more mature light in them.

"I won't let that happen again, and if you guys would forgive me-" Kouji reaches forward and pulls his hat over his head. "Hey, what's the big deal?"

"We get it, you're sorry. Just as long as you understand we forgive you," he says, having been the one most upset with him before. "I don't get what happened while you disappeared, but if time helped you become a little smarter fine."

"It's good you came back, Takuya," Zoe says with a soft smile.

"I kind of helped with that plan, so I'm at fault too," Tommy adds.

"We can't have this team without you anyway," says JP with a shrug. Bokomon and Neemon nod.

Takuya closes his eyes with a sincere smile, lifting his hat up properly. With a carefree grin he says, "Alright then, let's go to the Rose Morning Star!"

Elsewhere as the kids celebrate their victory, restoring their wounds are the evil Warriors of Metal and Water Mercuremon and Ranamon. The latter complains, "This is all your fault, you tin-foil conehead! We had the advantage and all of a sudden it washed away because you kept those brats alive, when I wanted to kill them!"

"My miscalculations. I had planned for those two to arrive and save their comrades," he responds, the look on his face remaining. His thoughts return to Takuya. "That boy of Agunimon's power, I hath taken him for a reckless fool. Thou art more cunning than I imagined, becoming so in tune with the Digital World."

"Who are you talking to? It sure ain't me!" Ranamon shouts angrily.

"No matter; I have a plan that will ensure victory, even if we can only take down one of them." Mercuremon then chuckles, before it explodes into full on laughter.

"And what's so funny? Can't you just be straight with me?"

"I did. Perhaps thine vanity doth hardened thine ears."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean!? Show some respect; I'm a Legendary Warrior too who lasted longer than those idiots Grottomon and Arbormon!"

Mercuremon then frowns. "Speaking of which, where art thou Duskmon? This plan wouldst go more smoothly should thine employment be involved."

Ranamon tilts her head to the side. "Huh?! Are you nuts? We're already in our greatest crisis, and you're expecting help from Duskmon?!"

Later...

"So wait, where are we going again?" Neemon asks as they follow JP towards the Rose Morning Star.

"You're going to shut up and stop asking questions," says Bokomon with a scowl of irritation.

"Wait, why are we following him in the first place?" Takuya wonders at first while scratching his head. "Sorry, but not really an inspirational leader."

"More like he's just showing off is what it is," Zoe adds.

"I'd rather not see what he's showing." Kouji states with a hidden grin.

"I wanna turn as the leader!" Tommy begs.

"I don't know Tommy. Leadership takes independence, and not everyone's ready for that," Takuya says, speaking from experience as the unspoken leader of the group.

"Yeah, but JP depends on chocolate and that didn't stop him."

The others join in laughter, save Kouji, at JP's expense. "He's got him there!"

Having heard everything they said he frowns. 'Some friends you are.'

'I couldn't agree more.' JP raises his eyebrows when he hears that voice.

"Who said that?" he says outloud, gathering everyone's attention.

"I'm sure Tommy did, but don't sweat it," Takuya says before patting the big guy on the back. "We're just messing with ya."

'Are you really going to believe in him? The boy who got you in that situation in the first place?' The voice continues in his head.

"Uh, yeah. Whatever." JP shrugs it off and continues forward. 'Who are you? And why can't the others hear you?'

'Can you hear the conscience of your so called friends? I think not. I am simply the voice in your head that tells you what you don't understand at first.' The voice, though it sounds like him, feels rather uncomfortable.

'I'm not hearing this...'

Before the Warrior of Thunder could contemplate his insanity, the ground around them breaks apart. A gust of wind gathers the humans together, splitting them from the Child Digimon duo. They scream as the wind takes them into the sky, towards a green being towering over them in the skies.

The kids land in one of the ten spheres, with Takuya, Tommy, Zoe, JP and Kouji falling in that order. Takuya comes out of it first, complaining, "Anyone getting tired of randomly falling?"

Zoe opens her eyes, and sees the unconscious JP on her lap. "Do you mind?!" she shouts with a red face.

He immediately gets up and starts apologizing, with Takuya and Tommy staring narrow eyed at him. Kouji then looks around, saying, "Whatever happened, it took us inside of this thing."

"Well before we got captured I saw what looked like a green castle," Tommy says. "Maybe that's what this is?"

"What kind of castle is this?" Takuya places a hand on the ledges on the ground. "It feels more like we're surrounded by sponge instead of rock."

"Whatever it is," says the warrior of Light, "let's not go too far from eachother."

Still wary of the weird voice in his head, JP walks down a tunnel to where he sees an eyeball. "Ew." He steps back to move away from it, but then someone suddenly pushes him towards the eye. He falls through, which takes him outside to a sandy wasteland. "Alright, who's the wiseguy!?"

He goes back to the wall, feeling around for an exit but finding nothing. "Weird..."

'How awful those four are.' The voice returns.

"What the? You again?"

'Like I said, I am your conscience. How can you focus on that though when you were obviously pushed here?' JP's eyes widen when he listens. 'That Takuya bastard pushed you in here out of spite.'

"What?! Why would he do that?" He backs away slowly, looking around for wherever that voice could come from.

'He's the leader, the shining star, the boy who won the hearts over you and your friends simply by coming back. I wouldn't put it past me in saying he returned to keep that hold on you.'

He clutches his head, shouting, "Shut up! Takuya's not like that!"

'You fought Duskmon and lost to him because of Takuya, and he ran off when you were all vulnerable because he was unable to man up.'

Before the voice could continue, the sand before JP rises up, and a Volcamon stands in a growling frenzy. "Whoa!"

Volcamon leaps forward and punches at him, but the Warrior of Thunder falls over and avoids him. "Hey, what's your problem? What did I do?"

"You invaded my personal space." His back volcano blows up. "I don't have any friends so I keep this place to myself, even to someone just like me."

"What?" He backs away from the Digimon as he approaches him. "How am I like a freak like you?"

"Actually I'd say you're worse off than me." Volcamon stops for a moment. "I enjoy being alone, but you actually think someone cares about you."

"You don't even know me!"

"I know you better than you know yourself apparently; one of your so-called friends shoved you through the portal into here. They wanted to get rid of you."

"What?!" JP looks at Volcamon, confusion and fear in his eyes. 'That voice...was telling the truth?'

"I told you; he doesn't value you at all.' The voice presses deeper into him, and his eyes begin to turn cold and emotionless. 'If a nameless Digimon who doesn't know you can say what I'm saying, why can't you believe me? They mocked you during your leading to the Rose Morning Star, and they'll mock you again unless you can prove how strong you really are. You are the one deserves what he receives; the thank yous, the respect, the attention of the girl.'

'The... girl...' At the thought of Zoe and how she looks at Takuya JP falls wholeheartedly for what his conscience is saying.

"They don't care about you kid." Volcamon approaches the kid as he's suffering from his inner monologues. "You know it's true; why bother fighting it? I'll do you a solid and put you out of your misery."

'Prove you can be a leader; prove you deserve her heart, by defeating this Digimon. And then, Takuya is next.' Listening to his conscience, JP takes out his D-Scanner.

"Spirit Evolution – Blitzmon!" With the power of thunder, he becomes the Human Spirit Blitzmon.

Volcamon dashes forward, grappling with the beetle Digimon. "Don't kid yourself little man. You're all alone here."

"I...will...destroy you!" Blitzmon pushes Volcamon back, gathering lightning into his fists. "Thor Hammer!" He makes a hammer drop, but Volcamon pushes back as lava shoots out from his volcano cone.

"I'm just getting started. Big Bang Voice!" Using his mike, Volcamon's voice messes further with Blitzmon's head. He screams in pain as he falls to one knee, allowing the enemy to kick him into the dirt. "And now for the big finale!"

He jumps in the air for a drop kick, but Blitzmon breaks to reality in enough time to avoid his foot. "I'm done playing around. Mjolnir Thunder!" Lightning courses through the earth, lighting up the bass player upon contact. He then forces lightning on his horn, shouting, "Lightning Bomber," and charging at Volcamon. The impact courses lightning through his body, and Blitzmon ends it by tossing him in the air by his horn. The minute he hits the ground, it's over for him.

"DigiCode, Scan!" Blitzmon takes out his D-Scanner and scans Volcamon's data. With that done, everything's silent. Blitzmon turns his eyes to where he last saw his friends, his normal green eyes a pale red. "Like my classmates... No, it'll be different. I'll show them I deserve respect... Takuya!"

'I love it when crap like that lines up.'

As if on cue, his friends fall from an eyeball to the dirt. Takuya looks back noting Zoe's on top of him. "You okay?"

She blinks to process her situation, and backs away all flushed shouting, "Of course I am!"

Kouji ignores them in favor of their surroundings. "What in the hell is this? It's completely different from where we came from."

"Look it's JP!" Tommy says as he notices Blitzmon heading their way. "Hey, JP! You're okay!"

"We were worried about you, big guy. What happened?" Takuya asks, not noticing the threatening look in his eyes. When he gets no reply he starts to worry. "You alright?"

Lightning sparks from his fists. "Takuya, look out!" Kouji pulls Takuya away from Blitzmon just in time, narrowly avoiding his lightning fist. The two look up at Blitzmon, Tommy and Zoe backing away. "JP, what's your problem?"

"Stand aside, Kouji. This is between me and him!" he responds, throwing another punch at a fleeting Takuya.

"Stop it! What the hell are you trying to pull?"

"Shut up and transform!" he shouts, and becomes surrounded by a light blue glow. "I'm gonna take you down, and become the bigger man!"

'Isn't he already one?'

* * *

Takeshi: And here we take a break. Not bad for an opening chapter.

Yusei: I could do better.

Kenshin: Okay, for the next chapter Blitzmon has his bout with Takuya, but things turn complicated when the group is split up further into the weird Digimon. Things kick off on the bad end when Duskmon arrives and a duel between Light and Darkness erupts.


	2. Chaos Abend

_**Digimon Frontier Deluxe**_

Disclaimer: Check chapter 1.

Takeshi: Good day to you fellows. We bring to you another chapter of Digimon Frontier Deluxe.

Manabu: JP has his battle with Takuya, and then Duskmon arrives.

Yusei: Before we begin let's give thanks to the authors on who inspired us to write this story.

Takeshi: Inspired? Who-

Yusei: They are authors of Digimon stories who gave TCM the inspiration to go through with this idea: Sakura Martinez, Red Page, yugiohfan163, blackandblood, and Fernclaw.

Manabu: What about ripitupgenki?

Takeshi: She only did one. Doesn't really count.

Julia: Let's move onto the show.

Yusei: You heard the old lady; let the show begi-*gets pummeled by the Crimson Knight*

Manabu:...You heard the man.

_**Chapter 2: Chaos Abend**_

* * *

In the darkness of the wasteland, Duskmon exits a nearby forest. His eyes unable to leave what he saw, he turns his attention to a faint green image in the distance. "Kouji... Who are you, and why do I feel like I know you?"

He moves a little closer, and surmises the green figure for who he is. He then notices a symbol coming from behind one of the lower orbs. He walks forward, feeling the presence of evil.

Inside...

"JP, I don't know what's wrong with you, but there's no way I can fight you," Takuya reasons with the big guy.

"Don't try to squirm out of this you selfish bastard!" Blitzmon states, still waiting for him to transform.

'What are you crazy? He's human now! Smite him with your lightning!' the voice tells him.

'No! There's no victory against a defenseless man. If I can't beat him when he's not a Digimon, what's the point?' he responds back to the voice. "Come on. What are you waiting for?"

"Are you out of your bug-brain mind?" Kouji barks to the blue Digimon.

"Stay out of this. This is between me and him!" Blitzmon stares down at Takuya, who now begins to stand.

'His eyes...' Takuya begins to notice the look in his eyes. From what he sees he's beginning to feel something's forcing him to do it. He doesn't remember Blitzmon being able to use blue lightning. "Alright, I'll do it."

"What?!" Zoe turns to the goggle boy. "Are you even crazier than him?!"

"Takuya-niichan, don't do it! What will fighting accomplish?" Tommy says.

"It'll help me understand what's making him do this." Takuya takes out his D-Scanner. "Spirit Evolution – Agunimon!"

Becoming Agunimon, the two Digimon Hybrids face one another. Kouji pulls Zoe and Tommy back. A snicker resounds in the background around them, and an arena soon forms from the sand. The two Digimon now stand in a wrestling ring. "That's what I wanted from you; Lightning Bomber!"

"Fire Dash!" Agunimon charges forward surrounded by fire and impacts Blitzmon into a tackle; the two opposing forces of flame and lightning clash violently. The others back away quickly, to avoid getting caught.

The two back away, and Blitzmon throws a right jab to send the Demon Man Digimon into the dirt. He then flies in the air to gather lightning around his fists. "Thor Hammer!"

Agunimon gets struck, crying out in pain before kicking him back. "Fire Darts!" His bits of flames force Blitzmon back, allowing him to stand. "Burning Salamander!"

"Thor Hammer!" Once again, fire and lightning collide. Though Blitzmon has the advantage of his weight and gravity, forcing Agunimon to parry him to the side and back hand him.

"Kouji, we gotta do something!" Zoe says, unable to watch this duel.

"Let's leave it to Takuya," he tells her.

"How can we just let this go on?" Tommy adds, joining Zoe's side.

"JP's under control." His words shock the Italian girl. "Takuya noticed it, so he went along with the fight to lure out whatever's causing it."

"That's right... The same thing happened to Tommy before," Zoe says, remembering the time Tommy fell under the spell of Bakumon.

'JP, what's controlling you? And how?' Takuya asks himself as he continues to fight him. "Fire Darts!"

"Mjolnir Thunder!" Blitzmon ducks underneath the flames, and uses it as an opportunity to strike Agunimon with lightning successfully. "Lightning Bomber!"

Still in pain from the light, Agunimon couldn't dodge the horn attack in time and hits the edge of the ring. He clutches his injured ribs as he stands back up. "Ready to surrender, and admit I'm better?"

'Is that why he's doing this? Because he wants to be better than me?' "JP, I have nothing to prove to you by beating you, and neither do you. What's this really about?" he questions, hoping to stall a bit to get used to his now deterring condition.

"It's nothing more than that! I want the respect you have, and the only way to get it is by proving I'm better than you!" Blitzmon responds with fists charged with electricity. "You don't even deserve everyone relying on you like you're somehow our leader, especially when you pushed me in here!"

"What?" This comes as a shock to Agunimon. "I didn't push you here; you disappeared when our backs were turned!"

"No, it's a lie! You pushed me in here when I saw that eye; you wanted to get rid of me!" Blitzmon's blue aura begins to shine brighter.

"JP, that's impossible!" Tommy says before coming forward. Blitzmon turns his eyes to Tommy. "Takuya-niichan was with us looking at the sponge-looking wall when you disappeared. He couldn't have down it!"

"What?" Blitzmon slowly calms down, the light around him beginning to diminish. "No, you're just covering for him!"

"JP, he's telling the truth. You can't really believe your friends would really put your life in danger would you?" Kouji adds, though a little shocked he's actually so involved in this.

"Kouji…"

"Knock it off JP!" Zoe chirps in too.

'Don't listen to them! They're threatened by your power too!' The voice in his head returns after having taken a chill pill for the fight. 'They're afraid of how strong you are, so they're trying to mess with your head by covering for that fool. Trust me, JP.'

"What? No!" Blitzmon grabs his head, the blue aura fluctuating unstably. "Who are you!?"

'I told you, I'm your conscience. In essence, I'm you.'

"YOU CAN'T BE ME! MY NAME IS JUNPEI, NOT JP!" Blitzmon tries harder to fight back the influence inside of him.

The others notice this and realize he's starting to break out of it. "Come on JP! Fight whatever's in there!"

"Lotta! You can do it, big guy!" shouts Zoe as she cheers for JP to break free.

'So what if I am? I'm right aren't I?'

'No! You're wrong! Even if Takuya was an idiot, I don't need to kill him to prove anything! Now get the hell out of my head!' With a final shout, Blitzmon expels the evil influence from his mind, and the blue aura disperses. He falls to his knees, reverting to JP.

Agunimon returns to being Takuya and approaches his friend. "JP, you cool now?"

"Y-Yeah… I'm sorry guys, Takuya," he says as he looks away shamefully. "I… I just felt that none of you guys respected me back when I led the group, and it ticked me off thinking no one appreciated me the way they did you."

"JP, that's crazy." Takuya holds a hand out to him, shocking the jumpsuit wearing DigiDestined. "You're as important a part of this team as me. As all of us really, even Kouji."

"Hey!" Kouji exclaims.

"Even if we don't say it every day we respect you. This battle against Cherubimon is about all of us, not just me. You have nothing to be jealous about." With his words, JP finally comes to terms with himself. He takes Takuya's hand and stands, though goggle boy cringes in pain from his rib injury earlier.

"Thanks man. I'm really sorry-"

"Don't mention it! You were being controlled, like Tommy back after that split up," he tells him. A shadow rises from JP's in the form of Blitzmon, and stands behind Takuya.

"Takuya, look out!" Zoe shouts suddenly. He turns around to see the shadow Blitzmon, and gets punched off the ring. She quickly Spirit Evolves into Fairymon and catches him before he hits the ground. "Gotcha!"

"Who was that guy?"

"Takuya!" JP shouts, before sighing out of relief at seeing Zoe catch him.

"Well, now that he's gone let's continue with Round 3," speaks the dark Blitzmon. "Even if you have nothing to be jealous about, you can't believe you actually have real friends."

"Are you the one who's been messing with my head?" Just the thought of the being who enticed him into attacking his friend like that angers JP. He raises his D-Scanner to evolve. "Spirit Evolution – Bolgmon!"

As the Beast Spirit of Thunder, Bolgmon towers over the black Blitzmon. "Oh please; I am your shadow! The rain on your back. I can take any form you do; Slide Evolution!" The Blitzmon transforms into a black Bolgmon.

Zoe returns to her human self, and all four DigiDestined watches their friend face his shadow. The two metal bugs raise their arms while charging. "Ultimate Thunder!"

The two fire, though their attacks are relatively even. JP however moves in closer to the impostor, aiming his horn cannon at him. "What?! Are you crazy?! That move's too dangerous close up!"

"Sucks for you then. Field Destroyer!" Without aiming, JP fires his strongest attack and blows away the entire arena. The kids shield their eyes to block the light and sand, and as it clears JP is revealed in his human form face down in the sand.

"JP!" The group head to their friend, who begins to lightly pick himself up. Takuya then asks, "What was that?"

"I think we don't have to worry about me going out like that on you guys," JP says as he laughs. The others join in, save Kouji. 'That voice in my head is gone. I knew that was him then.'

"We still have a problem though, Kouji says as he looks around them. "We're still trapped in God knows whatever this place is."

"Yeah, and I still don't know what pushed me into here," JP says as he stands up.

Suddenly, a couple of wiggly hands rise up. "Nevermind!" As the hands come closer, an eyeball opens up below Zoe and she falls through. "Zoe!"

"Oh no, run!" Takuya says before he heads off away from the hands. Despite this, the hands push each and every last one of them into eyeballs, leaving that place a ghost town.

…

Duskmon continues to walk towards the towering being. "That's definitely Sephirotmon. Mercuremon must be pretty desperate to use his Beast Spirit." He then looks to the side. "You can come out now."

The figure in the shadows comes closer to Duskmon, revealing a cloaked Digimon. "You? How did you escape the Dark Area?"

"Doesn't matter, Duskmon. You have more important things to discover; that Kouji boy is connected to you, right?" Duskmon narrows his eyes and glares, leaving the figure to laugh. "Yes. They call that anger. Irritating, is it not?"

"What are you up to?" Without an answer, the being disappears into the shadows. "No matter. He's right though; I need to know the truth."

Back with the DigiDestined, they're currently outside of Sephirotmon on the ground. JP groans. "Well, so much for that plan."

"I believe we may need a new plan," says Bokomon as he approaches the humans.

"I believe, we're all in danger!" Neemon shouts in shock.

"Oh what is it now?" Bokomon looks up, and gasps upon seeing Duskmon flying towards Sephirotmon. The other kids notice, and can't believe their eyes upon seeing him enter through the barrier they failed to pass through.

"Oh great, now what?! Takuya and Kouji are still inside, and now Duskmon is!" complains Tommy in fear.

"We have to warn them somehow!" Bokomon says.

"How?!" JP asks frantically. "We're stuck out here! I mean, it's not like we can pick up a phone and call them!"

Zoe bites at her bottom lip out of frustration, staring down at her pink D-Scanner. An idea comes to mind. "I wonder…" She then stands and begins fiddling with her device. "Come on, come on…"

Inside…

"Kouji! Zoe! JP! Tommy!" shouts Takuya without the 'halls' between rooms. "Ah man. This sucks. I'd give for a way to talk to them."

Before he could gripe further, his D-Scanner begins acting up. "There's something new."

Zoe's symbol of Wind appears on the screen, and her voice comes through speaking, "Takuya, are you there?"

"Wow, ask and you shall receive. Zoe, is that you?"

"Non ci posso credere! It really is you, Takuya!" She gives a sigh of relief, her idea a complete success.

"How'd you get these to turn into walky-talky? No, never mind that. Where are you?"

"I'm outside with JP, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon. But listen, you're inside of Sephirotmon," she tells him.

"The bad guy from Final Illusion VII?" he jokes.

Bokomon leans his head to the D-Scanner. "Sephirotmon; he's the Beast Spirit of Metal, Mercuremon's evolved form. He has you trapped inside of his body."

"… That explains the smell."

"This isn't a joke! As long as you're in there you will have to face everything Sephirotmon throws at you," the Digimon adds.

"We contacted you, but we still have yet to reach Kouji," Zoe speaks, looking to the side as JP and Tommy try to contact Kouji the same way. "It seems once you defeat a Digimon inside you get to go to an eye that leads to another room or outside, but once you leave it seems impossible to get back in. And now Duskmon is there and I think he's after Kouji. Please be careful!"

"Got it." Knowing the threat Duskmon poses, Takuya rushes towards the next portal. He may not be able to use his weather tuning with the Digital World in here, but he won't be afraid of Duskmon anymore. "Don't worry Kouji. I'm on my way!"

With said DigiDestined, Kouji looks around within the chamber of darkness. The only form of light in this place comes from above him faintly. As he walks closer to the light, he feels a dark presence in the room. "Kouji, who are you?"

Recognizing the voice, he quickly turns around. "Dusk-" Unfortunately Duskmon grabs him before he could make any further comment, hoisting him in the air.

"I can't take it anymore! I have to know the truth!" Duskmon stares into the panicked boy's eyes. "Who are you, why do I feel like I know you, and what made you come to this world? Your memories will tell me; Gedächtnisstörung!"

Darkness rises from the eyes of his forearm head into Kouji's body, causing him to cry out in pain. Through him Duskmon learns of the boy's recent past, from his falling out with his new mother to the phone call from Ophanimon that led him to this world while buying flowers for her. The memories themselves impact Duskmon harshly.

"What is this pain? Why am I so affected by him? Why should I care about him or his parents?" Duskmon screams in pain before dropping the boy, the darkness around him illuminated by an orange aura.

"That light…" Kouji notices it, eyes widen in shock. 'It was like with JP!'

'Yes Duskmon, let your anger grow. Kill this pissant of a human and cover this world in your darkness.' The light returns inside of his body, and Duskmon focuses his attention on Kouji. "I will blanket everything in the blackness that is me."

"I won't let that happen; I am the light that will stop you!" Kouji takes out his D-Scanner and evolves. "Spirit Evolution – Wolfmon!"

The two warriors of light and darkness stare down one another. After a while, a beam of red energy fires out of Duskmon's chest eye. Wolfmon shoots lasers from his eyes to counter, creating a smokescreen of light. They then charge in, Wolfmon drawing his Licht Schwert sword and Duskmon calling out his Blut Evolution blade, and clashing in a sword deadlock.

Meanwhile, Takuya wanders through a snowy arctic. "Man, Tommy would probably love this place."

"Hyojuken!" A frozen lion head flies down towards Takuya, who jumps to the side in time.

"Alright, who's giving me the cold shoulder?" Takuya looks up at the top of a cliff from where it came from, where he sees Panjamon, which looks like a white Leomon. "Who's that guy?"

"Hyojuken!" He throws another punch, releasing the ice head.

"Damn it, I don't have time to play neuter your pets. Spirit Evolution!" Takuya takes out his D-Scanner and evolves into Agunimon. "Agunimon!" With his new form he leaps in the air above the attack and kicks at Panjamon, but he backhands him to the side. That's when he notices something wrong with him. 'Wait, he's being controlled. Probably by Sephirotmon. I'll just purify him and he'll be better.'

Outside of said Digimon, Bokomon, Neemon, Tommy, Zoe and JP cheer for their friends in their respective battles. "Come on Wolfmon! Tear that creep apart!"

"Way to go, Zo!" JP says hearing the girl of the group say something so hardcore.

"You got it, Agunimon!" Tommy says as he and Neemon focus on his battle.

"Oh dear… He's struggling…" Bokomon says looking down.

"Which one? They're both doing well so far," Neemon responds before turning around.

"I'm talking about the baby. He's kicking." Everyone turns their heads over to Bokomon, holding Seraphimon's jiggling egg. "Oh no, he must be coming!"

Back to Action…

"Burning Salamander!" Agunimon throws his flaming punches towards Panjamon.

"Reikiko!" He releases a chilling breath that easily combats his move. They pass eachother, preparing for their next move on the leveled ground.

Agunimon raises his gauntlet, and flames rise up from the holes. 'First rule of combat; make the first strike!' "Fire Darts!" His flaming darts are blocked by Panjamon's dagger. But Agunimon continues to shoot them until he's close enough to pull off his real intentions. "Salamander Break!"

Summoning a tornado of flames he spins inside, yet Panjamon remains prideful and strong. The tornado ends, and Agunimon throws a kick at him, which he blocks using the same dagger. 'Not yet!' He lifts his other leg, ignited on fire, and slams the lion in the face. Flames char all over the Digimon, exposing his Digicode. "Alright, time to bring you out of the cold! Scan!" After scanning his code, Panjamon's Digiegg flies out of Sephirotmon.

With that over, Agunimon looks up to see two eyes. He sees one leads to the outside. "Alright, I'm out of here!" Before he could, he is reminded of what Zoe said. He can't leave yet, not until he can help Kouji. "I'll put that off til later. I'm coming, Kouji!"

With that, he heads into the other eyehole, where he comes out into the passageways like when they first came in.

Back with Kouji, he's still locked in battle against Duskmon. Holding the left sword reverse gripped, he still finds it hard to land a blow of any kind on his enemy. 'It's like he can see any opening I throw!'

Jumping over his blood swords, Wolfmon lands behind him. He then swings at his exposed back, but Duskmon blocks without having to look. That's when he notices one of his body eyes has been keeping track. 'Of course! His eyes are keeping track of my movements.'

"What's the matter, master of light? Fight me!"

"Licht Kugel!" Wolfmon fires a beam of light from his left arm shoulder cannon, but Duskmon moves his head to avoid it.

"There you go; you're taking this seriously. But I'm afraid you'll die before landing even a single hit at this pace!" he taunts before kicking Wolfmon aside. "Geist Abend!"

"Licht Kugel!" The two beam attacks collide with one another, but Duskmon's pushes through and pulverizes Wolfmon. 'He's right; I'll never hit him at this rate.' Standing, Wolfmon surrounds himself in data before becoming Garmmon. "Slide Evolution!"

Duskmon narrows his eyes. "So, you think a higher form of speed will help you?"

"Solar Lazer!" Garmmon's attack hits, but Duskmon deflects it using his Blut Evolution swords. Garmmon can only growl at his frustrating predicament.

"I'll give you something to growl about; you'll soon see why speed won't help you. Eroberung!" He raises his swords up and down to form a crimson moon, drawing energy into himself.

Garmmon unleashes his wheels and unfolds his Wing Blades. "Speed Star!" Rushing faster than light, not literally though, Garmmon drives towards Duskmon. The moon breaks apart, and Duskmon slashes at Garmmon with the power of red darkness. Garmmon yells in pain as he reverts to Kouji, falling face forward.

Satisfied with his work, Duskmon stares down at the fallen DigiDestined. "I understand that's all you have left, right?" He raises his right sword. "Any final words?"

"No… This can't be how it ends… I can't lose yet…" Kouji mutters, shivering at the realization of his weakness. "I'm…I'm sorry, mom. I tried to make things better."

"No, stop it…" Duskmon growls, the memories of Kouji's step-mother entering his mind. The yellow aura rises further within him. "BE QUIET!"

"I'M SORRY!" At that instance, Seraphimon's egg outside floats before the room Kouji is in, and a beam of light shoots from its symbol through the outer shell. Duskmon notes it, and steps to the side allowing the beam to hit the D-Scanner. The light blinds him.

"Gah! What is this hideous force of light?!"

Kouji becomes surrounded by a white light, where he sees the Spirits of Wolfmon and Garmon to his right and left respectively. "I get it… This is a brand new power."

Raising his D-Scanner, Kouji scans his hand's data. "Double Spirit Evolution!" He becomes surrounded by pure light as his two Spirits come together. With pieces mixed and matched from the individual Spirits, Kouji comes out a brand new Digimon. "BeoWolfmon!"

Outside, everyone looks in shock and awe at the appearance of BeoWolfmon, while inside Duskmon's anger begins to subside for the moment. "I see. You've been given a second chance at life, but I don't understand. Your life is miserable; what could you possibly have to live for?"

"I have people who care about me; even if I made a mistake, I've been given a second chance to correct it. Maybe you're so far gone you've forgotten what it feels like to care about others, or be appreciated."

"I don't have to take that from someone like you!" Duskmon rages again, charging forward to face this BeoWolfmon.

"Trinitat!" Raising his saber, BeoWolfmon slashes at Duskmon. Their clashing forces of light and darkness battle eachother. Kouji continues to fight back, despite being equal to Duskmon, but things change when he begins to see further through the Digimon.

To his shock, he sees another human child. "Who is that?!" Their energies collide further, causing an explosion that sends them rocketing out of Sephirotmon's eye.

Agunimon comes in at that moment. "Oh no, I'm too late; Kouji!"

The others watch as well as Kouji and Duskmon fly further down the Continent of Darkness into a forest. There, Duskmon is the first to rise as he begins to hear a familiar voice. "Duskmon, stand. You cannot let it end here. You have a duty to riddle the world with your darkness."

"Yes, master. I will!" The orange aura around Duskmon disperses, save for a little tint in his eyes. He then rushes off.

BeoWolfmon comes out from the trees he landed in. "I have to know…" 'I don't understand how, but whoever is inside of Duskmon is a child like us. I will save you, and find out who you really are Duskmon.'

As BeoWolfmon leaves the forest, another figure watches them. "How curious. Maybe we can use this to our advantage."

* * *

Takeshi: That ends this chapter. We'll see you on New Years Day.

Yusei: I hear something good will come next year.

Kenshin: Anyway, next time Takuya duels with Mercuremon, and finishes him off for good.


	3. The Clash of Fire and Steel - Requiem

_**Digimon Frontier Deluxe**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. The Grinch stole it from me.

Takeshi: The Grinch?

Alger: Who cares? Anyway, this is the newest chapter of... What's this called?

Manabu: Digimon Frontier Deluxe.

Alger: What a stupid name. He redoes the fourth season of Digimon Frontier and that name's the best he can come up with?!

Takeshi: ... Anyway, this chapter Takuya fights against Mercuremon. It's a desperate moment though as he gets his butt kicked, and only a miracle similar to what happened with his friend will save him. But then again no one would read this without having watched TCM's second favorite season of Digimon.

Yusei: What's the first?

Takeshi: Digimon Xros Wars, not Fusion.

_**Chapter 3: The Clash of Fire and Steel – Requiem**_

* * *

Within the towering beast Sephirotmon, at the top orb Mercuremon sits. "Only one child left. While it twas strange for Duskmon to arrive, I shall take advantage of thou joker. Come, Warrior of Flame's child."

Inside of the halls of the Digimon, Agunimon rushes through blindly. He's still curious about the incident with Duskmon, but since Kouji's gone there's no reason for him to be inside of Sephirotmon. It's best if he finds an exit. "If only I could find one; no matter where I go, I lose track of what's up or down."

Eventually he comes to an eyeball. "An exit, or an entrance… Whatever, it's better than here." He passes through, and comes before a field of mirrors and steel pillars. "I was wrong!"

He falls to the ground, crashing and breaking through the metal he impacts. He leaps out from the smoke caused by his crash, amazed he's still in one piece. "Well, atleast I'm alive. What's with all the mirrors though?"

Agunimon looks around finding more mirrors. "How vain is this guy?" He places a hand on the mirror before him, which looks like one instead of a metal pillar. "Only a mirror."

"Is that so?" Agunimon gasps, and catches a glimpse of Mercuremon's form behind him. He stands smug, prideful in himself.

"Mercuremon, and what do you want, my Spirits?" Agunimon growls as he turns to face him.

"As if thy Spirits are the only thing thou has of value, of course. Killing thou will be my stepping stone to claiming this world for myself, right before destroying thine friends and taking their powers. As the only other true Legendary Warrior left, I cannot disappoint."

Outside...

The others remain patient and quiet as they await Takuya and Kouji. Neemon, clutching Seraphimon's DigiEgg after it gave away the power of Fusion, asks, "Do you think this will bounce?"

"Give me that!" Bokomon nabs the egg. "Don't even joke about something like that, you ninny!"

JP goes to Zoe, who's staring off at where Beowolfmon and Duskmon left. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she replies, though doesn't sound what she voiced. "It's just, I'm worried. Kouji went flying, but he has that new power so he might be fine. But Takuya is inside Sephirotmon, and we still can't get inside. Who knows what that guy may do..."

"Look! Something's happening!" Tommy's shout gathers their attention, as he points to the top orb of Sephirotmon where the image of Agunimon and Mercuremon stand.

"Something's always happening," complains JP as he turns to face what Tommy's referring to. That's when his attitude changes.

"Oh, Takuya!" Zoe bites at her bottom lip in worry.

"You know, I was wondering when you'd show up; all my friends have made it out of your obstacles, Digimon and you turning us against eachother, but for you to show up now makes you a real loser," says Agunimon with a groan. "What's changed now ya coward?"

"You call it cowardice, I call it strategy," he replies. "Me thinks it's that type of foolishness that allowed Ranamon and the others to lose to you children. But thou art still a child, a baby compared to me; my knowledge of this world is a lifetime, enough to fill a book; and we're already into the first chapter! Thou cannot possibly defeat me alone, especially in my natural element."

He flips a metal shard over, and the noise draws Agunimon's attention. He returns his focus to him, but gasps when he finds he's gone. "Ha! Thou could never even hope to match the speed I can muster."

Agunimon swings behind him, where he sees Mercuremon landing by a mirror. "You don't know when to shut up, do you? Crimson Knuckles!" He rushes forward to punch him, but the Warrior of Metal enters the mirror. "Huh?"

"Like I said, thou cannot hope to match me in my own world. I can move through any polished surface in nanoseconds. I can be anywhere in this room, even here." He places a hand on Agunimon's back, causing him to turn and shatter the glass. Mercuremon laughs.

"Screw your fancy words; you really are a coward! A cheating one too!"

"Tis no such thing as unfair in a fight. Thou art a child!" His snarky voice laughs more throughout the world. He snaps his fingers, and the pillars around Agunimon fall. He runs away to avoid being crushed. "Dance for me, fool!"

Agunimon looks back, noticing Mercuremon's figure following him through the mirrors. "Thy feeble actions are like the very book I'm writing in my mind; we're already at chapter three, where the hero runs for his life!"

"Oh shut up! You're the most annoying asshole I've ever met!" Agunimon climbs up to a steel tower. "Come on out and fight me like a man!"

The mirrors refract light to summon an image of Mercuremon. "Chapter four, where the hero is dazzled by the power of the villain before his death!"

Annoyed, Agunimon punches away the image's arms, before leaping through and tackling the body. He lands below the pillar, out of breath from running before. "Nice try, but breaking mirrors will only bring thee bad luck."

"Too late for that! I've been filled with bad luck the moment I came to this world!" he responds, his thoughts going back to when he was in the real world for a brief moment. "But I don't regret coming, not anymore. Let's change this a bit, as I heat things up! Burning Salamander!"

"Thou really art a fool; remember this?" The flames enter Mercuremon's Irony no Tate, and shoot out the same one. "Generous Mirror!"

The flames scorch Agunimon into the ground, leaving him grumbling in pain. Mercuremon laughs, and walks by without paying him so much as a glance. "Now for the next chapter to begin, follow me."

Agunimon manages to recover, standing up and dragging himself after the metal warrior. "A little gift to show before thine death." He passes through an eye, and so does Agunimon with a punch. This brings them to the halls, where he watches him head into another eye. Annoyed, the Warrior of Flame charges in with a punch.

After coming out, Agunimon lands in a dark room. "What the hell is going on? Where am I now?"

Lights flash on, revealing Agunimon inside of a church. A golden organ stands before him. "Crap. What's he gonna do now, tell me who to believe in?" Music plays on the organ, a requiem. "Aren't you tired of hiding from me!?"

"Who's hiding?" He looks to the side to see Mercuremon sitting in the aisle. "Welcome to the Light Area, the last one of myself. Here thy final moments shalt be recorded within my book."

"Quit messing around and fight me, or I'll burn this place down!" He shoots fire out of his gauntlets to emphasize the point.

"Very well. I might as well reveal my ace in the hole." Mercuremon snaps his finger, and the organ plays strongly as a chained body falls through the glass above. Agunimon looks up in shock to see who it was, Seraphimon. "Chapter five!"

"Seraphimon? But, that can't be! You stole his data and turned him into a DigiEgg!" Agunimon states, remembering the time they attacked them at Seraphimon's castle.

"How little thou knoweth of the new Digital World. Tis possible to use the data that formed him without thy DigiEgg," says Mercuremon as he approaches the body.

Outside the others watch in shock at Seraphimon.

"Just what are you planning to do with his data?" Agunimon questions in a demanding tone.

"He need not be retrained for me to use it thus!"

"What?" While Agunimon remains confused by his words, Mercuremon gathers the data from Seraphimon inside of him. This evolves him into a new form; green instead of blue, claws in place of fingers, bat wings over angel wings and the cross turning into an X, Mercuremon has become a fallen angel. "No... This can't be!"

"But it is. I hath become more powerful than thy hath imagined; I may even well hath surpassed Cherubimon! I am BlackSeraphimon!" BlackSeraphimon cackles, the feathers from his former angel wings blowing past Agunimon. He stands before the Warrior of Flame, illuminating a red aura that Agunimon recognizes coming from JP earlier. "Prepare to meet thy doom!"

"18!" Agunimon responds suddenly, using the humor of his words to overcome his fear. "That's the eighteenth time I've heard that phrase, or a variation of it."

"Still a fool to the end. Well, allow me to make this thy last!" He rushes forward and jabs Agunimon in the stomach, taking the wind out of his lungs. He then grabs him by his yellow mane and slams him rapidly across the church. Agunimon screams painfully as BlackSeraphimon increases the force.

"Takuya!" Zoe cries.

"How is this happening? Seraphimon can't be fighting Agunimon if we have his egg!" Tommy speaks, still scared and confused for his big brother's life.

"It's not Seraphimon. Mercuremon's using Seraphimon's data to support his new form," Bokomon says as he climbs up JP's shoulder. "It's obvious, as Seraphimon has angel wings, not bat wings."

"But, why is he glowing red?" JP asks looking up at BlackSeraphimon.

"Not sure on that either."

Back inside of Sephirotmon, BlackSeraphimon tosses Agunimon into the pews. "I'd implore for you to hand over thine Spirits and you'll live, but that would be a lie. Tis utter pleasure if I pilfered thy Spirits from a corpse, like the grim reaper."

Agunimon clutches his rib, which is starting to hurt again. "No... I'm just warming up!" With a growl, Agunimon slide evolves into his Beast form. "Vritramon!"

"Oh please."

"Fire Below!" Vritramon takes flight, and fires a flurry of red hot bullets upon BlackSeraphimon from the Rudori Tarpana cannons.

They leave less than a scorch mark as BlackSeraphimon flies up to Takuya and grabs hold of him. "Testament!" A current of lightning courses through Vritramon's body; he then drops the shocked Digimon Hybrid into the ground. "Ha! Nothing in this world can handle my power!"

He knows that there is a clear difference in power between them; that last attack proved it. Still, Vritramon forces himself to stand, knowing if he fails that lunatic will go after his friends. His wings flap, and he turns around with a vicious snarl.

"I can't believe we have to sit here and watch this happen," JP mutters out of fear. He notices Takuya clutching his left ribcage, where he last struck him during his jealous episode.

"Mercuremon was trouble before, but now it's like he's invincible! I don't know if Takuya can handle him..." Zoe adds, her hands shaking nervously.

"Not true; there's always that." Everyone turns to Bokomon.

"Double Spirit Evolution?" Tommy asks.

"If Takuya can do what Kouji did, he can save himself and defeat BlackSeraphimon!"

"But we don't know how or when Seraphimon's egg will send its power to him! Will he even know how to?"

Vritramon continues firing at BlackSeraphimon from afar. The latter grows tired behind his force field. "How boring to watch thou squirm." He then releases his barrier as an invisible shockwave. "Tis time to put an end to this final chapter you meddlesome child; Seven Hells!"

He gathers darkness in the form of seven balls of energy, firing them at Vritramon. The dragon gets blown into a vortex of darkness that tears him out of his form and cracks his glasses painfully.

"Takuya!" His friends shout. The group soon becomes tearful, especially Zoe, at seeing their friend's final hour.

Takuya hits the ground with a loud thud, his goggles shattering in the glass region. BlackSeraphimon stares down at his motionless form. "So, doth thou whelp hath anymore smack talk to throw? Or, perhaps thou art dead." His arm twitches a bit, revealing Takuya hasn't bit the dust yet. "Oh, stronger than thou looketh. But since thou lasted this long, thou shalt receiveth thine gift," He snaps his fingers, and from behind him fall a coffin, "a grave to match this requiem."

Takuya raises his head, feeling desperate and on the verge of death. He remembers this feeling before when facing Duskmon, and realizes there's no one to help him out of this problem. But, remembering his friends and the hardship they've gone through is enough for him to not give up hope. "You...haven't beaten me yet."

"Oh, defiant to the eye me thinks." BlackSeraphimon laughs and strokes over to him.

"No, Takuya!" Zoe cries, tears falling heavily from her emerald eyes.

"This is hopeless; how is Takuya supposed to evolve if he can't even stand up?" JP mutters as he too falls to despair.

"How can you say that?" Tommy shouts, despite him being all teary eyed and shaky as the others. "Takuya-niichan has never ever given up when something happened to us, so we're not gonna give up on him! We just have to help him somehow!"

"He's right!" Zoe comes out of her despair as well. "We need to help Takuya!"

"You say that, but how can we be of assistance?"

"We just have to get back in there!" JP states, despite Neemon reminding them they couldn't before. "I don't care! Takuya needs us!"

"Spirit Evolution!" All three transform into their Human Spirit forms, and fly up to the Light Area of Sephirotmon. Using Brezza Petalo, Snow Bomber and Thor Hammer they attempt to force an opening into the Beast Spirit Digimon.

Inside, BlackSeraphimon grabs Takuya by his head and raises him, applying pressure to smash his brains. "Any last quips to pass on before death?"

"Why waste my breath on an ass like you?" Angered, BlackSeraphimon increases the pressure, to take away the last of Takuya's strength.

Bokomon bites at his bottom lip. "Please, if you wanted to glow before now's the time to do it baby!"

In unison, all five shout out, "TAKUYA!"

At that moment, Seraphimon's DigiEgg glows brightly. It breaks free of Bokomon and flies over to Takuya's room. It then fires a beam of light that hits Takuya, who shines and breaks free of the fallen angel. "What trickery be this?!"

Like Kouji, Takuya finds himself surrounded by the light in a new room. He looks to his sides and sees Agunimon and Vritramon's spirits. Realizing what's going on, Takuya raises his D-Scanner and glows a fiery aura. The egg falls into Bokomon's hands outside. "You're in for some trouble now."

"Please. Thou doth not frighten me," BlackSeraphimon states.

"Double Spirit Evolution!" Scanning the data on his hand, Takuya surrounds himself in the flames of his Spirits. Pieces of Agunimon and Vritramon combine together onto Takuya. "Ardhamon!"

"Alright, he did it!" shouts Blitzmon upon seeing the transformation. Fairymon and Chakmon hold in their tears, glad that Takuya is safe.

"This cannot be possible! It's just like with that child who fought Duskmon!" BlackSeraphimon summons the Seven Hells move again and fires. They breeze off his armor without any mark. Ardhamon walks forward, leaving the fallen angel in shock. "No, tis not right! It shouldn't end this way!"

He backs up into the coffin he prepared. Ardhamon then taunts, "I know a better use for that coffin of yours." He activates his Rudori Tarpanas, extending them to open up. "Brahmasutra!"

Molten fireballs rockets towards BlackSeraphimon, blanketing him in fire so intense his DigiCode becomes exposed. Ardhamon raises his D-Scanner. "It's code scanning time, and it couldn't have happen to a meaner guy. DigiCode, Scan!" He scans the black angel's data, absorbing it into his Digivice and reverting him to Mercuremon.

Admiring his accomplishment, Ardhamon becomes distracted by the data of Seraphimon leaving his device and going out to the egg. Ardhamon then looks around, noticing Mercuremon has baled. "I couldn't take his spirit for the first scan; one more should do it."

With Mercuremon he enters his metal empire. "Damn that little brat; my precious plan with Seraphimon's Data, gone. But as long as I remain here my victory is all but assured."

"I wouldn't say that." Mercuremon turns around to see Ardhamon walking slowly towards him. "You said you had a book to fill right? How about I write out an epilogue leading to your defeat?"

"Ha! Thou art confidence with thy new form I notice, but thy abilities are still at a disadvantage against me in my own element thanks to my Shields of Irony!"

"You talk too damn much." Ardhamon brims with an intense heatwave, before raising his hands together and collecting solar energy into a dense fireball. The ball enlarges before he lifts it above him, and throws it down at the landscape shouting, "Brahmashil!"

His powerful attack spreads further along the metal plain, melting the pillars and glass at an intense rate. "NO!" Ardhamon flaps his wings and flies towards him. "Oh don't be koi! Thou rememberest the power my Shield of Irony has over everything thou throweth at me?!"

Ignoring him, Ardhamon spins and slams his tail into the shield to shatter it. "Who needs a special attack when I can do this?!" He then throws a powerful punch, breaking off half of Mercuremon's face as he screams in pain. His DigiCode becomes exposed.

"It's over, loudmouth. You won't hurt me or my friends ever again! DigiCode, Scan!" Ardhamon scans his DigiCode, finally claiming Mercuremon's data and Spirit. With it, he flies out the eyeball left over the room they're in. Outside, he lands before the others, returning to Takuya. "Hey guys! Guess who just-" He gets interrupted again when Zoe dive hugs him. "Eh?"

Zoe looks up at him, tears threatening to leave her eyes. "You're okay..."

Before Takuya could begin to comfort her, Bokomon's screaming grasps their attention. "What's wrong with him?!"

"Uh, we don't know! He was just zapped by Seraphimon's data!" JP tells him before he and Zoe rush to his side. They notice the egg cracking.

"Something's happening..." Takuya mutters in shock.

"The egg! It's hatching!" The egg shatters and explodes, before out flaps an Digimon.

"It's Patamon," Bokomon says upon seeing it. "Come to mama!"

"What!?" shouts everyone in shock upon Bokomon stating he's a woman. This leads to a non-sensual argument between them.

Looking back, the Digimon Sephirotmon remains floating in space. A familiar laughter echoes from it before it flies away. Zoe looks at it, and says, "Well, there goes Sephirotmon. Good riddance."

Takuya looks around, and asks, "Where's Kouji?"

"Kouji? Oh right!" JP says before pointing out into the distance. "Kouji went flying over there with Duskmon while you were inside, right after he got to Double Spirit Evolve like you!"

"Him too? Wait, he got it first again?!" Takuya gripes.

"Hey, don't complain! We can't fuse our Spirits either and you don't see me crying about," JP states. "Remember, you have nothing to be jealous about."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbles. That's when he remembers something. "That reminds me... Mercuremon seemed weird when I fought him; he glowed this ominous aura during the whole fight."

"Yeah, the same thing happened to JP and Ranamon, but hers was purple," Zoe states. Back during her time in Sephirotmon she fought against Ranamon and steals both of her Spirits. However during the fight she noticed Ranamon was acting weirder than usual, just like JP. "I thought Sephirotmon was doing it. But this is weird."

"Actually, now that I think about it..." JP mutters to himself as he remembers the voice.

"Let's go look for Kouji. If he's with Duskmon then the paths of destruction should be obvious," Takuya says as he looks out.

"I agree," Tommy states.

"Hold that thought!" Neemon shouts as he points up at the returning Sephirotmon.

He shrinks down to a smaller, yet still bigger than them, size and laughs from the red lipped mouth from the metal area sphere. "Ha! Look here, at the Legendary Warriors... Me thinks I should congratulate thee for standing up to us for so long, but because of thine effects I've grown more powerful than I could ever hope to imagine!"

"Oh shut up, Mercuremon!" Takuya shouts. "All you're doing is showing off again!"

Sephirotmon shuffles about, so he has one sphere face them. "Mjolnir Thunder!" Lightning fires from the eye, forcing the preteens and Digimon to dodge.

"Hey, what's the big deal? That's my attack!" JP complains in shock.

'He stole Beetlemon's thunder?' Takuya asks in his mind.

"And now for the ladies! Brezzo Petalo!" Shifting to another sphere, Sephirotmon fires Fairymon's special attack.

"Mine too?!" Zoe gripes as they duck.

"This guy's knocking us off!" Tommy states before taking out his D-Scanner. The others do as well.

"Double Spirit Evolution!" Takuya evolves through fusion, becoming Ardhamon.

JP heads over to Patamon. "Patamon, can you give the rest of us the power to Double Spirit evolve?"

"Regrettably, Seraphimon's power was used up to save Takuya. That's why the symbol left the egg," Bokomon explains before Patamon flies on top of his head.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We're more than enough for him!" Zoe tells him.

"Right! Spirit Evolution!" The others transform into Blitzmon, Fairymon and Chakmon.

"Snow Bomber!" Sephirotmon fires from another at the ground, forcing them to dodge.

"You too?" Fairymon questions despite the obviousness.

"Tis a simple tactic! Why did you think I pulled thou inside of me in the first place? While it twas true I hath planned to kill you all one by one, there was a second layered plan in the making! I have recorded and memorized thine attacks and can now replicate them!" Sephirotmon laughs at his accomplishment and genius, so much so his ego conjures that familiar red aura. "Now, as said before, give me thy Spirits and perish so that the Digital World may bow before me!"

"Don't you mean 'or' perish?" Ardhamon corrects.

"I know what I said!" Having enough of his talk, Blitzmon flies up and attacks using Mjolnir Thunder. But it gets absorbed inside of Sephirotmon. "Mjolnir Thunder Gaeshi!" It then reflects back to him and strike Blitzmon to the ground.

Ardhamon takes a moment to think, before flying up. "Brahmasutra!" His molten fireballs enter into the main head.

"Brahmasutra Gaeshi!" The reverse happens again, forcing Ardhamon to the ground. He then clutches his ribs again. "Like I said, I have all of thy attacks recorded! Sure, a small price to pay upon losing Seraphimon's data and my Human Spirit, but the tradeoff was worth it!"

"Oh, will you shut up?" Fairymon shouts before she slide evolves into Shutumon.

The others follow her examples too, becoming Bolgmon and Blizzarmon. Ardhamon stands back up. "Wait guys! Attacking him individually gives him time to react; let's hit him from all ends so he can't reflect all of them!"

"That sounds like a good idea," Bolgmon states. Everyone moves into position, with the fliers taking to the sky.

"Ultimate Thunder/Avalanche Steps/Brahmasutra/Wind of Pain!" All four attacks hit, but are instead absorbed by the spinning Sephirotmon. "What?!"

Snide and arrogant, he gyros again and releases every attack he's recorded upon the group, sending them flying in all directions. "I fear this is the end, for thou!"

The DigiDestined regroup, at this moment out of options. Blizzarmon questions, "What now? He really does know all our attacks."

"Then, we have no choice..." Bolgmon closes his eyes as he comes to this decision. "Run."

"What?!" Everyone turns to the metal beetle.

"We can't win at this rate, and unless we run we won't live to fight another day," he reasons, and everyone save Takuya begins to lose faith.

As everyone argues over what to do, Ardhamon speaks up. "Let's pull back." Knowing they'll be shocked at his decision, he gives his reason. "JP has a point; we need to think of another way to get past his defenses."

"But Takuya-"

"It's not running away; it's a strategic retreat." Finding he's making sense, the DigiDestined save Ardhamon slide back to their Human Spirit forms before running away. Sephirotmon rolls after them with his confident laughter. They head down a crevice into a cave, and the snakelike Digimon gives chase.

"It's no use! No matter how fast thou may gallop, thou shalt never outrun me!" Sephirotmon chases them into a cave, a dead end like he expected. He then uses his power to flood the cave in darkness.

"Where'd he go?" Blitzmon questions. "Did he disappear?"

"It's so dark how can you tell?" Fairymon retorts with a bit of fear in her throat.

"So dark..." Chakmon begins to shiver a bit.

"I can't see a thing." Ardhamon looks around for a means to spot him. He can't even see the red aura around him.

"Ah, darkness. Such a chilling presence. Let it cover thee with thine fear and loneliness." Sephirotmon laughs again, his thrilling voice in the dark reminding everyone of their own fears from the dark. He reappears behind Blitzmon, who by now is so spooked he fires lightning behind him. This in turn frightens Chakmon who fires his snowball launcher Romeo aimlessly.

"Chakmon, stop it!" Fairymon screams as she takes the brunt of it.

"Everyone, knock it off!" Ardhamon shouts.

"Whatever it is you're gonna do do it, but turn on the damn lights!" Blitzmon screams before preparing an attack.

"JP, stop!"

"No! You don't get to lead me just because you can fuse your two Spirits together!" he retorts angrily.

"Blitzmon, what's your problem? We've never acted like this to each other before!" Fairymon states the moment she notices the discord.

"There is a black bottomless pit of doubt and fear in all of thine hearts," Sephirotmon says.

"I'm not the coward here!" Blitzmon exclaims.

"You're the one who wanted to run away!" Chakmon shouts.

"Says the guy who tried to freeze us all!" Fairymon adds.

"Fear turns to doubt, doubt turns to confusion, and confusion turns to anger. All of a sudden thou forget whose friend and foe and lash out."

Without warning, Chakmon and Fairymon fire their attacks. Ardhamon gets caught in the collision, as it creates a twister of snow and wind. But when it happens, he notices how strong it was compared to their usual attacks. 'Wait, that's it! I know a way out of his reflecting!' But, despite this he'll be unable to pull it off with the others still afraid.

Tired of their fears consuming them, he slams his tail to the ground. "No more fear guys!"

"But the dark-"

"Stop saying that and close your eyes." The others remain uncertain to pull it off. In a louder tone for emphasis he shouts, "I said close your eyes!"

With that they finally do so. "We are not humans at this moment, we are Digimon. Our senses are sharper than when we were human. If you can't see with your eyes then listen with your ears."

Taking a minute to calm down and listen, the others realize they can hear Sephirotmon's breathing as the only loud force in the cave. "You guys need to have faith in yourself, and eachother. Even without Double Spirit Evolution you can still combine your powers together. That's his blindspot."

"Blindspot? To what do I owe such delusion?" Sephirotmon questions with a laugh. His ego returning, the red aura glows around him and reveals his position.

'Combining our powers together...' The Human forms look to one another and nod. Fairymon then flies up, using Brezzo Petalo and Chakmon using Snow Bomber. The attacks combine together and slam into Sephirotmon.

"What?! Improbable! I don't have that attack in my record!"

"Of course not; you only recorded our individual attacks, not a combination of the two." As he speaks Fairymon combines her attack with Blitzmon's Mjolnir Thunder for a strong blow. Blitzmon then does it again with Chakmon, who guides the lightning with his skis to strike Sephirotmon in the face. "You may have copied our attacks individually, but now that we're mixing and matching now you're the one who's afraid."

"No! This can't be!" Sephirotmon floats backwards out of fear, retaining his pride despite the terror welling up inside him. He then fires individual attacks at Ardhamon, who dodges each one effortlessly. Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon reach the group in time. "You puny humans will never stop me!"

"What happened to your weird talk speech tinman?" Ardhamon taunts, before his eyes pick up something odd. 'Wait, why is that center one staying covered up? Now that I think about it, he never attacked with it. Is that where he stores all his data he recorded?' "Can you guys hold him still for a while? I have an idea."

"You got it!" The trio takes three separate locations, and use Snow Bomber, Mjolnir Thunder and Brezzo Petalo in a unison raid that freezes Sephirotmon for a moment.

Ardhamon activates his Rudori Tarpana for a final strike. "Brahmasutra!" His attack hits the core sphere dead on, taking him down. His data rises up, and Ardhamon raises his D-Scanner. "It's time to close the sentence on this long, overwritten book of an egomaniac's fall; DigiCode, Scan!"

Upon taking his data and Beast Spirit, the form disperses and the lights die out. They then cheer for their victory against their strongest opponent yet.

Above them through the veil of magic, Cherubimon watches disgruntled. In his lair he grows angrily, smashing his fist through a wall. "My last warrior destroyed... It would appear it is time to unlock the seal."

The Digimon raises his hand, calling up a black Spirit. His body illuminates an orange aura, not too unfamiliar to Duskmon's.

* * *

Kenshin: This ends chapter 3. Next time Takuya and the others regroup with Kouji and discover the truth of Duskmon.

Yusei: When do the changes come in?

Manabu: During and after chapter 4, but there have already been changed since chapter 1.


	4. The Brothers' Twilight

Digimon Frontier Deluxe

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon. Wouldn't have made Hunters like that if I did.

Manabu: Good day to you people. We bring you another chapter of Digimon Frontier Deluxe.

Yusei: Let's see... In this chapter BeoWolfmon confronts Duskmon and the truth reveals. Also, the demon lords take direct action.

Takeshi: And though it may seem rude to ask, please review.

_**Chapter 4: The Brothers' Twilight**_

* * *

"Duskmon!"

BeoWolfmon rushes along the dark wasteland of the Continent of Darkness. His racing leads him to pillars of stones within a dark valley. He leaps down, where he sees the pillars are actually homes abandoned years ago. Upon entering an abode, he realizes all is dark as usual.

"Who are you?" asks Duskmon from the shadows around him. "Why did you follow me?"

"I could ask you the same question." BeoWolfmon looks around for him. "I felt like I need to. Why are you hiding from me?"

"Fate." The Warrior of Light looks in the direction his voice is coming from. "It is the fate of the darkness to hide from the light, until the time comes for it to consume it. But you won't be consumed; you will be slaughtered!"

With that, he leaps out of hiding with his Blut Evolution swords drawn. Using Trinitat, BeoWolfmon blocks the attack. Their energies collide again, and expose the humans inside again before blowing them backwards into separate rooms.

"Geist Abend!"

"Zweinhander!" The resulting explosion from their attack obliterates the tower they're in, causing a cave in. Duskmon rises from the rubble, looking for his prey. He quickly turns around to face BeoWolfmon dropping down from above.

The two continue their duel, with Duskmon leading the charge striking at Trinitat. BeoWolfmon hooks his right Blut Evolution in his sword, ducks under the stabbing left and kicks Duskmon down a pile of rubble. This leads them to a hole which goes to an underground water route. Their fight, watched by Cherubimon in secret, continues further into the depths of the passageway.

Not wanting the same opening to happen again, Duskmon presses forth on his attack. He then screams, "Eroberung Storm," and the pillars around them are sliced apart. They then fall down upon them, though Duskmon steps back to avoid getting caught. With the pillars upon BeoWolfmon, he becomes pinned under the combined weight. "You are dead!"

Duskmon holds his blades in a scissor position beside his neck for decapitation, but the image of Kouji inside of him causes the dark warrior to once again hesitate. BeoWolfmon sees an opportunity, and slices off his swords before pinning him to a wall. "This time, I'll purify that evil darkness of yours." He aims his left arm at him, which opens up and unfolds to reveal a cannon port and missiles. "Licht Angri-AH!"

Unfortunately, lightning strikes down upon him, preventing the Hybrid from striking down the darkness. Up above Duskmon sees his master Cherubimon. "Master Cherubimon!"

BeoWolfmon breaks out of his painful trance long enough to notice the shadow causing the lightning. "That's Cherubimon?"

"Warrior of Light, you are a blithe in my plans. It is time to show you the true power Darkness holds!" A sphere of blackness falls upon them from his grasp, trapping BeoWolfmon in another place. "I may have lost those other worthless warriors, but you will not destroy my own creation!"

'Creation?' Duskmon is raised from the water into a sphere of his own.

"Duskmon, do you remember how you came to the Digital World?" Lightning sparks through Duskmon as Cherubimon painfully forces him to remember, the suffering he felt upon reaching the world.

'"The darkness in your heart is perfect; your loneliness and sadness, your anger and hatred, sweet plain darkness. I am the one who will set you free; take this Spirit of Darkness and become my finest soldier!"' Those are the words he remembers before taking the Human Spirit of Darkness and becoming Duskmon.

"Maybe you're resisting because you still remember your human soul and heart. This time I'll seal that away." He wraps Duskmon in DigiCode, before presenting a new spirit inside of him. "This Beast Spirit of Darkness shall awaken your true self. Shake away your emotions and revel in darkness; never will you be afraid of the light again!"

"Duskmon Slide Evolution - Velgrmon!"

BeoWolfmon opens his eyes as he awakens, realizing he's further down below the place. Looking up he sees the Beast Spirit of Duskmon, Velgrmon, who produces a howl more hideous than his appearance.

"Velgrmon, it is time to destroy the light and cloak this world in darkness! Start with him!" Cherubimon speaks with his villainous grin. The bird glows a bright orange aura, before turning his eyes to the shadow of his master and destroying it.

With him gone, his three eyes focus upon Kouji and he descends. "Zweinhander!" BeoWolfmon makes the first move, sending an illusion wolf of light to attack. He then leaps to make the final cut, but a flap of his wings repels the wolf hunter. "Not that easy I guess."

With him down, Velgrmon flies while drawing into the ground circling Kouji. Realizing the danger he gets up and rushes towards the end of the line. Velgrmon's middle eye glows blood red as he shrieks, "Zone Deleter!" The ground raises a dark dome over the circle, one BeoWolfmon dodges in time. But the resulting explosion of darkness levels everything, leaving a humongous crater.

BeoWolfmon lies in the rubble in pain, returning to Kouji. "Destroy the light... Kill the light!" Velgrmon flies down towards Kouji, his talons at the ready, to tear him apart.

Kouji tries to move out of the way, but his right leg is still trapped over a stone. It looks like the end, but at that moment a familiar symbol flashes on his D-Scanner. The light from it shoots out and hits Velgrmon's middle eye.

"Velgrmon, you must remember. You are not just a Warrior of Darkness. Remember who you really are, your true name."

Velgrmon struggles to complete his task, but as the light hits his eye his mind is flooded with the memories of his past. His human past. "That... That's right. Kouji!" He flaps his wings to return to the air, and flies away from the young boy.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Kouji questions as he leaves.

His D-Scanner continues to act up, with Ophanimon speaking to him. "It will be okay Kouji. Soon it'll all be clear to you." Her symbol then vanishes, leaving nothing but silence.

'I need some time to think about this...' Velgrmon soars through the skies of the Dark Continent, far away from Kouji for the moment.

Kouji manages to pull his leg free. He still can't get that bird warrior out of his head. "Duskmon, who are you?"

"Kouji!" He looks back to see the gang approaching him. Takuya asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well that's a relief," says Zoe with a smile.

"When we heard that huge explosion we thought you were in it," Tommy adds.

"Sort of... Duskmon has his Beast Spirit Velgrmon now, and used it to attack me," Kouji says to them.

"Man, I'm sick of that guy."

"My word, not many can stand up to Velgrmon's power and live. I'm flabbergasted."

"Bless you," Neemon says in response to Bokomon's words.

"I guess..." 'Still, I guess the real thanks goes to Ophanimon. That was definitely her voice I heard.' He then notices the flying form of Patamon, who lands in his arms. "Wait, who are you?"

"I'm Patamon, light boy."

"He hatched from Seraphimon's egg. He gave you the power to become your new form," Zoe tells him, prompting Kouji to thank the little guy.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but with Kouji here we can now head to the Rose Morning Star." Bokomon states. Everyone save Minamoto agrees, who has his mind on other things.

'What did she mean by everything will be clear? Does she mean Duskmon?' Kouji hands Patamon over to Zoe and runs off.

"Hey, where are you going?" JP asks as Kouji takes off. "Man, we're never gonna get there at this rate."

Takuya watches him leave; wondering what is it that's gotten to him. "Whatever it is, he needs to know he can't do things by himself." He turns his attention to the others and says, "I'm going after him."

They stare at him like it's his dumbest idea. "What?"

"You can't leave too! We're already one short!" Tommy tells him.

"Yeah, it's like a scary movie!" JP tells him.

"It's like a what?" The warrior of Thunder then goes on to explain what happens when someone splits from the group at night; they get ambushed and killed by a deranged murderer. No one takes him seriously. "This isn't the time for jokes!"

"Why would it be? I'm serious!"

"Well, whatever. I'll take my chances getting that jerk back." Takuya takes off after Kouji, hoping he didn't go too far.

Elsewhere...

"Damn it!" Cherubimon grows enraged even more. "Why is Velgrmon resisting? The Beast Spirit should have removed his emotions! It must have been Ophanimon's interference."

"Irritating, isn't it?" Cherubimon looks to the side, where he spots a Digimon cloaked fully. His demon wings however give the impression of a Nightmare Soldier. "Well done Cherubimon in gathering the data of the world so far."

"You... Daemon!" Cherubimon speaks upon seeing him. "How did you escape the Dark Area?!"

"Because of you. Your actions from day one were to help set us free."

"What?" Daemon spews flames from his hand towards Cherubimon, blowing him into a wall.

"Unfortunately you've lost your usefulness. We'll take over from here."

"I won't have that. Lightning Spear!" A spear of electricity forms into the bunny cherub's hand, and he charges at the demon.

"Double Dust." Daemon flies past the spear and strikes him with both knuckles filled with magic. After he hits the ground something grabs the demon's attention. His dark blue eyes turn to outside of the castle. He goes to that direction and holds his hand out. "Beelzebumon, handle this!"

A gunshot resounds, striking Cherubimon in his forehead. From the sidelines stands a lizard-like demon dressed as a biker while raising a shotgun. "Come on! Satisfy me!"

Elsewhere...

After running for a while, Kouji comes to a sandstorm blowing by. He sits into a crevice, tired. His leg still hurts, and he's still confused about Duskmon. 'What did he have to remember? Why did he freak out when he saw me? And what do I matter to me? Plus why does he look like me? I know I don't have any relatives who look like him.' Seeing the sandstorm has subsided he climbs out and begins looking again.

Duskmon remains hidden in his cave, unable to do what he wants. "Kouji."

"Duskmon..." A voice whispers to him, as if a stranger in the dark. "What is the problem? Why has your anger subsided?"

"You... Are you Cherubimon?" he asks, and the voice gives a grunt in said cherub's voice. "I can't... It's that boy..."

"What boy?"

"Kouji Minamoto is my brother. The light you told me to destroy was my family." Duskmon looks grim and downtrodden, even more than usual.

"Is that so? Interesting." The voice moves closer towards him. "The Warrior of Darkness, a Digimon, is related to a human you are fated to kill... How a human managed to tame the Corrupted Spirits of Darkness is such an interesting idea; Cherubimon's crowning success is destined to stop him."

"What? Wait, you're not-" Duskmon begins to cringe in pain as the orange aura around him returns. He growls in frustration as he tries to break free of the aura, only to fail.

"Duskmon, or whoever you are, remember your former hatred. Why you despised Kouji in the first place. Let your anger grow." The voice entices him further into his memories, of his mother and the pain she went through. "Succumb to hatred, and heal the wound in your heart by killing him!"

The aura takes hold of Duskmon, who slide evolves into Velgrmon. He flies away, in search of Kouji. Back at the castle, Daemon laughs. "That was too easy."

Later…

Patamon flies in the air as he continues in a single direction within the Continent of Darkness' forest. "Patamon, there you are!" Looking back he sees his papa Bokomon and Neemon. "Come down here young man."

"Can't. Not yet. Gotta go this way!" he responds before flying at his slow pace.

"Why?"

"I'm not telling. Gotta come see!"

"Young man, you come back here this inst-AH!" Bokomon falls on his behind when Takuya comes out from behind a tree. "Takuya?"

"Bokomon? Neemon? Weren't you guys with the others?" he asks them in shock.

"Well, where's Kouji?" asks Neemon, not really paying attention to his question.

"Still can't find him. That loner sure knows how to give us the slip," he says with a sigh.

"Betcha I can!" Patamon claims as he continues to fly forward. "Follow me to light boy!"

"Better chance than I have of finding him I guess," Takuya says before following Patamon. Bokomon and Neemon stumble after him.

Further down in the wasteland, Kouji stands staring up into the skies. He hears the horrid shrieks of the bird Velgrmon above. Wasting no time, he takes out his D-Scanner. "Double Spirit Evolution! BeoWolfmon!"

Velgrmon swoops down towards the warrior of light. "Wait, stop! I'm not here to fight!" He ducks under the bird's swing, which flies back into the skies. The bird returns to his human form of Duskmon, drawing the Blut Evolution swords. Drawing Trinitat, BeoWolfmon clashes with him. "Duskmon, why are you working for Cherubimon even now? You're human like the rest of us."

"Silence!" Duskmon swings again, causing another standoff. "You really don't know who I am, do you?" The moment he sees the human inside, BeoWolfmon backs away. "I am Kouichi Kimura, your older twin brother Kouji!"

'What?! My twin?!' Though shocked, BeoWolfmon only becomes angered he would say something like that. "Liar, I don't have a brother!"

"You think that?" Duskmon avoids a swing and holds down Trinitat with his Blut swords. "Our parents got divorced when we were kids, and they each took one of us; you went with your father, and I my mother. I only found out recently before coming to this world."

"No… No, that's not true! It can't be! My dad said-"

"She died?" BeoWolfmon's eyes widen further. "Our father obviously lied to you, maybe because it was too hard for you to understand. Mom kept the truth about you from me too, but she is indeed alive."

"No, I won't believe it!" Kouji says this, but even he's beginning to doubt. "How do I know you're not just trying to trick me Duskmon?!"

"What fool would lie about something like this?! That man Kirito Minamoto abandoned our mother Tomoko Kimura for that other broad!"

BeoWolfmon thinks back to the message Ophanimon left for him. The mystery of himself, and who Duskmon is, it's finally clear to him. "Is this what Ophanimon meant? Was my true purpose here to meet you?"

"You…believe me?" Duskmon lowers his swords, his earlier anger beginning to subside. This ceasefire however is short lived, when the orange aura around Duskmon protrudes further, causing the warrior of darkness pain.

Through it, Kouji sees the image of his brother Kouichi. "Kouji, I'm fine with what I have, but my mom…" That image is later replaced by that of a demon, and Duskmon turns his swords onto him.

"Wait, stop! Kouichi!" Duskmon leaps in the air, using Geist Abend to produce a smokescreen. He then moves in closer, knocking Trinitat aside to use Geist Abend from his middle eye and defeat him. Kouji falls out of his transformation.

"Duskmon slide evolution! Velgrmon!" As Velgrmon he takes flight, and begins to produce a circle.

"Wait, Kouichi! If your story is true then we don't have to fight! Turn back to your human form; I want to know more about you and mom!" Kouji begs.

"Zone Deleter!" The dark dome begins to form over Kouji.

"Kouji!" Luckily, Takuya leaps in and pushes him out in time. An abysmal pit lies where it remained, and Patamon, Bokomon and Neemon arrive. "Dude, you really need to stay out of trouble."

"You're the last person who gets to say that!" he responds, before Velgrmon flies down. They roll down a nearby ledge to avoid his crushing talons. "He's coming back!"

"Enough is enough! Air Shot!" Patamon flies up to Velgrmon and shoots air bubbles at him. Of course, his attack is so weak it's nothing more than a distraction.

"That crazy little guy!" Takuya stands up and prepares to transform. But seeing Kouji just lying there he couldn't continue. "Kouji? Come on, we gotta stop him!"

"I can't do it… Takuya, he's… Duskmon's my brother. I can't fight him." The news shocks the others after hearing him.

"What? Kouji, don't fall for that; you said you were an only child!"

"I thought so too, but he knew his name. My father's, and my mother's name. There's no doubt anymore that he's my brother." Upon his explanation, Takuya looks up at the flying bird Digimon. "And something's controlling him! I saw some Digimon controlling my brother!"

"Your brother…" Takuya mutters. His mind returns back to his own brother. He then smiles. "Well that's great. I bet you guys have a lot of catching up to do."

Kouji turns to him, surprised and thinking he's not fully understanding the situation. "What world are you in right now? He has an evil spirit possessing him!"

"So? We'll just take him down and free your brother; it'll be your first step to coming together," he says with that same grin. "We'll free him from the darkness controlling him, just like with Shamanmon and Bakumon."

Kouji still isn't convinced. "No, I can't… I won't fight him. I can't attack my own brother!"

Pissed, Takuya grabs him by his collar and lifts the teen up. "No, you WILL fight him! Why? BECAUSE he's your brother! If you won't even try to fight to save him, who do you think will?"

"Air Shot!" Patamon tries to fire one last shot, but finds that he's all out. "Uh oh."

"Beat it!" Velgrmon smacks the little guy into the ground, where Bokomon manages to catch him.

"Fine. If you're going to stay here and feel sorry for yourself, go ahead. But I'm going to try and stop him!" Takuya climbs up before turning on his D-Scanner. "Double Spirit Evolution! Ardhamon!"

Transforming into Ardhamon, Takuya prepares himself to face the beast Velgrmon. Kouji stares in shock at his Double Spirit form, surprised he has one too. "Kouji, sometimes we have to do what's hard in order to make things right."

Velgrmon lands on a stone before Ardhamon, his middle eye opening up. "Master of Darkness!" He shoots a beam at him.

Ardhamon dodges to avoid it, but he gets blindsided when Velgrmon's talons grab him. Kouji clenches his fists tightly, biting down on his teeth as Takuya's words start to take hold. Finally, he comes to the decision to fight. "Double Spirit Evolution – BeoWolfmon!"

Velgrmon swoops down and drops Ardhamon on him, before landing on the same stone. "Master of Darkness!"

"Trinitat!" BeoWolfmon recovers quick enough to draw out his sword, using the blade to reflect the beam back at his footing. "Now!"

Ardhamon gathers solar energy into his palms. "Brahmashil!" He then throws the giant ball at Velgrmon, causing a charring explosion. In the midst of the explosion Velgrmon fires another beam at Ardhamon, though his aim is off as he hits his left ribcage. He grasps it in pain, the damage it's taken since his battle with Blitzmon piling up. "Now, Kouji!"

"Zweinhander!" BeoWolfmon raises his sword high, summoning the giant wolf of light. He then sends it to engulf Velgrmon while he charges in to cut him down. The compiling damage forces Velgrmon's data to be exposed, along with Duskmon and Kouichi. The Spirits of Darkness rise up, along with BeoWolfmon's D-Scanner. "Unwilling slave of darkness, be purified by the light. DigiCode, Scan!"

With that, BeoWolfmon scans his data and pilfers the Spirits of Darkness. Kouichi falls by rubble in the process. The Legendary Warriors return to their human forms, heading to Kouichi's unconscious body. As Kouji helps him up, Takuya gasps. 'No way... It's him! He's the boy who looked like Kouji during my trip back home! How did he get here?!'

Elsewhere…

A shriek of pain resounds elsewhere in the world. Cherubimon's form becomes unstable, his DigiCode leaking. Daemon raises his hand and draws it forth, saying, "Thank you for your data Cherubimon. It would have taken longer to achieve our goals."

Though as his form disperses, the cherub smirks devious. Pieces of his data fly away, out of his grasp. "What?! That bastard Cherubimon!" Daemon growls in a fit; he uses his flames to char a hole in the tower's walls.

"Oh, quit your bitchin'! We got what we wanted, right?" Beelzebumon tells him with his arms crossed.

"Shouldn't you be transferring Ophanimon to the others?" Daemon roars after his wrathful fit.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Beelzebumon leaps through the walls upward, where he finds a room of pure light. Encaged in light is the Celestial Digimon Ophanimon. "Yo."

"Beelzebumon of the Demon Lords," speaks the beautiful angel with a bite of her bottom lip. "How did you come back from the Dark Area? Where's Cherubimon?"

"Man, ain't that the question of the day," quips the gluttonous biker as he grabs the cage and pulls her down. "Hey, I got a question for you, since you were the one guiding those kids to this world."

"What of it?"

"I saw what Seraphimon's egg did to those two kids inside that ugly glob bastard. Are you also capable of producing that type of power too?" Ophanimon, while surprised he would ask that question, decides to answer him with a nod. She can only guess once at what he's planning. With a grin, Beelzebumon raises his claws and shouts, "Darkness Claw," before slicing her out of her prison.

The angel looks to him in shock. "Why are you doing this? Why set me free?"

"Think of it as a head start. I have no interest in fighting weaklings. Get going." Beelzebumon aims his gun Berejana at her to emphasize his seriousness.

Ophanimon decides to take his offer, flying away towards the kids. As she leaves, Daemon rises up blazing with wrath. "BEELZEBUMON! WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

"Oh, blow it out your ass. I'm only making this more fun," he says with a laugh.

"First that boy breaks out of my control, Cherubimon losing hold of the DigiCode we needed, and now this! You're so irritating!" he growls angrily, his cloak threatening to come off.

"Hey, if you think it's such a big deal go after them," Beelzebumon tells the demon, who snarls angrily before flying off. The snarky biker laughs. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

* * *

Manabu: And that ends this chapter.

Yusei: I wonder what Digimon partner I would have... Omegamon, no doubt.

Manabu: I'd have Alphamon.

Yusei: Because of the Birth Knight?

Manabu: Huh?

Yusei: *sputters randomly* N-Nevermind!

Takeshi: Next chapter the Legendary Warriors meet Kouichi and Ophanimon, and learn a piece of history that needs more clarification. From there on the changes in the canon story start to become more prominent.


	5. Saraba da, Yami no Tairiku

_**Digimon Frontier Deluxe**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier.

Yusei: Time for the new chapter to begin. This is where the new changes start to kick off, with the arrival of Kouichi's new power and the Demon Lords.

Manabu: What about V-Busters and Z Adventure?

Kenshin: We can still do them.

Yusei: Why do we introduce the story allot?

Takeshi: Because we're his favorites. Also, he still can't type the j word.

_**Chapter 5: Saraba da, Yami no Tairiku**_

* * *

An awake Kouichi remains on the ground, his eyes downtrodden after taking in what happened: he let himself fall prey to his anger, the darkness in his heart, and almost killed his brother and others who had nothing to do with him. 'He probably hates me now...'

'I can't believe it's really him...' Takuya still cannot get over recognizing him. 'The boy who chased me and Kouji back on the train.'

Kouji lowers his eyebrows and moves forward. "Alright, time to talk. Are you really my brother? And if you are, is our mother still alive?"

Kouichi stands, holding his head in pain. After his headache subsides, he answers. "Yes, it's true. It was from my grandmother on her deathbed that I found out. I wanted to know more about you, to bond with you like brothers do, but I was afraid. I couldn't find the strength to talk to you, or even my mom about it; she had enough problems at work."

Hearing that, Kouji blinks and becomes sadder. "Poor mom."

"It was the day after that I decided to take a shot, but that's when you went on the train to this world, with him." Kouichi points over at Takuya, who's still on his previous vision of him.

"Then, you were the one who tried to make it on the elevator," Takuya suddenly blurts out, before shutting up upon realizing he didn't explain the situation of how he ended up in the real world in the first place.

"How do you know that?" asks the brothers, the older going first.

"Uh..." Takuya didn't want to talk about that experience as Flamon; it was bad enough being outed as a freak by everyone he knew. Bringing it up is just a terrible idea. But as he thinks further on it he realizes something. "But wait, you didn't make it on the train right? How did you end up in the Digital World?"

Kouichi lowers his head as he tries to recall the event. "Actually, I don't remember." He remembers running down the steps to reach the floor Kouji would be on, but fails to remember anything after that. "It felt like a blur, but I do remember what happened after. I thought I had died and ended up in the afterlife. I felt alone, betrayed, angry... That's when I met him."

"Cherubimon?" Takuya asks, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Yeah. He gave me Duskmon's Spirit, and you know the rest I guess," he responds looking back up. The group then hears a horn resounding in the background.

"What was that?" Kouji asks.

"Sounds like a Trailmon, but they don't come here," Takuya says before looking out into the distance. There they see Angler the Trailmon with JP, Zoe and Tommy. "Okay, that's new."

"Now where in Sam hill did they find a Trailmon?" Bokomon asks as he looks out.

"Maybe they wished for him and he fell from the skies," Neemon says without thinking. Bokomon rewards him with a waistband snap.

"Well, it beats walking to the Rose Morning Star, right?" Takuya says in an attempt to cheer the two brothers up. Knowing he failed, he begins to rush over to the stopping train when his injury acts up. 'Still hurts, but why now of all times?'

The others dismount Angler and join their friends. Zoe first calls out, "Takuya, Kouji! You guys are safe!"

"Yeah, where'd you guys find him?" Takuya asks staring at Angler, holding onto his ribs.

"We fixed him up at a Trailmon Graveyard," Tommy says coming up to them.

JP looks over at Kouichi. "Uh, why are there two Koujis?"

Knowing what he means, Kouji gestures to his brother. "Guys, this is my twin brother Kouichi."

"Brother? You have a brother?!" The three say in unison. After taking this information in Tommy then asks, "So, how did he end up here?"

Kouji prepares to explain why, but Kouichi holds him back. "... I used to be Duskmon." At that, they back away in shock.

"No way!" Tommy states.

"That can't be!" Zoe exclaims.

"Kouji's brother was Duskmon?" JP questions.

"But it's okay now. We purified Duskmon and Velgrmon from him," Takuya says in hopes to bring them to their side.

"I guess if that guy's down for," speaks the warrior of Thunder. He then remembers what he was gonna say. "Oh, that's right! We have to get to the Rose Morning Star!"

"Oh yeah! We need to hurry!" Zoe adds.

"Why, what happened?" Takuya asks.

"There's a castle under there. We believe Ophanimon's there."

"Ophanimon?!" At the mention of her name the brothers come out of their silence. Takuya then looks into the direction of the Rose Morning Star. "So that's why she wanted us to go there... Still, that would probably be a big break for us. We head to the Rose Morning Star and rescue Ophanimon, and hopefully no more random glowing."

"Or voices in our heads," JP adds, still pissed about the voice who entered his brain.

'Voice in the head... Wait!' "I remember something!" Kouichi suddenly speaks up, taking everyone by surprise since he's been quiet this whole time. "I remember something, when I was Duskmon. I heard a voice telling me to let my anger grow."

"Yeah, we understand. It was Cherubimon-"

"No, it wasn't him." This gathers his attention. "This was a demon. It provoked my actions and controlled me several times to kill Kouji."

"Hey, I think that's what happened to me too," JP speaks. "That voice from before used me to attack Takuya, but afterwards I stopped hearing it. I thought it was just Sephirotmon when I got out, but didn't he have a weird glow around him too?"

"Yeah. What's going on?" Zoe mutters out of worry.

"Liebchens, incoming!" Angler shouts as he looks above. The others turn their sights to the skies to see a ray of light touching down before them.

The light disperses, revealing the Ophan Digimon Ophanimon. "Children, you are safe."

"Ophanimon!" They say out of cheer.

Ophanimon looks over the children with relief, even the child Kouichi. She's actually glad he's free of Cherubimon's darkness. But when her eyes meet Patamon, she immediately understands who and what he is. "Seraphimon, you've returned to the living."

"Are?" Patamon tilts his head looking up at her.

"I would like to congratulate you on your journey here, but before it's too late I want to hand over this power to you." Ophanimon raises her hands to them, and light enters the bodies of Zoe, JP, Tommy and Kouichi.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Tommy asks.

"I don't know, but I feel empowered," JP states with a smile.

"When the time comes you'll achieve a greater form of power. It'll be necessary for your battle up ahead," she explains. "Yes, even you Kouichi have a greater purpose to uphold even now."

Kouichi remains silent as she speaks, unable to comprehend what she means. Kouji then asks, "What do you mean?"

"The worse has happened. A group of evil Digimon stronger than Cherubimon have finally revived," she begins, taking them all by surprise. "They have defeated Cherubimon and taken his data moments before I was released."

"Released? How so?" asks Bokomon curiously.

"They were a ruthless bunch of villains who had the Digital World turned into a carnival of bloodshed and ruin. They were hunted down and defeated by the Royal Knights before their eggs were sealed inside the Dark Area," she continues, bringing a fearful gasp out of the scholar Digimon. "That's right; it's the Seven Great Demon Lords."

"No! It can't be! They were never supposed to come free!" Bokomon begins to panic, throwing his arms about in a frenzy.

"Ooh, that looks fun! Can I try?" Neemon says.

"The Seven Great Demon Lords?" Takuya repeats.

"What are you talking about? Who are they?" Kouji asks rudely.

Ophanimon then continues. "It all started back in the ancient times of the Digital World; as you may have heard from Seraphimon there was a great war going on between human and beast type Digimon, an endless battle of pointless bloodshed over prejudice, but that's when Lucemon descended and quarreled the fighting. Shortly after, Lucemon became corrupt with power and led a tyranny of pride and arrogance. It was then the Ten Legendary Warriors fought Lucemon to the death, and sealed him away into the core of the Digital World. Afterwards upon their deaths, the ten passed on their powers in the form of Spirits, to the three Celestial Angels Cherubimon, Seraphimon and myself. But, there's another side to this story.

"Around the time of Lucemon's tyranny, he had employed the services of six other Digimon who were just as evil as he was. These seven held the world in the palm of their hands. To stop them, the 5 current members of the Royal Knights cooperated with the Ten Legendary Warriors and hunted down Lucemon's group one by one, until he was the only one left. By then the knights had all but fallen, and the warriors were left alone to defeat Lucemon. As his threat was much greater, the two remaining warriors sealed Lucemon in the core of the world while the eggs of his brethren were trapped in the Dark Area surrounding it. Lucemon himself was a problem, but what they were most afraid of returning was the monster that corrupted him."

The group turns to eachother at that. A monster of a Digimon was responsible for Lucemon turning evil in the first place?

"This problem didn't go away; after their passing, we held onto the Spirits and established order to the Digital World. Seraphimon was the Executor of God's law, Cherubimon the Guardian of God's wisdom, and myself the Imparter of God's love and mercy. But it became clear that Cherubimon's ideals were different from our own. He wouldn't compromise, and soon became paranoid believing we were against him and all Beast class Digimon. I believe it was around that time that whatever corrupted Lucemon took hold of him too. He led a rebellion and trapped us away, and began gathering the data of the world for his own goals. I tried to bring him back from evil, but he wouldn't listen to reason, and the devil controlling him had Cherubimon used the data he gathered to free the Great Demon Lords and restore their power without him realizing it. Now they're back, and are taking over his duties."

Worried, the children process the information they gained. Zoe then steps forward to ask, "Ophanimon, what was the monster you spoke of? The Digimon that turned Lucemon and Cherubimon corrupt?"

She hesitates, and for good reason. The name of the beast has yet to be said for eons. But knowing the danger, she decides to do so. "Its name is-" A tower of flames rises up from behind her. She quickly turns around to face the fires, and gasps in shock. The children cover their eyes, having been so use to darkness, and Takuya bites his bottom lip when he sees the monster responsible. "Daemon!"

"Ophanimon, so good of you to be here. I was getting a little worried you fled," Daemon says, in a tone straining calmness. He stretches out a claw. "Now, be a good little angel and come with us."

Ophanimon stands her ground. "Children, you have to run! Leave the Continent of Darkness now before it's too late!"

"But, what about you?!" Takuya asks.

"We can stay and fight!" JP states while taking out his D-Scanner.

"No, you're not strong enough yet! You wouldn't be able to survive the power of one of them at this moment let alone all seven." Ophanimon summons a shield and javelin. "I'll be fine. They need me for their plan."

"What?"

"Takuya, this is no time to debate! Let's go!" Kouji grabs the goggle boy and pulls him forward as everyone heads to Angler.

"All aboard!" With everyone on board, Angler takes off. Everyone heads to the windows to watch as Ophanimon begins her battle.

"Eden's Javelin!" She fires a beam of light from her weapon.

"Flame Inferno!" The two forces of fire and light collide in an explosion, and Daemon flies in through the smokescreen to claw her in the sides. His eyes look to the side where the children are leaving. "You think fighting me will stall for time, but I'm afraid that won't be enough. I've already sent some men to deal with them."

"What?" Ophanimon shields herself from his punches.

As the fight goes on, Angler rides on the trails towards the Dark Gate. Inside the train, the kids and younger Digimon remain seated, finding the situation unfathomable. The DigiDestined and Kouichi are more quiet than usual, despite so many things for them to talk about.

Patamon looks out the window trying to pick up Ophanimon, when he twitches. "Something scary is coming!"

"Huh? Scary?" As if to answer Kouji Angler the Trailmon hits the breaks to stop, but soon ends up derailing. Everyone stumbles about out of their seats as the passenger cars hit the dirt. Takuya pulls himself up the window, and sees two figures; one resembles a white devil while the other looks like an obvious vampire.

"Uh oh."

"Well, what do you know? He was right all along; there are children here," speaks the white devil as he snarls down upon Takuya. "Then maybe it's true."

**Digimon Analyzer**

**IceDevimon**

**Adult**

**Fallen Angel Digimon**

**Virus**

**IceDevimon, a devil Digimon with an ice cold body. Its cold hearted form loves torture.**

**Vamdemon**

**Perfect**

**Undead Digimon**

**Virus**

**Vamdemon, the king of the Undead Digimon, it is a cruel and cunning Digimon originating as a virus. It can revive data as viruses. Its strongest attack Dead Scream, paralyzes the victims.**

"What is?" The others rise up from the windows.

"That maybe you have tasty data." He flaps his white wings, releasing a chilly wind that blows them away.

Bokomon pales upon seeing him. "Oh no! Why did it have to be him?!"

"Bokomon, who are these clowns?" Takuya asks the scholar.

"Far from being clowns they are; the white one before you is IceDevimon, a psychopath who roamed the Digital World causing mayhem and eating everything and everyone in sight. Cherubimon had him captured and sealed away forever in a prison, and no one has heard of him since. The other one is the King of the Undead Digimon, Vamdemon! It's said he led an army of Digimon to take over the Digital World's Dark Area, but failed and has become a servant of their rulers."

"So, why are they after us?" asks JP looking up at the Nightmare Soldiers.

"Isn't it obvious? We were sent by the Demon Lord Daemon-sama to take you down," explains Vamdemon with a devious smirk. "I could actually go for eating myself."

"The guy fighting Ophanimon..." Kouji mutters. He and Takuya prepare for Double Spirit evolution, but that's when IceDevimon shoots ice shards to freeze over their D-Scanners. "What?!"

"So sorry, but I'd rather you wait there and let us feast on your friends first. It'll be worth it, seeing as how Beelzebumon said you two were the strongest," IceDevimon speaks with a gluttonous chuckle as Takuya and Kouji try to get their devices to work.

"Beelzebumon?" Takuya looks to Bokomon.

"Another Demon Lord; he's a fight loving demon who stands at the peak of the dark soldiers the others command who resorts to solitude," he explains.

"We're not as easy as you think," states JP before standing up.

"You don't scare me!" Tommy says as he puts up a brave front.

"You three stay back," Zoe says to Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji.

"Spirit Evolution – Blitzmon/Chakmon/Fairymon!" The trio rushes towards their enemies.

"Thor Hammer!" Blitzmon comes down at IceDevimon, who dips his upper body back and avoids him.

"Brezza Petalo!" Fairymon's waves miss IceDevimon as well.

"Tsurarara!" Chakmon comes down to pierce Vamdemon.

"Night Raid!" He spreads his arms out, and his cape summons bats to surround and attack Chakmon.

"Whoa, go away!" He turns to ice and slips away. As the bats come around to return their assault, Chakmon takes in a deep breath and exhales an icy wind. "Kachikachi Kocchin!" His breath is strong enough to turn the bats into icicles.

"Bloody Stream!" Vamdemon then uses a whip made of blood to strike Chakmon rapidly.

"Tommy!" Fairymon flies over to help him, but IceDevimon grabs her by the body.

"Now hold up a minute; you don't switch partners in the middle of a round," he says before throwing her into Blitzmon. "Oh boy, it'll be wonderful; I'll be tasting human data for the first time ever! It tingles me with desire!"

As he laughs, his body glows a bright yellow aura. Blitzmon notes it, and complaining groans, "Oh, him too? Lightning Bomber!" Blitzmon rushes in to tackle IceDevimon.

"Frost Claw!" He responds by slashing him into the ground. "Zero Freeze!" He then follows up by freezing him in place.

"What?!"

"There, you see? Now I can devour you anytime I want, and there's nothing you can do about it. Best idea I've had in years!" IceDevimon moves closer to him.

"Roseo Temporale!" Fairymon throws an assortment of kicks, but he swats her away like a fly.

"Dance, teddy bear!" Vamdemon's Night Raid continues to chase Chakmon, who repels using Snow Bomber.

"Hm, this is boring. I thought you would put up, I don't know, more of a fight," IceDevimon complains before turning his eyes to Takuya and Kouji by the cart with Kouichi.

"Come on! Unfreeze already!" Takuya gripes as he messes with his device. IceDevimon comes to them.

"Look out-ugh!" He smacks away Kouichi and grabs the other two.

"Let them go!" shouts Fairymon before flying towards him.

"Uh uh uh!" He raises a sharpened claw to their heads, forcing her to stop. "That's right; I knew you were the type to not fight if your friends would get hurt. Tell you what; decide for yourself who you want to save."

IceDevimon drops Kouji and forms a dome of ice over him. "There; now things are more fun!"

"You let me go you psychotic frostbite!" shouts Takuya as he tries to wiggle free.

"Oh, but this is fun. After all you humans are such fragile creatures. I could do this," he increases his grip on Takuya, causing him to cry out loud, "and you break with ease." Eventually there's a snap, and Takuya's cries become louder and more painful.

"Takuya!" Fairymon flies up in a haste to free him, but he strikes her down using Frost Claw.

"So, you went to him huh? That's interesting actually," he says with a laugh, as the dome around Kouji summons ice thorns in an attempt to tangle him.

"Kouji!" Kouichi looks around for something, anything to break the dome with.

"Slide Evolution – Blizzarmon!" Tommy turns into his Beast form, and uses his axes Eji and Oji to tear apart the bats. He then throws them at the dome and breaks Kouji free. Kouichi takes this chance to grab Kouji and run.

Vamdemon sees an opportunity and uses Bloody Stream at the brothers. "Kouichi!" Kouji pushes his twin out of the way, and the whip pierces through his right leg.

"Kouji!" Kouichi goes to his brother, but Vamdemon stands before him. "Out of my way!"

Vamdemon turns his eyes to Kouji and laughs. "Why do you bother protecting him? Is it because of sibling love? Because that's a pointless excuse after he tried to kill you."

"No, he's not-Ah!" Takuya cries further in pain as IceDevimon grips him tighter.

"Hush now; this is the fun part!" he explains before avoiding Fairymon's kicks.

"Face it boy; your brother will never accept you, even if you trust him. You are after all Duskmon, the Warrior of Darkness," Vamdemon speaks as his words grip Kouichi's heart further. "The Spirits can only be best utilized by those it personally chooses, and as the spirits have chosen those other humans Duskmon's Spirit has chosen you. To use that power requires a heart of extreme darkness. Cherubimon's castle is filled with the disparaged data of Digimon who failed to utilize its power.

"Accept your destiny as a warrior of darkness, as a vengeful warrior of evil. Whether you work with one darkness or another it doesn't really matter. Abandon your friends and family, and the Demon Lords will save a special seat for you." Vamdemon holds a hand out to him.

"Kouichi, don't listen to him! He's a lying scumbag trying to use you!" Kouji shouts in an attempt to reach his brother.

"No, it's true. My heart was filled with anger and hatred. I only wanted to make you suffer the way my mom did; that was my darkness," he says, bringing a fearful expression to his brother's face. Vamdemon grins as he extends his hand further, but Kouichi suddenly slaps it away. "But that's the past; I've grown from a boy who wants to hide in the dark and make everyone around him miserable." He turns to his brother with stern eyes, before pushing Vamdemon away. "I'd rather die than betray the trust of those who care about me!"

Vamdemon grumbles through his fangs. "Then you have sentenced yourself to death. Night Raid!" Bats swarm from the vampire's cape and attack the defenseless Kouichi.

The humans watch in shock, along with their Digimon allies, but the one most affected was Kouji who screams, "KOUICHI!" As he reaches out for his brother, his D-Scanner acts up. It releases a bright light in the bat swarm around Kouichi, repelling the attack and Vamdemon. A black and gray D-Scanner forms before him and the Spirits of darkness fly over to it from Kouji's D-Scanner. As they do, the spirits meld into a different shape, both similar to black lions.

"The Spirits of Darkness are changing?!" speaks Blitzmon still frozen.

Kouichi takes hold of his D-Scanner, feeling the power of darkness from it. 'But, it's different now. I don't feel pain anymore. I don't feel Duskmon.'

"This is unfathomable! How could you-"

"Looks like everything isn't as set in stone as you believe," Kouichi states. "I'll show you that darkness doesn't have to be evil!"

He raises his left hand in the air; his DigiCode data exposes his hand before he scans it. "Spirit Evolution!" The darkness of his Spirit wraps around him as he evolves, but unlike the vulture that was Duskmon he takes the shape of a lion warrior. "Loweemon!"

"Okay maybe I'm just slow, but didn't he used to be Duskmon?" Neemon says in shock.

"He use to be, but it seems he's changed the Spirits to take on a whole new form!" Bokomon answers, just as surprised as everyone else.

"Well, what do you know? It seems things became a little more fun," IceDevimon says with a mischievous laugh.

"Avalanche Steps!" Blizzarmon breaks Blitzmon free while the ice devil is distracted.

"Slide Evolution – Shutumon! Gilgamesh Slicer!" Zoe also uses this time to cut Takuya out of his arms, and lifts him in hers. "Takuya, are you okay?"

"No, I think my ribs are broken..." he complains, breathing slower than usual. She takes this as a bad sign.

Loweemon crosses his arms together and bulks up. "Endlich Meteor!" He fires a stream of dark energy at Vamdemon from the lion on his chest, blowing him across the dirt.

"No! The difference in power between us cannot be this big!"

"A Warrior becomes stronger when fighting within their element!" Loweemon summons his Danzai no Yari and rushes towards Vamdemon.

"Alright, let's not disappoint either Blizzarmon!" Blitzmon says.

"Right!" Blizzarmon tosses his axes in the air amidst a snowstorm. Blitzmon catches them and charges lightning through them. "Plasma Double Tomahawk!"

Blitzmon then throws the axes at IceDevimon, accompanied by the pushing force of the snowstorm. "Oh please! All you did was-" He wouldn't have time to finish, as the axes cleave off his arms in a harsh manner. His arms hit the cold dirt, leaving him staring in shock. "Oh, no way!"

"Ewig Schlaf!" Loweemon slashes and knocks down Vamdemon painfully.

"Dead Scream!" Vamdemon sends a black hand at Loweemon, causing him to gray over. "Ha! Now prepare to fall as I suck the darkness from your D-Scanner!"

"Oh really?" Loweemon surrounds himself in data. "Slide Evolution – KaiserLeomon!" His new form consists of a four-legged Leomon composed of Obsidian Digizoid. The piston on his back charges before he fires spurts of darkness at Vamdemon. "Schwarz Donner!"

Vamdemon falls to his knees, unable to take in anymore damage. At his moment of weakness, KaiserLeomon shines out of the red jewels on his body and charges surrounded by the black aura of a lion. "W-Wait!"

"Schwarz Konig!" He pierces through the vampire, forcing dark cracks to spread throughout his body. He then slides back to Loweemon and takes out his D-Scanner as Vamdemon's data becomes exposed. "Undead soul of evil, sink into the purest darkness. DigiCode, Scan!" He scans his data, leaving only IceDevimon left.

"Now it's your turn!" Blitzmon says as he turns his eyes to the armless devil.

"This has stopped being fun. I'm gone!" He flaps his wings, and summons a snowstorm to escape through. Loweemon and Blizzarmon return to their human forms and the D-Scanners unfreeze.

"Kouji!" Kouichi rushes to his brother, whose damaged leg has been a hindrance to him standing.

"Let's get out here right away," JP says as he pushes Angler and his cars back on the track.

"But, Ophanimon..."

"We're not risking your lives!" Shutumon says before flying into the first cart with Takuya.

"She's right; Ophanimon gave us this chance to leave. We can't waste it," Kouji says as his brother and Tommy help him inside.

"Angler, let's go!" JP tells him before knocking on the hood of the train. The Trailmon drives forward, taking them through the Gate of Darkness. After leaving, Blitzmon enters the carts as JP, where he sees Kouji and Takuya seated next to eachother. "Well, we're out."

"Good..." Takuya says, though the pain in his ribs is still bothering him for obvious reasons. "I don't think I can fight like this for a while."

"Well not to worry! We just need to get you fixed up! The medics in the Continent of Steel are very advance in medicine and surgery," Bokomon says as he reads from his tome. "Though I'm a little uncertain of their knowledge on humans."

"Yeah, that's being helpful," Kouji mutters.

"It's okay. We'll handle your share of the work. The new power Ophanimon gave us should help," Zoe tells Takuya, giving a smile to cheer him up.

"Thanks Zoe," he says before laying his head back. He's still a bit depressed; he's never been this vulnerable ever since gaining his Spirit. It's like he's nothing more than just a human now. But as he worries, he comes to see being taken care of by Zoe feels great. It uplifts his heart being by her.

'Maybe now I can finally talk to him about that...' She wonders this in her head.

They continue further down the line, and Takuya decides to make the most of it. Turning to Kouji, he says, "So, sorry if I'm poking my nose in, but... Well..."

"What are brothers supposed to do?" Kouji asks suddenly. "I mean, I know we're supposed to be related but I've never had any experience with this type of this."

'Or friendships in general...' "Well, first off don't rush it. Do what comes natural I guess," Takuya begins, preparing to recount his tales with his brother. "Like my brother, he's a pain in the ass. He's little, so my parents tend to believe him over what I say and take his side because I'm supposed to be the mature one, and that's favoritism I guess. Sometimes I play with my friends and he wants to, but he can't cause he's too young, and when we do play it either gets out of hand or he complains and cries because he's a brat who wants his way... But, he still cares about me. Does that help?"

"... A little."

"I have a big brother in college, but we still hang out from time to time," Tommy says as he comes to them. "He's a bit of a jerk and tends to be harsh, but I guess he's like that for my good. Not that it feels good..."

"I'm an only child, but I wish I had siblings like you guys," JP adds.

"I don't know if I would want the responsibility of having a little brother or sister, but it'd be nice to go through," Zoe says with a warm smile.

"I'd love to have a little brother or sister," Patamon chirps suddenly.

"Better get busy."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Bokomon shouts at Neemon, and the older children laugh.

"... Thanks guys," Kouji speaks.

"Hey, don't mention it." Takuya looks over at the cart where Kouichi is. "I think your brother's a great guy; he managed to turn the darkness into a positive thing, and he has a point too. What makes something evil is how you go about it. And don't worry about not being able to get it right the first time. It's like tries and ergo... No, that's not it."

"Trial and error?" JP corrects.

"Yeah, that." Takuya smiles and gives a thumbs up.

Kouji smiles back, one of the rare ones he's made, and says, "Thanks guys." His eyes then go to Kouichi, who is busy looking at his new Spirits of Darkness.

'I was able to do it, or was it Ophanimon who helped me? She did say I had something more to this life than being Duskmon. Did she know this would happen?' It's all confusing to him, but the fact remains that he's stronger now. He can fight back and make up for the mistakes he made.

Back in the Continent of Darkness, Ophanimon hits the ground with a painful thud. Daemon, his appearance exposed after his cloak has been destroyed, grabs her by the head with his left claw. "Like I told you, pointless. Although you did manage to let them escape, we've got you."

"It's fine..." she says without a struggle. "I've already planted the seeds of victory."

"Then we'll uproot them and fill that garden with weeds!" Daemon looks to the side and sees two more figures coming forward. "Still, for you to let them go Daemon... I'd expect this out of Beelzebumon, but you?! I'm disappointed."

"Shut up! I did my task!" he tells him. "But Cherubimon lost his grasp of the data, and most of it returned to the world."

"That is fine; we have enough to speak with him," speaks one of the figures, a bearded demon wielding a scepter. "Bring Ophanimon back to the Rose Morning Star. We have a mission to begin."

"This is so irritating." Daemon grabs Ophanimon by her hair and flies in a huff towards the castle.

* * *

Takeshi: That ends chapter 5. Now we move onto the next arc, where the Chosen Children go to Steel Town and rest their wounds.

Manabu: They also meet four newcomers and discover a new mission given by Ophanimon.


	6. Malicious Gathering and the New Mission

_**Digimon Frontier Deluxe**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier.

Kenshin: Good day to you all. It's nice that this story is starting to finally get some attention.

Yusei: We now bring you chapter 6, where the DigiDestined head to Steel Town and meet a bunch Tommy is more than familiar with.

_**Chapter 6: Malicious Gathering and the New Plan**_

* * *

Within the Rose Morning Star, Daemon and Beelzebumon enter a room veiled in utter darkness. A rainbow shines in the light around them as two more come into the room; they are a giant fluffy animal with its eyes closed and an old man wielding a scepter. Another pair enters; this time it's a giant red alligator the size of the building and a woman dressed provocatively. "So, we're all here."

"Let us begin the meeting of the Seven Great Demon Lords," speaks the woman as she raises a hand in the air. The rainbow becomes a circle with the colors rounding in seven sets. In the middle, the red spreads over and eclipses the rest; a screen appears within, showing an angelic child curled up. He opens his eyes and stares. "Lucemon."

"Leviamon, Daemon, Belphemon, Barbamon, Beelzebumon, Lilithmon… It's been a while." The child looks up with a devious smirk. "I would say I am glad you were set free, but I don't have to since I was the one who set your freedom up."

"Whoa, back up!" Beelzebumon steps forward. "Where do you get off talking to us like that?!"

"Because I am your leader, your better, the demon of pride chosen by Him," he retorts. "It's because of this pride I aspired to rule you all, and why He gave me this power. You're all just experiments I went through the trouble of restoring."

"Lucemon, hold your tongue!" Barbamon barks. "You have no right to comment on our failures when you're trapped in the core of the Dark Area. We may have been set free by your toy Cherubimon, but you can't save yourself even if you tried."

"He's right." Leviamon states as he begins gnashing his teeth. "It was your fault the Royal Knights got too close to us."

"And how am I to blame when it was your own weakness that led to your deaths?"

Daemon snarls. "It's irritating how you can stand to look down on us even when you're reduced to this state! I've had just about enough of your arrogance!"

"And I've had enough of your anger problems. You're usually so collected Daemon, that itself is irritating." And he laughs at him, angering the demon even further.

"Enough!" Lilithmon shouts as she looks among her brethren. "We did not open this window to question why you were made leader. We have more important things to discuss." Her eyes turn to Lucemon. "Where is our god?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask," he says, before raising his left hand. A hideous face grows out of the back of it and growls, shocking even the sleeping animal. "Now I believe you know the gravity of the situation. Gather the DigiCode of the world, enough to grant me the power to shatter my prison, and feed me data taunted with the sins you each specialize in to resurrect His heart."

"Understood," they all say without question, bowing down to their leader.

"So, what about Ophanimon?" Daemon questions as he gestures to the Light Imprisonment room.

"She will direct us to where the remains of his data are. Afterwards, she'll be disposed of," Lucemon answers.

"And the kids?" Beelzebumon asks, wanting to get to the main issue and the only thing he really cares about.

"... Have fun."

The Next Day…

As the train continues, the DigiDestined inside remain silent and uneasy. Takuya keeps his eyes out the window, worried about Ophanimon.

"It'll be fine, Takuya-niichan," Tommy says to his big brother figure. "We'll go back for them when we're ready."

"Yeah... I guess..." He looks down at his D-Scanner, when suddenly Ophanimon's symbol appears. "Hey, she's back!"

"Really?!" Zoe, who's right next to him, takes out her device. The others do as well.

"Children, it's me," she speaks, though her voice sounds glitchy. "I'm glad you made it away, but I've been captured again. The Seven Great Demon Lords have gathered together to begin resurrecting Lucemon. Even with the power I've given you I'm afraid you won't be ready enough to face them."

"Don't say that! We won't know until we try!" Takuya says, though he knows it's futile.

"There is a way for you to win however. There lies gemstones called the Elemental Amulets." On their screen appears ten gemstones attached to metal holdings and chains: Ruby, Sapphire, Iolite, Amethyst, yellow Topaz, Onyx, Amber, Emerald, Aquamarine, and Alexandrite. "These amulets are the manifestation of the Continental elements belonging to the Ten Ancient Warriors. With them it is possible to release the true powers of the Spirits, and become the Ancient Warriors that produced those Spirits."

"What? Really?!" shouts JP in shock.

"To make full use of them you must also find the other four who will succeed the Legendary Warriors you were forced to face. You must..." At this point the glitch in her words distraught her voice, and the signal is cut off.

"Wait, Ophanimon!" Takuya looks to the others. "Well, I guess we have our new job."

"Finding new holders for Grottomon's spirits..." JP grumbles, and for good reason. The thought of seeing that guy is too much. "I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with him again."

"I'm not even sure where to find other humans..." Kouji adds. They've only met eachother during their adventure in this world, even though they clearly saw other Trailmon taking other human kids like them here.

"It might not be other humans... It might be Digimon who can turn into them, like what Cherubimon did before using Duskmon's spirit on me," says Kouichi as he comes up with an idea.

"Well regardless, we have to find them... Hopefully we'll meet them before the Demon Lords do. Takuya looks up at the skies, and sees that the sun is rising.

In the distance the shine of Steel Town comes clearer into focus. Angler stops at the train station, and all nine of them exit. The shine of the town's reflective glass with the sun pains them. As Zoe and Kouichi carry Takuya and Kouji, Bokomon searches through his book.

"Okay, according to this there should be a hospital down this road," he speaks as he leads them.

"I hope this works," says Kouichi while worried over his brother's condition. Zoe has a similar expression over Takuya.

On their way they notice a dust cloud coming by the portion of the city not covered in shiny steel. The dust comes their way, and a centaur wielding a bow and arrow approaches. "You, humans! Stay right there!"

"Oh, what now?" grumbles Kouji as he looks at it.

"It's a Sagittarimon," Bokomon speaks.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Sagittarimon**

**Armor**

**Mythical Beast**

**Vaccine**

**Sagittarimon, a Digimon that boasts power and speed higher than the Centalmon species. Its special attack involves firing its Judgment Arrows made of Chrome Digizoid.**

"I have nothing against you humans, but I demand that you hand over all your obsessions!" he demands. JP calls him on the use of obsession, when he corrects himself. "No wait, I mean possessions! I probably should have said treasures like usual. Damn thesaurus."

"So that's it? You're only here to steal from us?" asks Tommy.

"That's right; now hand over all of your obsessions or I'll destroy you and take them!"

"I can't believe we're getting robbed by someone this stupid! It's possessions!" JP tells him annoyed.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Yeah... Give us a minute." The group gathers in a huddle and begin discussing what to do with this guy. "Any ideas?"

"Let's just beat him up and be on our way," JP suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Kouji agrees.

"Hey, what's the hold up?"

The kids turn to the Digimon. "We're not doing it."

"Yeah, get lost," Zoe tells him.

"Why you little..." Sagittarimon raises his bow. "I'll teach you to look down on me!"

"Stop right there!" Everyone looks to the sidelines to see four other kids their age. The DigiDestined look in shock, surprised to see other humans besides them around.

"Whoa, who are they?!" Takuya asks upon seeing them.

"Obviously humans..." Bokomon states.

"Yeah, duh, but I mean why are there other humans here?"

"Maybe they're here to save the Digital World too..." As Bokomon speaks, Tommy looks over at them in shock. He recognizes two of them afterall.

"Then, they could be who Ophanimon meant," Zoe adds.

"Are you the Digimon who's going around stealing from others?" speaks the taller one with light brown hair.

"So what if I am?" Sagittarimon turns his eyes to him. "Don't bother; I can take you even if you teamed up with these guys over here!"

"That's why he's who you should be worried about," he says, and from behind them flies an angel wielding a wand. The angel lands facing Sagittarimon, addressed as Angemon.

"Oh wow! I'm gonna be like him!" Patamon cries out of excitement.

"Oh please! Judgment Arrow!" Sagittarimon fires at the angel, who knocks it to the side. Angemon then lands and knocks the bow out of his hand, before aiming his wand at his throat.

"That's enough. Leave now," he threatens, and the kids he's with cheer for him.

Sagittarimon runs away, shouting, "I'll remember this!"

"Great work Angemon," says the leader of the group as they approach the DigiDestined. "You kids okay?"

"Uh, sure, let's go with that," Takuya mutters, remembering his injury.

The leader then notices one member of their group, the littlest Tommy. "Hey, Teppei it's Tommy!"

"Whoa, no kiddin'." The glasses wearing one of the group notices as well. Our heroes turn to Tommy, who looks away.

Elsewhere in the city, Sagittarimon comes to the outskirts. "Blast that guy. When I get my hands on him I'll take him and his obsessions away!"

"It's possessions, but your greed is pretty good." A voice slowly whispers into his mind. He grabs his head in pain. "Let me in, and I'll let you capture as much treasure as you can carry!"

Sagittarimon glows purple, and stops fighting the pain in his head. "Yes."

Later...

Zoe and Kouichi lay Takuya and Kouji down in beds. "Finally, we're getting some work done."

"I'd be happier if we were healed right away," Kouji says as he rests his head on a pillow. "Still, those kids..."

Flashback...

_"So wait, you guys came to the Digital World like us?" asks Takuya, him and the rest of his friends seated before the new kids. _

_ "That's right," says the leader. "I'm Katsuharu. That's Teppei, she's Chiaki and he's Teruo."_

_ The other three introduce themselves, and then Kouji asks, "Are there more of you?" _

_ "Doubt it. When we came we ended up in the Forest Terminal with a bunch of other kids," Katsuharu says as he begins their story. "Me and Teppei came together, and so we started talking to some other kids and met Chiaki and Teruo. That's when this chick called everyone and told us to return to the trains, but we stayed behind to see more of this place. That's where Angemon came in."_

_ "Since then we've been going around fighting evil, bringing justice, the usual." Teppei adds to Katsuharu's words, using his hands to give gestures and explain the situation. _

_ "You guys shouldn't be here, it's dangerous," JP says out of concern. _

_ "You should just like Angemon." Katsuharu states while shaking his head._

_ "Seriously. If Ophanimon told you to leave you should have," Kouji says, backing up JP. _

_ "Ophanimon? She's the lady who kept talking to us right?" asks Teruo as he raises his device, and to their surprise it's a green base D-Scanner with a gray grip. _

_ "Did you have those when you came here?" JP asks them. _

_ "Not really. They came up about two days ago, which is when Angemon stopped trying to get us to leave," Chiaki explains as she looks at hers, a blue D-Scanner with a green grip. _

_ The others look to eachother, coming to the same conclusion. Katsuharu then decides to turn the situation around. "Alright, now's the time you start answering questions. What have you guys been doing?"_

_ JP stands and says, "We're working to save the world."_

_ "What? World peace? Sounds like an afterschool special," Teppei gloats._

_ "No offense, but how can you fight the bad guys in this world with them?" Chiaki points at Bokomon-tachi. "They don't look strong enough."_

_ "The way I see it they can't even fight their way out of a paper bag!" Katsuharu gloats._

_ Neemon whines, "Hey! How'd they know that?"_

_ "Oh, shut up!" Bokomon snaps his waistband. _

_ "They're probably only good at taking out trash, and even then they'd get hurt." At Teppei's joke they laugh._

_ Takuya grits his teeth, about to spill their abilities. Kouji grabs his shoulder, shaking his head to inform that it's a bad idea. Knowing he may have a point, Takuya says, "Whatever. Let's go guys."_

_ "But..." He forces himself to stand and walks off, prompting Zoe to help him move. "Crazy idiot!" she mumbles while helping him. Everyone else follows after him, even the currently withdrawn Tommy._

End Flashback...

"It's not our problem Kouji," Takuya tells him as he holds his sides. "Maybe they might be the warriors Ophanimon predicted, but the way I see it they're too naïve of this world."

"Takuya, even if that's true if we need them to save the world we can't just ignore them. And if they are and the Demon Lords find out, they'll kill them," Zoe says before pulling her hat off.

"If they were the spirits would have left our D-Scanners into theirs by now, like with Kouichi." Takuya turns back to where Kouji is, and sees his brother reacting in understanding to his words. "Even if they weren't though we have to get them out of here. You know dangerous this world is."

Goggle boy groans, even more than he already is. "Oh fine." Out in the hallway Tommy listens, before walking away upset.

'Great. Now we're stuck with those bullies.' Tommy goes towards the front door, passing by a Lillymon nurse. He comes outside, where he sees Teppei.

"Hey there Tommy." He walks over to him. "So, I bet you think you're big and tough now. You've got a bunch of older kids to protect you and boss us around." He then grabs the younger kid by his shirt. "I won't be having that! You guys will be taking the first Trailmon out of here!"

"That's enough." Teppei releases Tommy and looks back; to his surprise he sees Katsuharu. "Teppei, we've grown past that. We don't need to bully people anymore, especially Tommy."

"Katsuharu..." Tommy smiles a little seeing he's changed.

"But he's right about one thing." The leader of the other group approaches Tommy. "You're a weakling hiding behind someone stronger for protection. You'd be better off going home."

Tommy shrinks down in shame. "This is a world for the strong, and weaklings like you are better off leaving so no one gets dragged down."

Hearing him, Tommy finally musters up enough courage to say, "You're wrong," before standing. "I'm strong; ever since I came to this world I've grown stronger. You're the weak one. You're hiding behind Angemon!" At that moment there's an explosion on the building.

Earlier at that same time JP is with Chiaki and Teruo in the garden. He turns to the brown haired girl while picking. "Still, don't you think it'd be better to leave? You gotta miss your life back home."

"Well, sure yeah. Of course I miss my mom and family, and the walking is a bit annoying..." Chiaki says as he picks tomatoes. "But, I like being in this world. Sure there's danger, but I want to stay to grow up. I like the challenges this world gives me, and if I stay here I'll find my purpose in life."

JP bites at his bottom lip; he feels the exact same way, in searching for himself, after discovering the power Takuya and Kouji could reach. He really couldn't turn her away with that.

"I'm glad to get away from the pressure," Teruo says in addition. "Not only is the real world boring compared to this one I feel more free here getting away from studies and books and school and my parents."

'Parents? He can't mean that right?' Before he could comment on that JP hears explosions further in the city. "What was that?"

Takuya rises up after feeling the explosion, asking, "What was that?"

"Stay down, both of you!" Zoe pushes Takuya down lightly before heading out with Kouichi.

"No, wait! Zoe, I wanna go too!" he shouts, reaching out to her.

"Don't worry about that; we've been in good hands since Angemon and those kids have arrived," says Dr. Wisemon as he comes to them.

Outside, Kouichi and Zoe regroup with the other six kids to find the source of the problem. Zoe then asks, "What happened?"

"Our friend is back," JP complains.

"That's right, I'm back! And I've got a few friends of my own too!" speaks Sagittarimon as he gestures to the army of Centalmon behind him. "You little brats will regret blowing me off!"

"It's a whole army!" Tommy shouts.

"That's right; my ambitions reached them as well! I'll make sure you all die slowly and painfully, and take all of your obsessions for my own!"

Everyone pauses to stare at him. In unison everyone says, "You mean 'possessions', not 'obsessions'!"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID! I HAVE A MIND LIKE A STEEL TRAP!" His anger billows, but his greedy eyes remain focused as he glows a bright purple aura. The DigiDestined see it and look to eachother knowing what it means. "Centalmon, attack!"

"You guys stay back!" Katsuharu says to Kouichi-tachi.

"No, you guys stay back!" Zoe warns him. "You can't fight him!"

"Us? Of course not; Angemon will!" Angemon raises his wand and prepares to battle.

"Fool! One Digimon can't stand up to an army of us!" The army engages Angemon in battle, who puts up a decent fight and begins winning. Things turn on their heads when more Centaurumon come in from behind them.

"It was a trap!" Kouichi says when he notices them.

"Tommy, get out of there!" JP shouts.

Tommy, Katsuharu and Teppei run away from the group coming towards them. "Hunting Cannon!" One of them charges an attack and fires, the explosion blowing Teppei off his feet.

"Katsuharu, help me!" he begs, scared of what would happen to him. Katsuharu, also afraid, freezes up. As Centalmon charges another attack and fires, Tommy grabs Teppei and rolls with him out of the way. "T-Tommy?"

"Are you okay?" he asks, and Teppei nods. Tommy then turns his attention to the army. "You bullies are all going away. Spirit Evolution!" Using his spirit, Tommy transforms into his beast form. "Blizzarmon!"

The new kids look in shock at Tommy's sudden transformation; it even stops the Centalmon before him. "Still wanna fight?!" He rushes in and swings his ax to blow them away.

"Let's back him up!" The others take out their devices and Spirit Evolve too, becoming Fairymon, Blitzmon and Loweemon.

"Whoa! They turned into Digimon!" says Katsuharu in shock. He then remembers what Tommy said about him being weak, and begins to realize he's right in more ways than one.

"Let's blow them away guys!" Blitzmon shouts before using Mjolnir Thunder to send them in the air.

"Brezza Petalo!" Fairymon blows away her opponents without trouble.

"Ewig Schlaf!" Loweemon's lance slices through his enemies like butter.

"I can't believe they're so brave..." Teruo mutters as he sees them fighting without fear.

"I'm surprised you know what that means," Bokomon says smug. "Their bravery is what made the Spirits choose them."

As Blizzarmon slashes a herd of Centalmon, Sagittarimon grumbles. "This is unfair! No one said there'd be humans who could become Digimon!"

"I'm here as well." Angemon lands behind Sagittarimon. "Heaven's Knuckle!" With a single punch he sends him flying.

The army have been sprawled over the floor as well, utterly defeated by the heroes. Blitzmon then states, "Now, you guys better get lost fast or else!" Blizzarmon makes a triumphant roar, nailing in the final seeds of fear and sending them away.

As they leave however, they stop when a figure stands in their way. "How pathetic. It seems Sagittarimon's greed wasn't enough to become stronger. Rinkazan!" The figure slashes, releasing a stream of light that eradicates the weakened Centalmon. Their data enters his body.

"Who's that guy?!" The DigiDestined look over to see the warrior. He's a samurai like dragon man wielding bent katanas.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Gaiomon**

**Ultimate Level**

**Dragon Man Digimon**

**Virus**

**X-Antibody**

**Gaiomon, a powerful Dragon Man Digimon of the Greymon-species. It has an unbelievable combat record from the many fights it has endured, and possesses the rare X-Antibody. Its special attacks are using the Kikurin blades to release tracks of destructive light, Rinkazan, and detonating the energy gathered in the air, Gaia Reactor.**

"I am Gaiomon, one of the reigning generals under Daemon-sama!" he says before walking towards them. "I heard that there were humans who could turn into Digimon here so I came to take them out, but there are some missing."

"I'll take him! Thor's Hammer!" Blitzmon flies towards Gaiomon, who blocks using his sword and kicks him to the side and through a building.

"JP!" Zoe flies towards him, but Gaiomon appears behind her and karate chops her to the back of the head.

"Much too weak." His eyes turn to Blizzarmon and Loweemon. "You killed Vamdemon right? Then you'll put up more of a challenge."

"Heaven's Knuckle!" Angemon flies towards Gaiomon from behind. He keeps his eyes on the warriors, even as he slashes Angemon swiftly and exposes his data.

"No! Angemon!" cry the kids as they watch his DigiCode absorbed by the Dragon Man Digimon.

"You all get out of here!" Loweemon shouts before raising his lance and shield. "Ewig Schlaf!" He throws his lance at him, but Gaiomon deflects it away.

"R-Right..." Katsuharu and Teppei regroup with Chiaki and Teruo, before running away. As they do however, a skeletal Digimon flies down before them and roars.

"It's Megadramon!" Bokomon shouts in fear.

_**Digimon Analyzer**_

_**Megadramon**_

_**Perfect Level**_

_**Cyborg Digimon**_

_**Virus**_

_**Megadramon, a wicked Digimon boosting the strongest power of Dragon Cyborgs at the Perfect level. Its special attack fires countless organic missiles from its arms, Genocide Missile.**_

Gaiomon slashes Blizzarmon to the side, who reverts to his human form. "Megadramon, take them to the village!"

"Got it!" Megadramon grabs hold of the kids using his tail.

"Slide Evolution!" Blitzmon and Fairymon slide to Shutumon and Bolgmon. She then flies towards Megadramon.

"Field Destroyer!" Bolgmon takes aim at Gaiomon.

Said Digimon raises his swords in the air, and gathers energy into a single ball before releasing a powerful explosion. This repels even Bolgmon's attack and blows away Tommy, Shutumon and Megadramon. "Go, now."

"R-Right!" Megadramon flies away past Shutumon returning to her human form.

"Katsuharu..." Tommy mutters as he still reels in the pain of being hit by Gaiomon.

Loweemon hits the ground painfully, before Slide Evolving into KaiserLeomon. "Schwarz Donner!"

"Ultimate Thunder!" Bolgmon fires as well at him.

"Rinkageki!" The two attacks converge, but Gaiomon's blow slices through our heroes' attacks and cut them down; Bolgmon returns to being JP. His light blades slice through the buildings around them as well, exposing Takuya and Kouji's room to the light. 'That's an interesting smell.' Gaiomon leaps towards the building and lands before Wisemon, still treating Takuya and Kouji.

"No... Takuya!"

"Kouji!" KaiserLeomon gets back up and charges towards the building.

Gaiomon punches Wisemon aside and grabs Kouji. "No, let him go!"

"I think I'll be keeping this kid as a spoils of victory." Kouji tries to struggle out of his grasp, even as he vanishes into a streak of light. KaiserLeomon lands on the building, too late to save his brother. "I'll be waiting for you at Beanstalk Village."

Kouichi looks down to the ground, shivering in anger. He then roars and returns to being human. "Kouji..."

* * *

Takeshi: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but we needed one. So now the DigiDestined know of their new mission, but they're still horribly outmatched by the stronger Demon Lords.

Manabu: It doesn't help that the two stronger members of their group are currently out of commission.

Yusei: Next chapter Takuya and the others rescue their friends, and the battle between them and Gaiomon resumes.

Julia: That's a bad deal. Not unless some back up saves them.


	7. Gathering of the Ten

_**Digimon Frontier Deluxe**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier.

Yusei: Good day to you all.

Julia: Would you like to tell them the news?

Kenshin: Not yet. Wait til the next chapter. This chapter, the DigiDestined will face off against Gaioumon and save the new kids.

_**Chapter 7: Gathering of The Ten! Meet the Penguin of Ice**_

* * *

Megadramon lands before the village, laying the little kids he captured before a giant beanstalk. He then glares down upon them. "There."

"Where are we?" Chiaki asks as she looks around. "Wait..."

"This place looks familiar..." Teppei says, before he notices the rest of the village and the beaten Mamemon around them. "Mamemon!"

"What happened?!" Katsuharu rushes to them along with the others.

"Genocide Blaster!" Megadramon fires at them, blowing the children away from the Mamemon. "You stay where I can see you."

"What are you going to do with us?" asks Katsuharu, a little bit afraid at the moment. Teppei and the others gather behind him.

"You're going to stay here until Gaiomon arrives, and he'll decide," the dragon declares as the Mamemon around them gather.

As if on cue, Gaiomon lands in the village. He tosses Kouji over to the others. "Megadramon, keep them in your sights. And if any of them tries to fight back, kill them."

"What are you gonna do to us?" Katsuharu asks again.

"You humans are going to die, depending on my mood. You're nothing more than my ticket to becoming stronger," he says before raising Kouji's D-Scanner. He then sits by the beanstalk and enters a samurai's nap. "Throw them away."

"You got it!" Megadramon grabs the kids and tosses them in the jail cell under the beanstalk.

"That jerk!" growls Teppei as he helps Kouji to lean against the wall. "You alright?"

"Yeah. My leg's injured though. I can't fight like this," he tells him.

"Oh, Katsuharu!" Everyone looks back further in the cage to see other Mamemon, including an older one. "You've returned."

"Elder Mamemon!" Their group's leader approaches them. "What happened to this place?"

"It's a long story; those two have ransacked our village and made it a part of the Demon Lords' property," the elder explains.

"...Seems pretty short to me."

"Regardless, things aren't looking well for us. They're after something else here too, an object of great power," he replies.

'We have to do something. If I could get my D-Scanner back I would be able to fight back, but even then...' Kouji looks down with a sigh.

Elsewhere...

"No, get back down!" Zoe says as she pushes Takuya back on the bed. "You won't be able to last against them in your state!"

"But Kouji's there and he's no better than I am!"

"We know..." Kouichi tells him, as sad as the rest of them. "That's why we have to hurry."

Zoe and Kouichi head down the stairs to rejoin JP and Tommy. Takuya sighs as he looks away, checking his pants for his D-Scanner. "I'm surprised they never took this." He rises from his bed and goes to action. "Double Spirit Evolution!"

As Ardhamon Takuya flies towards the village, and the others see him do so. "Takuya!"

"That stupid goggle boy's gonna kill himself!" JP takes out his D-Scanner and becomes Blitzmon, while Zoe turns into Fairymon.

"Come on guys!" Blitzmon says as he carries Tommy in his arms. Zoe grabs Kouichi.

Back at the village the Mamemon break them out of their cells, but their counterattack is halted when Megadramon captures the elder. "Don't even bother!"

"Let him go!" shouts Katsuharu.

"No. I've been left to handle the fate of you children," says the dragon with a grin. "Now, hand over it!"

"Hand over what?"

"The DigiCode data of this land!" Kouji widens his eyes when he hears that. "Where is the data of the Metal Continent? Gaiomon was sent to kill you humans but first we need to find that key; you humans were the ones who planted this beanstalk, whose roots have stretched throughout the land, and this plant is the key to unlocking that data! Now where is it?"

"Wait, you mean the bean Teruo planted?" Chiaki asks, turning to the silent one of the group.

"Even if we knew where it was, we'd never tell you!" Katsuharu responds.

"I believe you will, because you are the type to worry about others right?" Megadramon grips tightly around the elder Mamemon. "I'll crush and devour the data of every Mamemon in this village!"

He then begins a countdown. "Three. Two. One-"

"Brahmasutra!" Ardhamon arrives and blows Megadramon away, freeing Mamemon. "Are you guys okay?"

"Takuya, what are you doing here?" Kouji asks him.

"So, someone has arrived. Sooner than I thought too." Gaiomon awakens and stands. "Still, only one?"

"Takuya!" He glances back noticing Zoe and the others have reached the village.

"There we go!" Gaiomon growls and awaits their landing.

"What were you going to do to them?" asks Takuya.

"We'll kill them, that's what," Gaiomon answers, much to their horror. "Barbamon-sama sent us to find and kill the kids Ophanimon believes will become the new Legendary Warriors and find the Digicode of this land. You humans were strung along for my training; win and you shall be free, lose and you all will be slaughtered."

"That's not gonna happen!" Gaiomon charges at Ardhamon and kicks him into the tree. Hitting it he cries out in pain, feeling something cut his insides.

"Wind of Pain!" Shutumon drives Gaiomon's attention away, leaving the kids to help up Ardhamon.

"Kachikachi Kocchin!" Tommy becomes Chakmon and blows an icy cold wind towards Gaiomon. "Snow Bomber!" He then piles on his assault with snow, but it doesn't do much to him.

"Pathetic." Using Rinkazan, he slices away Shutumon and Chakmon, reverting the latter to Tommy.

"Lightning Bomber!" He dodges past Blitzmon's tackle.

"Rinkageki!" Gaiomon combines his two weapons together, and slashes in a cross formation releasing his attack and taking down Blitzmon.

"He's too strong..." Blitzmon groans as he tries to pick himself up. Tommy recovers and plans to turn into a Digimon, but Gaiomon stomps on his back. "Tommy!"

"Let him go!" Shutumon warns, though he ignores her. The samurai Digimon grabs Tommy by the head and raises him.

"This fight is as pathetic as your desires to bring peace." He then raises his weapon in the air, collecting energy in the atmosphere. "Megadramon, the kids!"

"Right!" Megadramon rises up to take the normal kids, but Kouichi becomes Loweemon and defends them. "Genocide Attack!" Loweemon raises his shield and blocks the attacks.

Takuya picks himself up and sucks in the pain. "Wait, stop!"

"I'll blow you all away unless you fight me seriously." Gaiomon turns Tommy to face Ardhamon. "Are you so weak that you can't face me seriously?"

"Takuya-niichan isn't weak!" shouts Tommy as he struggles. "You're the weak one, using a little kid to get what you want! Even Katsuharu and Teppei are better than someone like you!"

"Tommy..." Katsuharu looks up at the boy he used to bully. Finding courage, he shouts, "He's right! If you were really strong you'd face them like a real man!"

"Yeah!" Teppei agrees, and Chiaki and Teruo join in calling Gaiomon out of his shortcoming.

"What?!" This angers Gaiomon, to the point where he grows an orange aura. The dense energy in the atmosphere grows further. "I'll blow away all of you!"

"Brahmashil!" Ardhamon throws his strongest attack at Gaiomon's, and the resulting explosion causes him to release Tommy and knock everyone off their feet. Blitzmon and Shutumon return to their human selves.

As Ardhamon stands up, Gaiomon approaches him filled with anger. "Rinkazan." He slashes at Takuya several times, and he painfully reverts back to his human self. Gaiomon then grabs him by his head. "You'll be first!"

"Takuya-niichan!" Tommy lifts his head and rushes over to save him.

"You leave him alone!" Katsuharu's group join Tommy to save Takuya, and the dragon man raises one of his Kikurin swords to cut them down. The others call out to stop them, knowing they'll be reduced to pieces.

Just then, a bright light shoots out of the D-Scanners of Takuya, Kouji, JP and Zoe. Eight separate lights enter into the D-Scanners of Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki and Teruo, and another light shines out of Tommy's D-Scanner, all of which repel Gaiomon into Megadramon and forces him to drop Takuya and Kouji's D-Scanner.

"Tommy?" Everyone looks over at the five with their glowing D-Scanners. Katsuharu looks through his brown D-Scanner with the green grip, seeing the spirits of Wood Arbormon and Petaldramon in them. Teppei stares in awe at the spirits of Earth Grottomon and Gigasmon in his brown device with the orange grip. Chiaki's blue green-gripped one has the spirits of Water Ranamon and Calmaramon while Teruo has the spirits of Metal Mercuremon and Sephirotmon in his green and gray device. "The spirits went into them?"

"Whoa... hey, does this mean we can turn like them?" asks Teruo as he soon realizes the situation ahead of everyone else.

"Looks like it. Let's do it!" Chiaki says before she raises her device.

"Spirit Evolution!" They raise their left hands, save Teruo who's left handed, and data circles around them. They then scan their data with the D-Scanners.

Grottomon's spirit releases dust particles from itself, before it assembles onto Teppei. Upon becoming Grottomon, he lands on his analyzer platform and grabs his sledge hammer, hitting the ground and causing gravel to rise up. "Grottomon!"

Arbormon's spirit releases leaves that flourish around Katsuharu. After the human spirit form appears around him, he lands and spins his detaching arms and legs in a breakdance. "Arbormon!"

Ranamon's spirit releases streams of water that splashes around Chiaki and attaches to her gracefully. After she becomes Rananmon she lands on the platform with the aid of a cascading waterfall and twirls before snapping her fingers. "Rananmon!"

Mercuremon's spirit shines as mirrors reflect Teruo from behind and transforms him. Mercuremon forms over him, and after landing on the platform he snaps his fingers and appears reversed, before going back. "Mercuremon!"

"Well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes..." says Takuya as he looks at the revived spirits of the Legendary warriors.

"So, the woman really did make them Legendary Warriors..." says Gaiomon before storming towards them.

"I got them Gaiomon!" Megadramon flies over to attack them, but Loweemon slashes at him with his lance. "You again?!"

"Endlich Meteor!" Kouichi's attack blows Megadramon into a building. He then heads to Kouji. "Kouji, you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Rain Steam!" Ranamon summons a storm cloud over Gaiomon, and the rain slowly drains his strength.

"You think this is enough to stop me?!" Gaiomon gloats before storming towards her.

"Blockade Seed!" Arbormon fires a seed at him, which explodes and summons vines to entangle him. "Wow! I've never felt this type of power before! It's awesome!"

"Jack in the Box!" Grottomon digs underground, and then rises up to headbutt the samurai dragon.

"Damn you little bastards!" Gaiomon breaks free of the rain and vines, and then prepares to use Rinkageki. Mercuremon looks between himself and Megadramon rising up. Seeing an opportunity he stands before the others. "Rinkageki!"

"Offset Reflector!" Mercuremon absorbs his attack in his left Shield of Irony, before firing it out of the other at Megadramon. The Digimon falls painfully to the ground.

"This is unsightly..." Gaiomon grumbles, before raising his arms up. He gathers energy like before above.

"Get him!" Grottomon leads the charge to stopping Gaiomon.

"Gaia Reactor!" His attack repels the new DigiDestined, all but Mercuremon returning to their human forms.

"No, Katsuharu!" Tommy rushes over to his friends.

"You may have a new power, but you're still weaklings! It's like sprinkling a hot rock with drips of water!" Gaiomon turns his eyes to Tommy. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fight! My friends need me!" Tommy looks down at the light from his D-Scanner, which encompasses him. In the light he sees his two Spirits, the Human Chakmon and the Beast Blizzarmon. "Alright, let's do it! Double Spirit Evolution!" The snow from his two forms gather around him, turning Tommy into a stronger form of Ice. "Daipenmon!"

"Whoa! Tommy Double evolved!" JP shouts in shock upon seeing Tommy's new form, that of a purple penguin.

"A new form? You're still no match for me!" Gaiomon prepares to use Rinkazan.

"Ichigo Death!" Daipenmon fires his red icicle pop at Gaiomon at a hasty speed, blowing him back. His body then begins to slowly freeze over. "Wow, I'm this strong! Thank you Ophanimon!"

"Wow, go Tommy!" cheers Zoe.

"Megadramon!" Gaiomon stands, and raises a hand up. The data he gathered from killing the Centarumon and Angemon compresses into a single orb, before he shoots it at the down dragon. "Finish this!" He then disappears in a flash of light.

"R-Right, Gaiomon." Megadramon rises up, and roars as DigiCode Data surrounds him. "Megadramon Shinka! Mugendramon!"

His new form takes hold, turning him into a mechanical dragon covered head to toe in machinery. "Mugen Cannon!" Mugendramon fires his cannons at the humans.

Loweemon and Mercuremon stand before them raising their shields to block the attacks. Eventually they get blown away, and Mugendramon stops firing. "I will raze you all!"

"I think not; Generous Mirror!" Mercuremon fires the attack he absorbed at Mugendramon, blowing him back.

"Useless! I'll make sure no one makes it out alive!" Mugendramon growls enraged, and charges towards them with his claws ready to tear them apart.

"Blue Hawaii Death!" Daipenmon leaps towards the dragon and slams his blue ice pop, knocking him to the side. Remains of blue ice are left on it, and the ice seeps through his mechanics. The dramon Digimon prepares to attack, but the ice inside of him begins to shut down his systems.

"What's happening!?"

"I came up with the idea when I saw IceDevimon freeze Takuya-niichan and Kouji's D-Scanners; machines can't work when they're frozen, and neither can you!" Daipenmon says with a smirk.

"You're the only one who's gonna die!" Loweemon says before he slide evolves into KaiserLeomon.

"Whoa! Let's see if I can try that!" Mercuremon concentrates as he surrounds himself in DigiCode Data. "Slide Evolution – Sephirotmon!"

Sephirotmon lands before Mugendramon and tackles him. "Rumble Blend!" He then reassembles his body to fire more ice at Mugendramon, further freezing him.

"No! This cannot be!"

"Ichigo Death!" Daipenmon lands the finishing blow to his freezing process, encasing the Digimon in purple ice. "KaiserLeomon!"

"Got it!" KaiserLeomon shines red from his gems. "Schwarz Konig!" Transforming into a black lion, he pierces through the Digimon. Mugendramon shouts out in pain as his data is exposed.

"You dirty bully; it's time my frozen fury shatter your mechanical core!" Daipenmon takes out his D-Scanner and holds it before Mugendramon, scanning him. The others facefault at his joke. "DigiCode, Scan!"

His core reverts to an egg, and flies away. Everyone returns to human, tired and battered for their troubles. The Mamemon cheer for their victory, as the Elder turns his eyes to the humans. "Thank you for saving us."

"It's alright. After helping us out that time despite falling on hard times, how can we not?" replies Katsuharu with a thumbs up.

"Still, they might come back for whatever it was they wanted..." Teruo says, before his D-Scanner glows. The symbol of Metal appears on his device."What's this?"

"That is what they were after; it's at the top of the beanstalk!" says the elder. Teruo aims his device upward, and from the top of the beanstalk an Alexandrite gem flies down towards Teruo and enters his body.

"Whoa!" Teruo looks inside his shirt. "Huh..." He then lifts his shirt up, revealing the kanji Hagane on his chest. "Is this normal?"

"That is the Amulet of Steel," explains the elder. "The amulet had converted to becoming one with the earth, and the beanstalk took hold of it and absorbed the amulet inside."

"We found one of the amulets, meaning only nine are left," Takuya says with a sigh. "All's well that ends well."

"No it's not!" Zoe smacks him in the back of the head. "You could have killed yourself you idiot! How can you risk your life knowing you're already close to death?!"

"Don't be such a mom," Takuya says, though he gets smacked again. "Stop that!"

"She's right, Takuya-niichan! You were that close to biting the dust again," Tommy adds, as concerned as she is for him.

"It's stuff like this that pisses me off," Kouji announces as he sits by the roots. "This isn't exactly what I meant when I said that."

"Said what?" JP asks curious.

Takuya looks away, beginning to feel ashamed for his actions now. 'I didn't want them to worry, but I couldn't let Kouji be put in danger...' "I'm sorry."

Zoe smiles and lowers to his level to help him up. "As long as you understand not to be stupid."

Katsuharu's group look among themselves, before laughing. Tommy goes over to them. "So, I guess you'll be staying for a little while longer."

"I guess so. But you better not slow us down," Katsuharu says with his arms crossed. "I plan on saving this world now, and nothing's gonna stand in my way!"

"I'm in too!" Teruo says, gesturing to the symbol on his chest.

"Me too," Chiaki says, and Teppei nods.

"Then, we're a team of 13, including Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon," Takuya says. "But, we don't know where the other amulets are. Ophanimon was cut off before I could ask her. We need to go to someone who might know."

"Well the only one who would know something about it might be someone who worked for the Celestial Digimon," Kouichi says after thinking about it. "Like Angemon. Who else do you guys know?"

The original five look among themselves, and Kouji speaks up. "There is Sorcerymon, but he might not have survived when the evil warriors attacked."

"Evil warriors?" Teruo asks.

"Don't ask," everyone quickly responds.

"We can still go there and look around! There might be a clue at the Forest Terminal!" Tommy says with a smile. "It's worth a shot."

"Well then, we got a plan! On to the Forest Terminal!" Takuya says, before gripping his side painfully. "Right after I'm in tiptop shape."

Elsewhere...

"Foul beast, do your worse!" shouts a Jureimon who releases a flurry of bombs at Beelzebumon. More beside him do so as well.

Beelzebumon stands un andovoked, and as the smoke clears from the bombs who impacted him, he remains tall. "Darkness Claw!" He slashes through them with ease, tearing them apart and absorbing their data. "What a waste; I didn't even get my fill."

From behind the demon biker an eye opens up into reality. "What now?"

"Beelzebumon, I have a new task for you." The eye speaks to him in the voice of Barbamon. "Those children have escaped Gaiomon's grasp. I have an idea of where they may head next, and I don't like it."

"Is that so? And you're telling me this why?" He fakes a look of boredom, but inside he's interested in knowing about them.

"I want you to find and 'play' with them." The eye vanishes, and in its place a view of the Digital World with a red arrow pointing to the kid's location.

Beelzebumon smiles. "Gladly."

* * *

Kenshin: End of chapter.

Yusei: What's next for our heroes?

Takeshi: They head to the Forest Terminal and meet Beelzebumon. Kouichi meets an old 'friend' too.


	8. Return to the Forest Terminal

_**Digimon Frontier Deluxe**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Takeshi: Welcome to another chapter of Frontier Deluxe... Where is everyone?

Manabu: They're taking a break.

Takeshi: But we... Oh nevermind. Let's commence today's chapter already.

**_Chapter 8: Return to the Terminal – Beelzebumon vs The Twilight Bros._**

* * *

"Whoo!" Worm the Trailmon rides along the tracks, heading from coast to coast reaching the familiar Forest Terminal.

"Man, I feel so much better!" Takuya says as he stretches his arms out.

"You should, after all the fragments Wisemon pulled out of your...what do you call it, lungs?" Bokomon says while reading his tome.

"Really Takuya, you got lucky," Kouji says as he leans back in his seat. "All I had was a broken leg; yours was worse. You can't be so self-destructive."

"I'm not self-destructive!"

"Yes you are!" says about everyone who's been around him long enough. He drops his head in defeat.

Katsuharu watches everyone ridicule Takuya. 'What a klutz. And he's the leader?'

After the battle against Gaiomon and Mugendramon the group returned to Steel Town where Wisemon operated on Takuya and healed Kouji. Their stare lasted longer than they needed, seeing as Takuya had bone fragments from his ribs in his lungs and organs, and the whole ordeal fascinated Wisemon. In the meantime, Kouji had recovered sooner and trained privately with his brother, learning a new technique, and began to bond a little more with him, and the others befriend a Worm they buff up and clean.

They also got to know a little more of the newbies: Teppei Yuuzuki was a bully from Tommy's school who loved attention, but he only did so to feel connected to his idol Katsuharu. Katsuharu Retsu was also from Tommy's school, the cool kid everyone respected, but he had let it go to his head and put others down to make himself better. Chiaki Kasumi was the least popular girl at her school, which was the same as Kouji's strangely, and felt she would never be accepted by anyone. Teruo Kurogane was one of the smartest kids in his school, same as Takuya's despite them never meeting before, but wanted to stay in this world for the sake of taking a break from school and the pressure his parents placed upon him.

Once Takuya healed they set their sights for the Forest Terminal; because of the work they did on him Worm decides to take them as far as he would want, which is why they've stopped right at the entrance. "There you go kids. Forest Terminal."

"Thanks Worm," says Tommy as she waves to him.

"No problem kid. You better save this world. WHOO!" Worm retracts and leaves them.

Everyone then looks over to the forest where the castle is. "Alright, there it is. We'll be on our way."

"I don't know; I'm kind of hungry," says Teppei as his stomach grumbles.

Teruo looks over at a nearby restaurant, saying, "Hey look! A restaurant!"

Chiaki, Teppei and Katsuharu run over to it, but Kouji, JP and Takuya stop them. "No!"

"What?"

"There's nothing worth eating in there, even if you're starving!" JP tells them.

"Why's that?" asks Chiaki.

"Trust me; it's not worth it." Takuya warns, remembering how terrible the food was.

"We still have supplies from Steel Town," Bokomon says before turning to their destination. "You're gonna need your lunch for the walk up the castle."

'The hell happened here?' wonders Katsuharu as he looks at the restaurant.

"Hm..." Patamon looks back from where they came, feeling a strange presence.

"Come now, Patamon! Your home awaits!" Bokomon says as he grabs his 'son'.

They head towards the castle, following the path they found through their D-Scanners. After a while they eventually reach the castle, and their D-Scanners open the gateway and doors. Takuya looks around and notices the place isn't trashed. "Guys, don't you think this is weird?"

"What's wrong?" asks Kouji.

"This place; it's not like I expected..." Takuya answers as he looks around. "It's like someone's still around to take care of the place."

"Well, Sorcerymon is here," Zoe says, reminding everyone of the caretaker.

"But, we saw him defeated by Grottomon and his bunch when we left," says Kouji, bringing up a good point.

"Wow. Our predecessors were real pricks, huh?" asks Teppei, a little ashamed of having this power.

Eventually they come up to the main room, where Seraphimon rested while imprisoned. Katsuharu then looks around, saying, "Well, we're here. Now what?"

"There's gotta be something here to help us find the amulets. A clue or something..." says Takuya as he looks around the room and at his D-Scanner.

"There might be a clue in the other rooms," says Zoe looking back where they came. "Let's check them all."

"That won't be necessary," speaks a voice. Everyone gets on edge, expecting an attack. Patamon flies up towards the ceiling, and the image of Sorcerymon appears. "It's good to have you return, Seraphimon-sama."

"Sorcerymon!" says everyone who knows him.

"Legendary Warriors, you have returned. And it couldn't have been more timely," says the wizard Digimon, referring to the original five. His eyes fall upon Teruo, where he sees the symbol of Metal through him. "I believe you're here for the Elemental Amulets, am I right?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Takuya says. The image flies down before them to ground level. "What happened to you?"

"I fell in battle against the evil warriors of Cherubimon, but my spirit still remains in this castle. It won't be long before I leave entirely, but before then I will impart my knowledge about the amulets by Cherubimon." Sorcerymon raises his scepter in the air, showing the Digital World more whole than the last time they saw it. "You know the story of how the ten warriors fought and defeated Lucemon at the cost of their life, right?"

"We don't," Katsuharu says on behalf of his group.

"As you know, when a Digimon falls in battle and loses its data, it becomes a DigiEgg. That DigiEgg returns to the Village of New Beginnings, untouched by preying hands; it's understood by all to never affect the remains of a Digimon, something broken only for the most evil of Digimon," he begins, and the others understand he's referring to the Demon Lords at that last part. "When the ten died and passed their spirits on to the three Celestial Digimon, their DigiEggs didn't restore themselves. They integrated into the whole of the world itself, and gave birth to the Elemental Continents, and-"

"The amulets themselves are their essences restored by the land; they are their DigiEggs." Teruo finishes up his explanation. Everyone looks over to him. "What? It makes sense right?"

"He's right," Sorcerymon says with a nod. "You may have inherited AncientWisetmon's knowledge." His eyes return to the other kids. "I will send the data and map to locating each amulet to your D-Scanners."

Sorcerymon waves his wand, and through magic their devices show the Digital World as a map. There are spots marked red on the map. "Good luck in your search children. There is-" He suddenly stops. Patamon grows worried and flies to Bokomon.

"What's wrong Patamon?"

"Something's coming, Papamom..."

The sound of a bike revving through the halls behind them. "What's that?" Kouichi looks behind him, and to their shock through the glass crashes a motorcycle. It lands before them, leaving skid marks on the polished floor. Dismounting the bike is the Demon Lord of gluttony, the biker from hell Beelzebumon.

"What's up bitches?!" he swears, laughing as he breathes in the air.

"Oh dear; Beelzebumon!" shouts Bokomon in shock.

"Who's that guy?" asks Katsuharu looking around.

"It's Beelzebumon, the Demon Lord of Gluttony!" says the scholar answering Katsuharu.

"Then he's after us." Kouji takes out his D-Scanners.

"Hello kids! I'm here to see how you stack up." Beelzebumon takes out a bag and juggles it about, where the sound of bones hitting eachother could be heard. He tosses it in the air, and like a gunslinger he shoots at it and blows out the bones. They scatter across the field.

"Did ya come from Wing King?" jokes Takuya.

"Ha, you're funny." He then snaps his fingers, and dark, Digicode surges through the bones. They replicate, multiply and assemble together, forming five large, skeletal dinosaurs. These prehistoric dragons glare down upon the humans around them and roar.

"Whoa, what are these?!" Kouji backs away from them, keeping a straight face.

Bokomon and Neemon gasp in fear. "It's one bad thing after another!"

**Digimon Analyzer **

**SkullGreymon**

**Perfect**

**Undead Digimon**

**Virus**

**SkullGreymon, an evil undead Greymon who gave up their intelligence and reason for power to fight! It wouldn't stop, even when its DigiCore turned dark and its flesh rotted away. Its Ground Zero attack can level a city!**

"These are my soldiers, undead skeletons capable of fighting endlessly. Satisfy me with your fighting!" Beelzebumon speaks as he sits on his bike. The skeletons glow yellow, giving a gluttonous look in their eyes.

"Alright, it's five against ten. Let's take 'em down!" says Takuya as everyone prepares to evolve.

"Spirit Evolution!"

"Agunimon/Wolfmon/Chakmon/Fairymon/Mercuremon/Arbormon/Ranamon/Grottomon/Blitzmon/Loweemon!" Everyone transforms into their Digimon forms.

"Unbelievable... The Ten Legendary Warriors have gathered!" Sorcerymon says in awe.

"So, they're really all together; this should be fun!" Beelzebumon watches as the humans go into battle.

"Burning Salamander!" Agunimon throws his flaming punches towards the first SkullGreymon, who shrugs off the flames without trouble.

"Licht Sieger/Ewig Schlaf!" Wolfmon and Loweemon come together to attack a different one. Its hard bones reflect their weapons.

"Brezza Petalo/Mjolnir Thunder/Snow Bomber!" Fairymon, Blitzmon and Chakmon combine their moves on a single enemy.

"Machine Gun Dance!" Arbormon throws a roundhouse kick and extends his legs to strike one SkullGreymon, while Ranamon uses Jealousy Rain to weaken it.

"Snake Eye Break!" Grottomon slams his hammer at the last one, but it deflects his move and smacks him into Mercuremon's arms.

The SkullGreymon remain unhurt from their attacks, and go back into battle. "Ground Zero!" All of them fire their organic missiles into the air, some of which hitting the ground and forcing them to run away. The rest hit the ceilings and cause debris to fall upon them.

"Slide Evolution – Shutumon!" Zoe slides to her beast form. "Takuya!"

"Got it!" Agunimon leaps in the air, allowing her to catch him, and they fly high as he surrounds himself in flames. She gathers pink wind to increase them, and they spin together. "Crossfire!" Their unison raid destroys the debris, saving the others.

"Nice combo!" Wolfmon compliments. Blitzmon groans a bit at their ability to be in synch.

"Takuya, go!" Shutumon lets him go, as he flies down preparing Burning Salamander. His attack fails to make any damage still, and his target knocks him to the side with its tail.

"This is a little more interesting..." says Beelzebumon as he stares at them.

One of the skeletons swipes at Chakmon, who slides away. "This isn't working. They're too strong!"

"We'll have to use our stronger forms. Tommy, Takuya!" Wolfmon says as he returns to being Kouji. The others do so as well.

"Double Spirit Evolution!" The three fuse their spirits together, becoming Ardhamon, Beowulfmon and Daipenmon. This causes Beelzebumon to raise an eyebrow.

"There we go!"

"Ichigo Death!" Daipenmon strikes a SkullGreymon, and takes it down to pieces.

"Licht Angriff!" Beowulfmon aims his left arm cannon at them, and fires a beam of light and missiles to blow them away.

"Brahmasutra!" Ardhamon finishes off the last one. With the boney remains of the SkullGreymon left, everyone turns their eyes to Beelzebumon.

"Not done yet." He points down at the remains. The bones reform together into a single being, forming a larger, three headed SkullGreymon with three cannons to fire.

"Ah great!" Blitzmon complains. "It's like the end of a game where the bad guy comes back in his true form!"

"We'll take him down again!" Ardhamon states as he prepares to fight again. Beelzebumon fires at him, knocking the Digimon to the ground.

"Uh, uh uh! You get to face the big guy now. SkullGreymons!" The dragons fires all three missiles around, blowing away half of the castle and dropping a wall of debris between the Double Spirit evolvers and the others. "Satisfy me!"

"Don't bite off more than you can chew, weirdo!" Takuya picks himself up and flies at Beelzebumon, who aims his guns and fires rapidly.

The biker laughs maniacally at him. Beowulfmon comes at him and swings, but he ducks underneath and elbows the warrior of light to the side. His tail then smacks away Daipenmon's ice cream bars. "Come on, you little bastards! I'm bored over here!"

"Zweinhander!" Beowulfmon charges in to cut Beelzebumon down, but he dips back and avoids his attack.

On the other side of the wall the others come up from the smoke. Blitzmon asks, "What happened?"

"Beelzebumon had us split up. He wanted to separate us from Takuya and the others," Kouichi explains before his attention returns to the giant dinosaur skeleton.

The three headed SkullGreymon splits apart into three separate dragons, who snarl at the DigiDestined. "This isn't going well."

"Time for us to go Beast!" Grottomon states before he surrounds himself with data to transform. "Slide Evolution – Gigasmon!"

"I'm for that!" Arbormon does so as well. "Slide Evolution – Petaldramon!"

"Slide Evolution – Sephirotmon!" Teruo transforms into Sephirotmon.

"Oh... I won't be much help turning into mine without water around..." Ranamon says as she steps away from the skeletons.

"Ground Zero Revision!" They fire two shots each from their cannons, three going in the air and three aimed directly at Sephirotmon, Shutumon and Petaldramon.

"Zoe! Katsuharu! Teruo!" Blitzmon shouts as they fall from the powerful hits. The missiles from above come down towards them. "Slide Evolution – Bolgmon!"

"Slide Evolution – KaiserLeomon!" Loweemon and Blitzmon transform into their Beast forms and fire Ultimate Thunder and Schwarz Donner to blow up the missiles. KaiserLeomon rushes towards the first SkullGreymon, who grabs him and slams him into the ground.

"Hurricane Bomber!" Gigasmon spins around with his fists out, and pounds a SkullGreymon in the face away from Kouichi. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," he replies before picking himself up.

"Curse Breath!" They combine their rancid breath and breathe upon them, taking away their senses. Sephirotmon, Gigasmon, Petaldramon, Ranamon and KaiserLeomon fall to the ground, unable to move.

"I... I can't move. This rancid air..." grumbles the green Beast Spirit.

"It's SkullGreymon's Curse Breath," Bokomon begins as he covers his breath and Patamon's. Neemon has fallen and can't get up though. "It shuts down the bodily functions of those who breathe it in for a short time."

"Could have said that before!" shouts Petaldramon stunned.

"Weird. I don't feel it at all," Bolgmon says, then remembers that he's part machine now. 'That's right; my face is masked. Which means Zoe should be fine too.'

SkullGreymon claws KaiserLeomon with his feet, stomping on him further. Shutumon comes down with a drop kick, repelling him. "This isn't going well..." Another SkullGreymon grabs her from behind and slams her into the ground.

"Zoe! Ultimate Thunder!" Bolgmon fires at that same skeleton, but it throws Shutumon towards the attack. She cries out in pain before returning to her human form, now affected by the rancid breath lingering in the air. "Oh balls! I'm so sorry!"

'Maybe I can get rid of this...' "Rain Stream!" Ranamon summons rain to fall, and it blows away the Curse Breath. But it also affects everyone hit by the raindrops, especially the short circuiting Bolgmon. "Oh crap, I'm sorry JP!"

"Ground Zero!" Bolgmon gets hit by the missile, still sparking painfully.

'I guess I have to do that...' Bolgmon aims his horn down at the skeletal dinosaurs before him. "Field Destroyer!"

He fires his strongest attack, but they move aside and avoid his attack. But this works for him, for he blows up the wall separating them from Takuya-tachi. With his job done he falls exhausted, reverting to his human form.

The smoke clears from his attack, revealing Ardhamon getting shot several times while defending Tommy. He falls to his knees, reverting to his human form. Beelzebumon places his shotgun to Takuya's face, right before his eyes. "Pathetic. I wasn't satisfied enough."

"Wait... I'm still here." Beowulfmon stands and grits his teeth in anger.

"Oh yeah..." Beelzebumon shoots at Beowulfmon, who dodges to the side and swings. But he ducks and shoots him in the stomach.

"K-Kouji!" KaiserLeomon picks himself up sooner than the others and charges at Beelzebumon. "Schwarz Konig!"

"Warrior of Darkness, huh? Try my Darkness Claw!" The biker claws through KaiserLeomon's attack and takes him down. Kouichi falls out of his Digimon form. He then grabs Kouichi.

"No, Kouichi!" shouts Kouji in shock before he gets smacked to the side by his tail.

"Let him go!" Takuya shouts, but it falls on death ears.

The SkullGreymons grab Zoe and JP, jaws drooling of hunger. "Thousand Spike!" Petaldramon jabs his tails into the ground, and vines rise up to entangle and trap the skeletons and Beelzebumon. But while the SkullGreymons are captured, their leader leaps over the vines with Kouji in his arms, before landing on one of them.

"That reminds me; you're this guy's brother right?" asks Beelzebumon of Beowulfmon. "Then you'll fight better if he's in danger!" He drops him in the arms of the SkullGreymon below him.

"Kouichi!"

"Shut up and fight!" Beelzebumon leaps towards Kouji, and kicks him into the ground. He then fires violently upon him, who blocks with his saber and left arm.

"Kouji!" Kouichi cries out. The other skeletons break free and repel Sephirotmon-tachi. 'I can't understand it... I've tried so hard to become stronger, to change. I don't want this to go on! I want to save my brother!'

'**It's really simple, Kouichi.**' Kouichi blinks in shock, remembering the tone of that voice. In his mind he sees a black vulture flapping down towards him. '**Give yourself to hatred; accept the darkness in your heart.**'

'No, I know who you are. If I give away myself to the darkness again I'll return to the pain!' he replies, standing away from him. 'I won't return to you ever again!'

'**It's too late; you've already fallen into the darkness, so you'll never leave it completely. I will always be a part of you, even if you leave this world. I am you now, Kouichi!**' The vulture flies down, soaring around him. '**Accept me, and you'll reach a new level of power**!'

'No... No, I won't! You won't stop at this!' Kouichi turns to the vulture, who lands below him and rises up in the form of Duskmon. Kouichi turns into Loweemon.

'**… I see. I can't control you anymore. It seems your will is strong.**' Darkness billows from his body, and seeps over into Loweemon. '**Ophanimon gave you the power to transcend the Spirits of Darkness' forms like those other two, but this will and determination of yours is the reason my power brought out by Cherubimon disappeared. You can save this forgotten world without the evil AncientSphinxmon left in the Spirits.**'

'What?!' Kouichi, before he could call him on that, is surrounded by the darkness that is Duskmon. In reality, light shines out of his D-Scanner, allowing him to break free of SkullGreymon, and like the others before him he's surrounded by a blanc atmosphere. His spirits of Darkness appear by his side. 'No time to worry; I have to save Kouji.' "I have to save my brother, and the friends who gave me a chance!"

"Double Spirit Evolution!" Kouichi's two Spirits release dark lions that surround him as he yells. Pieces from both his forms gather together upon him, making a mix match similar to Kouji and Takuya's. He flies out and lands on the analyzer, twirling his scepter and thrusting his hand out, releasing black lightning and darkness. "Rhihimon!"

Everyone looks in amazement at Kouichi's new form. Takuya grins. "Alright, go man!"

"Kouichi did it too!" Tommy mutters out of amazement.

"Belissimo!" Zoe speaks upon seeing him. JP begins to wonder what his will look like.

"Whoa." Petaldramon is speechless.

"That's rad," Gigasmon compliments.

"He looks so cool..." Ranamon says like a schoolgirl.

"I hope I get one!" Sephirotmon speaks.

"Kouichi... Alright, Kouichi!" Beowulfmon says as he stands.

"There we go. I knew Ophanimon wouldn't disappoint!" Beelzebumon forgets the warrior of light for the moment. "Let's see what you can do!"

He then snaps his fingers, and the SkullGreymons turn their eyes to the new warrior. "Ground Zero!"

The missiles attack Rhihimon, who gets hit. But he swipes the smoke away, revealing him to be fine. "Your attacks may have worked before, but not anymore. This Obsidian Digizoid is far stronger now in this form than KaiserLeomon's!" He swoops down with the aid of his golden wings, and slashes through the first SkullGreymon's core. Its bones shatter to dust.

"Schwarz Lehrsatz!" Dark lightning extends from his scepter, and he aims down upon the second SkullGreymon. He fires and destroys the rest of its remains.

"Curse Breath!" SkullGreymon breathes upon Rhihimon, but with his masked face he doesn't feel it entering his nostrils or throat. "Ground Zero Revision!"

"Rot Kreuz!" His red gems glow, and he forms a cross from it to block the attack. He then shoots a red light from the gem and pierces SkullGreymon, which turns red before evaporating. A red cross forms from the remains before dispersing. "Now for you."

"I'm ready for you bitches!" Beelzebumon steps back and fires at him, his bullets blowing back even Rhihimon.

"Trinitat!" Beowulfmon slashes at Beelzebumon, who leaps back to retreat and laugh. "Kouichi, let's work together on that attack."

"But, I've never had this form before. I don't know the power level of it," says Rhihimon as he lands by his brother.

"There's a first time for everything; it's my first using it on this form too," Beowulfmon tells his brother. He reverse grips his Trinitat and holds it down by his left with his other arm raised. "Trinitat!"

He slashes in the air in the form of a triangle, summoning one made of light. It flies towards Beelzebumon and traps him inside a wall of energy. The others cheer as Rhihimon flies in to deal the finishing blow. "Schneider!" He slashes through, and the inside of the triangle prison explodes in bursts of light.

"Alright, we did it!" cheers the others at the defeat of Beelzebumon. Even Sorcerermon is impressed at the power they displayed. These aren't the same kids who lost to the evil warriors earlier and had to run away. They've become so much stronger.

The smoke fades away, and Beelzebumon stands there. He brushes his tattered clothes, and looks back at the brothers. "No way!"

"What?!" Rhihimon is appalled at their attack failing. Is the gape between them this big?

Beelzebumon laughs, throwing his head back with a grinchy grin. "You guys get more fun as time passes! It'd be a shame to waste you now."

"What? You're letting us go?" asks Beowulfmon.

"I plan to wring you guys out dry to taste fighting to the limit!" Beelzebumon moves over to his motorcycle and mounts before driving away through the whole in the wall. "Later bitches, including you Kouji."

Beowulfmon falls to his knees tired, and returns to being Kouji. "I feel we're gonna fight that guy allot."

Rhihimon devolves to Kouichi, who breathes a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's over with."

"For him to back away that easily without a single casualty... He must really want to fight you later," Sorcerymon says, lowering his head as he kneels. "I leave the finding of the amulets in your hands. Goodluck."

With that, the ghost of Sorcerymon disappears. Everyone gathers together as Takuya says, "Alright, let's go. We need to find the other nine amulets before the others do."

"But where do we go from here?" Katsuharu asks.

"Yeah, there are like eight places to go..." Tommy adds, looking at the map from his D-Scanner.

Teruo looks at the map and begins to think over it. "Let's see. The Continent of Ice and Thunder are closest to here, but if we go to Ice we can go straight from there to Thunder, and then Wood and Wind."

"Then let's go for it," says Takuya with a grin.

Kouichi enters his thoughts as everyone talks. 'Duskmon, thank you. I guess you really have changed.'

'**It's never as simple as that**,' retorts the evil darkness. '**The moment you show signs of weakness I'll swoop in; that's who I am.**'

'Atleast you're honest about it...' Kouichi then remembers something he said. 'Duskmon, you said before something about the evil AncientSphinxmon left. What did you mean by that?"

The darkness takes the shape of the vulture, and laughs. '**Think about it if you will. Cherubimon had the other four spirits those newcomers have and yours, and to have them on his side he turned them to evil through the same corruption that inflicted him and Lucemon. If that's so, why is it that the Spirits of Darkness have a different form and the others didn't? Why did Loweemon and KaiserLeomon turn into Duskmon and Velgrmon?**'

As the vulture disappears into Kouichi's heart, he returns to reality. His mind goes back however to those arc words he said, and the more he thinks about it the more he realizes something wasn't right about that. Duskmon has a point; why did his spirits change? A theory forms, but he doesn't want to go through it now. They have a goal to accomplish.

* * *

Takeshi: And that ends this chapter. Have fun waiting. And also, check out Red Page's Secrets and Sakura Martinez's Chronicles of Time series in the meantime.


	9. The Vikings of Friendship

_**Digimon Frontier Deluxe**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. But, let's focus on other things.

Kenshin: This is Kenshin Yuuki speaking, welcome back.

Alger: *sighs*

Kenshin: Why are you sad?

Alger: I realized I'm stupid.

Kenshin: That's no reason to be sad. For example I'm smart and other people are stupid, and that makes me sad.

Yusei: Shut up Kenshin!

Takeshi: I would like to invite you all to our newest chapter of Digimon Frontier Deluxe. Here the children begin their search of the amulets, starting with the Continent of Ice or the Autumn Leaf Fair.

_**Chapter 9: The Vikings of Friendship**_

* * *

With the smug grin of a warrior, Beelzebumon walk into a room of darkness. There he finds Belphemon and Lilithmon. The fluffy demon is left sleeping while Lilithmon reads a book. The biker speaks, "Yo."

Barbamon appears before them within the dark. He shakes his head. "Beelzebumon, I'm frankly disappointed in you. I figured you of all people would have killed those children, maybe even stolen their spirits."

"Hey, what can I say? They gave me the slip," he says, faking a grumbling attitude. "Destroyed my SkullGreymon servants and ran off. But, I'll get them next-"

"You'll have to wait your turn." Barbamon holds a hand out, summoning a portal that views Daemon controlling Digimon's anger. "Go back to gathering the data of Digimon filled with gluttony as well as the land mass. We're still more powerful than them, so they'll have to come to us eventually. Focus on freeing that Lucemon."

"Fine." Beelzebumon walks off with his arms thrown up.

"Good. The others, continue your schedules." Barbamon then disappears.

As Beelzebumon leaves, Lilithmon approaches him. "Do you really believe Barbamon believed you?"

"What are you implying?" he barks at her.

"I'm 'inferring' you're keeping stuff from us. What really happened with those kids?" She moves to his left with a smirk.

"Why don't you go and find out? Or are you too afraid to break a nail?"

"I don't have to do anything, but gather lust from other Digimon. Things are so much easier this time around," she says, turning away to step from him. "Why don't you tell me what you know?"

"Well, when you know this much..." Beelzebumon aims his gun at her and fires. She blocks it using her golden, decayed hand. "Damn!"

"Ha! You're too predictable. It doesn't take a genius like Barbamon to know that you let those kids go on purpose, so they can get stronger and satisfy you." Lilithmon turns an eye to the castle.

"Oh shut up, ya know-it-all bitch..." He grumbles, sheathing away his gun. "They're after something across the world that'll make them stronger. If you want more go look."

"Good." Lilithmon watches as he boards Behemoth and drives off in the Continent of Darkness. She then sighs and adjusts her hair, pulling out a mirror that shows the images of the ten children; it stops on one boy, and she licks her teeth and lips. "Maybe I should go out and make a move on them too. Leviamon, Daemon and Beelzebumon all took their turns... I feel like tempting."

Back inside the castle, Barbamon enters the top room, where six statues stand. Each one carries the symbols of the Demon Lords, and shine in their respective colors at the meter. The statues of Wrath and Sloth are the ones showing the most growth. "Yes. Everything's going along perfectly." He gains a greedy grin. "The Spirits are all in one spot. They'll all be mine."

Two Days Later...

"Oh god it's cold!" complains Teppei as he holds his arms together while traveling through the snow and ice. They're within the Continent of Ice heading to the Autumn Leaf Fair.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to go on a Trailmon?" asks Chiaki, feeling the cold wind blow up her legs and freer skirt. "I don't think I can handle this..."

"You're telling me. Plus it's snowing," Zoe adds, feeling as chilly as her.

Takuya takes off his jacket and hands it to her, who falls appalled at his kindness. "Here Z. You probably need this more than me."

She takes it, and puts the jacket on. She then smiles, a faint blush reaching her cheeks. "Thank you, Takuya."

Though shivering, JP grumbles internally. 'Why can't I be wearing a jacket?'

"I'm still no better..." Chiaki adds as she tries to move quickly. Sighing, Kouji hands over his to her. She accepts, and turns a bit red at the request; she now begins to see him as a bit warmer than the cold loner she pictured him to be.

"Hey, who knew you had a heart?" Takuya jokes, and Kouji responds by stuffing ice down his back. "Ah, you jerk!"

"We can't rely on the Trailmon all the time, especially without money for tickets," Bokomon says as he rubs his shoulders.

"We have some," Katsuharu says as he gestures to Teruo holding a wallet of cash. "But we have to suck it up and walk when we have to."

"How far are we from the Autumn Leaf Fair?" asks Teruo, feeling a little better seeing as he has sleeves.

"It's just past that track of ice," Tommy says as he points ahead.

"That's it; I'm Spirit Evolving!" Teppei transforms into Grottomon in an attempt to get warmer, but his plan fails. "GAH! I think it's even colder in this form!"

"Oh quit complaining!" Bokomon shouts before gesturing to Neemon. "Look at Neemon; he's as poorly clothed as I am, and you don't see us whining about the cold. Isn't that right?"

Neemon pauses for a few seconds, before shouting, "IT'S COLD!"

"YOU JUST REALIZED THAT NOW?!" Bokomon pulls on his straps. Patamon laughs at their shenanigans.

"Hey, come on guys," Tommy says as he continues forward. He checks down at the map, where the target is ahead past the fair. "We're almost there."

"How are you not cold, at all?" Takuya asks his little buddy.

"I don't know... I think it's because my spirit is Ice, so I'm in tune with the cold," he reasons with a smile.

"Oh, so it's like how I'm immune to being set on fire," says Takuya with a nod.

"Have you set yourself on fire yet?"

"Shut up." Takuya glares at the light user.

"So, what's the plan again?" asks JP as he looks ahead.

"We go to the fair and get information about where the amulet's location is, and then a group goes there with Tommy," Kouichi explains. "Then we head to the Continent of Thunder and Wood."

"Why do we need to look for information anyway? Can't we use Bokomon's book?" asks Takuya.

"Already thought of that," Bokomon says as he reads the book. "It doesn't mention anything about the amulets, or the mountains it's trapped in."

"And that's why we're going," Kouji states.

"Whatever..." Katsuharu grumbles while trying to keep warm.

They eventually reach the fair, despite the constant complaining, and take the time to enjoy the warmth; Grottomon blends in better though being a Digimon. The group then splits up and begins searching for info.

Tommy decides to look in Datamon's store, which he rebuilt since their time apart. "Hello? Datamon?" He knocks on the door and awaits his arrival.

The door opens, and Datamon looks down at the little kid. "Ah, Tommy! Never thought I'd see you again."

"I'm glad to see you too," he says, his thoughts going back to when he met him earlier and got his Beast Spirit. "I need help."

"Sure thing, but if it involves giving away an item, financing a deal, signing a mortgage or buying you food I can't do it," he insists while entering his store.

"No, that's okay. I need information about the mountains near this fair," he says, following the machine Digimon.

"Information? I guess something of that value is free." Datamon goes to his counter and begins looking up data on the nearby mountains.

As this happens, Teppei and Katsuharu head to the mountains. Though cold, they brave the winter landscape in their Human forms to keep warm. Grottomon asks, "Katsuharu, why are we doing this? Shouldn't we look around for more information, or atleast come with the others?"

"Why? We don't need them." He states, grinning in his circular mouth as he nears the mountains. "I don't feel like following the leadership of someone as stupid as him."

"Eh?"

"Besides, we're legendary warriors. Since this has nothing to do with the Demon Lords we can handle finding an amulet ourselves," he responds before approaching a cave entrance. He takes out his D-Scanner and looks at the map, which points to their location being in the building. "Let's go; it's right inside."

"O-Okay." Teppei follows him inside the cave. He summons his Grotte Hammer and gets ready for anything.

They look around the ice age cavern, seeing caveman like etchings on the stone walls. It's allot brighter inside than a cavern would let on. Grottomon touches the carvings, and then asks, "How far are we?"

"Wait, hold on..." Arbormon holds his device up; the mark is gone. "Oh balls. Where the hell is it?"

"Huh? Why's it gone?" Before Grottomon could press on the issue of the missing mark, the cave vibrates with a mighty bark. Icicles fall down upon the warriors, who move to the side and avoid them. The barking evolves into a roar the closer it gets. They back away in fright at the towering beast above them.

Back at the fair, Takuya looks around for info. "Man, nothing. I guess I'll find everyone else and round up everything we know."

"Takuya-niichan!" Takuya turns around quickly hearing his name, and sees Tommy running up to him.

"Hey Tommy. You find anything?" asks the gogglehead.

"Yeah. But it's bad," he says, out of breath from running. "The Amulet of Ice is in that cave right? There's also a powerful Digimon guarding it."

"A Digimon?" Takuya looks over in the direction of the cave. "Which one?"

Back at the cave, Arbormon and Grottomon back up to the cavern's wall, away from the beast living within. In a Russian accent, he speaks, "I am Vikemon, leave or know me better man!"

Grottomon and Arbormon look to eachother. "What?"

"I said leave or know me better man! State your business," he says in a growling tone.

"Look, we're here for something called an Elemental Amulet," says Arbormon.

"Amulet? You mean the Elemental Amulet of Ice?" He sounds calmer now.

"Y-Yeah!" Grottomon tells him. 'This may be good; he's probably the guardian and wants to give it to us now.'

Vikemon slams his morning star into the ground and summons ice to strike them. "You must be the villains sent by Cherubimon!"

"Who?"

"Don't take me for a fool! You're the servants of Cherubimon!" The beast before he goes on the offensive.

"Wait, we don't even know who Cherubimon is!" he replies while running away, hiding behind Arbormon.

"Teppei, calm down," says Arbormon before getting ready to fight back. "We'll take him out together and cool that little head of his. Blockade Seed!"

"Mjolnir!" Vikemon strikes the seed and knocks it to a wall.

"Snake-Eye Break!" Grottomon climbs up to the ceiling and falls down to strike him with his hammer. Vikemon moves his head aside the hammer and grabs Grottomon's body. "Hey, let me go!"

"You brought this upon yourself, evil warriors! I will toss you away, and you won't know me better man!" Vikemon increases his grip upon the Warrior of Earth, who screams out in pain.

"That's it!" Arbormon slide evolves to Petaldramon, and spins the leaves on his head. "Leaf Cyclone!"

Vikemon turns to the dragon and takes the attack, before reaching his hand out to clasp his nostrils. He then lifts and slams Petaldramon into the ground. "If you had known me better man, you would know better that my fur stronger than Chrome Digizoid is impervious to your weak attacks, man!"

"Then how about I try?" Grottomon transforms into Gigasmon while in his grasp, and breaks free. "Hurricane Bomber!"

His strike breaks Petaldramon out of his grasp, and they land a good distance from the viking. "Teppei, we're gonna do that attack."

"Gotcha!" He steps back as Katsuharu uses Thousand Spikes to capture Vikemon in vines. He then charges up a Leaf Cyclone, and Gigasmon spins vertically in front of him. Katsuharu then fires.

"Storm of the Earth!" While cycling, the leaves add to his spin and allow him to increase velocity and strike Vikemon in the chest with his horn nose. The viking is forced back a few meter and hits the wall.

He grins and grabs Gigasmon when the attack ends, and pile drives him into the ground saying, "Like I would fall to such a desperate attack! Time for a real move; Arctic Blizzard!" Vikemon raises his arms in the air, and the temperature within the cave drops to a-z. Gigasmon and Petaldramon fall to the ground, unable to take the cold anymore. Their legs begin to freeze over.

"Katsuharu, I can't move..." Teppei complains as his bulky arms start to freeze too.

"I can't spin anymore..." Petaldramon's leaves begin to curl and grow frost.

"Just be still, evil warriors! This finishing strike will end it all, and then I will know YOU better man!" Vikemon draws his morning star and swings at them.

"Gletscher Torpedo!" Braids with arrowheads attached grab hold of Vikemon's arm and pulls him away. Attached Blizzarmon stands. "Leave my friends alone!"

"Tommy!"

"I don't know who you are, but stop!" Blizzarmon says to the viking. "Who are you?"

"I am Vikemon, the ruler of the ice domains!" Vikemon pulls on Blizzarmon and grabs him by the face. "Now, who is this large man who wishes to know me better man?"

"Tommy, look out! He's ridiculously strong!" Teppei warns him.

Tommy reverts to his human self, gaining a look of surprise from Vikemon. "A tiny human? Who turned into a Digimon? Well, then you must be the DigiDestined Ophanimon called for."

"You know her?" asks Tommy while he sits in Vikemon's hand.

"She entrusted me the task to keeping the secret of the Amulet of Ice a secret, along with the other guardians," he explains.

"Well, we're looking for them to defeat the Demon Lords, me and those two," he responds, and Vikemon glares at them.

Katsuharu and Teppei return to being human, proving to Vikemon their innocence. "Oh, I apologize. When I saw the Warriors of Earth, Water, Wood and Metal I thought they were still on the side of evil. Come with me, child of Ice."

Vikemon walks off into the caverns with Tommy, leaving Katsuharu and Teppei half frozen. "It's still cold..."

"Katsuharu! Teppei!" Takuya and the others come in the cave in their human forms. He then suddenly grabs his arms. "Ah crap! It's so cold!"

"Statement of the day," Katsuharu grumbles as he moves closer to the outside. "Tommy went in there with that monster Vikemon."

"Vikemon? Alone?"

Back with Tommy and Vikemon they continue until coming to a lower level. Stalactites hang above them, and in the center of the cave is an ice tower in the shape of a star. Vikemon holds Tommy before it, saying, "There it is, the Amulet of Ice. Take it, and know it better man!"

The star glows bright light blue, before the ice around it shatters to reveal an Iolite stone. It enters into Tommy's body, and the Koori kanji appears on his chest. "Whoa, cool!"

"And now my duty is finished. I will begin my next task, and gather an army to face the evil lords." Vikemon lets Tommy down and heads further into his cave. "Tell your annoying friends my apologizes."

"Thank you, Vikemon."

"No problem. Go and find the other amulets, and know their guardians better man!" He then makes a hearty laugh as a door of ice collapses behind him.

"Vikemon," Tommy says, smiling as he leaves.

"Tommy!" The others come into the cavern to find Tommy. Takuya approaches the little guy. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah! Turns out Vikemon was nicer than he looked, and gave me the amulet," Tommy says while showing his 'tattoo'. "That's two down, eight to go!"

"Alright, buddy!" Takuya and Tommy do a low five, and the others rise up in a better mood seeing their mission succeed. "What's next?"

"The next Trailmon leaving in fifteen goes towards the Continent of Thunder," Teruo says as he holds up a map and the information he wrote down before coming.

"Then that's where we'll go. Let's hurry up before we freeze to death," says Kouji before he and Kouichi leads them ahead out of the cavern.

Along the way, Teppei approaches Tommy, saying, "Tommy, uh..."

"Yeah?"

"T-Thanks for saving us..." he says, and Tommy smiles.

"No problem. We're all friends now, right?" He says this, but as Katsuharu listens from behind he's not too amused. Infact, a part of him doesn't wholeheartedly entertain the thought.

"Still, why did you guys head in here without telling us?" Takuya asks of Teppei and Katsuharu.

"We thought we could handle it ourselves," Katsuharu answers. "We didn't know about Vikemon being here?"

"That's why we had to get information; don't you play video games?" JP tells him. "Whenever you look around for something you always end up fighting some monster to get close."

"Fine, I'm sorry. I won't do things alone anymore..." Katsuharu grumbles, turning away like he doesn't care. 'If I was in charge I'd make a better plan.'

Elsewhere...

Leviamon rises up from the depths of the Digital ocean, growling. He sees a dark portal in front of him. "Barbamon, what is it?"

"I'm a little worried on what those kids are doing; I expected them to attack us but it seems they're traveling the world. I want you to find out what are they up to," says the old man.

"Fine." Leviamon sinks further into the depths of the ocean. "I'm coming for you, JP." His eyes glows dark blue of anger.

* * *

Kenshin: Good day. This chapter has ended.

Takeshi: Next chapter... what happens? Oh right; the group head to a valley of thunder and enter a power plant. JP also gains a new power.

Yusei: Give me a second to finish. *pauses* Alright, done!


	10. Love and Revenge - Zanda Thunder

_**Digimon Frontier Deluxe**_

Disclaimer: Check back last chapter.

Kenshin: Welcome back folks. Today we bring you chapter 10. This time JP looks for his amulet at the Valley of Thunder.

Yusei: He also meets the big guy who controlled him before.

_**Chapter 10: Love and Revenge – Zanda Thunder!**_

* * *

Two days have past since the DigiDestined found the Amulet of Ice. Beelzebumon rests in his seat, awaiting the time to make his move against the kids. He plans his thoughts on the Warrior of Light he fought, and trapped him in that wall of light. "Kouji Minamoto huh? He'll be interesting."

"Beelzebumon," Lilithmon lifts herself from her book, "shut up. I can hardly read this romance novel with your prattling."

"Then stop reading and get out!" Beelzebumon stands and heads towards the exit. "It's been days since we fought anyway."

"Random imbecile..." She turns to her book and proceeds to read. From behind her Barbamon appears, and she scuffs. "What now, Barbamon?"

"Lucemon requires you to act now." He then raises a bar graph chart and shows them the seven sins with their names. Pride has been crossed off, but Envy, Greed and Wrath are currently the highest rated. Gluttony and Sloth are on a greater level, but Lust is the lowest. "Myself, Leviamon and Daemon are doing well, but you haven't accomplished much since our revival. I had figured you'd be fine performing your wily actions, but-"

"I'm already working on a plan involving those humans" she tells him, still not even looking at him. "I'll be able to find out more of their plans."

"That won't be necessary. Leviamon is already on it."

"And you really believe he'll accomplish it? The same jealous coward who hides beneath the seas?" Lilithmon closes her book and glares at Barbamon. "You're smart, but you're stupid. You still don't have the common sense to realize that simply telling us what to do will happen; it didn't work when the Royal Knights came and attacked us, and it won't work now."

"But-"

"Trust me; I know what I'm talking about." She then returns to her book. "Oh balls! I forgot to bookmark!" Beelzebumon laughs before looking away, so she throws the book at his head.

Elsewhere...

Takuya and the others finally reach the Continent of Thunder, which consists mostly of a valley with thunder and lightning overhead. JP scratches his head as they leave Angler the Trailmon, who rides off speaking something in German.

"So, this is my spot huh? Maybe I get to Double Spirit Evolve this time!" he says with an excited grin.

"Maybe this form will be a combination of Bolgmon and Blitzmon," says Tommy as he looks at his own Spirit, before thinking otherwise.

"So wait, when do we get to fuse our spirits?" asks Katsuharu. It's a thought that's been in his head since meeting Vikemon.

"Ask Ophanimon about that, when we rescue her." Takuya states as he looks at the map. "Ah man. The marker's gone."

"We might be too close to it like with Vikemon," says Kouji as he looks around the valley. "Hey, look at that."

The others turn in his direction to see a huge power plant not too far from them. Teruo says, "That might be it, but it seems a little too obvious."

"Bokomon?" Takuya turns to Bokomon, who looks through the book.

"Well according to this the Continent of Thunder is mostly a valley controlled by lightning; to take advantage of it a power plant was built here, like the one we went to before," says the Digimon. "There doesn't seem to be any info on a Digimon who may end up guarding the Amulet this time..."

"We might as well give it a try," Zoe argues with a shrug.

"Still, it could be around the rest of this place," Chiaki adds.

"JP," Takuya turns to the oldest of the group, "you, Chiaki, Teruo, Kouichi and Kouji go check out the power plant. If the amulet's there you'll most likely receive it. If not we'll have a good idea of where to look after looking around the valley."

"Oh, I don't know. Remember what happened last time we entered a power plant?" says JP while turning his eyes to it.

"Yeah, you found your spirit there." Remembering that, he realizes that this is most likely to work. He then laughs and rushes off, and Tommy shouts, "Hey, don't leave right away!"

"Sheesh." Kouji rushes after him, along with Chiaki, Kouichi and Teruo.

"Oh beans! Wait for me!" Bokomon and Patamon chase after them.

"Alright, let's go look around," Takuya says as he heads off.

"Wouldn't it have been better for us to all go?" asks Katsuharu with an annoyed stare.

"We're trying to keep a low profile," he reminds him. "If the Demon Lords found out they'd look for it too and we'd be out of luck if they found even one. You've seen how strong Beelzebumon was, and we only survived because he left."

'That's true...' Katsuharu scuffs and kicks a rock, before following the others.

Back with Kouji and the others, they enter the power plant. A Kabuterimon flies down before them. "Welcome humans and Digimon to the Kabuteri Power Plant. Are you here for the tour?"

"Uh, yeah. Right guys?" Teruo says, turning to the others with a wink.

'Ah great; it's just like last time...' JP sighs as he and the others agree to the tour. 'Alright, we need to sneak around...'

"JP," whispers Kouji as he turns to the warrior of Thunder, "you and Chiaki look around while we keep them distracted."

"Okay, thanks Kouji." He and Chiaki head towards the outer rooms.

A security camera views the two, and on screen someone watches them curiously. Its eyes hit JP. "Those humans... Zoom in." The camera goes in further. "No, zoom in more!" It zooms in and hits JP in the face. "... Too much."

"Down here is where the workers go to check the levels of nuclear energy growing," says Kokuwamon as he gestures to the others of his species looking over the hazard levels. The Digital Hazard is visible by a generator nearby.

"Well atleast there's no Goblimon like last time," says Bokomon as he looks around. Kouji turns to him, wondering what he meant, and he says, "Long story."

"Nuclear power? I thought this was made to harness the lightning above," Teruo says after taking a moment to think about it.

"Actually, once a week the clouds overhead clear up and no lightning comes down," Kokuwamon explains. "But Professor Dinobeemon came up with the idea to utilize other sources of energy. Infact, he and Lillymon designed and created the entire plant."

"And where are these two?" Kouichi asks.

"Dinobeemon has locked himself in his room for weeks. And Lillymon," he stops at that moment, unable to continue, "moving on."

'That's not good...' Kouji puts two and two together, and comes to his own conclusion on what happened to her.

As Kouji's group draws attention to themselves, JP and Chiaki search the building. The big guy asks, "You have any clue where it might be?"

"Not really," she answers, placing a hand to her chin. "If it's really here we'll have to search all over. You have any idea?"

"I may have an idea..." he says, remembering the time he found Blitzmon's spirit.

"Is Takuya really the leader?" she asks suddenly.

"Huh? What kind of question is that?"

"Well, we joined up with you guys knowing it was for the best, but we don't really know who leads you. I had thought you did," she turns to JP, "and Katsuharu still thinks he should lead."

"Katsuharu?" JP thinks about all the things Takuya has put them through, and gotten them out of. After helping him get over his jealousy and still considering him a friend, Takuya deserves that position. Even when he does stupid things he has his place there. Though, thinking about it makes JP think of what his position here is; what is his reason for being here?

"JP?"

"Oh, sorry... I think it's fine if Takuya's the leader. We all have our place in this world," he says to her. "Like myself... I often wondered what my place in this world was. Before you guys came I kept thinking what purpose I had in this world; what could I give?"

"R-Really?" They stop walking, and she stares intently at him.

"Before I was upset that everyone got their spirits and could evolve before I could. I felt useless, out of place; like I shouldn't be here." He looks to the floor, downtrodden and upset. "And then when Takuya and Kouji got that new type of evolution I was happy for them, but at the same time I wondered why it couldn't have been me who got it... And then I realized that there are things those guys can only do, so maybe there are things I can do. That's why, I'm okay with him being the leader, because he's allot better at it than I could be."

"Oh JP..." she whispers.

"I don't know, it's kind of dumb huh?"

"No, not at all!" Chiaki replies quickly. "I've always wanted to know what my purpose in life is too. I want to be more than the unpopular girl at school. What you say makes me feel like I can be someone with a purpose too."

The floor below them opens up quickly, and as they school and fall down the floor closes up. JP hits the floor first, and Chiaki lands on his belly. "Sorry."

"It's fine..." he says, a blush appearing on his face being so close to a girl.

The lights go on in the room they've fallen into. This reveals a station, full of plugs and a cylindrical tube for scientific experiments. They get up, and JP asks, "Where are we?"

"It looks like the chemistry lab at school." Chiaki looks at the table, seeing paper reports and the sort.

"Welcome." The DigiDestined turns around and see a dragonic bug Digimon. "To my lab. I am. Dinobeemon."

"Uh... Sure..." says JP placing a hand on his D-Scanner.

"What is this place?" asks Chiaki as she remains on guard.

"This is where I come to work. To set up my plan." Dinobeemon walks over to his table and goes to work. "My plan is to work. On becoming stronger."

'He also needs to work on his speech impediment.' JP tilts his head to the side with a melancholic look.

"What do you need to become stronger for?" asks Chiaki as she watches him sit in a chair.

"To kill. Cherubimon." They back away in shock at his statement.

"Cherubimon?"

"Cherubimon killed her. Killed Lillymon. The one who cared for me. I will use this power plant's energy. To accelerate my evolution and become strong enough to destroy him," Dinobeemon says before drinking a vial from his table. He then falls to the side, and JP catches him, sort of. "Thank you."

"Dinobeemon, how long have you been down here?" asks Chiaki.

"Several weeks. Lost track of time," he explains, turning to the tube he would enter.

"Wait, you don't have to do this! Cherubimon's gone!" says JP, grasping the Digimon's attention.

"What?"

"Cherubimon was defeated by the Demon Lords weeks ago. He's not around anymore to cause anyone trouble..." he says, turning his eyes to Chiaki who nods.

"The Demon Lords? Oh balls." Dinobeemon falls to the ground.

"Dinobeemon?"

"If he's gone. Then there's no point to this. I wasted my revenge..." Dinobeemon picks himself up and turns to the containment unit. "What's left for me? What can I do now? What purpose do I have to living in this world now?"

Chiaki and JP turn to eachother and then say, "You can come with us!"

Dinobeemon looks to the humans. "Leave? With you?"

"Yeah. If you're looking for a purpose, you can find one with us," he tells the Digimon. "Okay?"

"Why?" Dinobeemon tightens his right claw. "I brought you down here. To understand the humans. And see if I can use you."

"But you want to fight the evils of the Digital World too right? Isn't that why you did this?" Dinobeemon looks down as he remembers the feelings he had for Lillymon that pushed him this far.

_"Dinobeemon, you're a genius!" Lillymon says as she hugs the Insect Digimon. "The world will be a much better place with this power plant."_

_ "This isn't what Cherubimon promised!" shouts Dinobeemon angrily as he looks up painfully towards Grottomon and the other evil warriors. _

_ "Cherubimon-sama said no matter what happens," says the little troll as Arbormon steals Lillymon's data. "Long as distractions are gone Dinobeemon continue working."_

_ "It's fine as long as you can work; that's your only purpose here, right?" Arbormon laughs as he and Grottomon walk off._

Dinobeemon clenches his claws and falls out of his seat. "I don't know..." He then says, "What brings you here?"

"Us?" JP turns to Chiaki.

"We're looking for an amulet that's been sealed in the Digital World," she explains, and Dinobeemon cups his chin as he thinks.

"Huh... I think I know. What you're looking for." Dinobeemon takes out a book. "When this power plant was made. I had assistance from Lillymon. And HeraklesKabuterimon."

"Who?" Dinobeemon shows a drawing.

"HeraklesKabuterimon was the ruler of this Continent. Him and all Kabuterimon species. He had passed on after a fight. After helping choose the location to create the power plant. He said something here was special."

"Really..." JP says as he looks at his D-Scanner. "Do you know where it is?"

"Before I do. Tell me who you are."

"We're the Legendary Warriors sent by Ophanimon," he says, holding out his D-Scanner which shows the Spirits of Thunder.

"I see. I can find it for you tonight." Dinobeemon turns his eyes to a switch on a wall. "If you promise to return by them. And only then. I will have it for you."

"JP," Chiaki whispers, "do you think we can trust him?"

JP stares at Dinobeemon, before sighing and smiling. "Okay. We'll come back."

Chiaki turns to the big guy, and smiles. 'He's giving him a chance.'

"Thank you. See you tonight." He flips a switch, and a trap door opens up beneath them.

"HOW LONG WAS THIS HERE!?" JP screams as he and Chiaki fall down. The slide takes them further down, until they end up outside of the power plant. "How did this happen? I don't even remember going up!"

"JP, was that a good idea?" Chiaki asks, turning her eyes up to the big guy after standing up. "Though it's true that he's on our side, we need to find the amulets as fast as possible. Plus, that still leaves the risk of it being found by the Demon Lords."

"I know..." He stands, and remembers the look of desire for revenge in his eyes. "But we can trust him."

"JP!" shouts Kouji as he, Kouichi and Teruo comes out. "So, did you find anything?"

"Y-Yeah," he replies. "Dinobeemon said he would have it ready tonight."

"The guy who made the place?" Bokomon asks, remembering that name mentioned in the tour.

"Guys!" The five look towards the towering stones to see Takuya's group on their way. "You find anything?"

"Actually yeah," JP says as he explains the situation he and Chiaki discovered.

"So we come back later when Dinobeemon has found it?" Takuya asks, and JP nods.

"That's stupid; we can't wait until he finds it!" Katsuharu shouts, voicing his opinion.

"Says you," he retorts back at the Wood warrior.

"No, it's true! I-"

"You trust this guy?" asks Takuya, and though shocked JP nods. "What do you guys think?"

"I'm good for waiting," says Zoe with a smile.

"Me too." Tommy adds. Kouji and Kouichi raise their hands to agree, as do Chiaki, Teruo, Bokomon and Patamon. Neemon's not paying attention.

"Oh... Fine..." Katsuharu grumbles, and Teppei goes with it too.

"Alright, we'll wait then," Takuya says, crossing his arms over. Katsuharu didn't entertain the same thoughts.

"Thanks guys," JP says with a smile. It's now that he feels he really has a purpose here.

Back inside the power plant, Dinobeemon checks the surveillance of anything he could find of what they need. "Nothing. I should probably check the machines."

As he does, his thoughts goes back to JP and Chiaki. He could sense something growing between them, something that reminds him of Lillymon. Jealous that they have what he lost, he blocks it out of his mind. "Now's not the time for those thoughts."

'Oh, but I disagree.' A voice creeps into the dragon bug's head, and he grasps in as the noise brings him pain. 'Don't let me out; you want to get revenge right? You want to have what he has, right? Then take his power! Take the spirits from JP and his friends, and make him never have that power again!'

"No! This isn't right! It defeats the purpose!"

'Go with it, Dinobeemon. Who better than you, a man told to be a genius, to have what they want? You don't need revenge; you need what he has!' Dinobeemon drops his arms and turns to the containment unit, before drinking another vial and pushing a switch. His body glows a bright blue aura as the energy from the plant enters the device as he sets his plan into motion.

'This gets easier with each victim.' Leviamon's afterimage rises from the blue energy around Dinobeemon, as the energy surging into his machine to empower him makes him grow. It also causes a power outage.

Outside the others notice the lights going out, and JP frowns. "A power outage?"

"Something must have happened," Kouji says as he heads towards the plant. Everyone, especially JP, heads there.

The power plant's top blows up, and a black dragon with crimson wings rises up with a powerful roar. The dragon glares down upon the valley, and lightning cracks in the skies. Takuya and the others stop before looking up at it. "What is that?!"

"It's BlackImperialdramon!" shouts Bokomon.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Imperialdramon Black **

**Ultimate**

**Ancient Dragon Digimon**

**Virus**

**BlackImperialdramon, an Ultimate level Ancient Dragon Digimon that has fallen to the evils of the virus clans. Despite the power its Positron Laser holds, it has problems controlling it.**

The dragon fires at the ground before them from his cannon, causing an explosion that blows them away. "Looks like he's controlling fine to me!" Neemon shrieks, eyes wide open in shock. "Run!"

"Where did that come from?!" asks Katsuharu in shock.

The ancient dragon continues to fire at the ground, roaring throughout the skies. Takuya stands and takes out his D-Scanner. "Whatever's that things' problem, we gotta stop it!"

JP pauses for a moment and stares at the dragon, noticing the blue aura. A horrible thought enters his mind. 'No. It can't be him!'

"JP?" Takuya turns to the big guy, who has remained unmoved since the dragon rose up.

"Oh, sorry. Let's get him!" He and the others Spirit Evolve, with everyone but Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi and Tommy turning into their human spirits and them becoming their Double forms.

"Brahmasutra!" Ardhamon fires his molten fireballs at BlackImperialdramon, but a single flap of its wings blows his attack away. It then rams into Takuya, knocking him into the ground.

"Licht Angriff!" Beowulfmon fires from the ground, though the dragon moves away and avoids him.

"Rain Stream/Brezza Petalo!" Ranamon and Fairymon try to hit him in a combine, but their attacks fail as the dragon is far too fast for them.

BlackImperialdramon turns around in a long curve, and aims its cannon. Three separate streams fire out from the cannon, aimed at the ground group, Ardhamon and Blitzmon. Rhihimon flies in and shouts, "Rot Kreuz," before summoning a red cross to protect the group that can't fly. Ardhamon and Blitzmon dodge, though one of the beams hits the power plant.

"Snowballs. There are still people inside!" Mercuremon says before turning to the power plant.

"Kouji, you, Teruo, Chiaki, Katsuharu and Teppei get everyone out the building," Ardhamon says to him. "We need to fight back with the ones who can fly."

"Then let's go!" Beowulfmon leads the others to the power plant to get everyone out.

"Brahmasutra!" Ardhamon's attack misses BlackImperialdramon again. "Why is this so hard? Something that big shouldn't be so fast!"

'Bokomon said that it has trouble controlling its power... Maybe it has to be constantly moving.' Blitzmon flies up into the skies, as lightning cracks above. "Takuya, I need you to do that thing you did when you came back!"

"Tuning myself with the weather?" he asks, and receives a nod. "Okay, I'll try."

He lands on the ground and closes his eyes intensively. 'Lightning storm... Some rain pouring...'

Lightning falls down from above, harder than usual, and Takuya shouts, "JP, go!"

"Mjolnir Thunder!" Blitzmon calls forth the lightning around him and uses it to send a stream towards the dragon. This time his attack is fast enough to strike it and send it to the ground.

Rain starts to fall, so he says, "Tommy, go!"

"Hawaii Death!" Daipenmon strikes at the dragon the moment it falls, and knocks it to the side.

BlackImperialdramon rises up, with a growl. "I want it. I want what you have. Purpose!"

Blitzmon's eyes widen in shock when he heard him. "What?" 'No, it can't be! That's Dinobeemon?'

BlackImperialdramon roars, the blue aura turning into the form of an alligator with two tails. The aura laughs, saying, "Hello JP," before turning psychotic and anger with, "I'M HERE TO DESTROY YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!"

"What the hell is that?!" Fairymon shouts, as Kokuwamon and other Digimon leave the power plant with Beowulfmon-tachi.

"I am Leviamon, the Demon Lord of Envy!" the aura says through BlackImperialdramon. "In the hearts of all lifeforms exists a desire to want what others have, and this poor sap is one of them. You are as selfish yourself too, JP."

"Huh?"

Ardhamon turns to Blitzmon. "JP, do you know this guy?"

"What? No, of course-"

"YOU COULD NOT HAVE FORGOTTEN!" Leviamon shouts, lightning striking in the background. "I FORMERLY PLAYED YOUR EVER WISE CONSCIENCE WITHIN SEPHIROTMON?!"

All around Blitzmon goes silent as he realizes what he's implying. 'That voice... It's him! It was Leviamon who did all that!'

"You were as simple to takeover as any of my victims, all because of your feelings for some broad who loved another," Leviamon declares, smirking through the dragon's body. His target begins to shake violently. "It only required a little titillation." He then breaks out in laughter.

"You son of a bitch!" Blitzmon flies towards BlackImperialdramon in a fit of rage.

"JP, wait!" shouts Takuya with his arm stretched out.

"Thor Hammer!" He punches the dragon in the face, but he shrugs it off and bites his arm. "Slide Evolution – Bolgmon! Field Destroyer!"

"Mega Death!" BlackImperialdramon lifts Bolgmon up, his arm still in his mouth, and fires a sphere of super massive dark matter that compresses around the machine. JP screams as he hits the power plant, and the destructive power of his attack levels the entire thing.

"JP!" everyone screams, especially Chiaki and Takuya.

"Now I'll take away his precious friends, and he'll have nothing left!" He fires multiple balls of destruction from his cannon, and the heroes run away avoiding it. Beowulfmon and Grottomon get hit.

"Rot Kreuz!" Rhihimon fires his beam version at BlackImperialdramon, but it doesn't do as much damage as it should.

Inside the remains of the plant JP has devolved and is stuck inside of a container. "That bastard was the reason I did that... And now he's controlling Dinobeemon... If only..."

Before he could get back into action, he sees that the containment unit he's nearby-in comparison to the rest of the place which has been floored-has remained intact. The container cracks open, and reveals a yellow topaz stone. It shines brightly with the symbol of thunder flashing before him. "Whoa..."

His D-Scanner glows in response to it, and the amulet is drawn towards him. It enters his body, leaving the kanji Ikazuchi on his chest. "The Amulet of Thunder... It's mine!"

"JP!" shouts Ranamon as she helps move the stuff trapping him. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." JP stands up, and walks from the path Ranamon created towards BlackImperialdramon. His D-Scanner glows with his passion and desire to stop Leviamon. "Leviamon, I won't forgive you. Ever." A bright light forms around him, and Blitzmon and Bolgmon appear beside him in Spirit form. Realizing what this means, he grins. His fractal data swirls around his free hand furiously before he scans over his D-Scanner. "Double Spirit Evolution!"

Lightning sparks from his spirits and gather around him. As he screams armor from both of his forms compress into a new shape and attach to him. The shape of a yellow and blue insect, JP lands on the analyzer summoning storm clouds and lightning. "RhinoKabuterimon!"

Ranamon shields her eyes as he transforms, and looks in awe at his new shape.

RhinoKabuterimon charges out of the rubble of the power plant towards the black dragon. "Leviamon!"

As the others look in awe at his new form, BlackImperialdramon snarls. "Sheesh JP. You look even more like a loser than before! Positron Laser!"

"Ichigo Death!" Daipenmon shoots his attack into the cannon, causing it to blow and deal damage to the dragon. RhinoKabuterimon then headbutts BlackImperialdramon, knocking him down.

"Thunder Laser!" Point blank, RhinoKabuterimon fires a concentrated beam of electrons at the dragon from his horn. The dragon falls onto his side. "Thunder Laser!"

The lightning from above increases RhinoKabuterimon's power, leaving the dragon to cough out smoke. BlackImperialdramon snarls angrily, too weak-as well as heavy-to move. "This isn't over you fat spark plug! I'll have your head eventually!"

"No you won't. I'll make sure you never hurt my friends again you coward! Condenser Storm!" RhinoKabuterimon shoots lightning into the skies, and gathers the storm clouds around BlackImperialdramon. Black lightning fires out and pulverizes the dragon, until his fractal code appeared. Using the magnetic field around him he raises his D-Scanner, and scans the data of the Digimon. "I'm sorry, Dinobeemon. DigiCode, Scan!"

The dragon's body converts completely to a DigiEgg, which flies away. Ranamon approaches the group, as JP returns to being himself. He looks down sadden, speechless, and struck. 'He fell to Leviamon's temptations... Damn that guy.'

"JP?" Takuya approaches the big guy as his human self. "You okay buddy?"

"Yeah..." He looks away and looks at the data he received, and looks at the symbol on his chest. "Well, we found our amulet. Let's go..."

"JP..." Zoe mutters as she watches him leave. "He's so upset..."

'Hmph. I was right; we should have ransacked the power plant from the beginning.' Katsuharu groans inwardly and turns to JP. If they had taken his suggestion they would have found the amulet and wouldn't have had to deal with BlackImperialdramon. 'Takuya shouldn't have made us wait.' "Let's move on."

"Yeah, let's go," Kouji says as he pockets his hands and walks towards the terminal.

Elsewhere...

"Uragh!" Leviamon thrashes about in the sea. "I was so close!"

"Not even," speaks Barbamon from the safety of the castle. "You couldn't even find out what they were planning! Go back to gathering envy from others, and I'll leave it to Lilithmon."

"... If you wish, Barbamon," says the alligator before sinking into the water. "I'll get you JP. Next time, I'll kill you personally."

* * *

Kenshin: And that ends this chapter. Next time, Katsuharu looks for his in the Land of Wood.

Takeshi: He also comes to a breaking point in regards to Takuya's leadership.


	11. The Devil of a Wooden Man

_**Digimon Frontier Deluxe**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did DigiFuse would still be called DigiXros.

Takeshi: That's right; we're delivering a special service. We have two chapters for you instead of one.

Manabu: This time we go to the Continent of Wood, where Katsuharu duels within himself. An old enemy returns.

Alger: A special guest appears at the end too.

_**Chapter 11: The Devil of a Wooden Man**_

* * *

Franken the Trailmon rides over the tracks, and inside the DigiDestined do their individual things while waiting to arrive in the Continent of Wood. JP is distracting himself with the outside scenery from Dinobeemon, Zoe and Chiaki are conversing in girl talk, Teruo is chatting with Bokomon and Patamon, Kouji was in an argument with Takuya as usual with Kouichi being a referee, Neemon is sleeping with Tommy, and Teppei is with Katsuharu staring outside.

Katsuharu thinks over the recent plans Takuya came up with-not going to the mountain together to deal with Vikemon, splitting up to check for the amulets around the obvious power plant, giving BlackImperialdramon time to evolve and cause trouble because he decided to trust JP-and how bad things turned out. 'I should be the leader.'

Ever since he went to school he has always been the head honcho, the big guy, the one everyone turns to. Now he's taking directions from some idiot, an idiot who is stronger than him, but still an idiot. He's seen enough; time for action.

They come to the next stop-in an area within the Forest Kingdom they've never been to and Takuya hasn't burned down during his Vritramon berserk period-where Franken drops them off. "Here we are, Wood Terminal or whatever..."

"Thanks Trailmon," Kouichi says to the machine.

"Yeah, whatever, and the name's Franken." Franken backs up and leaves them at the spot. "Whoo, blah blah blah! Whoo, blah!"

"Alright, where's the trail leading to now?" asks Takuya as he looks at his map.

"It's leading further into the woods," Kouji says while doing the same as him. "But the signal will disappear when we get close like last time."

Zoe raises his hand and says, "We could go as far as the signal leads and search around."

"That's a good idea," Teruo agrees, though he has a frown, "but it could take a while. The marker locates so far ahead, and it's well after noon."

"Teruo is right," Bokomon says as he holds up his tome. "We should set up camp nearby before we look for the amulet."

"Oh good!" Neemon sighs and hits the ground with his behind. "I thought we were gonna skip breakfast again."

"Yeah, no kiddin'. I'm wasting away here," JP jokes while holding his belly, and the others laugh.

"Alright, let's gather firewood. Everyone else look for any of them meat apples." Takuya smiles as he and his friends head into the forest, away from the marker.

Teppei goes out picking up some wood and dry leaves, but he notices Katsuharu lying by a tree. "Katsuharu?"

"What?" He sounds irritated.

"N-Nothing..." Teppei returns to gathering wood. He could tell what's bothering him by now, but won't voice it.

Eventually the others come back with meat apples attached to sharpened sticks. Kouji then prepares a fire in a rock pit, made courtesy of JP and Teppei, and the roasting begins. As the apples cook, twilight hits the skies and blankets the forest in partial darkness.

Takuya sees the apples cooking, and after his stomach grumbles he picks up one. "Takuya, that's a bad idea," says Kouichi while shaking his head.

"Trust me; it's not so bad." Takuya smirks while pointing at him. "We can eat them slightly undercooked; it's better that way."

"No it's not," Zoe argues, facepalming herself.

"That's it." Katsuharu tosses a stick aside, and stands. He then walks over to Takuya, saying, "I've had enough!"

"What's with you?"

"I've had enough, of this!" Katsuharu tells him, before pointing at him frustrated. "Of you!"

"What's wrong with me?" Everyone begins to take this seriously, looking at the two face eachother.

"I'm sick of this. We've wasted days finding these amulets when we could have been done allot sooner!" he says with clenched teeth. "All because of your ideas!"

"Just what are you implying?" asks Takuya.

"I'm 'inferring' you're a terrible leader! If I were in charge we'd atleast be halfway done, but instead you take the harder routes because you don't think!"

Kouji stands up quickly. "Alright, that's it! Where do you get off saying stuff like that?"

"Oh don't you start; you know more than I do he's a moron!"

"That's not true," Kouji defends.

"Thanks Kouji!"

"He's an idiot." Takuya falls backwards. "But he's a better leader than you think."

"You think that?"

"We know that!" Zoe adds, standing up to back up Kouji.

"Atleast he respects our decisions and makes the right choice." JP states proudly for his buddy.

"Katsuharu, you're not being fair; even if he's made some mistakes you're not perfect either," Tommy shouts.

"Guys..." Takuya is touched; he had no idea they feel this way towards him.

"Like I'm supposed to buy that bull." Katsuharu crosses his arms. "I bet if I led the group to finding the next amulet and getting it I'd do it by tonight."

"Katsuharu, don't," Chiaki says to him.

"What is that, a wager?" Takuya asks, as if accepting it.

"Takuya, you've gone through so much to protect us," Zoe begins turning to the fire wielder, "and all he's doing is complaining. You don't have to prove anything to him!"

He pauses for a moment to think, before grunting. "Fine."

"Takuya..."

"If you can get the Amulet of Wood without anyone getting hurt before nightfall, then you be the leader." Takuya holds out a hand to him. Katsuharu stares at the hand intently, already to accept his deal.

"Got it." He shakes.

Kouji facepalms himself. 'That idiot! He's willing to put our lives at risk to prove a point?'

"But I'll be the only one going with you," he responds, and releases Katsuharu's hand.

"What? But the whole point-"

"It doesn't matter if it's one or a hundred you're leading. I'm the only one needed to see you," he tells him.

He pauses, staring into the gogglehead's eyes. Katsuharu looks over at the others sighing, and says, "Fine," before heading into the woods following the marker.

Takuya grabs a roasted meat apple and goes after him. But Zoe grabs him by his arm. "Takuya, are you really going to do this?"

"It'll be fine."

"No it won't!" JP states. "You're going into a darkening forest with only one other person."

"Yeah. At least let us go with you!" Tommy offers.

"I can't let you guys get hurt just so I can prove a point," he tells him, clenching his fist tightly. "Besides, if he doesn't get this out of his system that'll affect our teamwork down the line. We all need to work together to defeat the Demon Lords, but I don't want to risk anyone's life."

Takuya bites into his apple and takes off after Katsuharu. "Don't worry; if there's trouble we'll call! Kouji, you're in charge til we're back!" And they're gone.

Zoe sits with a huff, worried about the fate of their leader. "Takuya..."

"What do you suppose that was about?" Neemon asks.

"I'm not sure..." Patamon declares. "I think Katsuharu's angry at being ignored."

"Is he always like this, your friend Takuya?" Chiaki asks of Kouichi.

"Can't say. I've only known everyone here a day before you guys met us..." Kouichi answers.

"But, isn't he your brother?" Chiaki points to Kouji, who is sitting down watching where Takuya and Katsuharu have gone.

"It's..." He stays quiet. He doesn't want to talk about the time he was Duskmon. "It's a long story..."

"O-Okay..." Chiaki looms over to Kouji, wondering if she should talk to him instead.

Inside the forest, twilight's settlement begins to lift as Takuya and Katsuharu continue through the woods. Katsuharu is rushing as he tries to reach the marker fast before night completely takes over. "Oh balls. The marker went out."

"So, what now?" Takuya asks him as they continue.

"Let's see... We're in a forest, and there's nothing here but trees. I don't see any change in the landscape..." Katsuharu begins to come up with an idea of where it could be. Gathering data to his hand he shouts, "Spirit Evolution," before evolving into Petaldramon.

"Got a plan?"

"This is faster!" He wraps Takuya in his tail and drags himself in a beeline. Eventually he comes to an opening, where surrounded by smaller trees stands a larger, much older tree. "I knew it! I knew it had to be the most obvious thing in a forest!"

He returns to being his human self and holds out his D-Scanner to the tree, but nothing happens. "Huh? It's not working."

"Are you sure it's this?" asks Takuya.

"It has to be! It can't be anything else!" he shouts back in anger.

"Look buddy, you..." He stops when he sees something moving behind him. He shouts, "Look out," before pushing Katsuharu out of the way. A claw comes out of nowhere and strikes Takuya, sending him into the dirt.

"Ow, what the hell...Takuya?" Katsuharu pauses when he sees the damage done to him. Frantic and scared, he shouts, "Takuya," before going to his side. "What happened?!"

"Ah nuts. I only got one?" speaks a voice as horrifying and insane as a demon. Katsuharu turns around in shock to find a devil in a golden mask. He dons crimson wings and spiked boots, with red orbs running down its left arm and body. "Oh well. I'll take this."

"You... Are you with the Demon Lords?" Katsuharu doesn't waste time; he transforms into Arbormon. "Machine Gun Dance!"

"How dull." He smacks Arbormon's extending kick to the side, and slashes him in the abs.

"Blockade Seed!" He fires a seed at him this time, but even with the vines around him the devil breaks free and kicks Arbormon through several trees.

"This is pathetic; your attacks bore me more than those other kids, before they took my arms." He stares down at Takuya, paralyzed and unable to move. "Can't move huh? That's my Stun Claw; it takes away the bodily functions of anyone I hit. I'll cut you up instead, poor bastard."

"Katsuharu, call...the others..." Takuya forces out.

"Oh, so you can still talk huh? Guess it doesn't shut down everything," says the devil Digimon with laugh.

"Leaf Cyclone!" A hurricane of sharp leaves attack the devil, who doesn't take his eyes away from Takuya. Petaldramon comes forward. "Hey asshole! Ready for round two?!"

He grabs Takuya and prepares to play with him. Petaldramon stops in his tracks. "Wait! Thousand Spikes!" His attack restrains the Digimon, allowing him to grab Takuya with his tongue. "Takuya..." He can see he's still unable to move.

"I'm bored; die now." He breaks free and raises his claw. The orbs on his chest and the eyes on the left side of his face shine. "Deep Sorrow."

Light flashes from him, bright enough to blind Katsuharu. But it also causes him pain and forces the boy to devolve. His body riddled with scars, he glares up at him. 'No... This can't be...' "Was this...what he meant by...calling? Did he know I wouldn't be able to stop him?"

Katsuharu raises his D-Scanner and plays with it to try and get a signal. The Digimon kicks his device away and stomps on his back. The poor boy hacks out blood. "Die."

"Roses Rapier!" A thorny vine shoots out and stabs the devil several times. He stumbles away from the kids and turns back to face his attacker. Before him stands a beautiful woman Digimon with a rose for a head and a flower theme.

"Who the hell are you?"

"None of your business." She uses her thorn whips forward to capture Takuya and Katsuharu-he manages to grab his D-Scanner during her arrival-and enter the tree with them.

"Oh... This got so much interesting."

"Hey!" The devil turns around to see the DigiDestined's arrival. Rhihimon aims his spear. "Who are you?"

"Oh? I think you're the one who killed Vamdemon, right?" Rhihimon's eyes widen. The devil turns to Blitzmon and Chakmon. "And you two are the ones who took my arms."

"Took your arms?" It then hits the beetle. "You're...IceDevimon!"

"That name is outdated." He raises his arms out to the side. "They now call me NeoDevimon. The power I received from Beelzebumon's gluttony made me stronger."

"We took your arms last time," Blitzmon says before he returns to being human. "You want a repeat?!"

"Wait, where's Takuya? And Katsuharu?" Shutumon asks, fearing the worse upon seeing IceDevimon-who broke Takuya's ribs to that point-and the boys' disappearance.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." NeoDevimon laughs calmly.

"Why you..." Shutumon flies forward to attack, but Rhihimon gets in the way. "Kouichi?"

"Leave NeoDevimon to me, Kouichi, JP and Tommy," says Garmmon with a growl. "Try to find Takuya and Katsuharu."

Kouji and Tommy revert to their human forms too. "Guilty Claw!" NeoDevimon shoots a grimly claw of darkness at them.

"Rot Kreuz!" Kouichi summons his red cross to protect them. "Do it now!"

"Takuya!" Shutumon shouts as she looks for him through the skies.

"Double Spirit Evolution!" Kouji, Tommy and JP transform into their strongest forms.

"BeoWolfmon!"

"Daipenmon!"

"RhinoKabuterimon!"

"Ooh, so you've all become stronger." NeoDevimon's eyes shine, his body falling into an orange aura. "Deep Sorrow!"

Inside the tree Katsuharu opens his eyes, and sees that the inside of the tree is more hallow than he had anticipated. "What's this?"

"You're inside the Great Oak," says the red Digimon. "I am Rosemon, the guardian of the Wood Amulet. It's a pleasure to meet with the Legendary Warriors."

"Wow..." Katsuharu holds in a nosebleed staring at the erotic appearance of the Digimon. He shakes himself out of it to say, "So, do you know where it is?"

"I do; it is spread within the roots of the Great Oak, where AncientTroiamon's amulet resides." Rosemon crosses her arms under her chest. "However, it won't be unlocked at this moment."

"What? Why?"

"The Elemental Amulets can only be possessed by those who hold the spirits they belong to, but you... You cannot reach the amulet with a selfish heart like yours." Rosemon points at Katsuharu's chest. "Your heart holds the same form of sins that killed them in the ancient world, the demon who caused Lucemon's descent."

"W-What?" Katsuharu falls on his behind. "I'm filled with sin?"

"Is it not true? You were jealous of the leadership he held and wanted it for yourself. You didn't think about anyone but yourself, and ignored your limitations." Katsuharu pauses and looks down at his hands. "And look what happened? You were beaten, and your friend is paralyzed."

"No..." Katsuharu curses himself at his failure. "I can't believe this is really my fault... He went with me, and kept the others behind, because he knew something would happen..."

Hitting himself in the head, he hears noises outside. "The others!"

"They've come for you two. Do you wish to fight with them?"

"... Yes. It's time I made up for my selfishness." Katsuharu raises his D-Scanner and transforms into Arbormon. He then passes through the tree, where he finds Shutumon and Daipenmon thrown through wood. "Guys!"

"Katsuharu!" shouts Rhihimon. "Where's Takuya?"

"He's in this tree, but first," Arbormon runs towards NeoDevimon, who smacks him aside with his arm. But he extends his arm and grabs his. "Go, now!"

"What? And leave you behind?!" RhinoKabuterimon asks in shock.

"No, he means this!" BeoWolfmon aims his arm cannon. "Licht Angriff!" His beam and missiles pulverizes NeoDevimon.

"Thunder Laser!" JP's lightning strikes him, but it also shocks Katsuharu who devolves. Shutumon flies in and catches him.

"Hawaii Death!" Daipenmon comes in and strikes the right side of NeoDevimon's body, freezing him partially in blue ice.

"No! This isn't funny you little meat sticks!"

"Good." Rhihimon turns to BeoWolfmon, who nods. Wielding Trinitat, he forms his triangle technique. It fires at NeoDevimon and traps him in a prison of light.

"Trinitat Schneider!" Rhihimon forms energy around his spear and flies in. But as he does the form of Duskmon illuminates over him for everyone to see. He strikes the triangle, piercing through and destroying it.

The triangle explodes, revealing half of NeoDevimon's body charred and ripped off. "You little bastards... I won't forgive this!" He turns to Katsuharu, attempting to get one hit in.

"Katsuharu, duck!" Rhihimon raises his weapon up, preparing to finish him off. Katsuharu quickly ducks to the ground. "Schwarz Lehrsatz!" He flies towards NeoDevimon and pierces through him with a staff powered by darkness.

NeoDevimon roars in pain as he reveals his DigiCode. Rhihimon raises his D-Scanner. "It's time to ditch you into the dusk; DigiCode, Scan!"

The devil's data enters his device, and his egg flies away. The others fall down tired, Zoe and JP returning to their human forms. "That was hard..."

Katsuharu falls back and sighs. "You're telling me..."

"Well done, warriors." Out the tree walks Rosemon carrying the unconscious Takuya.

"Takuya!" Zoe rushes over to her and takes their friend.

"Who are you?" Daipenmon asks. JP gains a nosebleed seeing Rosemon's alluring form.

"I am Rosemon, the guardian of the Wood Amulet," she repeats before turning her eyes to Takuya. "The Warrior of Flame will revive from the effects of Stun Claw by tomorrow morning. Had he been a Digimon he would have been fine within the hour."

"T-Thank you," Zoe says as she places Takuya down to chest his wounds.

Kouichi returns to his human self. "Rosemon, can you lead us to the amulet?"

"I don't need to; it is right before you." She gestures to the oak tree's roots. "But it won't come out, until your friend of AncientTroiamon's power changes his heart."

"Changes his heart?" Kouji turns to Katsuharu, who is deep in thought after the battle. "Katsuharu?"

"I'm sorry guys. I shouldn't have done all of that..." He grabs his head and wrinkles his fingers through his hair. "I did all of that, and screwed up. I haven't grown at all. I'm still the same jerk who bullied Tommy before I came; even gaining the power of wood didn't change me."

"As long..." Everyone turns over to Takuya, who has opened his eyes. "As long as you get it... This is about all of us...not just you. You don't have to do... something like this to be recognized."

JP smiles a bit, realizing that's how he felt when he turned jealous over Takuya. Kouji helps the gogglehead up. "Thanks Kouji."

"Don't mention it. Can't walk right anyway, or ever."

"Hey!"

Rosemon stares at Takuya as she examines him, without moving from her position. 'Interesting. He managed to regain consciousness sooner than I believed.'

"Takuya..." Katsuharu goes over to the goggleboy. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, like I said it's fine. I know I can be kind of an idiot, but just talk to me about it. It's my duty to take into account everyone's well-being."

'That sounded too mature to come from him...' "Did that attack restart your brain?" Kouji quips.

"Quiet, you." He elbows the younger twin, who then pulls on his ear. "Ow! Hey, I'm still numb!"

"Then you won't feel this!" Kouji continues pulling, and the others laugh.

"Okay, okay, uncle!" Hearing the safety word, Zoe takes Takuya out of Kouji's hands. "Let's get back and check up on the others. They're probably eating all the apples at the moment."

"They better not!" JP rushes off first.

Katsuharu smiles. 'They treat him like that, and he still gets to give the orders... I guess he does deserve it.' His D-Scanner then shines, and draws towards the tree. The roots within the ground shine, and from the top of the tree rises an amulet. "My amulet?"

The Emerald flies down towards Katsuharu and enters his body, leaving the kanji Ki. Rosemon gives a half smile. "It is done; you've put aside your selfishness and gained AncientTroiamon's power."

"Wow. So cool..." Katsuharu looks down at his D-Scanner with a grin.

"That happened sooner than I expected, but I'm glad. Now that you have what you need, you have the rest of the amulets to gather," Rosemon says as the tree withers away. "I must now go prepare for the upcoming battle against the Demon Lords."

"So, can you tell us who will be guarding the others amulets?" asks Kouichi.

"I cannot." She shakes her head. "It's been so long; I'm afraid not all of the amulets will be safely protected. HeraklesKabuterimon has fallen time ago like Etemon, before your arrival, and now I may not even know if the others are still safe."

"Well, Vikemon's safe; we saw him days ago," Tommy says, pointing to his chest.

Rosemon nods to him. "Then there is still hope. Goodluck, children." She then flies away, into the dark skies. In that same forest an eye watches them through a tear in the fabric of reality, before it disappears.

Elsewhere...

Lilithmon, in the castle of the Rose Morning Star, closes her book when she feels a presence. An eye opens up in reality before her. "So, what did you see?"

The eye then shows her visions of what happened, leaving her cupping her chin curiously. "So, they're collecting something... But what?" Unfortunately, it's not giving audio. "No matter. This works fine."

The eye then fades away, and she returns to reading her book. That's when Barbamon appears. "Lilithmon, it was a failure! NeoDevimon has fallen in battle! Was that really your plan?"

"Hell no. I only sent that guy to test them out," Lilithmon says with a grin. She turns the page on her book. "I wasn't expecting anything out of that IceDevimon anyway; he's Beelzebumon's department."

"And what is your real plan?"

"I'm going to handle the kids myself, personally. Since most are boys this shouldn't be too hard." She raises a cup and drinks from the glass, blood dripping down the side of her mouth across her fangs. "I've actually had my eye on one of them." Her laughter sprawls throughout the castle.

The Next Day...

The DigiDestined wait at the terminal station. They can't move on without a Trailmon, and the time it'll take for them to reach the next country would only tire them out should they fly.

As they wait Kouji beats on his shoulders. "That Guilty Claw really hurt."

"Hey, you didn't get paralyzed did ya?" Takuya asks with his arms crossed, speaking up after finally regaining his senses.

"Takuya, you should be a little more careful," JP says out of concern.

Zoe nods. "You're risking your life like it doesn't matter."

"Oh calm down; I've always been like this."

"That's why I'm worried," she whispers.

"What?"

"Nothing." She turns away.

"No, you said something. What is it?" She keeps her eyes away from him. "What? Don't keep me hanging."

"It's not important. Just drop it." The others stand back and watch the fight start up.

"Right, because you never have anything important to say," he snaps in a low voice, but she manages to catch it.

"What was that!?" Zoe locks 'horns' with him. "How can you say something like that to me?"

"And there they go..." Kouji mutters staring at the two.

"Does this happen allot?" asks Teppei curiously.

"It stopped for a while, but yeah," Tommy confesses.

"It makes me wonder if they grew up at all..." Bokomon sighs as he looms over Takuya and Zoe's childish fighting. In the background the noise of a Trailmon.

"Whoo! Oh dear," speaks Mole the Trailmon.

"Alright, let's see..." Chiaki looks through her handbag and frowns. "Uh oh. We're out of bits."

"What?!" Everyone shouts.

"...And your goggles look stupid!" Zoe finishes and turns away from Takuya, who does so in return.

"Hey, lovebirds, we have a problem!" Kouji shouts to draw their attention.

They stare at Kouji with a look of anger. "What's that?!"

"We're not lovebirds!" Zoe states with the same tone.

" Kouji, how could you say something like that?!" JP adds, though it doesn't help the situation at all.

"Wait... We have to fly now?" asks Takuya after taking in all that's said.

"All aboard. Leave tickets in the holster," says Mole after stopping, and letting his doors open.

"Yeah... About that..." Takuya stops when he sees someone step out from the train. His eyes widen and he remains stunned seeing her.

A beautiful woman dressed gothic lolita style steps down. She has long blond hair and emerald eyes that shine like the most beautiful gem. Her light skin tone and lips colored purple gather his complete attention with a starch redness over his face. "It's okay, Mole," she says to the Trailmon with her hand placed to his cheek. "Let them onboard. Is that okay?"

"O-Okay!" says Mole as he blushes.

"Good day to you, children," she says with a smile. All the boys, including Bokomon and Neemon, hold tightly, and follow her into the train starting with Takuya.

Zoe and Chiaki frown with narrow eyes staring at the woman. "What just happened?" Chiaki asks.

"I don't believe this..." Zoe grumbles jealously.

Tommy turns to Kouichi, both of whom not falling head over heels for the new girl, and asks, "What's going on?"

"I guess... We're boarding the train..." he answers, following the others inside. The girls enter as well, and Patamon feels nervous staring at the woman.

* * *

Kenshin: We hope you enjoyed that.


	12. JetSylphimon Flies on Cloud Nine

**_Digimon Frontier Deluxe_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I would digress, but I'd only get sued.

Takeshi: Hello everyone. I present to you this chapter, this time featuring our wind goddess Izumi.

Alger: Hey, we're getting reviews! Nice!

Manabu: I figured it'd be only a matter of time, but they're still guest reviews.

Kenshin: To **Shadow101**, we would like it if you could sign in and leave a review. Thank you.

Manabu: Let's begin the story.

_**Chapter 12: JetSylphimon Flies on Cloud Nine**_

* * *

Zoe Orimoto is not amused. Not in the least. Why? Because there's a girl in the same Trailmon as them has stolen the attention of her friends. Such a thing has never happened before, and it makes her completely distraught. 'It doesn't make sense!'

She can see from where she sits as Takuya and the others drool over her. It's frustrating and annoying how enticed they are.

"Zoe, what's wrong with the guys?" Tommy asks, more confused than anything.

"They're being idiots, horn dogs," Zoe gripes, before patting his head. "Please don't grow up like them Tommy."

"Huh?"

"I think there's something else..." Kouichi says as he watches the nameless woman. "I mean, sure she's attractive but I wouldn't be like that. I never expected Kouji would be like that either."

"He isn't... Kouji's usually so reserved." Zoe makes a further examination of the situation, before her jealousy takes over the minute the woman caresses Takuya's cheek. 'That hussy!'

"Zoe, calm down," Chiaki tells him. "I don't trust this woman either. She's done nothing but talk to the others since we've met her."

"And what's your name, cutie?" The woman asks Takuya.

"Ta-Takuya Kanbara..." he replies with those dreamy eyes of his.

"What a cute name. You can call me Layla." She brings him into a hug with his head planted in her chest, and he explodes into a nosebleed. The other boys get jealous.

"Hey! Why does Takuya always get to be with the pretty girl?!" JP shouts with teeth clenched.

"That's unfair!" Kouji adds with similar anger. The others add in their own views towards Takuya's sudden popularity to the sexy new girl, none good.

"Yeah! I was just about to ask her to dinner!" Neemon states. Bokomon grabs his waistband and pulls. "Ow!"

"That was my plan you thief!" This starts a fight between them, which is surprisingly out of character for them.

"This is hard to watch..." mumbles Chiaki as Zoe continues seething in anger.

'Who is that lady?' Kouichi suddenly grasps his head in a strain pain. 'What was that?' He looks over at the woman, who smiles a little. He turns away, and she lifts an eyebrow with scorn.

Eventually Mole reaches the coast, where strong wind blows outside. "Continent of Wind."

"We're here," says Layla before leading Takuya by her finger out the door. The others follow after them.

"Wait!" Zoe brushes past them to grab Takuya. "I've had enough of this; Takuya, remember what we're doing."

"Huh? Zoe?" He grabs the side of his head suddenly after seeing her.

Layla narrows her eyes before grabbing his head, bringing him closer to her voluptuous chest. Zoe snaps, pulling Takuya away from her. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Oh? Can't handle the competition little girl?" Layla speaks with a laugh. "I'll be borrowing your boys as I tour the place."

She snaps her fingers, and Teppei and Teruo hold Zoe and Chiaki back. "Hey, let go Teruo!"

"What are you guys doing?!" Zoe tries to break free.

"Alright, who are you?!" shouts Kouichi before he rushes forward towards her.

A wave of darkness expels from her, repelling Kouichi and knocking him off his feet. "I understand the little one may be too young to fall for my charms, but why you too? I'll see by tearing you open."

"Evil scary! Evil scary!" Patamon suddenly shouts, before hiding behind Tommy.

"I knew something was up; she has to be a Digimon!" shouts Zoe as she tries to get free.

"I've had enough of this." Kouichi breaks through the crowd of his friends and reaches Layla. "Who are you, really?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Warrior of Darkness?" She snaps her fingers, and Katsuharu and Kouji grab him.

Zoe tosses Teppei off of her and raises her D-Scanner. "Spirit Evolution – Fairymon!"

Chiaki knees Teruo in the crotch, and as he topples over she transforms. "Spirit Evolution – Ranamon!"

"Spirit Evolution – Chakmon!" Tommy enters in too.

"I'll stop the guys; you free them!" Ranamon raises her finger and summons her Rain Stream move, having it poor down lightly on Kouichi and the guys holding him back. It also passes over to Teppei, Teruo, Bokomon and Neemon. Chakmon slides in and takes Kouichi out of the water.

"This isn't going well." Layla points to them, and says to JP, completely grasped by her appearance, "Take care of them."

"Oh yes, my sweet!" He Double Spirit Evolves into RhinoKabuterimon, and rams Ranamon across the shore. "Condenser Storm!" His lightning attack keeps them all busy too.

"Now, Takuya, it's your turn." Layla leans her head towards Takuya, and lays a kiss on his lips.

Fairymon sees this, and inside of her something snaps. Hitting her is more than a wave of jealousy, but an impulse to kill. She flies at Layla with her feet outstretched to drop kick. She releases Takuya and blocks her attack, and the impact causes her appearance to fade away; her hair darker, her skin a different shade, Layla is revealed to be Lilithmon.

Once her true colors are shown, RhinoKabuterimon stops. All the others attracted to her come out of their trance and grasp their heads in pain. Kouji sneezes. "Ugh. Why does my head hurt? And why am I wet?"

"Join the party," Katsuharu says as he feels the same effects.

Bokomon shakes his head. "I remember something wonderful..."

"I remember dinner." Neemon states before laughing.

"They're all back to normal!" Chakmon cheers.

The others turn to see Fairymon slammed into the sand by Lilithmon. The Digimon succubus then sighs as she looks down at her appearance. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

"Oh dear! Now that explains it!" Bokomon shouts as he takes out his book. "She's Lilithmon; an Ophanimon fallen from grace, she's the Demon Lord of Lust."

"What's lust?" Tommy asks, and the older kids flinch.

"We'll tell you when you're older," says Kouji.

"She can take the form of what her target desires the most, and control the hearts of those she successfully entices." As Bokomon finishes, Lilithmon raises her hand to her mouth and laughs.

"That's a bit of censoring, but otherwise true." She snaps her fingers, and Takuya walks forward. "Takuya, my darling hunk, handle them."

"Right." Takuya takes out his D-Scanner, being the only one still under her control. Data swirls over his hand.

"Wait, Takuya! She's using you!" Fairymon shouts, but coughs out in pain as Lilithmon stomps on her back.

"Double Spirit Evolution – Ardhamon!" With eyes overshadowed by her influence, Ardhamon appears on the windy coast. "Brahmasutra!"

His fireballs blast Ranamon, Chakmon and RhinoKabuterimon. "You idiot, snap out of it! That's a Demon Lord!"

"Don't bother; he can't hear you." Lilithmon kicks Zoe away. "Those who fall prey to my lips never regain their free will."

"No..." Fairymon pushes herself up and rushes towards Lilithmon.

"Wait, Zoe!" RhinoKabuterimon tries to stop her, but Ardhamon grabs his horn and turns him over. "Oh, that's really annoying!"

"Double Spirit Evolution – Rhihimon/BeoWolfmon!" Kouji and Kouichi turn into their strongest forms, before fighting and repelling Ardhamon.

"Roseo Temporale!" She throws rapid kicks towards Lilithmon, who blocks them all with her golden hand. "Tornado Gamba!"

"Fast, but your attacks are lacking in stopping power. You're weak." She claws her using the nails of her left hand, before grabbing Fairymon's head by the hair with her other hand. "Nazar Nail."

The warrior of Wind's body begins to corrode through Lilithmon's power. "Such shallow beauty."

"Zoe!" RhinoKabuterimon charges in towards Lilithmon. "Thunder Laser!"

"Deathmon!" An eye opens up, and from that reality appears the demon lord Digimon Deathmon, which blocks his lightning. It then slams RhinoKabuterimon with its tail.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Deathmon**

**Ultimate level**

**Demon Lord**

**Virus**

**A lesser demon lord who was formerly a high ranking angel, Deathmon remains in darkness watching the lives of others until their final moments. Its special attack is Explosion Eye.**

"It's a Deathmon!" Bokomon shouts in shock. "That shouldn't be! Deathmon are neutral Digimon who don't fight for good or evil."

"True, but Deathmon are easily controlled by us. Infact, all members of the Nightmare Soldiers cannot refuse our commands," Lilithmon tells him, before turning her eyes to the faded Fairymon. She tosses her dried body away, who devolves back to Zoe.

Ardhamon smacks BeoWolfmon aside with his tail, only to freeze seeing Zoe's state. "Z-Zoe?"

"He's fighting back." The brothers realize this, and grab Ardhamon's arms. Kouji then shouts, "Fight it, Takuya!"

"Remember who your friends are!" Kouichi adds.

"Let go of my toy now!" Lilithmon raises her hand in the air, and from another dimension a disgusting hand like monstrosity appears. It flies down and strikes the brothers and Takuya. "Oops! Sorry about that. Let's take our leave now."

Deathmon claws RhinoKabuterimon in the side, before shooting a beam into the air. This creates a portal, where Lilithmon and Ardhamon fly through. Zoe reaches out calling Takuya's name, before fainting after Deathmon disappears inside of the portal.

JP returns to himself and rushes to Zoe's side along with a recovered Ranamon and Chakmon. Seeing how they've lost so easily, BeoWolfmon punches the sandy floor in a fit of rage.

"I can't believe I fell for that temptress' charm!" Kouji curses as he returns to normal.

Elsewhere...

Lilithmon cackles as she dances around her slave Takuya, the windows of the other five Demon Lords before her. The goggleheaded hero remains motionless as she does so. "As you can see gentlemen I have risen up on the sin chart. I've even surpassed you, dear Barbamon."

"Not bad, Lili-bell. You even captured one of those kids for your own," Barbamon says with a chuckle.

She flinches however at his nickname. "Do not, ever, call me that."

"So? Isn't it about time you slit his throat and took his spirits?" asks Belphemon in his dream state.

"The number one rule was to have fun, and I plan to with this little boy." She cuddles her arms around Takuya. "Besides, I still need to check something."

"Alright, but don't fail us." Barbamon raises his staff as he speaks, and closes the windows.

Lilithmon then turns Takuya around, saying, "Now, I want you to tell me what it is you humans are doing. What are you looking for?"

"The Elemental Amulets," he tells her in his drone-like state. "They are remnants of the Ancient Ten Digimon that will allow us to become them."

"Is that so... Well, let's pick off some of your friends then shall we?" Takuya flinches a bit at her statement. "A bit of free will coming back? Let's fix that." She then cups his cheeks and smooches him full on the lips. After throwing in tongue action she releases him and stares at him. "What do you say to that?"

"It was great, Zoe..." Lilithmon flinches when she heard that name. Releasing him, Takuya grasps his head in pain; a green aura flickers on and off him. "Wait, are you Zoe?"

Lilithmon changes her appearance back to that of the blond girl with green eyes. "That's right; I peered into his heart and became who he desired most... I do look like that girl."

Takuya hugs Lilithmon tightly, though she's less than concerned about him at the moment. She's still thinking of how to continue collecting from him. "I'll have to secure my hold on him the easy way."

Later...

The DigiDestined have gathered in one of the surrounding towers. In a dirty brown room Zoe lays in a bed unable to move as she continues to corrode/age actually further. "This is terrible..." JP grumbles staring down at her.

"Just one of the horrid powers the Demon Lords can do," Bokomon says with a scowl. "To think we fell for that temptress's accursed charm."

"We all did, except the girls, Tommy and Kouichi. And now she has that idiot wrapped around her fingers," says Kouji with collected frustration.

Zoe gasps out for air, and her aging finally ends. She then slowly returns back to being young again. "Zoe's back!" The group cheer for her safe restoration.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay!" Bokomon cheers happily.

Zoe opens her eyes and looks around, feeling the life suddenly returning to her. "I feel so cold..."

"You were about to become an old lady, so that's probably normal," says Chiaki with relief.

The wielder of Wind looks across the room, and though she's glad everyone's so worried about her she can't help but feel the same about Takuya. Just the thought of him being around their enemy-a lustful tramp who strangely decided to look like her solely to draw him away-angers her. But she would have to worry about why Lilithmon took her appearance later. "We have to find them."

"We're trying to contact Takuya, but nothing. He's not answering his D-Scanner," Tommy says to her.

"What about the amulet?" she asks, remembering the mission.

"We'll have to postpone that until we get Taky back," JP says with a sigh.

"I can't believe he fell for her looks. How shallow can you get?" Teppei grumbles.

Chiaki and Zoe narrow their eyes in annoyance. Chiaki then says, "I don't need you saying that Teppei. You were as helpless as him, and that goes for the rest of you all!"

"Men are truly shallow..." Zoe adds, holding onto her forehead.

The others who fell to her spell look away ashamed. Kouji coughs, saying, "I don't think it's that simple. I wouldn't normally do something like that."

"We get it; you're a loner," Katsuharu tells him.

"No, you jerk." Kouji glares at him. "Lilithmon kissed Takuya, and when Zoe attacked her she turned normal and we came loose from her spell right? Maybe that's the key to getting back that idiot."

"Now that I think about it, she did look an awful lot like Zoe," Kouichi says as he cups his chin.

"Wait, what does that mean?" asks Zoe. They can't possibly mean that-

Before she could reach that conclusion, an explosion happens outside of the building. The DigiDestined head out of the room, where they see 7 flying devil women in the skies. "LadyDevimon! They're Lilithmon's servants."

"And they look like they're into bdsm... Subtle..." Zoe gripes before taking out her D-Scanner. "They're the ones who can lead us to Lilithmon, so that's our target."

One of the devil girls flies down in a shriek. Everyone then transforms. "Spirit Evolution!"

"Wolfmon/Lowemon/Chakmon/Fairymon/Blitzmon/Grottomon/Arbormon/Ranamon/Mercuremon!" The warriors split up and fight back against the fallen angels.

One LadyDevimon claws at Fairymon, who kicks her in the face. She steps to the side and avoids her chain whip. "Darkness Spear!"

"Brezza Petalo!" Her pink wind however fails to hit her opponent. "They're strong."

"Slide Evolution – Gigasmon!" Teppei turns into Gigasmon, and uses Hurricane Bomber to punch his enemy away.

"Trinitat Schneider!" Wolfmon uses his attack on a LadyDevimon.

"Poison!" Before the triangle could hit her, it reverts and strikes Wolfmon, knocking him back.

"We need another way around this." Wolfmon prepares to turn into BeoWolfmon, when Lilithmon's terrifying cackle resounds in the bristling wind.

They all look to the skies, where on top of a Thunderbirmon stands Lilithmon in her disguise. She raises her golden arm while clutching a drone-like Takuya by her side. "Good afternoon, Legendary Warriors."

"Lilithmon! What do you plan to do with Takuya?!" Wolfmon questions.

"What do you think? He's my slave now, so he'll serve me forever performing my services," she declares. Zoe gasps and almost falls.

"You're disgusting!" Ranamon shouts.

"Oh, get your minds out of the gutter," Lilithmon says with a terrifying cackle. "Unfortunately my new toy's still ripe. He needs to grow a little more for the rest of the fun."

JP and Katsuharu cup their nose. 'Lucky guy!'

"What does that mean?" Patamon asks, and Bokomon pulls him back. He then tells him he'll let Patamon know when he's older.

"No you won't!" Fairymon flies up towards Lilithmon, quickly sliding her form to Shutumon's. "Gilgamesh Slicer!"

"Excuse me dear." Lilithmon pulls Takuya behind her, before grabbing her attack using her right hand. "Deathmon!"

Deathmon appears in its familiar fashion, and grabs Takuya before vanishing with him. "No, Takuya!"

"Do you desire that boy so much?" asks Lilithmon as she claws Shutumon in the face with her nails. "I sense from you a desire to hold this boy."

"W-What do you know?" she shouts back while fighting back.

"I always know." Lilithmon smiles before pulling Shutumon closer, and whispering, "It's the one thing I always do, what lifeforms want to mate with. This form came about by looking into the heart of your friend."

Shutumon stops and looks into space. 'Takuya...likes that? He likes me?'

Lilithmon takes advantage and stabs into her stomach, pushing Shutumon over and off Thunderbirmon. "You children and your apparent hormones... It's such fun to pick on that, the hearts of children who can't differentiate between love and lust."

Shutumon recovers enough to stay afloat. "Shut up!" Angry at the woman's taunts, she flies along the wind created around her. "Gilgamesh Slicer!"

"You don't learn..." She snaps her fingers, and before her appears Takuya held by Deathmon. Zoe immediately stops in her tracks, leaving her open to a monstrosity of a hand grabbing her from behind. He hand explodes, taking out Shutumon and turning her back into Zoe. "Foolish child. Don't mess with the world of adults."

"Zoe!" Blitzmon shouts as she falls.

"Zoe?" Takuya opens his eyes, the drone expression inside fading for a moment. "Zoe!" He breaks free of Deathmon and falls towards her, transforming into Vritramon. He then catches her. "Zoe, are you okay?"

"T-Takuya..." She looks up into his eyes in shock, blushing a bit, and glad that he's snapped out of her control. "You're okay."

No!" Lilithmon shouts angrily. "Deathmon!" Deathmon shoots a beam at Vritramon from the main eye, an attack strong enough to knock him out of his form. "No, my toy!"

Out from the skies, a bird shrieks throughout the skies. A figure then flies down towards Takuya and Zoe, grabbing them and going higher into the skies. Lilithmon follows the large figure to a floating tower. "You won't escape me."

"Lilithmon!" Rhihimon flies up and swings at her, but she blocks his attack easily.

"Ah yes, Duskmon I presume?"

"I am not Duskmon!" he shouts.

"Maybe, but you were the only one who wasn't affected by my charm. I don't attract girls and the boy's too young to find me attractive. But you!" Lilithmon moves closer and taps his face mask. "You were completely immune. No matter how you look at it; that's not normal." She then pushes him back and moves back on her bird transport. She then leaps on top of Deathmon and vanishes with it.

Elsewhere...

The figure from before lands at the top of the tower. It drops Takuya and Zoe safely, where they see it's a four winged bird with golden-yellow feathers and an armored head. Zoe is the first to speak, saying, "Thank you."

"It's not a problem," says the bird in a female voice. "I'm glad to have you safe, Legendary Warriors."

"You... You know us?" asks Takuya.

"I do." The bird folds her wings and turns to the bell above them. "I am Hououmon, the guardian of the Amulet of Wind."

"Really?" Zoe picks herself up. "Then, can you please hand it over? We've been-"

"I know you need it, and it is my duty to hand over the amulet to the one who inherits the power of AncientIrismon, but I can't risk the Demon Lords finding its location and destroying it." Hououmon bows her head. "You'll have to repel Lilithmon before I reveal the amulet."

"Fine." Takuya stands firmly, raising his D-Scanner. "All we have to do is send that old lady packing."

"Who's an old lady?!" shouts Lilithmon as she and Deathmon appear. She steps down, scuffing upon seeing Takuya free of her control. "Takuya my darling, you've broken out of my charm."

"I won't fall for that again!" Takuya tells her before preparing to transform.

"When one falls under my power, they're not completely free no matter what." Lilithmon snaps her fingers again, and Deathmon charges forward at him and Zoe. He pushes his friend out of the way, and gets pinned in its claws; she also drops her D-Scanner in the process.

"Takuya!"

"I don't need to know the location; it's obviously in this tower, so all I have to do is destroy it." Lilithmon prepares to use her Empress Emblaze, when Hououmon charges at her and pushes the woman away. "Back off you horrid buzzard!"

"Not if my data is scattered like feathers in the wind!" shouts the phoenix as she claws at Lilithmon.

"Deathmon!" Lilithmon commands her pet to attack the phoenix while holding Takuya. She then turns her eyes to Zoe, grasping her by the throat with her Nazar arm. "I'll be rid of you first."

"No, Zoe..." Takuya can only watch as Lilithmon hoists Zoe over the edge. Though as he tries to break free, his left hand tightens its hold on Zoe's D-Scanner.

"Phantom Pain." She begins to force her darkness into Zoe.

Takuya looks at the angle between him and Lilithmon. 'I've got no choice.' He throws the D-Scanner at the back of Lilithmon, which strikes her in the head. The impact forces her to drop Zoe, and her D-Scanner goes with her.

She recovers from the darkness enough to grab her D-Scanner, and looks up at Lilithmon. "Takuya... Thank you. No more letting this happen; I'll save you!" Her device glows a familiar brightness, which forms over her. In that same white light Takuya and the others were in Zoe sees her spirits Fairymon and Shutumon at her sides. "Fairymon... Shutumon... This must be what happened to them... Yeah."

She raises her hand forward, which gathers data, and scans it with her D-Scanner. "Double Spirit Evolution!"

Lilithmon looks over the edge to see her splatter, only to hear the words, "Jet Binter," and a bullet shaped figure knocks her back. That same figure flies towards the ghoul and pounds it to the floor right by the bell. The figure stops to catch Takuya, who stares in shock. Zoe comes out of the light in a brand new form. She's now a blue haired humanoid like Fairymon, only with white armor, metal wings and an airplane on her head. Her red eyes glare intense at Deathmon as she wields a giant pinwheel. "JetSylphimon!"

"Zoe..." Takuya says in awe.

"Takuya, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." Takuya says, still staring at her with a blush. She notes the redness and turns flushed herself, before letting him down. "You ask that so many times it's become a quote for you."

"D-Don't get too comfy with it. Let's get him, together," she says, feeling the wind blow despite her pinwheel remaining still.

"Right. Double Spirit Evolution – Ardhamon!" Takuya transforms into Ardhamon, and together they kick Deathmon in the main eye.

"Zweinhander!" BeoWolfmon slices through a LadyDevimon he's still fighting, and scans her data.

"Schwarz Lehrsatz!" Rhihimon destroys Thunderbirmon and scans him. "I feel sad doing this; it was controlled by Lilithmon just like Takuya."

"Condenser Storm!" RhinoKabuterimon pulverizes the LadyDevimon he's fighting and scans her. Around this time the others finish their battles. "That should take care of them!"

"But what about Takuya and Zoe?" asks Bokomon, coming out just when it's safe.

"Let's go!" Rhihimon flies over to the tower, while the others have to run.

"Hey, wait up! This form is slow!" complains JP as he chases them. 'I should just turn into Blitzmon and fly.'

"Brahmasutra!" Ardhamon fires, but Deathmon disappears into its dimension. He waits for it to come, only for it to appear behind him.

"Jet Binter!" JetSylphimon flies at the speed of sound towards Deathmon the moment she sees it, and knocks the gray demon away from Takuya. She then continues this several times, before stopping behind Takuya. "Together?"

"Together. Brahmasutra!" Ardhamon charges his attack, waiting for Zoe to keep with the timing.

The turbines and wheels on JetSylphimon begin to spin rapidly, and the pinwheel she wields spins at a faster pace. She then uses it to draw Deathmon into a tornado. Ardhamon then fires at the demon with his fireballs, while JetSylphimon flies in to slice through it. "Ultra Turbulence!"

Their combination of fire and wind destroys the Digimon, exposing its data. JetSylphimon takes out her D-Scanner with a spin. "I'll cleanse your dark heart with the purity of air. DigiCode, Scan!"

She scans the Digimon, and its egg flies off into the skies. Lilithmon sees this and sighs, noticing their friends have arrived. "This has been a failure..." She turns her eyes to Zoe and Takuya. "I'll be back for you two. I have no plans on letting it end this way. Bye, my delightful ardor."

She gathers darkness around her, and fades away into it. The couple of Takuya and Zoe fall backwards sighing, reverting to human. "That was close. Thanks for not giving up on me, Zoe."

"Thanks, Takuya. You didn't think I wasn't going to let her do all that to you right?" Zoe looks down at where their hands are touching, and pulls away with a flush redness.

Rhihimon lands beside them, having seen their exchange. Hououmon perches on top of the bell. "My most humble thanks to you for repelling that temptress from this land." A strong wind blows by them. "Warrior of Wind, ring the bell and the amulet will reveal itself."

"O-Okay." Zoe reaches her hand up and grabs the rope. With a strong tug she pulls, and the bell rings. Its sound reverberates throughout the whole of the continent, giving off a pleasant sound to the DigiDestined and the Digimon. "It's beautiful."

"Well it did come from you," Takuya whispers with slight redness. She hears him and gasps, her heart fluttering.

The bell releases a bright pink light from inside, and the ball that rings it falls down towards her. It's an amethyst amulet this time. It enters her body, and briefly glows pink through her shirt, revealing the kanji for Kaze. She turns away from the others, finding it embarrassing. "I did it."

Elsewhere...

Lilithmon bows to one knee within a room of darkness. "I am sorry. I have lost them."

"This is unprecedented of you Lilithmon," Barbamon says with a scowl. The other lords, except Leviamon and Lucemon, are there too. "I had expected you to fall too into your lust for that boy, but to lose control over him and fail to kill even one of them... That's disappointing."

"You couldn't even find out what they're planning." Daemon adds.

"I have actually." Biting at the nails of her left hand's thumb, Lilithmon turns her eyes to glare at the cloaked demon. "Those humans are looking for relics to empower their Spirits called the Elemental Amulets. They have five now in their possession, and with all ten they'll become strong enough to defeat us."

"Is that so?" A whole opens up above them, revealing Lucemon. "This calls for a change of plan. Barbamon, we have enough Wrath, Greed, and Lust. You three devote your time to finding the remaining data of Ogudomon and destroying these last five amulets. The rest of you, gather more sins."

All of them nod, though Beelzebumon and Barbamon glare at the childlike angel as he disappears.

* * *

Yusei: That ends this sultry chapter.

Takeshi: I liked the Takumi sprinkled throughout this chapter. Much stronger than the others.

Dante: What's next?

Manabu: Next chapter the brothers and Chiaki head to the Continent of Darkness. There Kouichi gets to meet him again, and he discovers another secret about himself.


	13. The Brothers' Grim Adventure

_**Digimon Frontier Deluxe**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. It is owned by...Toei, Namco-Bandai and I think Nick. Wait, why does Nickelodeon have Digimon?! They...Oh, forget it. They have Power Rangers.

Yusei: Welcome back to a new chapter of Digimon Frontier Deluxe. The group decides to split up and cover more ground for their amulets.

Takeshi: So to this effect, Kouichi, Kouji and Chiaki head to the Continent of Darkness while the others go for the Continent of Earth. This chapter covers Kouichi's adventure.

_**Chapter 13: The Brothers' Grim Adventure**_

* * *

As the others leave the tower, the Warrior of Metal Teruo looks over the map. He stares at the last four markers, and that one marker that's moving. "This may be a problem."

"What's up?" Takuya asks looking over at him. He's still in pain from being gripped by Deathmon.

"The next one from here is in the Continent of Earth," he tells him as everyone turns to listen. "But the Demon Lords know what we're up to, right?" Takuya looks down in shame. "If we go to the earth amulet, we'll risk them finding the darkness amulet since it's in their territory."

"We can go to the Continent of Darkness first then," says Chiaki.

"I thought of that, but they'd notice a large group threading in the darkness and would come after us. They still overpower us."

Kouichi cups his chin and thinks. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Everyone turns to Kouichi, including his brother Kouji.

"I'm the only one who needs to retrieve the darkness amulet right? I suggest I go and grab it, and then regroup back in the Continent of Earth," Kouichi suggests.

"What? We can't risk you going alone!" Takuya says frantic.

"Of course not; two people will come with me, other than Teppei of course." Kouichi crosses his arms together over his chest. "Good plan huh?"

"Alright then, that I can work with." Takuya gives a hand over to Kouichi. "Alright, we'll go with your idea. But who's going?"

"I'll go," Kouji says as he stands by his brother.

"I-I'll go too." Chiaki joins in as well.

"We'll leave out tomorrow morning."

With their plan set out, the DigiDestined take the rest of the day to recover from their battle against the Demon Lord Lilithmon. At night, as everyone sleeps, Takuya remains awake on his shift outside. The wind outside blows in a whistle inside the building they're in.

He yawns. "I feel so tired."

"You should." He looks to the side and sees Zoe sitting next to him on his left. "You better get to sleep; your turn is almost over."

"I'm fine." Takuya picks up a pebble and throws it. It skips across the ocean before him. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened."

"Why are you apologizing?" She chuckles a bit. "Lilithmon seduced you with her power."

"Yeah, but it was me she was after, and it caused you guys so much trouble," he bows his head into his legs. "I can't believe I fell for her charm, and fought for her. I feel so pathetic."

"It's okay, Takuya. We knew you were controlled. We believe in you. I do." She then pauses and clasps her mouth.

"R-Right..." He bites at his bottom lip, before finally calming down. "So, how are you holding up on this? We're halfway to reaching our goal, and bringing peace to the Digital World. I know it feels a bit stressful."

"It is, but I'm glad I went through with this ordeal..." Zoe looks up at the skies, seeing the three moons together. "Before all this I was always alone and ignored. Nobody liked me for being different and I felt bad. But ever since coming to this world and becoming a Digimon I've been able to become stronger, and not just in fighting but inside; I've been able to understand more about myself and the feelings of others. I also got to make so many friends like you and the others Takuya, and all types of Digimon. Sure we got into battles, but there were happy and fun times too, and when we leave I know I won't be alone. I guess you can say, it's because of coming to this world that I like myself now."

"Well, I really like who you are now too Zoe," he says, so suddenly and without thinking that when he does his face lights up like a tomato.

"R-Really?" Zoe quickly turns to him, her face also flushed crimson.

"W-Well, I..." He sputters a bit before turning away. The wind blows by as he tries to keep quiet.

Zoe looks away as well, holding onto her fast beating heart. Just the thing he said about her is making the girl feel dizzy. 'Takuya... He really meant it, didn't he? Then...' She traces her fingers along the sand, a feeling in her throat as if she's been holding her breath in forever. She glances back at him, noticing he's lying still. 'Did he mean it, and he's too scared to talk to me now?' Biting at her bottom lip, she eventually turns around, saying, "Takuya, I want to say..." She pauses again when she gets closer, and hears snoring. Going to his face she sees he's sleeping.

'You gotta be kidding me...' She could tell he's faking sleep; his breathing is too fast to be normal. "Oh well... I'll ask again later." She leans down and places a quick kiss to his exposed cheek. "Sleep tight."

She heads inside to grab something, but as she does Takuya opens his eyes and touches the place he was kissed. "Zoe..." He then groans inward. 'Oh, why did I do that?! I could have said something, anything! I could have listened to what she said! I could have confessed! But NOOOO! I had to fall asleep! How lame am I?!'

Kouichi yawns as he watches Zoe leave with a blanket. He sighs and goes back to sleep.

The next day, the DigiDestined and Bokomon-tachi wake up and prepare for their departure. Teruo transforms into Sephirotmon and absorbs the others inside of him, save the twins and Chiaki. "Good luck in there guys. Try not to get caught."

"Don't worry. Just focus on the Earth Amulet and we'll handle our mission." Kouji takes out his D-Scanner, and transforms into Garmmon. Kouichi and Chiaki get on his back, and he rides along the Trailmon rails further inland. Sephirotmon flies through the skies along the coast.

Garmmon travels through the world, until coming to the Dark Gate. "We're here."

Kouichi and Chiaki dismount him, and Kouji returns to himself albeit tired. "We'll have to make this quick; I'm worn out from driving."

"Okay. We'll try to avoid them." Kouichi turns to Chiaki, who nods, and they head in through the gate. Kouji follows after, clutching hold of his D-Scanner.

Kouichi looks down at his D-Scanner, checking the marker for where to go. "Let's see... The Rose Morning Star is that way," he points to the star in the skies northwest of their position, "and the marker is leading to the forest, so we should head there."

"Finally, a lucky break," says Kouji as he sighs.

They head east, turning away from the star. As they do, they notice Daemon flying from the castle. Kouichi would rather not go there even if Daemon had left; it brings bad memories of his time as Duskmon. Kouichi refocuses on the task at hand, which comes to a halt when the signal disappears. "The signal's gone again."

"Well, now we're just walking blindly," Kouji grumbles as he looks around.

'**Look out behind you.**'

"Huh?" Kouichi turns around and sees something coming at him. "Look out!" Everyone gets down, and avoids a blast of energy that strikes the side of a cave. They pick themselves up, and see it's Gaioumon. He sharpens his swords with one another and steps down. "You again?"

"Hello children." Gaioumon kicks down a tree, uprooting it and sending it towards them. Chiaki pulls the boys away. "It's just you three? Not enough."

"We're all you got, so suck it up." Kouji stands first, raising his D-Scanner.

"You're the monster who killed Angemon... I'll make you pay!" Chiaki takes out hers.

"Double Spirit Evolution!" Kouji and Kouichi transform into BeoWolfmon and Rhihimon, before charging and attacking Gaioumon.

He raises his katanas and blocks their strikes, before kicking them both in the stomach and slashing them away with a spin. "Still weaker than all knows, but at least you're capable now. Rinkazan!"

"Rot Kreuz!" Rhihimon blocks using his cross shield.

"Licht Angriff!" BeoWolfmon fires at him, his laser and missiles impacting him hard. But he stands up easily and focuses his eyes on them. "Still standing..."

Gaioumon sharpens his swords with the other, before combining them. He then draws an arrow and releases it. But to their surprise it passes by them. Rhihimon dashes towards Chiaki and takes the hit. "Kouichi! Chiaki!"

"An opening!" Gaioumon charges at BeoWolfmon, pinning him to the ground with his swords scissored over his throat.

"Kouichi, I'm sorry," Chiaki says with grief.

He quickly turns around to Kouji, shocked to see the position he's in. "Kouji!"

"Turn back to your human forms, and drop your spirits." Rhihimon grits his teeth angrily. Left with no option he reverts to Kouichi.

"I never would have thought you'd turn out to be someone like this."

"Did you really think I would put my honor before my duty?" asks Gaioumon before laughing. "It's one thing to use others to make yourself stronger. But it's different when I fight under the orders of my leader; even if I have to swallow my pride, it's my duty to follow their commands, and they want you dead before you find the other amulets."

'So they do know...' Kouji realizes.

"Chaos Shot!" Gaioumon gets blown away by a powerful hit. Free, BeoWolfmon fires Licht Angriff to send him further away.

"That was close..." The kids look to their right, where the attack came from. There stands a knight in dark blue and gray armor. A dragon head is used for its helmet and it possesses a dark blue cape. It wields a lance and a giant shield, the latter of which has DigiLetters written in a circle along it.

"Who are you?" asks BeoWolfmon.

"It doesn't matter. Come with me, or never find the amulet." That's when they realize that they need to trust this new person.

"Let's go!" BeoWolfmon picks up Chiaki, and they head after the knight. Before they could move further, he looks back to see an attack coming their way. With no option he steps by his friends and takes the blow, but the resulting explosion blows away the others too.

Kouji hits the ground, having reverted to human and passed out. Kouichi recovers first, and looks in horror at Chiaki and Kouji having Digicode surrounding them. "What? Chiaki!"

"So, humans do have data..." The knight grabs the kids and flies away with them.

Gaioumon looks on as they disappear. "They got away... No matter. Devidramon!" A Devimon based dragon flies down from above. "Track them down."

The knight lands before a cave, and brings them inside to a living room setting. The Digimon lays them on carpeted floors, where it's shown their data has returned to them. Kouichi looks over at the knight, and though he's curious about why he didn't reveal any data, the mission is important. "Excuse me, who are you again?"

"It is rude to ask of another's name in such a manner. You should offer yourself your name in response," says the Digimon. After a brief pause she says, "I am Chaos Dukemon."

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Chaos Dukemon**

**Ultimate Level**

**Dark Knight Digimon**

**Virus**

**Chaos Dukemon, a chaotic version of the Holy Knight of the Royal Knights that has awoken to its virus instincts, Dukemon. The Digital Hazard inside of its species has awoken a wave of terror to become either a demon dragon or an evil knight. Its special attacks releases a brutal barrage assault from its spear Balmung, Demon's Distaster, and unleashing dark, corrosive magic from the shield Gorgon, Judecca Prison!**

'But, in the end you...' He puts it aside and says, "I'm Kouichi. Thank you for saving us."

"It's fine; offering help should come before asking for help." Chaos Dukemon sits in a seat, returning her weapons inside her armor.

"Will they be okay?"

"It's unknown. Human data isn't something we know about, so we can't be certain of what will happen. But, as their data hasn't been scanned their safety is assured." Kouichi looks over at his brother and friend worried. "The same thing applies to humans here it seems. Still, it's weird that the same hasn't happened to you. Maybe it's connected to how you came to the world."

"W-What?" 'Does this person know how I came to the Digital World?'

"I know what you're here for."

"Yes, the Amulet of Darkness." As he speaks, Chiaki begins to come to unbeknownst to them.

"Then allow me to tell you I will not give it to you now, not when you're unable to control your darkness," she tells him.

"W-What?! My darkness?"

"You hold an evil inside of you bound to come to surface. Should you take hold of the power of the amulet you'll only let it control you."

"But we need it to save the Digital World-"

"I know!" Chaos Dukemon grabs Kouichi by his collar. "But I'd rather you don't let Duskmon take over first."

"Duskmon?" They look over to Chiaki, who has fully woken. "Who's Duskmon?"

"Chiaki? You're okay?" asks Kouichi out of relief.

Chaos Dukemon releases Kouichi and glares at her. She then asks, "Haven't told them about the curse left by Ogudomon, have you?"

"Who?" That's definitely a name Kouichi and Chiaki haven't heard before.

"Nevermind. I'll set you up to handle your darkness, and then you'll be ready." Chaos Dukemon grabs him and takes the boy further into the cave. "You two wait there and prepare for any unwanted company."

"Uh, wait!" shouts Chiaki, but they're too far in. She sighs and sits back. 'What's Duskmon?'

Inside the cave further down, the light of Chaos Dukemon's abode disappears, leaving them in darkness. She stops, and drops Kouichi. "Where am I? And why can I see?"

"Darkness. Here is where you'll face your inner most evil." Chaos Dukemon raises her shield. "Gorgon – Dark Hazard!" The Digital Hazard on her armor glows bright purple in the dark, and charges her shield with it. It fires at Kouichi, who shouts out in pain. He screams as the evil of the knight's shield exposes a black vulture around him. "Come out to the surface, Duskmon!"

The vulture flies out of Kouichi, and lands before him. It shifts in the dark to take form of Kouichi, albeit a palette swap version. This new Kouichi with white soulless eyes and pitch black skin stands, smiling while staring at his other self. Chaos Dukemon steps back to give them room. "Hello, Kouichi."

"Who are you?"

"I am the darkness in your heart, the evil sin of the Super Demon Lord that spawned the other seven, Duskmon." Kouichi takes in a deep breath. "Nervous, are you? Not many people can stare the devil in the eye without running scared."

"I'm not scared, least of all you." Duskmon takes out a pink and black D-Scanner, to his surprise. "A D-Scanner?"

"I'll expose your bluff. Spirit Evolution!" Data surrounds the fake Kouichi, turning him into Duskmon.

"To overcome the darkness in your heart you must defeat him. Only then will you be ready to receive the Amulet of Darkness," Chaos Dukemon tells him.

"Is that so... I'll take you down for good." Kouichi takes out his D-Scanner and evolves into Loweemon. He then summons his spear and shield while Duskmon summons the Blut Evolution swords.

Back with Chiaki, Kouji begins to wake up. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh. Yeah, thanks," he says as he recovers. "What happened? Where's Kouichi?"

"Kouichi went with that Digimon. She said she would give him the power to properly control the darkness inside of him," she explains, sounding worried about him.

'The darkness inside of him? Does she mean-'

"Neh, Kouji," Chiaki begins, having a lack of courage in her, "who's Duskmon?" He gasps. "You do know, don't you?"

Kouji pauses, attempting to try and explain what she wants to know. "I can't say."

"Kouji, please open up and quit the loner routine," she tells him in a begging voice. "I want to know more about Kouichi and understand him like everyone here, but I know he won't tell me. So that leaves you."

He lifts an eyebrow and stares at her. "Do you like him?"

Chiaki blushes and looks away. "N-No I don't! I'm just worried, like a good friend would be!"

'Just like Zoe's worried about Takuya all the time...' Putting two and two together, Kouji sighs. It's not for him to say either, but it's something he has to tell no matter what. "Duskmon. He was an evil Digimon who fought against us before we met you and your friends. He was the human Spirit of Darkness, ridiculously powerful, and Cherubimon's best subordinate. Even worse, he was Kouichi."

Chiaki backs up in shock. "How can that be?"

"Kouichi didn't come to the Digital World the same as us. When he came he was found by Cherubimon, and he manipulated the pain in his heart to turn him into Duskmon. We came to the Continent of Darkness before, and fought against him. He almost killed us, and it took me and Takuya working together to set him free. On our way out of the continent he converted the spirits to their current form."

"Then, why did that Digimon say that he had to fight Duskmon?" Kouji stands up and walks towards the opening further into the cave. "Wait, Kouji-"

They both pause when they hear footsteps entering into the cave. Kouji looks back and sees Gaioumon with Devidramon chained walking in. "What a cozy abode."

"Gaioumon!"

"Sick 'em!" Devidramon charges towards them.

"Spirit Evolution!" Both of them transform into their human spirits and defend themselves against the black dragon.

"Ewig Schlaf!" Loweemon charges forward to attack Duskmon, who blocks using his swords. The force of the attack sends him back a few steps however.

"Fool. Don't think your attacks are stronger within the darkness without expecting the same from me. Eroberung Storm!" Duskmon releases his attack throughout the area, forcing Loweemon to block each strike with his Shokuzai no Tate. "Geist Abend!"

He continues to block, and is blown into a wall. "Geist Abend!"

"Endlich Meteor!" He counters using a powerful stream of darkness, causing an explosion. Duskmon however moves in through the darkness and slashes at his left leg.

"You're slow too." Duskmon kicks him in the face, planting him further in the rocks. Loweemon fires Endlich Meteor at a closer range, blowing the evil warrior backwards.

"Am I too slow now?" Loweemon prepares himself. "Don't think you have a chance; we're inside a cave. You can't use your Beast form to its fullest length here."

"Maybe, but there's another way around it." Darkness wraps around the warrior. "Double Spirit Evolution!" To Kouichi's surprise, the evil warrior transforms into a brand new form. This time, he's a two headed skeletal snake-like Digimon. Along the length of the snake are eyes colored like the rainbow that stare into the lion warrior's, and at the tip of its tail a gatling gun. "Geismon!"

"What? But how could you-"

"When Ophanimon gave you the power to fuse your spirits together, I gained that power too." Geismon slithers quickly to Loweemon's side, who dodges his fangs. "Geist Giftzahne!" Geismon opens both mouths and fires his fangs in the form of shuriken.

Loweemon raises his shield to block, but they circle around him and strike the warrior from behind. He falls to his knees, and Geismon laughs. "That's it. Slide Evolution!" Loweemon tries to transform, but finds himself unable to. "What?"

"The harder Duskmon fights, the more he saps energy from you," Chaos Dukemon explains. "Your power at the moment is all that's needed to defeat him."

"How? He has the power of two spirits!"

"It won't matter. The only thing that's holding you back is your heart." Loweemon pushes himself up and stares at the evil snake.

"My heart is holding it back..." Kouichi steps aside and strikes Geismon in the intersection of the necks. Geismon snarls in pain as it slithers back. "That's right... I've been holding myself back ever since I saw Duskmon again. I was afraid to become Duskmon, to fall to the hatred in my heart, and turn on my friends again. But no more! I won't let this happen again; as the Warrior of Darkness, I won't succumb to hatred and resentment!"

Geismon roars as it becomes surrounded by a rainbow aura. "Don't fool yourself! You can't escape your past; you and I are alike!"

"I can never be like you know." Loweemon's lance illuminates dark fumes. "I may have been bitter before, but I'm not so petty to hold onto anger. I don't need resentment to live!"

Geismon slithers in to attack Loweemon, who grabs the right head with his bare hands and slams the snake into the ground. "Endlich Meteor!" He then blows him further into the ground towards the wall.

"Blut Cannon!" Geismon fires from his gatling tail to attack Loweemon, who raises his shield and intercepts. He then walks forward, his lance still brimming with energy.

"This is the end. Schwarz Stahl Leistungsschalter!" Loweemon dashes forward at high speed, raising his lance with both hands. The afterimage of a lion follows him as he pierces through Geismon. The two headed snake roars in pain, its data exposed for Kouichi. "Goodbye, my evil side. Darkness won't be a force that simply destroys. Digicode, scan!"

Kouichi scans the data, and Duskmon's body fades away inside his D-Scanner. The data leaves out of the device and enters his body. "W-What?"

"It is done. You are now ready to receive the Amulet of Dark-" Chaos Dukemon stops when she hears noise coming from her room. "Intruders!"

"Kouji!" Kouichi heads to the tunnel, his eyes easily seeing into the dark.

BeoWolfmon and Ranamon make it out of the cave, and turn their eyes to face Gaioumon exiting. "Licht Angrif!"

"Rain Stream!" Ranamon summons pouring water down on him, while BeoWolfmon fires his laser and missiles.

"Rinkazan!" Gaioumon dashes forward, despite the downpour, and slashes through them. His attack devastates Ranamon and returns her to Chiaki, exposing her DigiCode.

"No, Chiaki!"

"You shall be first!" He raises his hand to steal her data, but BeoWolfmon smacks him aside.

"Chiaki, are you okay?" he asks her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She says this, but her bleeding side tells a different story. "I'll take care of this; stop him until they come back."

"Okay." Kouji turns his eyes back to Gaioumon. "I will stop you." Gaioumon snaps his fingers, and Devidramon comes down to claw at him. "Get back you ugly dragon!"

But it's pointless; the mindless beast continues to fight at him, while Gaioumon gathers energy up above him. "Gaia Reactor!" He then unleashes his attack upon them, blowing away Devidramon and BeoWolfmon.

"Kouji!" Chiaki yells.

The warrior reverts to his human self while the dragon turns into an egg. "You asshole!"

"Now, to finish you off!" Gaioumon brims in an orange aura.

"Stop!" He turns behind him to see Kouichi running towards him. "Double Spirit Evolution! Rhihimon!"

"It won't matter how many of you come to stop me. I will slaughter everyone in the name of Daemon!" Gaioumon charges towards Rhihimon, and upon clashing their attacks release a force of wind. "Rinkazan!"

Rhihimon watches his movements, and steps in using his lance to block his move; he does this by locking his lance under his wrists. "What?!"

"Your moves are predictable in the darkness." Rhihimon leans back and kicks the dragon man in the air. Once there Rhihimon fires Schwarz Lehrsatz at him, blowing off parts of his armor.

"Kouichi..." Kouji looks on in amazement at seeing how powerful his brother is.

Rhihimon flies in and grabs Gaioumon by his horns, flying in the air high. He then drops the weakened samurai from the greatest height, before circling around to his face. "Schwarz Stahl Leistungsschalter!" Using his strongest technique, the black lion warrior strikes Gaioumon in his chest and sends him flying across the continent.

Rhihimon then lands by the others, devolving to Kouichi. He falls on his behind, tired from all the fighting he's done today. "That was pretty rough..."

"Kouichi!" Chiaki walks over to him in a limp, still holding her bleeding spot. "You've grown so much stronger."

"Yeah, thanks Chiaki," he says, though his back hurts considerably. The damage he took from Duskmon still lingers.

"Well done Warrior of Darkness," says Chaos Dukemon as she approaches him, "or should I say, Kouichi?"

"Kouichi's fine." The twin of darkness stands back up, giving a smile. Chiaki blushes seeing it, as it's the very first she's seen from him.

Kouji approaches his twin and pats him on the shoulder. "Good job, brother."

"Thanks." It warms his heart hearing his brother thank him. He now begins to see how accepted Kouji is of him. Turning his eyes to Chaos Dukemon, he asks, "Where is the amulet?"

She holds up a box hidden inside of her armor, a dark purple and black colored container the size of her palm. She then places it in his hands. "Open it."

Kouichi looks down at the box in question. He pulls open the top, and stares at the Onyx gemstone inside. It shines and flies into his chest, branding the kanji Yami on him. "That leaves four left for us to capture."

"Teppei, Chiaki, Takuya and me," Kouji says as he counts up the remaining amulets left to find. "They probably have Teppei's by now, and," he looks at the map for the remaining three markers, "we're still missing one."

"May I?" Chaos Dukemon takes hold of his D-Scanner and reads. "This moving one... I believe this one belongs to the Amulets of Flame and Light."

"Both at the same time?" Kouichi asks.

"Sometimes it's safer to carry the amulets on our person and travel with them, instead of remaining in a single location, but only one of us decided on that idea," she tells them. "Focus on the other two before going for the last one."

"I guess that's smarter," says Chiaki before cringing at her injury. "We better regroup with the others first."

"Wait, before we go," begins Kouichi as he looks at the knight, "I need to know. Who is Ogudomon?"

"Ogudomon?" asks the others.

Chaos Dukemon sighs. "Ogudomon, was an evil Digimon born around the same time as the ancient world. It manifested at the same time the war began, as an accumulation of the sins of all Digimon." She raises her hand, summoning an image of a seven legged black demon. "In order to esteem full control of the world it corrupted several Digimon with each of the seven deadly sins," as she describes the situation, she reveals the forms of the Seven Great Demon Lords, "Barbamon of Greed, Belphemon of Sloth, Beelzebumon of Gluttony, Leviamon of Envy, Daemon of Wrath, Lilithmon of Lust, and Lucemon of Pride. Lucemon was the last one, and its control over the powerful angel led to the destruction of the world, until the Ten Legendary Warriors fought back alongside the Royal Knights and sealed their cores into the Dark Area. Ogudomon itself was torn to pieces by the two survivors of the battle, AncientGreymon of Flame and AncientGarurumon of Light, and not only scattered its data across the world but sealed Lucemon into the center of the Dark Area."

"AncientGreymon and Garurumon..." 'Now that I think about it, maybe there's a connection to why this one guardian has both mine and Takuya's amulet.' Kouji then looks at his D-Scanner, before saying, "We need to tell the others about this."

"Right-Ow!" Chiaki's short enthusiasm only hurts her more.

"Let's get that fixed up first. Head inside." Chaos Dukemon points to her home, and Kouji helps Chiaki inside. As Kouichi goes in, she places a hand on his shoulder. "Wait, Kouichi..."

"Yeah?"

"It's about your condition, why you didn't have a DigiCode," she says, grasping his attention full. "I can't say for sure what's wrong with you, but it's a known fact that all physical beings in this world possess data. When enough damage is delivered, they expose a Digicode. For you to not have one may mean you possess no physical body."

"W-What?!" He looks up at her in shock.

"You may be a spirit..." Chaos Dukemon walks inside of the cave.

'I'm a...spirit?' This haunts Kouichi as he walks inside. As this happens, a figure appears into reality. This being is another Deathmon, which blinks and fades out again.

Lilithmon, sitting within the castle, raises an apple to her mouth and bites down. As she suckles at the delicious fruit and drains its essences, Deathmon appears before her. "Deathmon number two, what have you seen?" It then opens its eye, relaying the events of Gaioumon's defeat at the hands of Kouichi, the location of the last four amulets, the story of Ogudomon and Kouichi's condition. "Interesting... So they have three places left."

The next day, Kouji and the others exit her cave. With everyone rested and Chiaki healed, they're ready to head out. Kouichi turns to Kouji and Chiaki, asking, "You guys ready?"

"Yeah." Kouji takes out his D-Scanner, but before he could evolve he hears voice from it.

"Kou... Kouji!" shouts the voice of Takuya as his symbol appears on the screen. "Are you there? Kouji!"

"Takuya? What happened?"

"We have to leave for the Continent of Water! Nothing's left in Earth..." His voice cuts out as transmission is lost.

"Nothing left? Takuya!" he shouts, only to receive nothing. "Something's up."

"We have to go find them in Water," Kouichi says.

"Let's hurry!" Chiaki exclaims.

Kouji then spirit evolves into Garmmon, and they jet as fast as he could towards the Dark Gate.

* * *

Kenshin: This chapter ends now. Next time we view what happened on the Continent of Earth.

Yusei: So get ready when Teppei gets his amulet and why they have to leave for Water.


	14. Rock You Like a Hurricane!

_**Digimon Frontier Deluxe**_

Disclaimer: I fail to say that I own Digimon... That means I don't claim ownership.

Yusei: Good day to you all. This chapter we go to the Continent of Earth and deal with Teppei finding his amulet. This leads to a western town where the town needs help.

Takeshi: Is there more?

Yusei: ...Pretty much.

_**Chapter 14: Rock You Like a Hurricane!**_

* * *

The next day, the DigiDestined and Bokomon-tachi wake up and prepare for their departure. Teruo transforms into Sephirotmon and absorbs the others inside of him, save the twins and Chiaki. "Good luck in there guys. Try not to get caught."

"Don't worry. Just focus on the Earth Amulet and we'll handle our mission." Kouji takes out his D-Scanner, and transforms into Garmmon. Kouichi and Chiaki get on his back, and he rides along the Trailmon rails further inland. Sephirotmon flies through the skies along the coast. He continues until turning inward to the mainland, after the trail of water ends.

Time passes by until they reach a desert environment, and Sephirotmon releases everyone. He then devolves to Teruo. "We're here guys."

The others look around, before cringing at the sudden heat wave that hits them. Tommy complains, "It's so hot..."

"It feels like we entered a volcano instead of a desert," JP says with a groan.

Takuya takes out his goggles and throws them on. He out of everyone feels less affected by the heat. "Ah, convenience!"

"So, Mr. Convenient, do you know where to go?" asks Zoe as he looks around. He points up ahead at a town.

Bokomon looks at his tome. "That's Dirt, the Dry Gun town. Its population is made up of mostly Digimon capable of adapting to the hot temperature. Most of them are hot heads though."

"Then Takuya will feel right at home," says Katsuharu. Takuya narrows his eyes at him as everyone laughs.

"Since the marker is leading to the town it's gotta be there," says Teruo as he looks at his D-Scanner.

"Alright, this time it's my turn!" Teppei shouts as he hopes to find his amulet here.

"That reminds me... Who's left?" JP asks.

"Me, Kouji, Teppei and Chiaki," Takuya says with his arms over the back of his head. "Since this is the Continent of Earth it should be Teppei's."

The DigiDestined, most of whom are drenched with sweat, make it to the town. They notice a group of Digimon, including a western style DarkLizarmon and a Garudamon, and ignore them in place of their mission. JP wipes his brow of sweat, and notices a pub. "A pub. Pubs have water right?!"

"We won't get it free though," Teppei reminds him.

"Who cares?! We'll drink from the tap!" He states before rushing in.

"Good enough for me!" Katsuharu follows after with the same enthusiasm, along with Zoe.

Tommy goes too, but Takuya pulls him back. "You're too young to see what's in there!"

"What about them?"

JP enters the bar through the winding doors, and pales when he comes face to face with every Digimon in the bar; it's a dark and dirty place, where the other Digimon are either gambling, drinking, or hitting on the scantily clad LadyDevimon. The light from outside coming out of the holes in the wall are the only sources piercing the darkness. A Meramon spits flaming tobacco to the ground, staring at the chubby kid. JP nervously walks over to the counter, the others slowly following him.

He approaches the WereGarurumon bartender, and asks, "Can I get some water?"

There's a short beat. Every Digimon in the bar explodes into laughter. A Soulmon shouts, "He wants water huh?!"

"Wouldn't be the first!" A Tailmon adds.

WereGarurumon finishes cleaning his glass, which is now spotty, and hits it on the table. "There's no water. We got cactus juice. That's it." He then takes out a cactus shaped bottle and pours it in the same glass before serving it to him.

"Well, liquid is liquid."

"Wait, you can't drink. You're underage!" Zoe tells him.

"It's cactus. What's so alcoholic about that?" Despite her warning JP downs the contents greedily, but when he finishes he feels something.

"JP?" asks Katsuharu.

The big guy turns around and stares at him. The kids facefault seeing a drowsy and drunk look in his face. He hiccups, and stumbles on his own two feet. "Hey, it's Katsuhatsu!"

"Wow, drunk on one glass?" Katsuharu backs away from the drunken warrior of thunder. The bar erupts in more laughter in the background.

Zoe pinches the bridge of her nose. "Let's get out of here. We still gotta find that amulet."

That brings in utter silence. LadyDevimon then says, "You humans are looking for an amulet huh? Good luck living to the end of the day!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks of the trampy Digimon.

"It means there are others after it too," says the bartender before he cleans JP's glass. "The Demon Lords sent bandits to search for it, and they took our water."

"Took your water? Why don't ya fight back?" This brings hushed fear in them. "What?"

"I get it, they're afraid," Zoe says with a frown.

Outside of the bar, Takuya, Tommy, Teruo, Teppei, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon search for the amulet through town. As they move near the marker, they notice it isn't disappearing. Infact, the moment they reach it the marker disappears.

Takuya looks around confused. "That's weird. Why is it missing?"

"Takuya-niichan, what's going on?" asks Tommy. "I don't see it anywhere."

"Maybe it's above us," Bokomon says as he stares up.

"We'd probably see it..." Teruo sits down on the dirty dirt and thinks. After a while he looks down at the ground, and an idea comes to him. "Hmm... I wonder..."

"What?" asks Takuya.

"The ground. We're looking for the Amulet of Earth, so it might be underground." Teruo brushes some dirt aside. "That's probably it."

"Then we gotta dig huh?" Teruo looks around for Teppei. "Teppei!"

"I got it." Teppei adusts his glasses and uses his D-Scanner to select Grottomon's spirit. "Spirit Evolution – Grottomon!"

In his new form he digs underground straight down. As the others wait, he goes deep into the dirt to look for the amulet. 'Come on, come on!' As he does he hears something; the sound of water. 'What's that?'

Up on ground level Zoe and Katsuharu carry JP out, who has passed out. "Oh, hey guys-what happened to him?!"

"Apparently cactus juice is alcool," Zoe tells him. He doesn't get it at first, so she says, "Alcohol."

"Oh... Oh crap, JP!" Takuya facepalms himself and approaches the disoriented drunk. "Who drinks cactus liquid anyone?"

"They didn't have any water. In fact, no one in this town does," Zoe says before she and Katsuharu lay JP down on the dirt. "Where's Teppei?"

"Teruo had an idea that the amulet was underground," Tommy says. "So wait, why is there a water shortage?"

"Some bandits came to town and stole it," Katsuharu tells him with his arms on his hips. "Heh. They're probably a bunch of punks, stealing water from an already dry town." In the distance the sound of motorcycles revving can be heard. The humans look out to see a group of Meramon led by a DeathMeramon on their way into the village.

They park their bikes up by the bar and enter in, the rowdy bunch using flames to show their enthusiasm. Takuya sighs. "Losers."

One of them stops when he hears him, and turns to the small kid. "What's that punk?!"

"Uh..."

"Did I hear you badmouthing us ya little meat puppet?!" The Meramon reaches out to grab his collar, and he cringes at how cold it feels. "I outta knock the mess out of your ears!"

"Hey, put him down!" Tommy shouts.

Meramon throws him at Tommy. "Time to set you ablaze!"

Takuya and Tommy move away to avoid his blue flames. "Asshole..." The two of them Spirit Evolve into Agunimon and Chakmon, before punching the fire Digimon in the face. He flies into that same bar, drawing the attention of the rest of his gang.

DeathMeramon approaches his fallen buddy. "Get 'em!" The others charge forward to tear the kids apart.

"Did you really have to do that Takuya?!" Zoe shouts before she takes out her D-Scanner. "Spirit Evolution – Shutumon!"

"Sorry guys." Agunimon changes from his current form to Vritramon.

"I think it's better that we did this anyway," Chakmon says before he turns into Blizzarmon. Teruo sighs before he and Katsuharu become Mercuremon and Petaldramon. Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon drag JP away.

The Meramon come charging at them, their flames left imprinted in the ground. Blizzarmon summons his axes and slashes wildly while Shutumon uses Wind of Pain to blow a few away. Vritramon grabs hold of one and divebombs him into the dirt.

"Guren no Honoo!" One Meramon releases fire upon Petaldramon, who scrambles about burning up.

"Hot! Hot! Put it out!" he cries, and Blizzarmon breathes a wind of frost to freeze the flames off.

"Corona Blaster!" Vritramon returns his attention to the fire men, who end up falling to his heat. That's when DeathMeramon comes in, wielding his wild chain.

"Heat Chain!"

"Corona Blaster!" Vritramon dodges his chain and fires at him from above, but his hot bullets do nothing. 'He's absorbing my heat?'

"Heavy Metal Fire!" DeathMeramon breathes blue fire and liquid metal at him, pinning Takuya in iron and dropping him from the skies. "Prepare to suffocate kid! Heavy Metal Fire!"

"Generous Mirror!" Mercuremon returns fire with his mirrors, and traps DeathMeramon.

"Oh damn!" DeathMeramon, his arms contained around his body by molten metal, falls backwards.

"Flame Storm!" Vritramon surrounds himself in flames and melts out of his containment. "Thanks Teruo."

"No problem, leader," he says with a smile.

His eyes then return to DeathMeramon, who is being dragged away by his team of Meramon. The heavy metal mera monster shouts, "I'll remember this," as they leave.

The DigiDestined stare as they leave. Vritramon then says, "Takes care of that," before they all return to their human selves.

"Nice going, morons," says an Allomon. "Now that you've done that they'll come back, and Boltmon will follow!"

"Boltmon?" Takuya asks, turning to his friends. They have no idea either.

"Boltmon is the leader of the Mera Mera bandits who took over this town and stole the data to our water source!" The dinosaur storms towards them as he speaks, getting all up into Takuya's face. "And because of you kids and the sheriff's absence they'll come back and tear this village apart!"

"Sheriff?"

"Yeah, Sheriff Rapidmon," Allomon tells him. "But he's gone, and we're screwed!"

"Then, we'll look after this village. You saw us beat them a few seconds ago," Zoe says to him. Allomon, not convinced, turns away.

Earlier as this was happening, Grottomon falls from the ground to crash into an underground passageway. He rubs his head. "Ouch. Thank goodness my head's full of rocks." He laughs at his Joke and crawls forward. "Anyway, where is it?"

He follows the sound he hears through the earth. His nose also picks up the scent of water. "Maybe if I find the water I'll find the amulet too." He continues through the path until he reaches a pathway.

He finds a pool of water pouring down a stream, but the trail stops far ahead of him. The passageway that leads the water forward is gone, and now it pours down into a fissure-like crevice. "Why is it like that?"

"Get away from there!" Drills fire towards Grottomon, who dodges to the side. He then sees a Digmon standing before him. "I don't know how you found this place but I'm taking you out!"

"Did you do this then?"

"Of course! Gold Rush!" Grottomon digs underground to avoid his drills, but they pierce the ground and blow him out. "You're mine!"

"Snake-Eye Break!" He grabs hold of his Grotte Hammer and strikes the drills. He then rushes forward and strikes the insect driller in the head, but his hammer fails to break his armor. "Oh balls."

"Big Crack!" Digmon pierces him in the chest with his nose drill. Grottomon rolls over painfully.

"That's it. No more mister ground guy!" Grottomon surrounds himself with data, turning into his Beast form. "Gigasmon!"

"Slide Evolution?"

"Hurricane Bomber!" Gigasmon spins around quickly, sucking him into his twister. In it he bashes and beats up the Digimon, before kicking him out. Digmon's DigiCode is exposed, and Gigasmon slides back to Grottomon. He takes out his D-Scanner and presses its side button, forming the symbol of Earth on the screen. "Time to take you out. Digicode, Scan!"

After scanning his data, Digmon's egg flies away. "That was rough." As he walks, a blade slashes him in the back. He falls forward painfully, looking back to see a towering brute wielding an ax. "Who... Who are you?"

He slashes again, reverting Grottomon to Teppei. "Go drown, stupid kid." He then kicks Teppei down into the pouring water.

Elsewhere...

Takuya looks around in the deserted town. His friends have gathered at the top of the surrounding buildings, even the awakened JP who has taken to the bar's roof with Zoe. Teruo is with Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon in the bank and Katsuharu is on top of the town morgue with Tommy. "Alright, and now we wait."

"Takuya, is it really smart to stand out in the open like that?" asks Katsuharu from afar.

"It's fine. If they're distracted by me then they won't notice you guys and get the snot kicked out of them," he replies with confidence. "Besides, I still have Ardhamon."

"Still, it's..." Zoe pauses when she hears something in the distance. "They're coming!"

Takuya lifts his goggles as the Mera Mera gang rides up. DeathMeramon and his larger group of Blue Meramon arrive into town, circling around Takuya. Their attempt to intimidate him fails as he remains strong. The metal faced monster laughs before he says, "You're in for it now ya little brat! I'll char you until the end of time!"

"Go ahead morons, do your worse," he says back with a venomous tone. "You'll see why I'm not even scared."

"Oh, you will be." The bikes pull back away from him, trapping him in a circle.

To his surprise, a hand rises up from the ground and grabs Takuya's leg. It rises up from the ground, revealing the green Digimon from below. He roars as he raises Takuya high. The others look in shock at the new Digimon.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Boltmon**

**Ultimate Level**

**Data Attribute**

**Cyborg Digimon**

"**Boltmon, a Cyborg Digimon created through the same technology as Andromon to provide emotions. Its special attack is capable of crushing the enemy into powder with its large ax, Tomahawk Steiner.**"

"You're with that brat who defeated Digmon, aren't you!?" Boltmon tosses Takuya to the ground.

"Brat? Wait, you mean Teppei?!" Takuya quickly stands up, but the Meramon surround him. "What did you do to him?!"

"Tomahawk Steiner!" Boltmon raises his ax to crush Takuya. That's when he raises his D-Scanner, giving the signal.

JP, Zoe and Tommy take action. "Double Spirit Evolution – RhinoKabuterimon/JetSylphimon/Daipenmon!"

"Jet Binter!" JetSylphimon flies forward at Takuya, knocking aside the others and pulling her leader away. "Takuya, quit being so dang reckless!"

"He did something to Teppei. That green guy!" Takuya allows her to take him higher, before letting go and falling. As he does he evolves into Ardhamon. "Brahmashil!"

Down below Teppei is pulled out from the abysmal crevice to dry land. He coughs as he breathes in air again, and looks up at his savior. It is a gold Rapidmon.

"Ugh, thanks."

"How did you find this place?" asks the armored rabbit.

"I dug." Teppei continues coughing up water. "Who are you?"

"Sheriff Rapidmon." He holds out his hand, er cannon arm, to Teppei. He accepts and stands up. "What about you kid?"

"I'm Teppei, the Warrior of Earth." Rapidmon lifts an eyebrow.

"The one who gained AncientVolcamon's power? Then you're here for the Amulet of Earth right?"

"Actually yes," he responds, sounding excited. "Do you have it?!"

"Not on me. It's in the town, but you'll have to wait. I'll fulfill Etemon's wish later unfortunately," he tells him before looking around. "I need to find the Digimon who stole the data for the water's passageway."

"Digimon... You mean that Digmon?" Teppei's D-Scanner begins to react. He presses a button, and DigiCode shoots out to connect to the pathway. It then springs up, allowing the water to pass through a tunnel. "What was that?"

"Oh, so you defeated him then... You released the DigiCode he stole and returned it," Rapidmon says with relief. "Now the water will return to our source at the oasis."

"Oh, so that's how it works. You guys go out and get some more from an oasis." Teppei pats his head after his realization. He then raises his D-Scanner. "Spirit Evolution – Gigasmon!"

Gigasmon leaps up to the ceiling and digs through. "Come on!" Rapidmon follows after him through the hole.

Up above, Ardhamon grapples with Boltmon. His strength however is greater and he tosses Ardhamon to the ground. "You go first; Tomahawk Steiner!"

Takuya rolls out of the way of his ax and extends his Rudori Tarpanas. "Brahmasutra!"

"Bousou!" Boltmon punches at the fireballs rapidly, redirecting them as well back at his friends. JetSylphimon, RhinoKabuterimon and Daipenmon get blown back by his attack as Boltmon grabs his ax.

'This guy's ridiculously strong.' Ardhamon flies up to avoid his ax, but the stein Digimon grabs his tail and yanks him down.

"Your movements are slow." Boltmon then pins Ardhamon's head in the ground with his ax, before bashing him with his Bousou technique.

"Brahmashil!" Up close, he blows him in the air inside a giant fireball. Boltmon falls down after the explosion, only slightly charred. "What?"

"We're resistant to heat kid. Fire does little to us than annoy," Boltmon tells him with a grumble. "Why do you think we took over a town in the middle of the desert?!" He pats his ax with his hand as he approaches the fire warrior.

"Hurricane Bomber!" Gigasmon explodes from the ground and bashes the Cyborg Digimon from behind.

"Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon flies up from behind and fires two missiles, forcing Boltmon to his knees. Rapidmon lands, his golden form shining in the desert sunlight. "You're the leader of the Mera Mera gang right? Then, as the sheriff of this town, you're under arrest!"

Boltmon stands back up and turns his eyes to the golden officer. "I'm not scared of you; in this world controlled by the Demon Lords rules and authority don't matter anymore! All anyone cares about is power!"

"You!" Gigasmon points his big, bulky finger at him. "You're the guy who hit me from behind, aren't you?!"

"So what if I am?"

"Then eat my knuckle sandwich!" Gigasmon rushes forward and punches Boltmon in the face. Gigasmon continues pummeling the enemy in the face, until he gets caught. "Crap."

"You annoying little big nose!" Boltmon prepares to slug him, but Ardhamon grabs his leg with his tail and pulls him down. Rapidmon then fires his missiles.

"Ultra Turbulence!" JetSylphimon tears away a Meramon until he can't keep his form.

"Thunder Laser!" RhinoKabuterimon blows away his opponent DeathMeramon while Daipenmon deals the finishing blow with Ichigo Death and Hawaii Death.

"Blockade Seed!" Arbormon fires his seed at a Meramon, and then uses Machine Gun Dance to pound two behind him into the ground. He then slides into Petaldramon. "Leaf Cyclone!" With his beastly power he blows them away.

"Homing Missiles!" Rapidmon fires thousands of small missiles from the launcher on his back, finishing off the rest. "Now for you, Boltmon."

"N-No! Stay away!" Boltmon backs away, brandishing his ax.

Ardhamon turns to Gigasmon, who gives a small nod. "Brahmashil!" He sends his giant fireball at him, blowing his ax out of his hands. He then grabs Gigasmon and throws him.

"Hurricane Driller!" While spinning, he drives in and pierces Boltmon's body.

"Golden Triangle!" Rapidmon spreads out his arms and holds his legs together in a triangle formation. He then fires a triangular beam and strikes the cyborg.

Boltmon falls to the ground painfully. "Damn! This can't be happening!"

Rapidmon drops down before him, stomping his foot on his face. "Take your lowlife bunch out of town and never come back. Or I'll lock your hide away until your data rots!"

Boltmon stands and runs away, along with the rest of his surviving cast. Our heroes raise their fists in triumph, except RhinoKabuterimon. With their victory, they return to their human forms.

Rapidmon approaches the kids. "Thank you for your help. I might not have pulled it off without your help."

"Um..." Takuya stares at the golden sheriff. "Who are you?"

"He's the sheriff of Dirt, Rapidmon," Teppei says with a thumbs up.

"That's right; it is my duty to preserve justice in this fair town." Rapidmon then points to the badge on his left chest. Afterwards he looks towards the bank, where Teruo exists with the three younger Digimon. "I'll bring to you the amulet you need."

"Really?!" Teppei's glasses fall down at his outburst.

"Etemon was the guardian who watched over it in this town, and left that duty to me when he died," he tells them before flying off. "It's in the bank."

"That makes sense," Teruo says with a sigh. He then turns to Patamon as Rapidmon flies by him, who has become jittery all of a sudden. "What's wrong?"

Out of nowhere, the bar behind them explodes into flames. The DigiDestined fall backwards from the force of the explosion, and Patamon hides behind Bokomon. "Bad thing here!"

"Now I remember; that's Seraphimon's child form, isn't it?" asks a familiar voice above them in the scorching hot skies. Cloaked and furious, Daemon descends. "Doesn't matter. I'll burn everyone."

"It's Daemon!" Takuya shouts.

"How nice that you remember me," he says, flames brimming from his clothes. "I'm gonna make this quick; hand over your amulets now."

"So they do know now. Sorry guys," he tells them.

"It's okay, Takuya." Zoe places a hand on his shoulder. "Katsuharu, Teppei, Teruo, get the civilians out of here. We may need to run."

"Got it!" Katsuharu goes to the civilians to lead them to the nearest Trailmon.

Tommy and JP group with Takuya and Zoe. "We're the only ones strong enough to make a dent in this guy. Let's go."

All four raise their D-Scanners and shout, "Double Spirit Evolution!"

"Ardhamon!"

"JetSylphimon!"

"RhinoKabuterimon!"

"Daipenmon!"

"Chaos Flare!" After their evolution is finished, flames rise up all around them and blow the warriors away. "Did you really think you could transform so freely?"

'Cheap move...' RhinoKabuterimon and Ardhamon recover faster, and the latter flies up at the demon.

"Flame Inferno!" Daemon releases flames from his hands.

"Ichigo Death!" Daipenmon slams his strawberry icecream to the ground, blowing a wall of red ice to block the attack. "Hawaii Death!" He then shoots his blue icecream at Daemon, who back hands it with his burning left claw.

"Did you really think icecream would stop me? It irritates me thinking you believe that!" Daemon fires again at them, blowing Daipenmon away.

"Thunder Laser!" RhinoKabuterimon charges from his horn and fires at Daemon. His left claw blocks it too.

"Jet Binter!" JetSylphimon flies forward at supersonic speed and strikes Daemon with her pinwheel. He backhands her away and uses Double Dust to punch her into a building.

"Flame Inferno!" Ardhamon charges at Daemon, but is blocked by his large arm in the face. Thinking fast, he uses his tail to throw off his aim. His flames blow a chunk of data out of the area, narrowly missing Zoe.

Daemon tightens his grip and strikes Ardhamon in the gut. As he doubles over, the demon flies down and slams him into the dirt. Ardhamon then punches him in the face. "You're being pretty irritating now."

Daemon looks back at where the other humans are leading Digimon away. "Chaos Flare!" All of a sudden, flames rise up around them and burn the Digimon away.

Ardhamon looks in shock. "No! Katsuharu! Teppei! Teruo!"

The flames die out, revealing Sephirotmon charred while crashing into the dirt. He reverts quickly back to Teruo, releasing the others and the Digimon he rescued. Ardhamon sighs out of relief, before being lifted up and tossed aside. "I wouldn't be so happy if I were you, ember child."

"Irritating, irritation; ah, shut up with that!" Ardhamon punches him in the face. Rapidmon flies out of the bank at that moment, before flying towards

"Takuya, keep his distracted!" RhinoKabuterimon says as he, JetSylphimon and Daipenmon get ready.

"Got it; Brahmasutra!" Ardhamon fires at the demon, who shields himself with his wings.

"You call that fire? And you're the Warrior of Flame!" Daemon growls with an irritating tone. "Here's how you use fire; Flame Inferno!"

Ardhamon flies out of the way of his flames, and avoids the next few. He looks down to see his friends preparing a unison. Rapidmon also reaches Teppei and hands him the Amulet of Earth, which is Amber this time.

"Now!" As Daemon flies towards him, the others give him the signal. Ardhamon flies out of the way. RhinoKabuterimon fires his Thunder Laser, Daipenmon shoots his Ichigo Death, JetSylphimon charges Ultra Turbulence, and combined they strike Daemon.

"Alright!" is what Ardhamon wants to say, but Daemon blocks the attack with magic-infused hands.

"This is nothing!"

"Oh yeah?" Ardhamon comes in from behind and charges a fireball. "Brahmashil!" His large fireball slams into the demon from behind, and both attacks cause an explosion that blows off his cloak.

He then breathes a sight of relief. "That was close... He almost took us out."

"I still can." Startled, Ardhamon looks over into the smokecloud to see Daemon unharmed. Infact, with his cloak gone he now sees his full appearance; his body covered in crimson fur and fangs extended with drool, this three eyed demon truly lives up to his namesake. The pentagon on his left shoulder glows orange. "Hammer Knuckle!"

He holds his hands together and slams Ardhamon into the ground, causing dirt to billow up like a geyser. JetSylphimon shouts, "Takuya," as she flies over to help him. Daemon however knocks her into the ground the same way.

"That's it; Condenser Storm!" RhinoKabuterimon summons storm clouds to pulverize the demon.

"Hawaii Death!" Daipenmon shoots at him.

"This is so irritating!" Daemon releases a Chaos Flare all around him, repelling the lightning and icecream. The fire also scorches the penguin and beetle.

Down below, JetSylphimon rises up with a wound on her shoulder. Takuya is in a similar state, though he's devolved. "This isn't good; we're about to lose."

"What do we do?" she asks him.

"We'll have to run. Can you get Bokomon and the others?" Takuya takes out his D-Scanner.

"Sure, but what about you?"

"I'll cause a distraction, and we'll use that to run."

"Nice plan." Daemon lands behind them, tossing JP and Tommy in their devolved state at them. "You made a miscalculation in thinking you would last long enough to pull it off." He smacks Zoe aside, and grabs Takuya by his throat.

"You let him go; Ultra Turbulence!" She quickly blows Daemon away, and then uses her pinwheel to buzzsaw slash his arm.

"Argh, damn it!" With Takuya free JetSylphimon grabs him, JP and Tommy before flying towards the others. "You won't make it out of this continent alive; Flame Inferno!" Daemon charges a giant fireball in his hands, mocking Takuya's Brahmashil.

"I got this; Spirit Evolution - Gigasmon!" Teppei evolves into Gigasmon and raises his arms. "Earthquake!" He then slams the ground, opening up a hole in the earth that takes them away. At that very moment Daemon's attack blows away the entire town, allowing him to scan it. Luckily our heroes fall through underground before getting caught.

"It's not an amulet or a body, but it's good enough. All this data will be used for our escape."

* * *

Manabu: Guys? Where are you?

Yusei: They left for the next chapter.

Manabu: Already?! *runs after them*

Yusei: ...What a poop fly.


	15. Revival of the Ancient Digimon

_**Digimon Frontier Deluxe**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Takeshi: Here you go; today we have a giant update for you. Not only one, but two chapters.

Manabu: This chapter focuses on the movie Island of Lost Digimon. So...Wait, what happens?

Yusei: Go watch it on youtube.

_**Chapter 15: Revival of the Ancient Digimon**_

* * *

Takuya and the others fall down within the hole generated by Gigasmon's Earthquake. They land in the passageway of water, but with the area's DigiCode being absorbed into Daemon, the DigiDestined fall further towards the crevice.

"Slide Evolution – Sephirotmon!" Teruo quickly transforms, turning into his Beast form Sephirotmon, and inhaling Patamon, Teppei and Katsuharu. But he misses the others, who fall into the water passageway.

"Oh, still alive?" Daemon looks down upon the floating assortment of spheres. Sephirotmon flies away, unable to save the others at the moment, while the demon gives chase.

JP resurfaces first, having Bokomon and Neemon on his shoulders. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but where-" Bokomon stops when he sees Kouji surfacing with Zoe holding onto him. Takuya finally comes up with Tommy in his arms. "Oh thank goodness! This passageway is larger than it should; it must lead somewhere."

"Is everyone okay?" Takuya asks while trying to keep water out of his throat.

"Well, it's cooler down here," Tommy jokes. "Still, where are Katsuharu and the others?"

"I saw them leave." JP points up in the air. "That demon Daemon chased them away."

"Man. And I thought I hated Duskmon," Takuya complains as he looks around for something to grab on. Kouji however doesn't like the comment and glares at the gogglehead. The water flow goes faster, and pushes them along the path. "Where are we going!?"

"Wherever this stream takes us!" The DigiDestined cry out as they continue being dragged along the water stream. A log from the town above plops up and they grab hold to remain alive. They continue until being dragged out from a canyon-like area and reaching a tropic looking oasis. The heroes rise up after splashing into the oasis pool, realizing they're safe again.

Kouji reaches the edge of the oasis first, and Takuya and the others follow suit. The leader pulls up his goggles and groans, saying, "That was horrible..."

"I'm sure Katsuharu and the others are still in trouble," Tommy says as he falls on his back, dead-tired and wet.

"I'll look up as Fairymon and-" Zoe stops when their D-Scanners turn on, and Katsuharu's symbol of Wood appears. "Katsuharu?"

"Guys, we made it safely!" he says, causing them to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Where's my baby boy?!" cries Bokomon.

"We're at a town called Sand; it's at the top of a cliff!" His symbol then goes off. The others look at eachother, wondering what to do.

"Things went to hell so quick after Kouji and the others left," JP mutters while patting his clothes to dry them. Zoe takes off her hat and rings it dry.

"I'm gonna need to dry my clothes..." Zoe says, before glaring darts at Takuya and JP. "You guys stay here even if I scream." She walks towards the nearest boulder out of sight.

"Oh come on Zoe! Let that go!" Takuya grumbles.

"We didn't mean it!"

"What's going on?" Neemon asks. "Hey, my pants are wet!"

"Pay attention!" Bokomon snaps his waistband, which gives a cold strike considering they're wet.

"You guys saw me naked!"

"And you saw us naked, so aren't we even?" Takuya's retort earns him a rock through at the head. "Ow!"

"You had that coming." JP laughs as Takuya rubs his head. The gogglehead ignores him and proceeds to ringing out his jacket and shirt. He then sneezes.

"What do we do now?" asks Tommy.

"We'll have to find the others first in that town Sand, and then head to the Continent of Water. Kouji and the others will be waiting for us there," Takuya says while waiting for Zoe. He then sighs; very little has been going right lately, ever since he fell to Lilithmon's charm. 'Maybe I'm really not suited to lead. Do we really stand a chance?'

"I'm ready!" Eventually, Zoe comes out dressed in drier clothes, which are still damp but no so much she'll be sick.

With her ready, Takuya and the others begin trekking the desert field. They continue to walk, until they hear the sound of wheels grinding on nearby tracks. JP asks, "Is that a Trailmon?"

"Maybe, or..." Hoping it's what he thinks, Takuya runs forward. The others follow after as he leads them to tracks. He shouts, "Kouji!"

Suddenly, the wheels stop. He then sees light flashing up ahead, and a growl. "Takuya?" He smiles, realizing who it is.

"I knew it; it is Kouji!" Takuya laughs out of relief as he rushes forward. The dust clears and reveals Kouji with Kouichi and Chiaki. "Man, it's good to see you!"

"Takuya..." Kouji mutters with a smile. They then notice some of their friends are missing. "What happened? Where are the others?"

"Daemon attacked us, and we got split up. We're looking for them now," Zoe answers. "We did manage to find the Amulet of Earth, but the entire area is gone now."

"We noticed on our way there," Kouichi tells them. He then looks up and sees figures moving in the dustclouds. "What's that?"

Everyone looks into that direction, and sees a group of Digimon coming their way while in battle. The humans and two Digimon move about to avoid getting caught, but ultimately everyone save Kouichi and Chiaki are trapped in the fighting.

"What the hell's going on?" Zoe asks while looking around.

"Let's get out of here; it's none of our business!" Kouji states, and this time Takuya agrees.

Tommy looks up in shock. "What's that?!" Everyone turns again to see a giant floating island coming their way. "It's coming at us!"

"My word! That's the mysterious Wandering Island!" Bokomon says as he identifies the small continent coming at them.

The island crashes in front of them, and throw the screaming kids and Digimon inside. Kouichi and Chiaki reach out for their friends in vain. "Kouji!"

"JP!" Chiaki adds, but ultimately their friends end up crashing into the island. It then flies away, disappearing.

After a couple of hours Takuya opens his eyes, waking up on the steps of a strange, ancient city. "Ugh, what happened?"

"Oh, you okay?" asks a Digimon wrapped in kendo practice armor. He turns to him, and notices other Baby Digimon around him, JP and Tommy. "Thank goodness."

"Argh, what's with all the noise?" JP complains as he and Tommy awaken.

"JP, Tommy," Takuya sighs in relief seeing they're safe. But then he notices no one else. "Wait, where are Zoe and the others?"

"Wait, they're not here?" JP immediately gets up and looks around. "Zoe! Chiaki, where are you?"

'Make up your mind!' Takuya glares at the big guy before turning to the Digimon. "So, you guys saved us right?"

"Yup. I'm Kotemon. You okay?" says the kendo Digimon.

"Yeah," he says before standing up. "What about you, Tommy?"

"Mm. I'm okay," he says with a smile. He looks over at JP, still calling out for the girls. "I guess he's okay too."

'That cactus drink must have messed with his brain.' Takuya sighs. "Anyway, thanks. I'm Takuya."

"I'm Tomoki," Tommy says as he introduces himself. "And that guy over there is Junpei, but..."

Before he could comment more on him, out from the background a yellow battleship-like tank drives out. JP rushes as fast as he could away from it and two other tanks, crashing into Takuya. "What is that?!"

"Get off me!" shouts Takuya as he pushes him off.

The tanks shoot fireworks into the air. Tommy asks, "Is this a festival?" Kotemon and his friends bow their heads in sadness, giving him the hint that it isn't.

While looking around, Takuya notices a gaudy statue of a bird Digimon. "What about that?"

"It's Ornismon, the island's Protective God." Out of nowhere Bokomon and Neemon climb up the statue, their friends glad for their safety. "And look over there!"

He points over to the mural on the wall west of the statue. It features a white wolfman with golden swords and a red dragon with shining wings before Ornismon. "What's that?" Takuya asks curiously.

"Those are AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon, two of the ten Legendary Warrior Digimon who sealed away Lucemon; their spirits now exist within Takuya and Kouji!" Bokomon says as he points to them.

"Wow..." Takuya looks on in amazement. 'So that's what my original powers look like.'

"Hey," begins Neemon, "legends are fine, but explain this island first."

"Oh that's right!" Bokomon returns back to reality. "This island, it's the rumored Wandering Island. From here it's said no one can return to the Digital World."

"What?!" Takuya looks over at his friends. "So, we're stuck here? What about the others and the Demon Lords?"

Suddenly, an explosion catches their attention. They look around to see an Oryxmon leading a group of other Beast type Digimon attacking the village. It's during the battle that the humans notice they're aiming only for the human shaped Digimon, and that there are no other Digimon around.

"Stop right there!" A tank controlled by a DinoHumon drives towards the beasts. Without question the Digimon attack a group of human based Digimon, and an explosion takes out both parties, turning them into DigiEggs.

"No way... Suicide bombing?" Takuya gasps in shock upon seeing what happened.

"That's horrible..." Tommy picks up an egg.

Dinohumon grits his teeth angrily. He then looks to the side to see a Digimon running away. "HippoGriffomon!" He chases after the Digimon in a hurry with others.

"Wait a second!" They come down a corner and see a female human Digimon in their way.

"D'arcmon!"

"We have to stop this fighting; if we spill more data over this pointless war there'll be nothing and no one left to live," she tells them.

"I'm sorry, but I can't forgive them!" Dinohumon passes by her.

D'arcmon sighs. "Pointless... Why can't they understand that their anger is useless?" She picks up a Digiegg, caressing it. "Let us pray that these eggs become children once more."

Elsewhere...

"Molto buono!" comments Zoe as she eats some fruit. She and Kouji, who is beside her, are on the island in another part controlled by Beasts. They're at beach front sitting over water. "What's wrong?"

"We can't stay here eating. We have to find the others and get out of here," he says with a scowl. He looks aside and sees a Bearmon climbing up to them.

"Don't worry; my friends are already looking for your friends," says the bear as he takes a seat.

"Thank you."

"Hey, why is there a tank?" Kouji asks as he looks up at the pinkish tank nearby.

"Oh that..." Bearmon sighs. "There's this war going around between the Human and Beast type Digimon."

"Oh, so that explains the battle going on before we came here," says Zoe after finishing her fruit.

That same tank blows up, thanks to the efforts of Dinohumon. He roars, "Get out here! HippoGriffomon!"

"It's the Human Digimon!" shouts Bearmon.

"Get back!" Gryzmon comes down to face him with his own group. A tank comes in and fires at Dinohumon's group, leaving him the only survivor.

"You bastard... That's cheating!"

"With a sophistry like this, you'll all disappear together!" The tank fires again, and Dinohumon bails before leaving. As he leaves, a gryphon like Digimon rises on top of the largest tank. "HippoGriffomon!"

"This is...unforgivable!" HippoGriffomon growls angrily, tears falling down his beak. "We cannot let the human Digimon get away with this!"

"Yes! I've been waiting to hear those words!" Gryzmon growls proudly. "Let's fight, everyone!"

Back with Takuya and his friends, they walk towards the Beast-controlled village. "So, our friends are over there?"

"Yeah," Kotemon says as he leads them across a bridge of stones over a brook. "My friends said-" Before he could finish, he slips and pulls everyone into the water. They stay like that for a few minutes, and end up sneezing. Snot oozes from their noses, and they end up laughing about it. "Anyway, it's this way."

They head towards a cathedral, where they find Kouji and Zoe waiting for them. After being relieved for eachother's safety, they explain what they found out; but neither side believes it.

"You're wrong; we saw those human Digimon and they were pretty brutal!" Zoe says.

"The Beast types saved us after all," Kouji tells them. "Their side should wipe out those villains."

"Yeah but on our side the Beast Digimon did worse; they blew themselves up for victory!" JP states.

"There are so many DigiEggs from their assaults..." Tommy mutters.

"Kouji, how can you think of something like that? How can you work for those barbarians?" Takuya asks him.

"So, taking the side of the enemy purely on looks huh?" Kouji questions as he crosses his arms. "Still affected by Lilithmon are you, Takuya?"

"What's that?!" Angered, Takuya grabs him by his collar. "You wanna say that again?"

"I'll say it as many times!" Kouji grabs back, kicking off their current argument.

"Wait, both of you stop!" Zoe says as she tries to push them apart.

Takuya stops fighting shortly when his illness kicks in. "Achoo!"

"Hey, you did that on purpose!" Kouji shouts angrily.

"Mou, stop fighting!" Kotemon shouts as he begins to cry.

"I'm gonna cry..." Bearmon cries as well, and the Baby Digimon do so as well. Takuya and Kouji stop fighting after seeing that, and turn away from one another.

"Hey, you guys are Human and Beast Digimon right? Why are you guys crying?" JP asks.

"Because we're friends!" they say in unison after calming down. "There's nothing to care about if we're beast or human because we're friends! We even found something fun together!"

"Fun?"

"If you be nice we'll show you," Kotemon says as he and Bearmon walk out the cathedral. The DigiDestined follow them through the neutral area. Into the depths of the ruins, they come to another mural, featuring the giant Ornismon.

"What's that?" Zoe asks as she looks up.

"It's Ornismon right?" Takuya says.

"Ornismon, please stop the fighting!" Bearmon begs.

Takuya looks to the side where Bokomon is looking at DigiLetters. "Ah, I see. Some letters are missing though."

"Bokomon, what's written over there?" asks Kouji curiously.

"It says the-"

"-Digicode will awaken the wings of the bird..." Everyone looks over at Takuya in shock, who could read the letters like he was a Digimon himself. "What?"

"Y-Yeah, that's exactly it!" Bokomon says, surprised he said that. He couldn't imagine Takuya being capable of reading DigiLetters, and such an old form of it too. "The rest is faded."

"Takuya, how could you read it?" asks Zoe of their goggleheaded friend.

"I... I don't really know..." He stares further at it. "I just could. But, what does that mean?"

"What is Ornismon anyway?" Kouji asks, putting Takuya's sudden ability away for the moment. "We've seen statues and paintings of it everywhere."

"Ornismon is the Protector God of this island. We think that if we solve the code we'll stop the fighting and leave this island," Bearmon tells them. He and Kotemon lead them and the babies outside to where a bigger picture of Ornismon is.

"That makes sense..." Tommy mutters while staring at the Ornismon mural. "So if we awaken Ornismon we'll be able to stop the fighting right?"

"And get out of here!" JP adds.

"I'll be able to reach my baby!" Bokomon cheers with a sigh of relief.

"Alright, we have a plan!" shouts Takuya with a grin.

Their enthusiasm disperses when they hear shouting. Turning around they see Dinohumon and his team coming towards them. "Humans, you don't need to get involved."

"And these Beast clan don't belong here either!" Yasyamon tosses Bearmon into a wall.

"Bearmon!" Kotemon calls out to his friend, but the growl of another animal grasps their attention.

Gryzmon and his group come in. "Get lost, human based Digimon!" This erupts in another battle between them, as Dinohumon takes on Gryzmon himself. The younger generation cries as they try to stop the fighting. Takuya and Kouji take out their D-Scanners.

"Spirit Evolution!" Together the two warriors evolve, much to the surprise of the Digimon.

"Agunimon!" Takuya rushes forward and bashes Dinohumon into a boulder.

"Garmmon!" Kouji tackles Gryzmon into one as well. Their actions quell the fighting around them.

After a brief pause, Dinohumon walks out. "Kotemon! Let's go."

"Bearmon, let's go." Gryzmon approaches his son. "You can never play with that one again."

The two go with their respective company, sad that their friendship is forbidden now. As they leave, Tommy looks down at the stones of the inner mural he gathered, which glow in his hands. 'This is...'

In the distance watching them is the form of D'arcmon. She cups her chin and flies away through the surrounding labyrinth. She runs into someone along the way, a delectable looking woman with blond hair and green eyes. "Good day, how nice to meet you."

"You... You are Lilithmon, aren't you?" she questions, getting defensive.

"Oh, hold it there. We've decided to forgive you of your transgressions." Lilithmon moves towards her with a lustful smile. "You see, we're willing to let go the fact that you failed in your battle and disappeared. All that is dust in the wind, if you manage to succeed in your plan to revive Ornismon. That's not so hard D'arcmon, or maybe they'd like to know your real name..."

D'arcmon bites at her bottom lip, trapped. "Fine."

"And while you're at it, kill those humans. Except the fire one with goggles; he's my toy." Lilithmon then walks into the shadows, disappearing through the night. D'arcmon shivers in anger, gripping her staff.

Later...

That night in the human section, the Human-based Digimon have gathered in the square by D'arcmon. "We have seen the viciousness of the Beast Digimon, so we know that their villainy will never end. If the situation as it is now is left, we Human Digimon will become extinct!" Her subjects cheer. "We must take the battle to them! We have to stop them! Show no more mercy! With the descendant of AncientGreymon on our side..."

Takuya and JP look among the crowds. "This isn't good. We need to find a way to stop them."

Dinohumon spots them. "Ah, Takuya-kun! We could use your assistance; with the power of Agunimon you can protect our friends."

Takuya stops to think about it, but actually he's buying time so Tommy and sneak Kotemon out of the nearest building. "Well, I guess D'arcmon DOES have a point. I am descended from AncientGreymon after all..." JP takes this time to run off.

Some time later, Kouji and Zoe wait by the beach for their friends. In the background on top a tank HippoGriffomon stands before an audience of Beast Digimon. "Until now God has not stopped the suffering of our comrades. This fighting will not stop until those human Digimon know our pain; we will eradicate those fiends!"

The crowd cheers for him, one of them even shouting, "All for the sake of justice!"

"Justice? How is this anything like that?" Zoe grumbles.

"That's how wars start," Kouji says to her. "It all begins with two people not agreeing with eachother, and thinking their ideals are right. This is no different."

"Kouji!" Gryzmon comes in. "As Garmmon, the one who holds the power of AncientGarurumon, will you come to support HippoGriffomon's cause?"

"I don't support causes that don't interest me..." Kouji looks down the pier and sees JP giving hand gestures. "But, that's no reason to say no. I'm in."

"Alright!" Gryzmon grabs him into a bear hug.

"Wait, Kouji! We can't support something like this!" Zoe states.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it Zoe, let it go." He then winks at her, causing her to stop. With that, Kouji turns to Gryzmon and leaves with him. "Now, let's make preparations."

'Why'd he suddenly change his mind? That's not like him... Oh, I bet Takuya would knock some...' Zoe looks to her left and spots JP rising up from the water. "Eh? JP?"

"Hey, let's go. Tommy and the others are waiting," he says to her in a hush tone.

As the two sides go into battle JP, Zoe and her group hurry stealthily towards the ruins of the Ornismon mural. "What's going on?" Zoe asks.

"It's our plan to stop the fighting," he tells her, bringing the group to where Tommy, Kotemon, Bokomon, Neemon and other baby Digimon are collecting stones.

"These stones have letters written on them," Tommy begins as he picks up one. "If we put them on the wall we'll be able to decipher the whole message. Then we'll know how to bring back Ornismon and stop the war."

"Wow, really?" Zoe smiles seeing hope in their situation. "What about Takuya and Kouji? Are they decoys?"

"They were the only ones who evolved, so the attention's all on them," JP tells her. "The rest of us will fix the mural and then Bokomon translates."

"I'm really good at puzzles," says Tommy with the peace sign. "This will be a piece of cake!"

"This is good; Commonzione!" Zoe begins picking up the stones with DigiLetters on them. But as she reviews the plan in her head something comes to mind. 'Why was Takuya able to read the letters though? None of us could read Bokomon's book and it has the same letters and junk. It didn't seem like he could before.'

Up above the Digimon gather to have their battle, and in this time they manage to finish the DigiLetter writings. Bokomon then begins to translate. "Hatred will..." But as he does, an explosion knocks the stones out of place again. "Dah!"

"We're not giving up that easily!" Kotemon states before he goes back to working. The others follow his example.

Meanwhile, Takuya and Kouji become appalled at the sight of the battle. The former goes out to try and do something, while Kouji confronts Gryzmon. "You have to stop this pointless fighting!"

"No! We can't let this go, but I bet someone as selfish as you wouldn't understand our feelings!"

"Like how you don't understand Bearmon and Kotemon's feelings?" Angered at his words, Gryzmon goes into battle.

Takuya comes into the middle of the battlefield, even more enraged.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" They both shout this in unison before transforming. "Spirit Evolution! Wolfmon/Vritramon!"

This time, Takuya takes the time to transform into his Beast form while Kouji becomes his Human form. As Wolfmon he goes about knocking out the fighting Digimon, before seeing Vritramon in the skies. "Takuya?" Grinning, he goes back to knocking people out.

"Kouji?" Vritramon growls as he reaches the nearest tank, and attacks the nearest tank. With his beast-like strength he lifts it up and tosses it away.

D'arcmon watches this happen from afar. 'The controller of AncientGreymon's power... Ah, I can't kill him...' "Why are you standing around?" she yells to her troops. "Stop him and fight!"

"HippoGriffomon! Where are you?!" Gryzmon shouts, calling for his proud leader. D'arcmon hears him well with a scowl.

Back underground Tommy and the others finish again. This time they hold against the mural so it doesn't fall apart. "Alright, hurry up Bokomon! It could fall at anytime!"

"Don't pester me!" Bokomon begins translating. "With the DigiCode filled with hatred..."

"With the DigiCode filled with hatred... EH?!" Even Bokomon is surprised by what he reads, as are the others.

"This isn't good; it turns out Ornismon isn't a Protector God at all! 'Hatred will release the Digicode and combine in the wings of the Sea Bird! Then, we shall be resurrected.'"

"That sounds totally ominous doesn't it?!" JP asks.

"Wait, I'm confused. So if Ornismon comes back he'll destroy this island?! AND US WITH IT?!" Neemon shouts out in fear as it finally hits him.

"We have to stop this war then! Ornismon will be revived if this goes on!" Bokomon yells hysterically.

Bearmon and Kotemon pick up glowing stones, with the latter saying, "It's there, but the mural isn't complete."

"Maybe if we finish AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon we'll find a way to stop it all," Bearmon adds.

JP looks over the missing spots, until he sees one hole. "Hey, look at this!" The others gather to see what he's looking at. He points to a hole shaped like an egg, with wings sprouting from both sides. "I've seen this before... Doesn't this look familiar?"

"Ah! D'arcmon's staff!" Kotemon says. Bearmon realizes it's also from HippoGriffomon's pendant.

"Then, they're the ones trying to revive Ornismon?" asks JP.

"We gotta tell Takuya and Kouji about this," Zoe says before she runs out with JP.

"Hey, wait up!"

On their way to reach their friends, JP and Zoe see D'arcmon running through the labyrinth. They stay quiet as she runs, and transforms from her current form into that of HippoGriffomon. "Hey, did you see that Zoe?"

"Yeah..." She nods in agreement. They both take out their D-Scanners.

"Spirit Evolution – Fairymon/Blitzmon!" In their Human forms, they take to the highest platform through flight. Blitzmon then uses Mjolnir Thunder and calls down lightning to draw everyone's attention successfully.

"Drop your weapons now!" he shouts, his voice thundering throughout the island.

"We saw it with our own eyes; D'arcmon and HippoGriffomon are the same Digimon! They've turned everyone against eachother!" Fairymon says, continuing from him.

"What?! That's absolute nonsense!" shouts Gryzmon. "Where's your proof?"

"HippoGriffomon has a pendant that is identical to D'arcmon's staff!" Dinohumon hears her words.

"So, no more of your tricks then," Wolfmon grumbles as he looks around.

"Dinohumon, where is D'arcmon now?" Vritramon asks of the second in command of the Human Digimon. "If they're different people then D'arcmon and HippoGriffomon can appear in the same room at the same time."

HippoGriffomon grits his beak with anger. "Whatever. I got what I wanted. HippoGriffomon Slide Evolution – D'arcmon!" He flips over towards the giant mural, before transforming into the Adult form of D'arcmon. Everyone watching looks in shock at the situation. All have begun to lose the will to fight.

"Hatred will fill the Digicode and combine with the wings of the Sea Bird, and we'll be resurrected! You have discovered my secret, now bow to me!" D'arcmon raises her staff, and all the DigiEgg of the fallen Digimon gather in the skies. Their data then fill her staff. "Long ago, I came to this island and discovered the secret it contained; Ornismon was widely known in the ancient Digital World as an evil Digimon who caused animosity. However, AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon slayed the Digimon and sealed his data on this very island, which was torn from the world and wandered through dimensions. To accomplish my goal of controlling Ornismon and the Digital World I stole the seal, and destroyed the mural so no one would discover my plan!"

"That bitch! She tricked us all!" Gryzmon growls.

"She used us so she could gather DigiCode for Ornismon's resurrection!" Dinohumon brims with anger and resentment towards the woman.

"It's too late to stop me now!" All the data gathers into the seal, which she shoots in the air. The ground of the island tears apart, raising the underground ruins now attached to several lavender strings.

In the ruins rubble falls down. "Spirit Evolution – Chakmon!" Tommy evolves and uses Kachi Kachi Kocchin to blow away some rubble and protect his new friends.

The seal falls through the center of the platform and shines. It grows and takes the shape of an enormous, purple and blue bird. The others back away in shock as the bird soars through the skies. Chakmon, Fairymon and Blitzmon go down to fight it. "Let's go!"

"You foolish humans, still plan on defying me? Fine!" D'arcmon takes flight towards Ornismon. "I'll massacre everyone on this entire island and take a seat as one of the Great Demon Lords! Warp Evolution!" D'arcmon surrounds herself with data, transforming into a demonic looking masked Digimon.

"What the?!" Bokomon, upon seeing this new form, goes through his tome. "Here it is! A Digimon capable of taking on different forms, she's really Murmuxmon!"

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Murmuxmon**

**Ultimate Level**

**Demon Lord type Digimon**

**A fallen angel that has become a Demon Lord, it rules over the Nightmare Soldiers with the title Count. Its special attack Gehenna Flame burns stronger than most of the flames of regular fire using Ultimate Digimon.**

"Murmukusmon?" Neemon falls out of it again.

"Murmuxmon you nitwit!" Bokomon yells at his friend. "He's an evil Digimon who used to be an angel class one, but because of the harm he caused to the Digital World he was stripped of his title and exiled. To think he ended up finding the Wandering Island..."

"I've come to take my revenge on all of you bastards within the Digital World. I'll destroy everything, including you and your God!" Murmuxmon orders Ornismon to fire its Cosmic Ray to destroy several tanks.

"Don't talk like you're the only one who matters!" Vritramon flies towards Ornismon. He goes by Wolfmon, who takes hold of his tail, and flies upwards. "Corona Blaster!"

"Licht Kugel!" Both warriors fire at the Digimon, but even their combined strength isn't enough to do justice.

"Kachi Kachi Kocchin!" Chakmon slides down a hill as he breathes ice upon Murmuxmon.

He blocks the ice wave with his bare hands, uninterested in his power. That's when Fairymon lands in front of him and flips upside down. "Tornado Gamba! Arido Anca! Roseo Temporale!" She throws a combo of kicks and love taps to attack Murmuxmon. But it does little as he grabs her leg and swings her away.

"Thor Hammer!" Blitzmon comes down to strike him, but he counters by breathing violet flames from his mouth.

"You weaklings need to die too; Gehenna Flame!" He breathes fire again, blowing Fairymon and Blitzmon out of the skies. Ornismon releases its feathers, blowing up random spots below.

"Wolfmon, go!" Vritramon swings Wolfmon towards the bird.

"Trinitat Schneider!" Wolfmon draws one of his Licht Schwert swords, and while holding it reverse gripped draws a triangle of light. It flies towards Ornismon, but Murmuxmon uses Gehenna Flame to block it.

"Flame Storm!" Vritramon surrounds himself in flames and flies around the attack, tackling Murmuxmon off the bird. Wolfmon's Trinitat Schneider misses Ornismon. The dragon and the demon lord land at the very bottom of the ruins.

"The boy who inherited AncientGreymon's power..." Murmuxmon releases Gehenna Flame.

"Flame Storm!" Vritramon's fire fails to repel the demon's, which blows him backwards.

Murmuxmon laughs before hitting Vritramon again. "There's no way the Warrior of Flame can defeat my hell flame!"

"Takuya!" Wolfmon dives down to sneak attack Murmuxmon. The Demon Lord however steps aside and wraps his tail around him.

"Luckily for you she wants you alive, so this will be enough!" He swings Wolfmon towards Takuya, who catches him. Ornismon then fires its ray at them, blowing the duo out of their transformations. "The others however are not so lucky!" Murmuxmon looks back to see Fairymon, Blitzmon and Chakmon coming at them. He boards Ornismon and faces the trio.

"This is hopeless..." Bearmon begins to fall to despair, along with the other Digimon.

Kotemon cries as he rushes towards the mural. "Ancient ancestors, please! I'm begging you... Stop the fighting!"

When nothing happens, Kotemon falls to his knees. Bearmon then says, "It's pointless. The Ancient Digimon died in the past. They don't exist anymore."

"But..." Kotemon looks up as the murals of the two Ancient Digimon glow. "The ancestors..."

Ornismon rises up from the hole in the ruins, staring at the mural. Murmuxmon laughs. "I'll make sure you don't have any miracles." The bird releases its destructive ray. Kotemon attempts to block it, and dies as a result.

"KOTEMON!" Everyone looks on in horror at the death of the brave Digimon.

His egg falls down to where Kouji and Takuya are. It lands softly between them, releasing a pulse. "Kotemon..." Takuya murmurs.

"Kotemon..." Kouji says. Their Digivices react to the pulsation, releasing flame and light respectively. Their bodies also glow a red and blue aura.

Within the Digital World, a single Digimon looks upward as he feels something explode from his body. The caped warrior shines bright red and blue. "What the? Why are they reacting?" Flying from his two arms are two of the amulets, one a Ruby the other Sapphire. He manages to grab them before they fly from his arms.

Back at the island, Takuya and Kouji stand back up. The intense feeling to avenge Kotemon brims inside of them, as the leader asks his friend, "You still good to fight?"

"Of course!" He raises his D-Scanner in the air the same time Takuya does it. Their spirits fly out from the D-Scanners and enter their bodies.

_**ANCIENT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**_

The powers of the Spirits separate and form onto both Takuya and Kouji. Unlike before with their Double Forms, the full power of the Spirits merge onto them. Screaming, Takuya comes out of his burning data while Kouji emerges from shining data. The hero of flame takes the form of a fiery red dragon, containing body parts and armor that all comes from Agunimon and Vritramon including the two guns on his shoulders; his flapping golden wings of fire heat the air surrounding him. The hero of light stands tall as that of a radiant white blue wolf man, contained from head to toe in the dazzling armor of his former forms of Wolfmon and Garmmon; brandishing golden claymores, the light beast roars.

"Whoa..." Blitzmon, Fairymon and Chakmon look down at the scene in shock.

"Takuya, and Kouji..." Zoe smiles as she sees Takuya has survived and became that too. "Go Takuya!"

"Bearmon, come look!" says the baby Digimon as they draw over Bearmon. His eyes widen in shock as he notes the appearance of the Ancient Digimon.

"They... They came... AncientGreymon, AncientGarurumon..." Bearmon begins to release tears of happiness; his friend's final wish was answered.

"No! This is impossible! I didn't collect all that Digicode of hatred to resurrect Ornismon, only to have it destroyed!" Murmuxmon guides his bird to attack the warriors.

Ornismon's ray attacks them, but they simply roar angrily as if nothing happened. Fairymon notes this. "What's going on? Takuya, Kouji?"

AncientGreymon fires his cannons randomly all over while AncientGarurumon carves into the ground. Bokomon realizes what's going on, and says, "They can't control their new forms! Maybe that's why they need the amulets!"

Ornismon fires once again, and this time they direct their attention up to it. Takuya growls, "_**That's right... Murmuxmon**_!"

"_**You and Ornismon are going down**_!" Kouji adds. Both their eyes glow brightly as they stand tall and howl.

"Alright! They've gotten control of themselves!" Blitzmon says with fist pumps.

"We gotta give those guys an opening!" Chakmon says as he leaps onto Blitzmon.

"Volta!" Blitzmon throws Chakmon before he and Fairymon soar down to attack Murmuxmon. Dinohumon and Gryzmon use the tanks to shoot at the bird.

"Snow Bomber!" While sliding down Chakmon fires freely from Romeo, drawing attention towards him.

"Brezza Petalo!" Fairymon uses her wind attack to confuse the bird further.

"Lightning Bomber!" Blitzmon charges forward and blitz Murmuxmon off of the giant bird. "Takuya, Kouji! It's all you guys!"

"_**Gaia Tornado**_!" As a tornado forms and traps Ornismon, AncientGreymon roars as he flaps his wings to take flight.

AncientGarurumon growls before drawing out his swords and flying into the skies. He shouts, "_**Sharpness Claymore**_," as he tears through the larger bird.

The two ancient warriors meet together, deciding to deliver the final blow. The area around the bird shrinks in temperature as a bright beam of light fires from Kouji's mouth, piercing through the bird Digimon and freezing. Takuya opens his mouth and releases a large ball of fire that blasts all of Ornismon, an intense flash and super detonation following that blows away the rising violet pillars. Ornismon shrieks as it is eradicated down to the very last data.

The island falls out from its dimensional prison, coming into the Digital World. The skies light up again as the light of the sun appears. Takuya turns his eyes back to Murmuxmon, who's running away. "_**Wait right there**_!"

Kouji grabs his Sharpness Claymores and throws one of them to block Murmuxmon's path. "_**Let's see how this works in this form; Trinitat Schneider**_!" Using the last of his power AncientGarurumon traps Murmuxmon in a triangular prison. He reverts to Wolfmon in the process.

"_**This is the end**_!" AncientGreymon surrounds himself in flames and spirals towards the trapped demon lord, and upon reaching him he has reverted Agunimon. "_**Salamander Break**_!" He throws a roundhouse kick and shatters the prison, defeating Murmuxmon in the process.

The Demon Lord roars painfully as half his body is torn off, and he's blown off the island. Agunimon falls to the ground painfully, landing on top of Wolfmon. Both warriors return to their human forms. "Takuya, get off!"

"Sorry buddy," he says while standing back up. But then ends up toppling backwards and hitting his butt. "Whoa. A little light headed there."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looks up as he hears cheering. They've won, defeated Murmuxmon and Ornismon, and returned the data that constructs it to the inhabitants. Their friends come down to them, and pat the two in congratulations.

"You guys were amazing! How did you do it?!" JP asks.

"I can't believe you pulled it off," Zoe exclaims while hugging Takuya. He's a bit too drained from the transformation to react against it though; didn't stop JP from paling however.

"We saved the island..." Tommy says, though he's still upset at the sacrifice Kotemon made. The Digimon gather to them.

Elsewhere...

Murmuxmon raises himself from having fallen into the plains, half of him still torn apart. His eye stares up at the floating island flying through the skies. "Damn those kids... This happened because I didn't kill them when I had the chance!"

"Sucks to be you then." The demon turns around and sees a one armed Gaiomon standing beside Beelzebumon and Lilithmon. The Demon Lord of Lust then says, "Luckily, we still have use for you. Come on."

* * *

Takeshi: That ends this chapter. Next time we hit the continent of water, where Leviamon makes his own showdown.

Alger: Please review.


	16. No More Envy - The Mystic Liquid Amulet

_**Digimon Frontier Deluxe**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Takeshi: Goodday folks. We're back with a new episode, right on schedule.

Yusei: Chapter.

Takeshi: The same damn thing.

Manabu: This chapter, Takuya and the others regroup with Kouichi and his team, and reach the Continent of Water. There, Leviamon has his final stand.

_**Chapter 16: No More Envy – The Mystic Liquid Amulet**_

* * *

Daemon and Lilithmon enter the darkness side by side. They bow down to one knee as the image of the other four arrive. Above them in the dark shines Lucemon's form, and the grotesque face on his hand. "How much of the world's data have you all collected?"

The Demon Lords send out DigiCode into a single ball, which travels upward into the ceiling. The top of the castle shines before its data is sent through the ground. It enters the Dark Area and phases into the sphere Lucemon's trapped in. Lucemon then looks to the face on his hand, which growls. "Our master is pleased, and my freedom is assured. But, Ogudoumon desires more data contaminated with sin to unseal itself."

"But why do we need to find the sealed pieces of its data?" asks Barbamon. "What are you really planning?"

"Just do your duty," says the fallen angel. "Nothing else matters besides what Ogudoumon wants. Do you wish to anger the one that made you?"

Barbamon growls before bowing his head down. "Good. Now, off with you."

"What about the children?" Lilithmon asks. "They still live."

"By my records that's not completely terrible for you, isn't that right?" Lilithmon twitches a bit. "I know of your involvement with the leader of those kids, and how you're obsessed with lusting him. But that's fine. You're allowed to follow your impulses and color yourselves further in sin, as long as you remember your mission. Those kids are trying to stop us; as long as their ability to threaten us is gone I could care less for their survival. Now, off with you."

Lucemon's image then disappears, and they all start to leave. With Barbamon however, he grumbles with intense hatred. 'Nothing else matters, huh?' "Leviamon!"

Before Leviamon's image could disperse, the old man turns to him. "What is it?"

"I want you to go after the kids this time, directly."

"What?" The alligator grinds his teeth in confusion. "Why so? I'm busy working on other things!"

"It works. Considering the places they've visited since our revival, the amulets they've amassed from what Lilithmon has said, and taking into account their last spotted location, those kids will most likely head in your direction. That includes the boy who got away from you." The facts Barbamon puts together is sound, but it's him mentioning he would have a chance to get JP is what got him.

The demon reptile laughs before accepting. "I'll make sure none of them live when I tear them apart from within!"

He leaves, and Barbamon is the only one left. He murmurs, "You must... Or, I'll be forced to correct your mistake."

…

Riding along the tracks of the Digital World's desert, Takuya and his friends ride a mini Trailmon called Ball; thanks to Dinohumon and Gryzmon's generosity, they found him and decide to ride the Trailmon through the desert. Zoe lays atop Ball's green head with Bokomon and Neemon on the arms, JP and Tommy sitting in the cart's back while Takuya and Kouji take the front. They all call out the names of Kouichi and Chiaki.

"Kouichi!" Kouji shouts as he looks for his brother.

"Chiaki!" JP shouts while searching Chiaki.

Tommy sits atop JP's shoulders as they look around for their friends. "This is gonna take forever. We might not even run into them."

"Kouichi and Chiaki weren't on the island, so they gotta be either in that town Sand or out looking for us," Takuya says as he scans the scenery. "If they're in Sand we'll run into them and regroup with Katsuharu and the others."

"Still," Zoe begins as he sighs while wiping off sweat, "it's too hot out here. I'm beginning to sweat my clothes wet again, right down to my skirt."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be sitting in the cart?" asks Takuya as he tries not to stare at her outstretched butt; though he wants to. "Not that it's all that I think of, but I don't think girls should be like that-" That earns him a kick to the face.

"Then don't look!" she shouts, blushing a bit at the thought of him staring at her like that. But as she does, Zoe begins to feel her heart twinge a bit believing it's not such a bad thing. Still, she decides to follow the bad feeling and turns herself around on Ball's head. "There, is that fine?"

"... I'm not saying a thing." He looks to the side, still holding his face.

'Have those two been fighting more, or am I overthinking it?' Kouji wonders without voicing it.

Coming down the same tracks as them is another Ball Trailmon, which they notice and scream about. Takuya pulls on the stop lever to brake, and the sudden halt forces Zoe to fall into his chest. The other Ball stops, right in front of them. They look up and see that the other Trailmon has other people on it, and to their surprise it's their friends; Kouichi, Teppei, Katsuharu, Chiaki and Teruo. "Katsuharu! Guys!"

"Hey, you guys are safe!" says Teruo with a sigh of relief.

"Nice to see you guys made it... Um, what's up there?" Katsuharu points at Takuya holding Zoe. The moment they notice they part away blushing, and the Wood Warrior puts two and two together with a smirk. "Nevermind."

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" They shout in unison.

The others rise up from the train cart, including Bokomon who rushes to his baby Patamon to hug him. "Ah! My dear sweet baby!"

"Papamom, you're bending my ears!" he retorts.

"So, we're all back together," Kouji says, relieved to see his brother safe. "We've all been lucky to make it this far."

"Then, we're heading towards the Continent of Water." Zoe smiles as she turns to Takuya. She then notices he's currently distracted.

"Yeah, lucky... All thanks to my poor planning," he mutters to himself. The hopeless tone in his voice add to it. "We'll all be lucky if we make it past tomorrow with my leadership..."

"Takuya?" Zoe's words bring him out of his depression.

"Zoe's right; let's get going to water for Chiaki's amulet," he says in a rush, before turning to Teruo.

"But how?" Before JP could get an answer, Teruo transforms into Sephirotmon. "Oh."

"I know the location, so this shouldn't be a problem," Sephirotmon says. "Plus Takuya was right; it's much easier to fly like this."

"Alright; we got a plan." Teruo opens his mouth and draws in the Chosen Children and Digimon, before flying away.

Meanwhile, the two Ball Trailmon stare at eachother, before moving backwards to where they came from. "Stupid kids."

Time passes by as Sephirotmon flies along the desert to find the Continent of Water. He eventually finds the coast and goes along it, before reaching the end. "I see the ocean." The Beast Warrior of Metal lands by the beach and sends out everyone; with that he devolves to Teruo and checks his D-Scanner. "It leads out to sea, meaning it's out there."

"Well that was obvious," says Teppei as he adjusts his glasses. "We're going to a water continent, so we gotta be going underwater."

"So how are we doing this? The only one who could actually pull this off is Chiaki," says Kouichi as he turns to the water user of their team. "You okay to go yourself?"

"S-Sure! I'll check it out, Kouichi." Chiaki looks away with a blushing face as she prepares to head to the water.

JP notes her redness and sighs out of jealousy. 'First Takuya, and now even Kouichi's popular with girls. How do they do it?!'

"Uh guys, what about him?" asks Teruo as he points a thumb down the coast to a beached whale. Looking at it, the kids who've met it realize it's a Whamon.

"Whaaaaaaa!" moans Whamon as he tries to roll over.

"It's Whamon!" shouts Takuya as he recognizes the Digimon.

"How did we miss that?!" asks Kouji as he looks at the whale. He and the others go over to the big mammal Digimon. They stop by the giant whale.

Whamon looks aside and notes the kids. "Oh, it's you! Those children from before!"

Takuya, Kouji, JP, Zoe and Tommy look at him in shock. "Wait, you're..."

"Huh?" Katsuharu looks over at Takuya and the original four warriors. "You know this guy?"

"Yeah," JP says, recollecting the time they met him. "We met him trapped in this cave near Seraphimon's castle, and helped him escape. That's where I found my Beast Spirit and beat Grottomon."

"Yikes." Teppei mutters.

"Please, help me. I can't move off this beach!" Whamon complains as he tries to thrash about.

"Alright, calm down Whamon! We can push you back. Right guys?" Takuya turns to the others, who get ready to work.

"It's a beached whale, so maybe we can pull this off. Teppei, JP, Chiaki," Kouichi says as he turns to his three friends.

"Spirit Evolution – Loweemon/Bolgmon/Gigasmon/Ranamon!" Kouichi, JP, Teppei and Chiaki transform into Digimon, and get to work. Loweemon, Gigasmon and Bolgmon try pushing the heavy Digimon into the ocean, but to no avail.

"It's too heavy!" Gigasmon complains.

"How about this? Whipping Waves!" Ranamon controls the water to gather around Whalmon, taking in everyone else as well. This also allows Whamon to move to the sea better. Ranamon looks back as the tide goes back out, and blinks upon seeing everyone gone. "Oops."

Everyone comes out of the water and walk back to shore, with Loweemon carrying Zoe in his arms and Tommy and Teruo on top of Bolgmon. Gigasmon shivers in the cold water. "IT'S COLD!"

Ranamon stares at Zoe being held by Kouichi, her eyes narrowing with jealousy. It grows to envy, but this subsides when she lets him down. 'She was real comfortable...'

Whamon resurfaces out at sea, grateful for his power. "Oh, I'm back in the ocean! Thank you so much!"

"Hey Whamon, can you help us out?" asks Takuya as he waves to him. "We need to reach the Continent of Water and get to this spot." Takuya holds up his D-Scanner, showing the marker that leads to the middle of the ocean. "Do you know where to go?"

"It's right in front of you; the whole of the Continent of Water is submerged in water, and that mark leads to the only island of the continent where non-Deep Savers can live on. It's blocked by stone formations, so only Digimon that can fly or swim can reach it successfully. I can bring you there if you want."

"Actually, that'd be great!" Takuya says as he wades through the water to the whale. "Come on guys!"

"Alright; we got a plan!" Bolgmon says before transforming into Blitzmon and carrying Tommy and Teruo through flight over to Whamon's open mouth. Ranamon parts enough water away for them to pass through, Loweemon helps Kouji and Zoe over while Gigasmon carries Katsuharu and the Digimon.

Ranamon then goes over ontop of waves and sits on Whamon. "Alright, let's go!"

"Hold on tight!" Whamon dives underwater. The warriors sit in the dark comfortably, hoping he doesn't open his mouth and drown them. He eventually reaches the sea floor and travels along it, passing by algae and other aquatic Digimon including a watching Zudomon.

As he swims, Ranamon thinks back to when Zoe was with Kouichi. She can't help but feel jealous about him being with her. It's hard to let it go; it's even causing her to hear herself in a weird voice. 'Wait, voices? That shouldn't...' She blocks out the voices of her 'consciousness' as she tries to block it out, despite it having a good point.

Whamon turns up and climbs the sea to the surface, where not too far away from him giant, buoyant stones are plastered in a circle around an island. Whamon reaches shore and opens wide, allowing the DigiDestined to exit. "We're here!"

"Alright, we're here!" Takuya says as he looks at the map. The marker is gone, like he expected. "It's gotta be here, probably underwater."

"Thanks Whamon!" says Ranamon as she waves to him. The whale releases a burst of water from his sprout, and sinks back underwater. "What's next?"

"Well, we have to search the island first," says JP with his arms crossed. "I'm actually kind of hungry now."

"It's a big island, so there's bound to be fruit here. Let's all split up and search for food and the amulet, and maybe the Digimon guarding it," says the leader before walking forward. "Since this is Chiaki's amulet, three people should go with her to find it."

"I guess I can go," Zoe says, moving away from Takuya to side by her. "I need to spend time with girls anyway, and not idiots who know nothing about girls."

"Eh?"

"Then, I'll going as well!" JP offers as he walks over to them, as does Kouichi. "Kouichi?"

"I'll go too. Since we're looking for the amulet, the Demon Lords might send someone to attack us. So it's best that there are three of us who can Double Spirit evolve," Kouichi says as he gives his opinion.

"Well then I could go," Takuya says, and Zoe shouts, "No!"

Kouichi then whispers to him, "She'll be better away from you calming down."

"Oh, alright... Chiaki's group is set," Takuya says before turning to the others. "Now for gathering fruit, the rest of us can handle it."

"Oh boy! I can't wait to get some island apples!" Neemon says as he claps his hands.

"They're still regular apples, and they wouldn't be on an island like this," says Bokomon after smacking him in the back of the head.

"Let's go guys!" Kouji says as he walks into the island's jungle. Takuya sighs and follows after him, while staring at the fleeting forms of Zoe and her group.

A few minutes in Takuya's group heads to one end of the island, while Chiaki's searches the other half. With Kouji, he ends on the beach again, after having no luck finding any food. With that, he plans to catch fish instead.

'I wonder if there are non-Digimon fish here. I know I've seen them before...' Kouji takes out his D-Scanner and prepares to transform, but before he could he sees a figure moving right before one of the stones. It turns around and stares at Kouji, before swimming towards him. "What the?"

The figure hits shore, being a white plesiosaurus Digimon. "Zuon, gozaru!"

Kouji steps back and prepares to transform. "Spirit-"

"Wait, stop! You are one of the Legendary Warriors, are you not?" asks the draconic Digimon as he lowers his head to him. "Thank you for your arrival. I am Plesiomon, the guardian of AncientMermaimon's amulet, gozaru."

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Plesiomon**

**Ultimate Level**

**Plesiosaur Digimon**

**Data**

**Plesiomon, a plesiosaurus Digimon that has lived since ancient times. It is one of the oldest of the dinosaur Digimon, only surpassed by the Greymon-species. Its special attack is a shockwave that steals away the opponent's ability to fight, Sorrow Blue!**

"You are?" Kouji puts away his device as he calms. "Then, do you know where the amulet is?"

"I do, and I can declare that I will hand you my amulet as soon as I find it gozaru," he says, causing Kouji to almost fall over. "Kidding. It's hidden at the bottom of an abyss and only I can retrieve it, de gozaru."

"An abyss huh?" Kouji looks back to see Teppei nearby. "Wait here; I'll get the others!"

They end up heading to a freshwater spring, but still nothing. Zoe picks up a piece of fruit from a nearby tree and takes a bite. "Molto buono! This is beautiful!"

"Yeah, it is..." JP says as he eyes the water sparkling in the sunlight.

"Takuya would love to see..." Zoe pauses when she remembers she's still mad at him. "F-Forget about him! Let's go find the amulet."

Kouichi sighs. "Chiaki, JP, can you check the pond? We'll look over here." He then leads Zoe over near the pond, leaving the two to stare with envy.

'Damn it Kouichi! Be my wingman!' JP wants to shout, but fails to blow his cover.

"What's that about? You'd think they were together..." Chiaki says with a slightly spiteful tone. She then grabs her head in pain.

"You okay?" JP places a hand on Chiaki, who has fallen to her knees. "Chiaki?"

'Yes... Kouichi is mine!' She stands back up, turning her eyes to JP with a scowl. A blue aura rises up around her, as she pushes him back. "Stand back, JP."

"Chiaki, what's wrong with you?"

With Kouichi and Zoe, they go out of sight from JP and Chiaki. There the Warrior of Darkness asks, "Zoe, are you okay?"

"Huh? What would make you say that?"

"Well, it's probably not my place to ask, but you've been fighting with Takuya allot..." Zoe twitches at the mention of his name and hides her redness.

"What so? That's really none of your business Kouichi, and what we do is between us!" she says back, feeling offended by his intrusion to the relationship between them. "Did he ask you to talk to me or something?"

"N-No! I'm just saying you should stop being angry," Kouichi tells her.

"Kouichi, it's fine. It's strictly between us," she replies, angered now with him.

"It won't be when Daemon controls you." She turns around to face him now, surprised at his statement. "Daemon is the Demon Lord of Wrath, and can control anyone that has anger in them. I don't want what happened to me to fall on you just because Takuya's an idiot."

Zoe sighs and looks down. "It's not that simple. Takuya's such an idiot, and he's always the one who triggers this in me. But, the weird thing is... I don't really think I'm angry at him. I don't think I can be anymore..."

"Oh, you like him then..." Kouichi's realization brings a shocked look to her face. "Then again you did kiss him back in the Wind Continent."

"Y-You saw that?!" she shouts appalled.

Chiaki raises her D-Scanner. "Spirit Evolution – Calmaramon!" She transforms into her Beast Spirit form, the hideous yet powerful Calmaramon. Her left tentacle smacks JP aside, and she strolls after Kouichi and Zoe.

The two warriors look aside and see Calmaramon coming towards them. "You horrid woman! Get away from him!"

"W-What?" They jump back to avoid her acidic ink from spilling on them. "What are you doing Chiaki?!"

"I won't let you take him away, someone like you..." She swings her tentacle again at Zoe, and she falls backwards. Her other one wraps around Kouichi, bringing him close to her.

"Chiaki, what's wrong with you!?"

"Wait, that light..." Zoe looks up at Calmaramon's body, and finds the whole situation familiar. 'Blue light, fit of jealousy... It's just like JP! Then...' She takes out her D-Scanner. "Spirit Evolution – Shutumon!" Turning into her Beast form, Shutumon flies and claws Kouichi free before flying high with him.

"Hey! You bring him back you windy man stealer!" Calmaramon chases after them as Shutumon flies away.

"Zoe, what are you doing? You're only provoking her!" Kouichi tells the wind warrior.

"She's being controlled, by Leviamon," she explains as she avoids her ink. "You told us before on our way here that Leviamon is the demon of envy, so there's something about her that's allowing that creep to control her. Go tell the others while I stall!"

"Right." Shutumon lets him down and lets him run off, before turning back to Calmaramon.

The squid woman stops before the hawk woman. "Chiaki, stop this now. You have nothing to envy me for!"

"Of course I do; how can you think otherwise?!" Calmaramon swings her tentacles at her, entangling the bird warrior. JP arrives at that moment, having recovered from earlier. "I'm not as pretty as you, or popular, or braver than you! I'm not even as strong as you because you can combine your spirits! You have JP and Kouichi flirting with you, and he only sees me as a friend! I... I want more than that, but he won't see me as long as you're around!"

Shutumon groans as her tentacles tighten harder around her. "Chiaki, you don't have to..."

"I do! How else will I get Kouichi to notice me?!"

"Eh?"

"EH?!" Zoe and JP shout both in shock, and in that order. "You like Kouichi?!"

Calamaramon tosses her into the ground. "Nero Corso!" She then hacks acidic ink at her, and Shutumon flies away. "Get back here and fight!"

"Chiaki, you don't have to worry about that! I don't like Kouichi that way!" she tells her while avoiding her ink.

"Liar! How should I believe you!?" Calamaramon stretches her tentacles and grab her legs. "I doubt you could ever understand how-"

"I like Takuya!" Shutumon suddenly blurts, and she grabs her mouth at realizing what she said. Both JP and Chiaki stare at Zoe after her response, the former stunned beyond all belief. "Wait, I mean..."

"You like Takuya?" she asks slowly, letting Shutumon down. "How do I know that's true?"

"Because it is! I can't help but like that adorable idiot, but I'm not really...you know..." She looks away poking at her fingers. "He's..."

"A great guy..." Calamaramon realizes, finishing what she wants to say; it's exactly how she sees Kouichi. Chiaki grabs her head and thrashes about, swinging her tentacles to knock aside both Zoe and JP.

Outside of the island, water rises in several spots and unveil. This reveals three MegaSeadramon. They revel in blue aura and release lightning bolts upon the place. This grasps the attention of everyone on the island.

Takuya, Teruo, Tommy and Kouji hear the lightning striking the island and head out to shore. The leader shouts, "Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, stay here!"

"Way ahead of you!" Bokomon says as he hides behind a tree near the collected fruit.

The heroes reach shore, as do Kouichi, Katsuharu and Teppei. The MegaSeadramon fire at them, and midexplosion they Spirit Evolve. Agunimon, Wolfmon, Chakmon, Grottomon, Arbormon and Mercuremon stand at the ready.

"Why are those sea dragons attacking us?" asks Chakmon as he stares.

"They're glowing blue; maybe the Demon Lords are controlling them," says Wolfmon before drawing one of his Licht Swertz swords. "Plesiomon might be in trouble."

"Wait, where are Zoe and the others?" asks Agunimon while looking back into the forest. "They should have heard that too."

"Go look for them. We'll hold them off!" Arbormon holds his arms up in a Muay Thai position. He then swings a kick to knock aside one of the sea dragons away.

"Licht Sieger!" Wolfmon deflects a few of their lightning attacks with his sword, before firing Licht Kugel to blow away the attacker. "Go!"

Takuya runs back into the forest to find his friends. "Zoe! JP! Kouichi! Chiaki!"

"Takuya! Over here!" He follows the sound of Zoe's voice and meets them by the pond, where Calamaramon is still randomly attacking.

"Get out! Get out of my head!" she screams as the blue aura blinks on and off of her.

"Chiaki! What's going on?" Takuya watches as Chiaki falls face forward, and devolves to human. Her Beast Spirit leaves her as well, appearing before her out from her device.

"I... I don't know what happened..." Chiaki looks up at him, before turning around to her friends Zoe and JP. She feels like she's betrayed them. "I... I heard a voice, my voice. It picked at how much I envied Zoe, how I wanted to be more like her. And it pushed me. It controlled me!"

"Leviamon..." JP grumbles angrily, tightening his fists. "I hate that guy!"

"He must be behind the attack then," Agunimon says, gathering their attention. "The island's being attacked by red sea dragon Digimon."

"Alright. Let's get them!" JP turns to Zoe with a nod, before running ahead. She however stays back and stares at Takuya with a pause. "You coming Zoe?"

"Y-Yeah, hold on." Zoe rushes ahead, but then Chiaki grabs hold of her arm. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry Zoe, for doing this to you. I just wanted to be more like you." Chiaki begins to tear up. "I shouldn't have done this..."

"Chiaki, it's okay. Those monsters force people to do what they restrain," she tells her, holding Chiaki's shoulders in a successful attempt to comfort her. "I know for a fact you would never want to do that to me or Kouichi, because you're a good girl. You have nothing to be jealous about."

Chiaki wipes away her tears while staring at her. "Thank you, Zoe." Her D-Scanner acts up beside her. She picks it up, and it reabsorbs Calamaramon's spirit. It appears on her screen with two shapes. "This is..."

Takuya and JP rush to the beach where they witness the chaotic battles; the brothers face one MegaSeadramon in their Double forms, Tommy, Teppei and Katsuharu have the second at bay, and Teruo is struggling with the third. Rhihimon looks back to see them. "Agunimon, JP, are the girls okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Leviamon-" JP brushes by Agunimon as he approaches the ocean, ignoring the battles going on. "JP?"

The Warrior of Thunder breathes in deeply, before screaming, "LEVIAMON! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Everyone stops fighting as they hear him yell. "I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE, YOU UGLY LITTLE COWARD! STOP USING ME AND MY FRIENDS AND FACE ME LIKE A REAL DIGIMON, OR YOU'RE AS WEAK AS I SUSPECTED!"

Far off from the island, a tidal wave flushes to shore. This blows away the stones protecting the island and tears off pieces of the island's beach. The heroes pick themselves up and stare ahead at the source. Out at sea, a pillar of water rises up. It shreds off, exposing the Devil Beast of the seas. The Demon Lord of Envy Leviamon roars as he exposes himself to the sun, his thrashing twin tails hitting the water with tremendous force.

"So there you are you creepy bastard..." JP mutters.

"So nice to see you again JP, or should I call you JUNPEI?!" Leviamon roars the last word out loud. "I'VE COME FROM THE NET OCEAN TO SEND YOU TO HELL PERSONALLY!"

Leviamon floats over to the ruined beach, giving a frightening snarl as he reaches shore. This demon of the depths stands larger than the mass of land they're on. "Anima!" Splashing his tail on the water, Leviamon causes the water to spin. This summons a whirlpool, which rises up and becomes a cyclone.

"I'm not afraid. Let's go!" JP takes out his D-Scanner and scans his data, transforming into Blitzmon. He flies up towards him, despite the rushing wind brought upon by the cyclone. His fists charge with lightning as he gets closer. "Thor Hammer!"

"Rostrum!" The gator opens wide and prepares to devour him, but Blitzmon strikes him in his snout. This does little damage though, as Leviamon bites down on his horn and tosses him away. "MegaSeadramon, kill them all!"

Their aura rises higher, granting the sea dragons more power as they fight back more fiercely. One of them wraps around Rhihimon and squeezes tightly, while shooting lightning at BeoWolfmon.

"Slide Evolution – Bolgmon!" Bolgmon lands underneath Leviamon's huge form, and without having to aim shoots his Field Destroyer at him. Leviamon becomes enveloped in the blast range completely, but as the smoke clears he's revealed to be fine. "What?!"

"Duo Cauda!" He slams his tail down and flattens the machine Digimon.

"JP!" shouts everyone, but as his tail rises up it's revealed the big guy's still alive.

"What's the matter JP?! Can't defeat your sworn enemy by yourself?" Leviamon laughs as he prepares to stomp on him again.

"Double Spirit Evolution – Ardhamon!" Takuya reverts to his human self and becomes his strongest form, before pushing the monster away. "JP, get up!"

"Ugh..." He rubs his head as he stands, still pissed. "I had a feeling that would happen."

"Brahmashil!" Ardhamon fires his strongest attack, but it does about the same damage the Field Destroyer did, little. "Damn it. We won't get far at this rate..." He flies out of the way of his thrashing tail, before landing by an uprooted tree. He closes his eyes, and tunes himself with nature again. The wind picks up, lightning crashes, rain falls, and it even begins to snow. The snow mixes with the rain and becomes hail.

"Why is it hailing?" wonders Leviamon as he looks up.

"Hawaii Death!" Daipenmon strikes a MegaSeadramon, completely encasing it in blue ice. "Alright! Thanks Takuya!"

"Storm of the Earth!" Petaldramon and Gigasmon do their unison combo, and shatter their enemy into shards.

"I get it." Leviamon stares down at Takuya. "It's that human. He's somehow controlling the weather to power them up. Crush them, Anima!" The cyclone travels towards the island.

"Whipping Waves!" The cyclone splits apart, and the water that composed it splashes down. Ranamon and JetSylphimon land to the battlefield.

"Sorrow Blue!" As the humans prepare to mark their counterattack, a pulse vibrates through the water and hits the MegaSeadramon. They fall to shore, having lost the will to fight. Plesiomon rises up from the depths with a snarl, smiling at his comrades. "I have returned from the depths, de gozaru!"

"S-Samurai?" mutters Takuya as he stares at the plesiosaur.

"It's Plesiomon. Did you find the amulet?" asks Kouji.

"I came back when I sensed the evil of Leviamon," he explains before turning his head to the giant gator. "It's a big abyss gozaru."

Leviamon roars as he conjures up another Anima, but Ranamon splits it apart again. He then swings his tail and knocks both her and Bolgmon into the ocean, before diving under. BeoWolfmon prepares to go under, but Rhihimon stops him. "Stop. Chiaki's the Warrior of Water; her natural element puts her ahead of even him."

JetSylphimon flies over the spot where they disappears, as the wind still blows harsh.

Underwater, Bolgmon turns into Blitzmon to move better, but he gets struck down by Leviamon's tails. 'Damn! He's not gonna let me get out, is he?'

Ranamon opens her eyes as he looks around, before gathering data around her. "Slide Evolution – Calamaramon!" After becoming her beast form, she begins glowing a navy blue aura. "Wait! What's happening?!"

The water spirals around Leviamon after transforming, and forces the Devil Beast out of the sea. Blitzmon uses this to resurface, and then turns to the rising Calamaramon. To his shock he sees her new form; having stripped herself of her tentacles she now sports a mermaid-like tail with a deeper blue shade than the normal color scheme it held before, her webbed fingers no longer have sharp black nails but instead have become regular and cut, her chest covered by a blue, two piece swim bra, her hair green in a color shade close to that of Ranamon's skin, her eyes an emerald shine and a headpiece shaped as a golden crown, Calamaramon is beautiful now.

"WHOA!" All the boys stare at Chiaki in shock; she's miles more attractive than what she used to look like.

"Chiaki, how long could you do that?" asks JP, the most stunned out of all of them.

"I... I don't know. I just found out I could do that," she replies, before turning her eyes to the alligator. "Let's finish this; Poseidon's Wrath!" She dives underwater and begins to swim fast, forming a maelstrom that gathers in Blitzmon. "JP, get ready!"

"Zoe, support them!" Ardhamon says to Zoe, and she gives a nod.

"Ultra Turbulence!" JetSylphimon raises her pinwheel, and allows it to spin along the current wind. She then guides in over the maelstrom, which makes it spin faster.

JP reverts to his human self. "Double Spirit Evolution – RhinoKabuterimon!" As the beetle he swims along the current, and is dragged up with the water into the air. "Condenser Storm!"

Using the storm clouds, RhinoKabuterimon strikes himself with lightning and charges the entire super cyclone. JetSylphimon then guides it in the air, before throwing it towards Leviamon. The giant beetle spirals towards the alligator, covered in the forces of thunder, wind and water.

Leviamon tries to move, but Ardhamon and Rhihimon grab his tails and pull him into position. "Go!"

"Let go!"

"Whirling Thunder Hurricane!" RhinoKabuterimon's sharp horn pierces through Leviamon, and he follows through. The Devil Beast roars painfully as he falls backwards, and Ardhamon and Rhihimon release his tails.

"WE DID IT!" Everyone cheers at their victory through teamwork.

RhinoKabuterimon lands out at sea, reverting to his human self. Luckily 'Calamaramon' catches him. "Whoa. Thanks Chiaki."

"No problem. I'm actually quite fast in this form." She smiles and swims back to shore with him.

Leviamon groans while floating, his DigiCode exposed. JetSylphimon lands before the beast, raising her D-Scanner. "Now, to purify your data. This luscious wind will-" Suddenly, abolishing flames hit her it the back out of nowhere. She falls forward as the flames gather around Leviamon, cutting them off from him.

"Zoe!" Ardhamon flies up and catches her. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, thank you." She then looks to Leviamon, as the Demon Lord Barbamon flies down towards him. "Wait, isn't that..."

"Barbamon, thank goodness you came. Now we can get rid of these kids together!" Leviamon coughs as he speaks, still damaged beyond all belief by that last move.

"No. You lost, and as the chart reads you have succeeded in giving enough sins of envy to Lucemon. Ogudoumon will be glad to have you support the rest of us." Barbamon raises his scepter to his data stream, and draws it in. Leviamon turns into a DigiEgg, but instead of flying away he becomes a part of the old man's body.

"No way. He stole his friend's data!" Ardhamon mutters stunned.

"Leviamon's data. It use to force Digimon across the globe to do what they don't have the guts to. And now it's all mine." Barbamon cackles as he turns around to face the Digimon. "Chosen Children, you are unwanted aliens living in a world that your kind is arrogant about, and you've overstayed your welcome. Be prepared to die." He then vanishes.

The skies clear up and the weather returns to normal shortly after his exit. Chiaki brings JP to shore, where he takes in a deep breath and exhales. "That was rough... But, he's gone now."

"Yeah..." Takuya says as he lands with Zoe in his arms. She reluctantly leaves him, still blushing at being close especially after that confession. "But that Barbamon... He's dangerous."

"Children, the Amulet of Water gozaru!" Plesiomon shouts, gathering their attention. "Let's go, Calamaramon Siren Mode."

"Eh? Calamaramon Siren Mode?" Chiaki backs away in shock at the new name given to her. "Me?"

"The previous Warrior of Water was a servant to Cherubimon, and though she was a type of idol to all around the world she was truly a selfish, ugly hearted woman," Plesiomon begins, and Zoe nods with confirmation. "That dark heart was expressed in appearance through her Beast Spirit form, Calamaramon, and her true personality bled through. You, Chiaki, had doubts about yourself and kept from using your Beast spirit. When you grew and wanted to make up for your mistakes, you awoke Calamaramon's secret power, the ability to change to its true form."

"I see..." Chiaki becomes a little happier. "Then, I've become stronger than before. I'm stronger now!"

"Hey, are you okay to getting the amulet?" Plesiomon asks.

Chiaki nods, and they both dive underwater. Down to the abyss they swim, where to her awe she finds an ancient underwater cistern. She sees the amulet shining while on a pedestal, and as she nears it her body phases to her human self. The Aquamarine relic enters her chest, leaving the imprint of the Mizu kanji on her. Her body changes back to Calamaramon Siren Mode, and she swims back to the surface.

"I got it!" she shrieks happily, a wailing released that blows apart one of the stones. "Sorry!"

"Guess she needs to control her Beast spirit," Tommy says before laughing. Everyone else joins in even as Chiaki dives under embarrassed.

With that, JP places a hand on Takuya's shoulder. "Takuya, remember when you said I had nothing to be jealous about? Well, now I do."

"Huh?" Takuya turns to the big guy, wondering what does he mean by that. "What are you-"

"But, I know when I'm beaten." He then sighs and pulls his head closer to his shoulder. "If it's what she wants then I'll support her and you. Goodluck, and you better not make her cry." He releases the gogglehead and walks off, who remains confused by what's going on.

"... What just happened?" Takuya wonders. Zoe sheepishly scratches her right cheek while looking away. She still can't say it to the idiot, her feelings for him.

Plesiomon howls, and the symbols of the elements shine on everyone's chest. This applies to all except Kouji and Takuya however. "With that amulet, you now possess a total of eight. You are almost ready to face the Demon Lords at their level, but there are just three things you need left: the Amulets of Light and Flame in the possession of the last guardian, and the secret to unlocking their power. Go find him as soon as you can, and be quick about de gozaru. I'm going to find the other guardians, if they're still living gozaru." Plesiomon dives underwater.

"Then, we better hurry up." Kouichi turns to everyone and asks, "Where are Bokomon and the others, and the food we gathered?"

"They're in the forest. Come on." Takuya rushes to the forest, leading them to where he last left them. When they reach them, they find Neemon stuffed and Bokomon kicking him in the head. "What the heck?"

"This nitwit ate all the food we gathered!" Bokomon shouts.

"It was too good..." Neemon belches.

The kids face fault, before shouting, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

* * *

Kenshin: Thanks for stopping by.

Yusei: What's next? *yawns*

Alger: Let's see... Oh, next up is...oh crap.

Yusei: What?

Alger: The DigiDestined head to the Continent of Darkness to finally free Ophanimon.

Takeshi: Uh oh...


	17. Showdown at the Rose Morning Star!

_**Digimon Frontier Deluxe**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Takeshi: Welcome folks. You're all entered to our newest chapter of Digimon Frontier Deluxe.

_**Chapter 17: The Last Element! Showdown at the Rose Morning Star!**_

* * *

Within the darkness of the land, the Rose Morning Star shines in the black blanket. Below it stands the castle of Cherubimon, which now belongs to the Demon Lords, and inside the castle stands the greedy and cunning Barbamon. He stands within a dark room, holding up a Digicore and its swirling data. He glares at another mass of data in the form of a towering rabbit.

"It's ready. With this power all the data of the Digital World will soon be mine." Barbamon laughs as he imagines his plan, before placing the data he currently has with it. 'First I'll kill those kids and steal their spirits, and they'll be added to my collection as well. Then, I'll have enough power to waste even Lucemon.'

His eyes shine bright in the form of Saturn. "So, he's awoken again." He spreads out data, forming a window for him to view and cloaking his collection of DigiCode. The other four Demon Lords appear in separate windows, and Lucemon hovers over them. "Lucemon."

"Good work all of you. Ogudoumon's heart is finally starting to awaken, and my prison is starting to lift as well. You can get rid of her now, that Ophanimon," Lucemon says with a laugh. He then looks down and counts five. "It appears we're missing someone."

"That's right; where is Leviamon?" asks Lilithmon curiously.

"It appears Leviamon has fallen in battle, by the children," Barbamon tells them, quickly grasping their attention. "This means you were wrong, Lucemon. Those humans _have_ grown strong enough to defeat us."

"We cannot allow this to last," Belphemon adds, growling at the thought of Leviamon being killed by them.

"Who cares about Leviamon?" Beelzebumon barks with a shrug. "He was always the weakest of us; that's why he was the demon of envy, because he wanted to be like others and hid himself so he wouldn't have to fight."

"Enough of that, Beelzebumon!" Daemon shouts, clenching his fists with anger. "This is so irritating! Let's go wipe them out before they come at us one by one!"

"No!" Lucemon gathers everyone's attention with his commanding voice. "My return is at hand. Gather more of the world's data and set me free; that task will go to Beelzebumon, Daemon and Lilithmon. Barbamon, Belphemon, I leave those kids to you two. Go now!"

His image disappears, as do the others. Barbamon laughs deviously as he sees how this could fall into place. "Yes. I got it. Instead of wasting my secret weapon on them, I'll do that instead." His laughter echoes throughout the castle.

…

"Okay, how're the vines?" asks Teruo as he looks over a picture of a raft. Teppei and JP pull hard, and tighten the raft. "Good."

"Then it's ready!" Takuya pushes it out to sea, before holding it in place with the extended vines attached. "Alright, everyone who can't swim or fly board the boat!"

"We should make it to the mainland within a few hours if we all pull," says Bokomon.

Takuya, Kouichi and Zoe take out their D-Scanners. "Double Spirit Evolution – Ardhamon/JetSylphimon/Rhihimon!"

"Spirit Evolution – Blitzmon/Calamaramon!" JP and Chiaki transform next, and the latter immediately enters the sea to change modes. As the beautiful mermaid she grabs one of the five vines. The others grab the other four vines, as Kouji and the others board the raft. Patamon lands on top of Bokomon's head with a squeal.

"Let's go!" On his command, the fliers take off at the same rate as Calamaramon's swimming speed. Tommy laughs in enjoyment as they rocket across the seas.

While flying, JetSylphimon sneaks a glance over to Ardhamon. She sighs, realizing it's not time to tell yet. 'When he's ready.'

Eventually the ten warriors and their compatriots reach the mainland, twilight hitting the skies. They reach shore, and after packing as much of their food as possible, they head to the nearest town. Bokomon looks at his book, saying, "We're within the Continent of Metal. Infact, Steel Town is..." Bokomon looks up ahead, and pauses when he sees nothing. "Wait, that's not right."

"It's gone..." Ardhamon flies high, and sees that the entire town is gone.

"It's like staring at a black abyss." Chiaki looks away. "What happened?"

"The Demon Lords..." They look to the side in shock, seeing a man sitting at a floating terminal. He has a cloak over his entire appearance, and a bottle of wine in his left hand. "It's a mess how they killed everyone and ruined the place."

"Who are you?" asks Takuya. He feels worried he may be connected to the Demon Lords, but when he drinks the liquor and chews the bottle he feels calmer.

"I'm tired, that's what." He stumbles on his feet and onto the tracks, before walking towards them. He then pulls down his hood, revealing himself to be an Agumon. "I'm Agumon."

"Okay..." Ardhamon bends down to stare at him. "Why are you here then?"

"I decided to visit. I'm a world traveler," he says while holding his head. He then hiccups, before saying, "I want to know."

"Know what?"

"Who are you?" Ardhamon looks back at his friends, before he and the transformed ones revert to being human. "Well?"

"I'm Takuya, and these are my friends. We're the Legendary Warriors who-"

"No, not that. I mean, who are you in there?" Agumon points at his chest, where the heart rests. "Why is your heart hesitating?"

'What? My heart?' Agumon stares intently in his eyes, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Alright, step back!" Kouji pushes Agumon away from Takuya. "Who are YOU really? Why are you asking such questions?"

"What about you, light boy?" Agumon turns to Kouji, poking him in the heart with the right arm. "A boy who has found friendship huh?"

Once again, they ask, "Who are you?" Agumon falls backwards, completely passed out and drunk. "HE FELL ASLEEP!"

"Oh forget him. We still need to find the other two amulets and the secret to activating them," says Bokomon while looking around. Patamon stares with interest at the little Digimon. "What do we do?"

Kouji looks down at his device, and sees that the location of the last two are gone. "Wait, what? It's missing."

"It is?" Takuya looks and sees it's gone too. Their D-Scanners begin to act up, and Ophanimon's symbol appears on the screen. "Ophanimon?"

Agumon immediately sits up at the mention of her name. "Children, I request your help. The Demon Lords are close to reviving their leader Lucemon, and have no need for me. I need you to return to the Rose Morning Star, so we can end this battle."

"What?" Takuya looks at the others. "But we still don't-" Her transmission cuts off. "Damn it..."

"Well, now what?" Zoe asks.

"We'll have to go back," Takuya says, his decision clear and straight to the point. "Ophanimon knows the secret of these amulets, so she should help us find a way to use them."

"But what about the two amulets?" asks Katsuharu.

"Remember what Kouichi told us?" Takuya gestures to the Warrior of Darkness. "He said that the last marker comes from someone who's moving allot. So he may be nearby. But we can't go look for him and risk Ophanimon's life. We have to go to the Continent of Darkness."

"I'm for his idea too," Kouji says as he crosses his arms. "If this guy's constantly moving it won't matter if he's in one spot now or later." Everyone nods in response to his words, agreeing that it's a good move.

"Then it's settled; we go to the Rose Morning Star and save Ophanimon!" Takuya says, his fist raised high to show his enthusiasm. Of course, that's the outside. Inside he feels nervous, questioning his own decision.

"You guys are going to your death," says Agumon with a scuff. His lack of faith in them turns them mad. "I understand you guys want to save that Ophanimon girl, but you aren't strong enough by yourself. Those Demon Lords will paint their castle with your blood."

"Don't talk like you know!" Kouji tells him. "We've come a long way from the first time we met them."

"And you're still not good enough, though I admire your spirit." He states, giving out a burp. "Maybe if you had the heart and confidence to go I'd be supportive, but one of you is still doubting himself." Agumon then stares at Takuya, who stiffens at his statement.

"Shut up! Who are you to say that anyway?!" shouts Takuya angrily, getting up in the tiny dinosaur's face.

Agumon grumbles a bit before pushing him back. "If you think I'm wrong then go. Go and save Ophanimon, and I'll support when I'm needed. If you lose heart, I win and you admit your fears."

Takuya groans inward. "Fine. If you think you can stay sober don't drag us down!" Takuya turns away towards the direction of the Continent of Darkness.

Kouji stares at his goggleheaded friend with concern hidden in his eyes. 'Is that true? Is he really doubting himself?'

'Takuya...' Zoe begins to worry as well.

'What does he mean by that? No one's ever been more confident and brave in this group than Takuya,' JP thinks this as well, but has a feeling inside that there's more than he's letting on.

Teruo notes Takuya's demeanor too, but does nothing about. Instead, he raises his D-Scanner and becomes Sephirotmon, before swallowing everyone including Agumon and flying off. Inside of the main head, the Metal Area, Takuya remains silent as he tries to keep his courage up. He looks to the side and sees Agumon staring at him.

"Hey, lay off!"

"What's your problem? Why are you so against Takuya?" Zoe questions of the tiny Digimon.

"I speak the truth, like what I saw out of him," Agumon replies while eating some of their fruit. "... Am I just eating because I'm bored?"

"What is this kook?"

"Why is he so against Takuya-niichan?" Tommy asks himself.

"We're here." Sephirotmon stops by the Dark Gate, and releases everyone inside. Agumon hits the ground on his head. "The Continent of Darkness huh? This is our first time here. Right, Katsuharu and Teppei?"

"Yup," Katsuharu says as he looks at the gate. "You think we have a shot?"

"We'll be fine, as long as we work together," Takuya says as he leads everyone inside. "Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, it's okay if you guys don't want to come."

"No, we have to go! Well, I do anyway," Bokomon says with his book raised. "I have to record the progress and adventures of the new Legendary Warriors, no matter how dangerous!"

"And I have to follow him!" Neemon answers, but his answer makes no sense.

"I wanna help too Papamom!" Patamon says with a brave smile.

Takuya smiles before continuing forward, the others following after. Agumon burps, before smacking himself in the face and following them. They walk through the gateway, and come face to face with a SkullGreymon blocking their way.

"SkullGreymon huh? Ready guys?!" Takuya asks his friends, who each shout in agreement and take out their D-Scanners.

"Spirit Evolution!"

"Agunimon!"

"Wolfmon!"

"Loweemon!"

"Fairymon!"

"Chakmon!"

"Blitzmon!"

"Grottomon!"

"Arbormon!"

"Ranamon!"

"Mercuremon!" All ten of the Legendary Warriors gather together, and turn their eyes to the lone skeletal dinosaur before them.

Agunimon turns back to Agumon and the others. "You guys stay back, and we'll make this quick."

"Ground Zero!" SkullGreymon releases his fish missile at them, and they run away to avoid it. The heroes then circle around the monster.

"All together guys! Burning Salamander!" Agunimon fires his flaming dragon fists.

"Licht Kugel!" Wolfmon shoots his laser.

"Endlich Meteor!" Loweemon opens his chest lion and fires a burst of darkness.

"Brezza Petalo!" Fairymon summons wind on her fingers and releases them.

"Kachikachi Kocchin!" Taking a deep breath, Chakmon exhales a freezing stream of wind.

"Mjolnir Thunder!" Blitzmon throws a punch to the ground and sends lightning through it.

"Snake-Eye Break!" Grottomon slams the ground with his hammer and sends a tremor forward.

"Blockade Seed!" Arbormon shoots a seed from his mouth.

"Rain Stream!" Ranamon summons a cloud and releases water directly from it.

"Generous Mirror!" Mecuremon fires a green stream from one of his shield mirrors.

All ten attacks compile upon the dinosaur in a massive explosion, shattering it to pieces. The bones also explode into dust, leaving not even data behind. With a sigh, Agunimon turns to the castle ahead, before running forward.

"Wait, Takuya!" Fairymon calls out, before flying after him. "At least wait for us!"

"It won't matter if we have to run. Our stamina as Digimon is stronger," he tells her while running faster.

Wolfmon looks down at where SkullGreymon was slain, before growing worried. "Something's not right."

"What's wrong?" Loweemon asks.

"I think I get it too..." Mecuremon speaks as he looks to Wolfmon. "You're wondering why there wasn't more than one SkullGreymon when they know we were able to destroy about five."

"Balls! I can't believe I didn't notice this before. This all feels like a set up!" he declares before running forward. "Takuya, stop! There's something fishy!"

"What does?" Agunimon stops and looks back to Wolfmon. "What's wrong?"

"This was a trap!"

"How so?" Wolfmon's worries are brought to life as black fumes form before them, blocking their way to the Rose Morning Star. The darkness takes shape, revealing the fluffy monster known as Belphemon. "It's one of the Demon Lords!"

"Do not...address me...by my title..." Belphemon grumbles with a yawn. "How troublesome. I was able to do whatever I wanted without having to wake up."

"Everyone, look out! Get away from him!" Bokomon shouts as he hides behind a rock with Patamon. Agumon remains calm.

Belphemon yawns one more. "It's troublesome to have to fight. It's troublesome to have to pay attention. It's troublesome," his eyes begin to open and reveal blood red, "to have to kill."

"Welcome young kids!" Above Belphemon levitates the image of Barbamon. The other kids back away at his appearance.

"Barbamon! What do you want?!" asks Agunimon as he clenches his teeth. He still remembers the horror he did to his partner.

"Oh, don't you want to know why you're here? To free dear Ophanimon?" Everyone widens their eyes in shock, stunned that he knows their mission. "That's right; the message you received to come quickly came from me."

"What?!" The DigiDestined couldn't believe what he's saying.

"Did you really think Ophanimon would risk your lives to save hers? The Celestial Digimon of God's Love and Mercy would never be so selfish." Barbamon laughs as he stares down at them. "But don't worry. You can still save her, as soon as you live through Belphemon."

The Demon Lord of Sloth begins to brim with an indigo aura. The chains around him unwrap quickly. "Belphemon is the Demon Lord of Sloth, so he spends most of his time sleeping and lulling those to bed. But his true strength comes about when he takes things seriously and wakes up. This allows him to exhaust his full power in an unstoppable rage, and level armies."

After the last chain is snapped, Belphemon begins to grow tremendously; he gains golden gauntlets, six wings, sharp claw-like paws, and blood scars on his chest muscles. He roars, releasing a shockwave that blows away dust and the flying warriors. He has become Belphemon Rage Mode.

"Whoa. I liked him better when he was asleep," says Blitzmon as he backs away.

"Everyone who can only upgrade to Beast Spirits, turn to them! Everyone else, Double Spirit!" Takuya says as he devolves. Kouji and the others do as well, while the rest change form.

"Slide Evolution!"

"Double Spirit Evolution!" All the warriors upgrade to their strongest forms.

"Gigasmon!"

"Petaldramon!"

"Calamaramon!"

"Sephirotmon!"

The four sliders transform into their Beast forms and stand before their now exposed friends.

"Ardhamon!"

"BeoWolfmon!"

"Rhihimon!"

"JetSylphimon!"

"Daipenmon!"

"RhinoKabuterimon!"

Upon donning their fusion forms they take to battle against the towering behemoth. Belphemon releases a roar, expelling the Beast Spirits away. They end up losing their forms and crash to the ground. Barbamon laughs as he raises his scepter, and draws the D-Scanners from their bodies.

"Katsuharu!" Daipenmon shouts as he stares at him.

"He stole the Spirits!" JetSylphimon realizes.

"I have them; my most precious things! The Spirits of Earth, Wood, Water and Metal are in my possession: Grottomon, Gigasmon, Arbormon, Petaldramon, Ranamon, Calamaramon, Mercuremon and Sephirotmon!"

"Give those back!" Rhihimon demands before flying up at him.

Barbamon hits him to the side with his scepter. "No! These are a part of my collection. I mean, how rare do you think these are; the Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors, and they'll all be mine!"

"Damn it all!" Ardhamon flies forward at the beast. "Brahmasutra!" His fireballs only push Belphemon back slightly.

"Licht Angrif!" BeoWolfmon's attack does little damage as well.

The Demon Lord of Sloth swings his chains and knocks Kouji aside, before pounding RhinoKabuterimon down with a single punch. Belphemon discharges hellfire from his gauntlets to form claws and slashes at Ardhamon.

"Jet Binter!" JetSylphimon rockets herself forward and slashes Belphemon in his shoulder. He ignores it and entangles her with his chains, and dark flames burn her. She screams as she tries to break free, only to fail.

"Zoe!" Ardhamon extends his cannons and uses them to cut through the chains. He then catches her as the flames subside. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks..." She blushes a bit at the contact with him.

"Zoe, get the others out of harm's way." He then lets her go before flying towards Belphemon.

"Right." She flies towards Katsuharu and the others, trying to avoid the destruction of the fight. RhinoKabuterimon fires his Thunder Laser to cover her, which does little damage to the demon.

Rhihimon flies down and strikes Belphemon in the eye, but it only enrages him further as he grabs and slams him into the ground. BeoWolfmon fires Licht Angrif again from behind, but Belphemon keeps his eyes upon Rhihimon as he steps on him.

BeoWolfmon's eyes widen seeing his brother suffer. "Kouichi!"

"Brahmashil!" Using his strongest move, Ardhamon blasts Belphemon and gives Kouji the chance to save his brother.

"Condenser Storm!"

"Ichigo Death!" RhinoKabuterimon and Daipenmon strike the demon from two sides. They face fault when Belphemon entangles Daipenmon in chains and surrounds him with black flames. He then tosses Tommy down, who devolves and drops his D-Scanner with burns over his body.

"Tommy!" Ardhamon flies down to save him, but Belphemon back hands him. Barbamon then steals Tommy's D-Scanner, leaving him defenseless. 'This is bad...'

"You annoying little thief!" RhinoKabuterimon roars in anger as he aims a Thunder Laser at Barbamon, who defends with his staff. But this leaves him open to Belphemon's Lampranthus, the black flames burning him to the ground. He reverts to JP, and Barbamon steals his D-Scanner too.

"And here I have two more: the Spirits of Ice Chakmon and Blizzarmon with the Spirits of Thunder Blitzmon and Bolgmon!" Angry, Ardhamon flies at Barbamon to attack him. "Pandemonium Lost!" A magic rune appears around Ardhamon, catching him in an explosion of darkness that sends him spiraling to the ground.

"Takuya!" Kouji and Zoe shout seeing their leader crash.

Ardhamon pushes himself up. He then closes his eyes and begins to tune himself with the world, causing the wind to already stir.

Barbamon notices what he's doing, and says, "Belphemon, take down that boy next!"

"Whatever." Belphemon uses Gift of Darkness and strikes Ardhamon, despite BeoWolfmon and JetSylphimon blocking with their weapons.

"Schwarz Lehrsatz!" Rhihimon strikes at Belphemon, and flies higher to avoid him. 'We won't last this long; Barbamon stole their D-Scanners, and with him and Belphemon working together we'll never make it.'

"I've had enough of this guy." BeoWolfmon gets into position as he faces Barbamon. "Zweinhander!" His ghost wolf attacks the old man, who keeps it at bay with hellfire.

"Brahmashil/Ultra Turbulence!" Ardhamon and JetSylphimon attack Barbamon as well, but Belphemon's outstretched arm blocks them.

"Time to finish this up. Belphemon!"

"Whatever." Barbamon takes to higher ground, and uses Pandemonium Lost upon BeoWolfmon. Belphemon then uses Lampranthus to burn down both Ardhamon, who pushes JetSylphimon out of the way, and Rhihimon. All three fall to the ground and devolve, leaving them prey to Barbamon's greedy thievery.

"Yes... It's mine. They're all mine!" Barbamon says with his evil laugh. "The Spirits of Flame, Light and Darkness are here: the human forms Agunimon, Wolfmon and Loweemon as well as the beast forms Vritramon, Garmmon and KaiserLeomon! And they're all mine!"

The old man looks to the side and sees Zoe standing at the ready, though nervous. "Now for the Spirits of Wind Fairymon and Shutumon."

JetSylphimon stands before Takuya and the other fallen warriors. "Guys, get out of here! I'll protect you!"

"No, Zoe! You don't stand a chance!" Kouji warns her as he stands back up with his brother. "Takuya, we gotta do something!"

The gogglehead remains fallen, staring down at the ground. The shocked look on his face shows how destroyed his self-esteem is. "He was right... We weren't ready... We shouldn't have come!"

"Takuya?" Kouji looks up at the approaching demon Belphemon. "Look, we gotta get out of here! Takuya!"

Belphemon raises his fist to throw a flattening punch. JetSylphimon turns around and exposes her back to protect her friends. Everyone closes their eyes and awaits the impact.

"Baby Flame!" A tiny fireball hits Belphemon in the eye, causing him to miss the heroes and strike the ground. He looks to the side and sees Agumon removing his cloak. "I've seen enough; this is exactly what I warned you about kid."

"Who do you think you are?!" Belphemon releases black flames upon him, surrounding Agumon.

"I'll tell you my other name; it's ExAgumon!" he tells him, despite the flames around him.

"Idiot, get out of there!" Kouji shouts to him.

"I think I've stored enough energy to do this. ExAgumon, Warp Evolution!" He summons his DigiCode to surround him, and shines brightly as he enlarges. The data disperses as the Digimon flies up and kicks Belphemon to the side. He is now revealed to be a white knight with a blue wolf head for a right arm and an orange dragon head as the left. "Omegamon!"

"Whoa!" The DigiDestined in hiding see this new form of his in shock.

"That's... That's Omegamon!" Bokomon takes out his book. "He's a high ranking Holy Knight Digimon who stands as the Vice-Leader of the Digital World's highest form of security, the Royal Knights!"

"The Royal Knights have lived this far huh? I was certain you were all wiped out in the battle years ago," says Barbamon as he stares at Omegamon.

"I've actually been waiting, hiding in secret to keep away from you people." Omegamon opens his right arm to summon a cannon port out of the mouth. "That was the last mission I received from those two; Garuru Cannon!"

He fires a single blast at Belphemon, freezing most of the beast entirely in ice. He then opens his other arm, drawing out a sword with DigiLetters written on it. "Grey Sword!" He slashes, releasing a shockwave that blows away Barbamon. He drops most of the D-Scanners as well.

"Our D-Scanners!" As Kouichi says this, JetSylphimon flies up and steals them. "Alright!"

Takuya looks up at the glimmer of hope they have. Omegamon lands down before him, saying, "Like I said, doubt. Run away with your friends; I'll cover you."

"R-Right." Takuya gets up and leads Kouji and the others to his friends. Zoe lands before the others with D-Scanners. "Let's go!"

"But he still has yours and Kouji's," she tells him. Takuya grits his teeth and stares back at Belphemon.

"Sword of Ruin!" Omegamon summons a ring around him, and uses it to cause an explosion to blow away the two demons. As the smoke clears, both he and the kids are gone.

Barbamon groans. "Damn that knight. But, I still have these." He holds up the two D-Scanners he still possesses. "Belphemon, they couldn't have gone far. Return to sleep and restore your energy, and seek them out."

"Finally..." Belphemon yawns before closing his eyes, and reverting to his childlike state. He then roams across the blackened wasteland.

Time passes by within the Continent of Darkness. Omegamon looks out from within the forest they've taken cover to, before ducking down and reverting to Agumon. "You guys okay?"

Kouji looks over at the orange dinosaur after checking with everyone. "Thanks, you really saved us."

Agumon turns over to Takuya, who's leaning on a tree staring down at his feet with shame. "You see? This is what I warned you about kid. Your lack of confidence is why I didn't give you the amulet in the first place."

Both Kouji and Takuya look up. "You have the amulets?!"

"Yeah. I'm the guardian of the two amulets, and I can only hand them over when you've proven you're worthy of it." He turns his eyes over to Kouji. "Wolfy over there is fine, but I can't give it to you. If I release either amulets inside of me I'll lose my form and turn into an egg."

"How's that possible?" asks Bokomon.

"Unlike the other guardians I was formed by the power of the two amulets, and it's because of the fusion AncientGreymon and Garurumon took that I retain my power."

"Fusion?"

"Nevermind that now. We have to get your D-Scanners back from Barbamon," Agumon says before turning to the others. "I have a plan that will get them back, but it requires most of you as distractions and two of you to come with me."

Takuya remains silent. Agumon sighs through his nostrils. "Takuya, you gotta do this. You want to prove your journey to this world wasn't a mistake?"

Takuya stares up at Agumon. He still has doubt in himself and is afraid he'll mess us again, but the others need him.

Elsewhere Belphemon reaches the forest area and uses his chains to burn them down. "I'll check this spot before leaving." He takes a few minutes to check the area, before getting zapped by a lightning bolt. There, RhinoKabuterimon stands facing him. "Damn... Oh well."

Belphemon changes mode, turning into the ferocious beast from before. Daipenmon, Rhihimon and the four Beast forms stand ready to fight him. "That guy isn't here... Good, I'll make this quick!"

As Belphemon battles against the DigiDestined Barbamon watches from a distance. While keeping a low profile, JetSylphimon flies towards the castle below supersonic speed. In her arms are Takuya and Kouji, while Agumon hangs on her back. She then asks, "What exactly is your plan again?"

"Barbamon is smart; he wouldn't leave out to search for us with valuables we can steal," Agumon explains. "He would obviously leave them hidden in the castle. So, those guys draw their attention and we'll get the D-Scanners, and save Ophanimon."

"That should work," Kouji says as they get near the castle. JetSylphimon breaks through the walls and lets them in, looking through the halls of darkness.

Agumon sniffs the air. "Let's see... What did she smell like again?"

"That's kind of creepy," Takuya mutters.

"Shut up!" Agumon sniffs again, before smirking. "Got it! I'll set her free; go find the D-Scanners!"

"Okay!" Zoe flies across the halls as Agumon searches Ophanimon as fast as he could. She reaches another dark room, but pulls back when she hears something nearby. She then sees a Deathmon positioned before the room. "A Deathmon..."

"Zoe, that might be where our Spirits are being held," Takuya speaks softly as he looks.

"You sure?" she asks him. He gives a nod and turns to Kouji, who nods as well. "It's good to have you back Takuya."

"I'm sorry for putting you guys through this. No more doubt," he replies, before she lets him down. "Let's go!"

"Ultra Turbulence!" JetSylphimon fires her wind attack at the Deathmon, drawing its attention to her. Takuya and Kouji head into the room and begin searching for their D-Scanners.

"Jet Binter!" She moves quick enough to carve through the demon, before scanning its data. "There."

"Come on, where is it?!" Takuya complains as he continues to search.

"Looking for these?" They look out and see Barbamon standing while holding up the two D-Scanners. "I figured this might happen, so I held them on my person."

"Takuya, Kouji, stay back!" JetSylphimon gets struck by his hellfire shortly after she speaks.

"ZOE!"

The big nosed Digimon comes to a room filled with light. He looks up and sees Ophanimon trapped in her prison of light. He evolves to Omegamon and draws his Grey Sword. "Hold on Ophanimon. Dash Grey Sword!"

Omegamon rockets up to her prison, and cuts her out. He then catches her in his arms. "Omegamon... Thank you. Where are-"

"Fighting, and they need your help." He lets her stand, which she wobbles a bit, and they fly after the kids. "Why did they keep you alive?"

"They needed the location of Ogudoumon's data parts. I only followed their orders to keep the secret of the amulets from them and to protect the children until they were ready," she explains while trying to move faster. Her body begins to emit a dark mist.

"Pandemonium Lost!" Zoe gets caught in his strongest attack, but remains standing. "You're pretty strong, but one more should do it."

"Zoe, that's enough! Get out of here!" Takuya says to her.

"Are you crazy? What about you?" she manages to say despite her burns.

"He already has our D-Scanners; if you lose yours we won't make it," he tells her.

"He's right. You have to think of yourself too," Kouji adds.

Touched by their words, JetSylphimon stays before them. "Takuya, Kouji, I won't leave you two."

"Then you shall go together." Barbamon raises his scepter and summons his hellfire. "Jigoku no Kaen!"

"Eden's Javelin!" Barbamon gets blasted to the side by Ophanimon's purifying weapon. This also causes him to drop the two D-Scanners, which she grabs. "Here, take these!"

"You!" Barbamon stands to attack, but the old man is held back by Omegamon.

"Ophanimon!" says the kids as they're glad to have her safe. But they can see her form glitching. Takuya asks, "What's wrong?"

"I've been exposed to Lilithmon's Phantom Pain moments after giving them the location of Ogudoumon's last form of data," she explains, but despite this she smiles. "I'm glad to have you kids safe. You've done well to have collected the Elemental Amulets. I won't be around to help you against the Demon Lords, but I can give you this." She places a kiss to the two D-Scanners, and hands them to Takuya and Kouji.

Upon touching their devices they change form. While they've become more defined and gained golden highlights, Takuya's device becomes red with a black grip while Kouji's is blue with a black grip. Zoe exclaims, "Whoa. They've upgraded. Can you do mine?"

"I'm afraid I cannot," Ophanimon tells her. "Because their D-Scanners house the spirits of the two Ancient Warriors who held the secret to defeating Lucemon and Ogudoumon, this is a power only they can control. You ten hold the power of all twenty of the Spirits, and only with them will you be able to unlock the secret to controlling the amulets and destroying Ogudoumon. Good luck in your final battles."

Her form then fades away, as she turns into a DigiEgg. "Ophanimon!"

"Goodluck." Her core flies away, where Omegamon sees her passing.

"Ophanimon..." He then returns his attention to Barbamon, freezing his scepter into a wall.

"You dick!" Barbamon barks before trying to claw his scepter out of the ice.

Omegamon goes to the kids and takes them away, leaving out another hole he blows through. He returns to the scene where Belphemon has tossed down RhinoKabuterimon and charred him with black flames. The beetle reverts to JP, and stands before his friends to protect them. Omegamon fires his Garuru Cannon and diverts the beast's attention. He then fights against him, while Takuya and the others head to his friends.

"Takuya-niichan!" shouts Tommy.

"Takuya! You guys okay?" JP asks.

"You guys find out what to do! I'll hold him off!" Omegamon slashes at Belphemon as he draws him away.

"What does that mean?" Katsuharu asks.

"I'm confused too. What did Ophanimon mean?" Zoe looks down at her D-Scanner. "She gave Takuya and Kouji's D-Scanners power... But why?"

"Wait, what happened to Ophanimon?!" asks Chiaki. Their pained silence lets them assume the worse. "No... She's..."

"Then, what did she do? Why did she give those guys an upgrade?" asks Teppei staring at the two.

The humans look up at where Omegamon is battling Belphemon. He uses his Grey Sword to slice away the beast, and aims his cannon while charging. "This will finish you off!" Before he could fire, he reverts back to Agumon with a pop. "... Oh balls."

Belphemon smacks the Digimon away, before turning his attention to the kids. Scared, they begin to frantically think of a way to stop him. Neemon then suddenly says, "Maybe the book has a clue to what to do!"

"Let's see..." Bokomon reads his tome quickly, while Patamon cringes at the sight of Belphemon approaching.

Takuya looks down at his new D-Scanner, which shows Agunimon nodding. A voice then enters his mind, as he comes to an idea. "Everyone, quiet! Let's search inside of ourselves to find the answer," he says, and everyone shuts up. The DigiDestined then look at their D-Scanners, and the images of their forms on screen.

Bokomon sees Belphemon approaching, and he and Neemon shout out. Patamon closes their mouths for silence.

"That's it!" Takuya realizes.

"By bringing our spirits together," Kouji begins.

"By opening our hearts..."

"By becoming one..."

"We'll be able to achieve..."

"A new..."

"Evolution." Takuya and Kouji turn their eyes up to the towering form of Belphemon. They approach the demon, fear the last thing present in their eyes. They raise their D-Scanners forward, as do their eight friends. Zoe, Tommy, Teppei and Katsuharu stand behind Takuya with their devices raised. Kouichi, JP, Chiaki and Teruo stand behind Kouji in the same positions.

"Wind into Flame!"

"Ice into Flame!"

"Earth into Flame!"

"Wood into Flame!"

"Darkness into Light!"

"Thunder into Light!"

"Water into Light!"

"And Steel into Light!"

The 16 Human and Beast Spirits of the Legendary Warriors exit out from their D-Scanners and enter Takuya and Kouji's in that order.

Takuya's ten spirits, including his own, assemble into arrangement within his D-Scanner. He holds out his left hand, which summons all of his DigiCode, and scans it. "Hyper Spirit Evolution!" He becomes surrounded by data, and the spirits themselves assemble onto him. The spirits turn into flames and surround him completely, before dispersing and revealing his new form; he's now a towering dragon knight in red armor with the head and helmet of a Greymon-species. He draws his knight-like longsword before he slashes and stabs the air, releasing streaks of fire. "Kaiser Greymon!"

Kouji's ten spirits, as well as his own, assemble in a similar arrangement within his D-Scanner. He holds out his left hand, summoning all of his DigiCode, and scans it while lifting his hands up. "Hyper Spirit Evolution!" He cocoons himself in data, and the spirits attach to his body while exploding into light. He becomes a paragon of blue radiance before appearing in his new form; he's a wolf man covered in a large assortment of armor, including a giant rifle gun, jet wings, and a cannon for an arm. His cyborg body resembles the Garurumon-species. He unleashes his arsenal and poses. "Magna Garurumon!"

Belphemon releases dark lightning from his horn at the humans while they were transforming, believing that did the trick. But to his surprise, they come out unharmed and in their new forms. "What?!"

"Whoa!" Kouichi stares up at the two warriors in awe.

"They've evolved again..." Bokomon says with glee.

"They're so cool!" Neemon shouts.

Agumon rubs his head as he returns to the others. He smiles staring at the two new warriors. "You've got your bravery back."

* * *

Kenshin: And that's the end of that tale. Next chapter, Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon face Belphemon and Barbamon, who unleashes his secret weapon.

Yusei: What's that?

Kenshin: You'll see.


	18. Transcending Legends

_**Digimon Frontier Deluxe**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Yusei: I bring to you this new chapter of Digimon Frontier Deluxe.

Kenshin: WE bring you this new chapter.

Yusei: Whatever. Too lazy to care. But hey, we're nearing the finale.

Manabu: Here, the Zeta Warriors Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon fight against the Demon Lords Barbamon and Belphemon.

Takeshi: Let's get this show on the road.

_**Chapter 18: Transcending Legend – The Zeta Hybrids vs. Sin**_

* * *

_Last time, Takuya and the others have recently received the Amulet of Water for Chiaki. With it they return to the mainland continents to seek out the Amulets of Light and Flame. Along the way they meet an annoying Agumon who calls Takuya out on his inability to believe himself, and they receive a message from Ophanimon to come rescue her. This ends up being a trap set by Barbamon, and it's only by Agumon who evolves into the last amulet guardian Omegamon that they survive. A confrontation with the demon Belphemon and infiltrating their castle leads to Ophanimon retrieving Takuya and Kouji's D-Scanners, and upgrading them to give the kids the secret to unlocking the amulets' powers and combat the Demon Lords. With ten spirits each Takuya and Kouji become the powerful Zeta forms Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon._

Belphemon stares down at Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon, both of whom aren't that much shorter than him in the first place, and clenches his palms tightly. "What is this? You've taken on this new form?"

Barbamon watches them from a distance, amazed at the power they produced. The demon narrows his eyes as he stares at the new warriors. "This isn't what I expected. Ophanimon..."

Kaiser Greymon takes a step forward, saying, "This is... This is awesome! I feel a different type of power inside of me!"

Magna Garurumon looks down at his armor and weapons in awe. "So this is my new style huh?It's a nice change actually."

"Weird..." Kouichi mutters as he cups his chin. "I always figured Kouji would have a sword to use and Takuya guns."

"Belissimo... They look so cool," Zoe says, staring up mostly at Takuya.

"Alright, go get 'em guys!" Katsuharu cheers.

"Whatever." Belphemon roars out, but it sounds more like a yawn. "It doesn't matter what form you take; I'll blow you away and go back to sleep, because no one can stand against the Seven Great Demon Lords. Dark Horn!"

The demon summons darkness around him, before firing black lightning from his horn at them. Looking back, the two quickly raise their arms and take the hit, coming out of it with little harm however. "What's wrong? Come at me brats!"

"We have to get them out of here," says Magna Garurumon.

"I have a different idea; let's take this battle somewhere else," Kaiser Greymon offers, knowing it's a much safer option. Nodding, the two dash forward and pass by Belphemon.

"What's wrong? Afraid?!" Belphemon chases after them, snarling and barking as he swings at them.

The others watch as they leave. Teppei asks, "Why are they running?"

"They lured him away to fight without worrying about us," says Teruo with a sigh. "Without our spirits we're defenseless."

The two warriors continue to lead Belphemon away, until they're a good mile away from the forest. "Dark Horn!" They then fly out of range of Belphemon's attack. He glares up at them, more tired than pissed off now. "Okay, you're a bit faster and more durable than before. But, you guys won't be able to escape me forever!"

"Don't need to." Kaiser Greymon turns back around and flies down and draws his sword. "Ryugonken!" He slashes at Belphemon, who raises his gauntlets to block. His blade slides down the length of his gauntlet and leaves a gash on the beast's muscular abdomen.

He roars in pain, backing away to take in the damage he took. Kaiser Greymon then steps back and aims his sword at Belphemon, taking hold of it by the hilt. The curve like wings of the guard open up, and the sword's sharp, golden edges detach. The rest of the blade glows white hot. "Enryugeki!" He pulls the triggers on the guard, and fires his blade like a bowgun's arrow at Belphemon, blasting him in a powerful, fiery explosion.

"Machine Gun Destroy!" Magna Garurumon flies in from afar and unleashes his missiles upon Belphemon. The demon raises his arms to endure the explosions. The cyborg wolf then begins to fire from his longer gun called the Sniper Phantom before alternating to the left arm cannon Striker Phantom. Cannon fire explodes upon Belphemon several times, and as soon as it stops he lets his guard down to counterattack.

This leaves Belphemon wide open to Kaiser Greymon rushing in while wielding the Ryugonken. "Hayate Homura!" He swings his sword within the air, gathering heat and wind pressure to slash Belphemon and send him aside. The fire of the sword surrounds and burns the demon, disorienting him long enough for Magna Garurumon to sneak in and draw out his chest cannons.

At point blank range he blasts Belphemon, blowing him into the earth and leaving him trapped in a crater. The attack also blows away Kouji's armor, leaving him without a means to fly. He lands on Kaiser Greymon's right shoulder, who flies over to Belphemon.

As they do Belphemon picks himself up. His blood shot eyes focus on them as he rises up. "I AM ONE HUNDRED AND TEN PERCENT DONE! LAMPRANTHUS!" Dark flames shoot out from his chains, but when against Takuya's sword they fail to break through. "What?! No! There's no way you could have survived the power of one of the Seven Great Demon Lords!"

"You're probably too lazy to care, but it's that arrogant attitude that's the cause of your downfall," KaiserGreymon says to him. "Unlike us, you guys are alone. Not one of you trusts eachother or are willing to work together. We have friends on our side, and with them backing us up we're never alone."

"As cliché as it sounds, our friendship has gotten us through horrible times. The fact that you guys got taken down in the past one by one means you were never friends in the first place," MagnaGarurumon adds with the same confidence. "You don't know what Barbamon did to Leviamon, so you can't say anything against us."

"No!" Belphemon roars in anger. "While it's true that we all don't necessarily share the same goal, your claims are groundless! Friendship is nothing more than a pretty word used to get close to someone you want to use. The only thing keeping you humans alive now are the Legendary Spirits of the Digimon that defeated Lucemon and the blessing Ophanimon gave you. But it doesn't matter; I'll wipe you obstacles off the face of the Digital World; NO ONE SURVIVES THE NIGHTMARE THAT IS BELPHEMON RAGE MODE!

"Gift of Darkness!" Belphemon, now in a fit of rage, charges towards them.

"Starlight Velocity!" MagnaGarurumon leaps off of KaiserGreymon and charges at lightspeed towards Belphemon, piercing through him while glittering stardust. This disorients the beast and weakens him. "KaiserGreymon!"

The dragonic knight stabs his sword into the earth, causing the ground to shake. Eight fissures split apart from where his sword is planted, and up rises eight dragons entirely made of fire. The dragons fly over and bite down upon Belphemon, and their flames gather in the dark fire to increase the damage. "Kuzuryujin!" From below Takuya a ninth dragon head merges with him, and he rushes forward in flight to slash through him, slaying the demon and splitting him across.

Belphemon coughs out saliva, giving out one final defeated roar. He falls backwards and crashes into the ground, his DigiCode being exposed now. "Now to purify your data..."

"I think not!" The runes of Pandemonium Lost surround both of the Zeta warriors, blowing them away. They come out fine, but Barbamon has used this time to reach Belphemon and steal his data.

"Barbamon... you greedy dick..." These are Belphemon's last words before his data and core are absorbed into the old man.

Barbamon then laughs before summoning a tsunami of hellfire. He sends it forward, missing the two warriors. "Ha, you missed!"

"Not true." He points ahead, revealing that he was aiming to kill their friends. He then leaves for his castle.

The two head towards their friends, MagnaGarurumon summoning a lightsaber from his left wrist component. He and KaiserGreymon combine their sword swings, releasing a wind that redirects the flames away from the forest. With their deed done, they revert to their human forms.

"That was close," Takuya says with relief.

"Everyone okay?" Kouji asks everyone.

"We're good, thanks," Tommy says.

"A few seconds later and maybe not," Zoe jokes, and soon they all laugh.

"But still, we can't leave," Agumon says as he points to the castle. "Cherubimon's castle has a system that is capable of transferring data from it directly to Lucemon. If we manage to destroy it and Barbamon we can stop the Demon Lords from sending anymore data to Lucemon, and he'll be trapped forever."

"Then this is the decisive battle..." JP says as he understands what he means. The ground around them begins to break apart, rocks and rubble rising up from the energy brimming from the castle.

Inside the castle, Barbamon stands inside of the highest room of the castle, where he has a large orb of data. From him, he draws out the DigiEggs of Belphemon and Leviamon. They merge together with the data, which becomes larger. He then chants a spell, forcing it to compress further like a zip file. "This worked out better than I thought; those humans may have been able to defeat Belphemon, but this works in my favor. With this data, I will become invincible, and everything in the Digital World and that world will be mine!"

Outside by the forest, Takuya and the others walk towards the castle. They stop at the battlefield where they fought against Belphemon, before Kouji says, "This is as far as you guys will go."

"What? You gotta be kidding!" Katsuharu shouts at him.

"It's better this way," Takuya says, agreeing with his friend.

"Yeah, he's right." Tommy adds. "Takuya-niichan and Kouji are the only ones capable of fighting against Barbamon now, and we'll only get in the way."

"It's safer if they go themselves," Zoe says, turning to Takuya with a smile.

"Yeah I guess, but it feels like a cheat that those guys get this awesome power and we don't," says Teppei as he sides with Katsuharu.

"Quit complaining," Agumon tells him with a sigh. "If your presence in this world is so insignificant that you weren't needed, you wouldn't have come here."

"I think it's fine." Chiaki turns to Kouichi and JP. "I say that there are some things most of us can only do, so it's okay if there are some things only Takuya and Kouji can do."

"That's true, right," Kouichi walks over to his brother and pats him on the shoulder, giving a serious look, "Kouji?"

"Of course. Everyone has their ups and downs, like Takuya not being bright but always having the guts to help us move forward," he says in addition to his brother's words.

"Hey!" Takuya gives him the look of annoyance, but forgets it almost immediately. "Still, this is a bit pressuring."

"There's that doubt again." Agumon states.

"It's not doubt. It's that..." Takuya shrugs and blows it off. "Forget it. We'll handle this no problem."

"Good!" JP walks over to them, placing a hand on both their shoulders. "It'll be thanks to you guys and destroying that castle along with Barbamon that'll turn the tide of this battle. We'll have to party afterwards!"

"Save the partying for when we get rid of the other three demons," says Kouichi with his arms crossed.

"Well we gotta party some time." Teppei states. "We'll have a big celebration break after this is over!"

As everyone else cheers for the idea, Kouichi sighs. He knows he won't be getting anyone on his side anymore, so he goes along with it. Patamon chuckles slightly. "Then, I'll cook up a big meal for you guys!"

Chiaki turns to the tiny Digimon. "You can cook?"

"Then..." Zoe looks over at Takuya, hoping to keep down her blushing. "I'll offer an all day date!" JP cringes at her offer, while Takuya freezes up red as a tomato.

"What?!"

"I'll take that meal. Goodluck on your date, Romeo," Kouji says, leaving Takuya sputtering nonsense.

"I'll give you both a big kiss on the cheek!" Tommy offers, but the thought only grosses them out.

"Then, I'll make you both haramakis," says Bokomon.

"A what?" Neemon asks.

"Let's not and say you did," Takuya and Kouji say in unison. They'd rather go with the first two options, the second of which especially for Takuya secretly.

"Before you go," Kouichi begins, bringing himself to smile. "I believe in you two." Chiaki looks up at him with worry.

"Hey." Agumon walks over to them, before using the last of his energy to become Omegamon. "Takuya, Kouji, it's time you receive your amulets."

"But, what will happen to you?" asks Takuya. "You said they were attached to you right?"

"I'll probably fade away, yeah. But, that's fine." Omegamon throws his arms up in a shrug. "I've lived long enough. It's time I moved on, and did what I have to do." He extends his right arm to Kouji and the left to Takuya, having them detach from his person. The arms mold into the shape of a Sapphire and Ruby amulet respectively, and enter their bodies. The kanji Hikari appears on Kouji's chest, while Hi appears on Takuya's. "Good luck kids; don't disappoint me."

Omegamon's body fades, without becoming a DigiEgg. Tense, Takuya sighs before regaining his resolve. "Let's go." Takuya turns his eyes over to the castle. "Ready, Kouji?!"

"You bet!" Takuya and Kouji take out their D-Scanners, before rushing forward. All together, they bring scan their data using the D-Scanners to evolve. "Hyper Spirit Evolution!"

"Kaiser Greymon!" Takuya transforms into the dragon knight and rushes at top speed.

"Magna Garurumon!" Kouji becomes the cyborg wolf man and jetpacks to the castle.

The DigiDestined cheer on their strongest teammates as they take off, following them until the crevice that blocks them from getting near the castle. Zoe and Kouichi however are the ones most worried, despite earlier, for the people they care the most about are going into battle alone against a vicious demon who killed his own partners.

At the castle, the top of it tears open to reveal Barbamon finishing his data compression. He comes out and stares down at the warriors standing on top of one of the floating stones. "You humans are pretty persistent. Had you run away you would have lived longer."

"What real man would run away?" Kaiser Greymon states.

"We saw what you did to Belphemon; you're nothing but a coward who gets in cheap shots," Magna Garurumon adds.

"Please; you're all but children trying to be adults." Barbamon raises his arms and scepter. "I commend you kids for defeating Leviamon and Belphemon on your own, but this is as far as you go. See this?" He then reveals the data he has collected. "This is the data of the Digital World, a compression of the DigiCode of the land mixed with Leviamon and Belphemon's data as well as Cherubimon's core. It took a while to gather the exact amount of the world's data Cherubimon had, but now I have it. With this, I will become more powerful than any Digital Monster in existence!"

"Great, someone else who talks too much," Takuya complains before running forward. Kouji takes flight, firing his missiles from the jetpack.

Barbamon enters the data inside of his forehead, which merges with his DigiCore. He then leaps out from his castle, avoiding the four missiles that blow away part of the castle. "Jigoku no Kaen!"

The two fly out of the way to avoid his attacks, with Magna Garurumon shooting his last four missiles from underneath his wings at him. They open up and release four smaller missiles upon Barbamon, who twirls his scepter and destroys them. He then raises it, shouting, "Pandemonium Lost," and summoning a rune around Kaiser Greymon.

"Enjin!" Kaiser Greymon summons flames around the Ryugonken, and uses it to slash apart the rune. "I won't be falling for that again."

Annoyed, Barbamon stands on the defensive as Magna Garurumon regroups with the knight. "Takuya, I have an idea. I'll distract him, draw his attention with my firepower, and you deal the final blow in secret."

"Okay, but don't waste your ammo like last time," he tells him.

"Yeah, yeah." Magna Garurumon flies in towards Barbamon, while Kaiser Greymon lands on a stone twirling his sword in the air. "Machine Gun Destroy!" He forces Barbamon to flee by unloading his arsenal on him. From his Sniper Phantom he fires energy bullets at him, and with each shot he dodges to the side and avoids him.

Magna Garurumon looks to the side and sees Kaiser Greymon still charging. He notes one stone blocking him, and comes up with an idea. Sniper Phantom fires and draws him further away.

"Pandemonium Lost!" As the rune forms over him, Magna Garurumon hears a click when he pulls the trigger to his big gun. He tosses it aside and flies high, avoiding the explosion of darkness. He then aims his Striker Phantom and fires, forcing Barbamon down a path to reaching the stone.

His back to the rock, Barbamon twirls his scepter to knock aside his gunfire. Magna Garurumon then shoots once at him, before concentrating his firepower on the stone behind him. Eventually it blows up, exposing his back. 'He was aiming at the stone? Why?!'

Kaiser Greymon aims his bowgun sword at the Demon Lord, shouting, "Enryugeki," before firing his massive sword arrow and blowing him away. The old man screams in pain as he becomes incinerated by the flames, smoke billowing around him.

"Got him!" Magna Garurumon grins at their success, before frowning when he hears the demon's laughter. "What?"

"Did you really think I wasn't ready for this?" The smoke clears, revealing Barbamon with half of his body torn apart. His forehead glows as he regrows those parts. "Maybe if I was someone else your plan would have worked, but I'm far too smart for you children. I've gathered enough data to become immortal."

He becomes surrounded with data. "Mutant Evolution!" He comes out from the cocoon of data, having taken the form of an enlarged Cherubimon.

"What just happened?!" asks Kaiser Greymon as he stares in shock at Barbamon. "Did Barbamon become a black bunny?"

"This is the power of the data I've gathered." His two arms turn into Belphemon's, his tails that of Leviamon's, and his head mutates to gain his beard and mask.

"All you did was become uglier." Kaiser Greymon summons another blade for his sword and reattaches it. Opening his mouth wide, saliva sliding off his fangs, the mutant Barbamon releases a stream of dark energy at them, forcing the duo to avoid.

Magna Garurumon fires from his Striker Phantom, but his tail knocks aside each cannon fire. Kaiser Greymon comes down and slashes at his arm, and while it leaves a gash it heals instantly. Barbamon punches him through a stone, and uses Gift of Darkness to slash away Kouji. "Heaven's Judgment!" Lightning appears from out of nowhere and pulverizes them to the ground.

Magna Garurumon lands by his discarded Sniper Phantom, and fires one final shot from it at Barbamon's forehead. He cries out at the pain it delivers, before he raises his hands and calls down someone from the skies. A lavender castle falls out of nowhere upon the two.

"Wait, isn't that the ToyAgumon's castle?" asks Takuya before being pinned down along with Kouji.

"Thousand Spear!" He then summons thousands of spears made of red lightning, before firing them down upon our heroes.

The others from afar watch in fear as their friends seem to be losing. Zoe can be seen biting down on her lip, before saying, "They'll be okay. Let's believe in them."

Back at the fight, Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon can be found pinned by the lightning spears. Barbamon scuffs at his failure to kill them. "One more attack should take away their mortality. Final Lampranthus!" As his forehead glows he fires black flames upon the two warriors.

"Let's do it, Kouji!" shouts Kaiser Greymon as he forces himself up. Magna Garurumon agrees, and they fly in towards Barbamon.

Everything goes white.

Takuya opens his eyes, and sees that he's laying down. Looking up he sees Zoe smiling down at him. "Huh? Zoe?"

"Nice of you to finally wake up, sleepy head," Zoe says while rubbing his head.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Still asleep huh?" She chuckles a bit. "You and Kouji defeated Barbamon and destroyed the castle; now we're on our date."

"You... You held onto your promise?" Takuya lifts his head up and stares intently in her eyes.

"Of course. I've always wanted to do this, with you," she says as Takuya sits up.

The goggleheaded leader looks around, and sees Kouichi sitting by a bench with Chiaki. Teruo and Katsuharu are reenacting the fight between them and Barbamon with Neemon, while everyone else chases after a freaked out Kouji. "So Kouji's here... Then I guess we did win..."

"It was a tough fight. Would you like to go back to sleep?" asks Zoe as she sits closer to Takuya.

"Nah. I promised a date, and I need to deliver," he replies, and she smiles.

"I was hoping you would. Here." She leans closer to him, her breath mingling in the air with his and a redness forming on her face. He forsakes his blushing and moves in to catch her lips.

Before they could kiss, the flapping of birds catch his attention. Shocked, he finally wakes up, and realizes he's still Kaiser Greymon and fighting against Barbamon. "Huh? Oh, damn it."

"Takuya..." Magna Garurumon grumbles as he picks himself up.

"Still alive!" Barbamon growls angrily as he calls out his scepter, and releases hellfire to blow them away.

They fly out of the way to avoid the fires. He then punches them into the ground with Gift of Darkness. "Now, prepare to meet your doom."

"Ugh. Like I haven't heard that about 21 times," says Kaiser Greymon before forcing himself up. "Still, what are we gonna do about this guy?"

"Forehead." Magna Garurumon forces himself to stand. "His forehead's the weakspot; it shines every time he does an attack. It's also where he placed all that data, which is how he's able to use so much power."

"I get it..." The red knight narrows his eyes as their goal becomes set. "We sneak in and strike his skull, and release all that data. Got an idea on getting close?"

"I'll shield you while you move in," he offers, shocking his partner.

"Why go so far for me?!"

"If you haven't noticed I can't do anything else in this form; I'm low on ammo, and none of my attacks have been able to hurt him. I saw it before too; your energized attack blew half of him away. You and your sword are the only things strong enough to go head on with him."

"I guess... Alright, we got a shot. Let's not blow it."

"What are you fools whispering about?!" Barbamon uses his tails to summon a dust cloud whirlpool, which goes towards them. "Lampranthus!"

"Go!" They fly out of the way of the attacks and go straight for Barbamon. He summons Thousand Spears and sends them at the humans, and like planned Kouji takes the full force of the hits.

"Final Judgment!" He then goes to his lightning storm, which Kouji braves through as well. His armor gets torn apart, including his Striker Phantom, and leaving him only with the fuel and wings to fly. "That's it; Lightning Spear!" His final attack blows away the cyborg wolf, knocking him clean out of the sky.

"GO, TAKUYA!" he shouts as he falls.

"Kouji!" Focusing on the task at hand, Kaiser Greymon flies towards Barbamon.

"Don't bother; what hope do you have to stop me alone?! I'm invincible!" Barbamon summons Thousand Spears and fires at Kaiser Greymon, who braves through without hesitation. His determination frightens even the cunning Barbamon, who could not fathom where he's getting this power from.

"Who the hell decided that?!" Kaiser Greymon flies up faster towards Barbamon.

"And what hope do you have of stopping me alone?!" shouts Barbamon as he uses Jigoku no Kaen. But, even that fails to stop Kaiser Greymon.

"I'm not alone. Unlike you, I have my friends backing me up; their spirits, their feelings, their hope, all up inside of me gives me the strength to hold on!"

"Insolence! Something like friendship is meaningless to the Demon Lords!"

"That's exactly what Belphemon said before he bit the dust, and he was right; you guys don't value eachother at all! If you did you would have saved Belphemon and he would have helped you fight us; instead you got so greedy for power you stole his life and kept it for yourself. The friendship we share gives us the power the fight back against people like you!"

Kaiser Greymon yells triumphantly as he flies in further covered in a blazing aura, and Barbamon begins to panic as he nears. His forehead glows, giving Takuya a precise target. With the Ryugonken he impales him straight through the skull. Barbamon shrieks in terror as the data he gathered inside quickly spills out. Kaiser Greymon then withdraws his sword, DigiCode surrounding Barbamon as the knight backs away.

"You impure evil spirit, let this Digivice of fire melt away your sins. DigiCode Scan!" Kaiser Greymon scans Barbamon, taking away his data. As it enters his D-Scanner, Barbamon reverts to his regular form. Three DigiEggs release from him, one flying in the skies while two enter through the cracks of the land into the Dark Area.

Kaiser Greymon sighs as the data he scanned releases from within and enters the landscape. "Takes care of that." However, the recovered Barbamon remains standing, data still bleeding from his skull. "Still alive huh?"

"Disappointed?" Barbamon summons Pandemonium Lost, but Kaiser Greymon slashes it apart. He then stands his sword into the ground, and his flame dragons rise up.

"Kuzuryujin!" As the ninth head fuses with him, he compiles the strength of the dragons into Ryugonken and slashes at Barbamon. He raises his scepter, releasing dark magic from it to combat Takuya.

"This isn't over! I've survived more than you've ever triumphed against," Barbamon shouts as he fights back. "I won't allow myself to lose to someone who fell so easily to Lilithmon's charms!"

"That won't ever happen again. I have people waiting for me," says the knight as he burns brighter. He pushes forward through the stream of darkness, the thoughts of his friends burning through his mind. When Zoe arrives, he becomes strong enough to reach Barbamon and slice through his scepter.

"What?!" Barbamon stares down at his weapon, which has been cut in two. "My Greedy Staff!"

"You're next, old man!" The greedy Demon Lord backs away from Takuya, flying upward to the top of the castle.

Holding still, Kaiser Greymon stabs his sword into the ground for his Nine-Headed Dragon Formation again. He spots light flashing from the top, and aims at that spot. Flying high, he comes crashing through the top of the castle and tearing it and Barbamon down completely. In the midst of the rubble, Kaiser Greymon looks down at where Barbamon lays, pinned to the ground by his sword.

He pants as he backs away, watching his data become exposed. "This is the end for you; my D-Scanner will char away all of your evil."

"I won't let you!" Barbamon summons a portal of darkness underneath him, and falls through to avoid Kaiser Greymon's Digivice scanning him. "I'll have you another day!"

With Barbamon gone, Takuya grabs his sword and sheathes it. "Got away..." He then flies over to where Kouji is resting, still as Magna Garurumon. "Hey buddy, you okay?"

"Did we win?"

"He got away, but we won. That tower is gone," he declares, kneeling down to reach his friend. "The data I scanned should be on its way throughout the Digital World."

"Good." He then leans back tired, devolving to Kouji.

"Kouji!" Takuya reverts to his human form and helps the unconscious guy up. He then walks while carrying him off to the others. "Come on buddy. Let's go meet the others."

Meanwhile the others wait patiently after seeing the tower crumble. Though that was the plan, not having seen either of them since is worrying. Katsuharu says, "They're taking too long."

"Something might have happened," Teppei mutters.

"They'll be fine," JP says in defense to his friends.

Zoe and Kouichi remain the most silent, being more worried about the fate of Takuya and Kouji over the rest. But when they see the goggles of Takuya coming closer, they all breathe a sigh of relief and happiness. The blond girl holds in her tears, muttering, "Takuya."

Kouichi moves closer in, speaking his brother's name.

"Hey guys. Guess who won?" Takuya jokes, and the others cheer at their victory. Gogglehead shifts Kouji over his shoulder when he begins to drift. Kouichi then comes forward and takes his brother off his hands. The boys give them a pat on the back for their accomplishment, something they've been striving to do since they met the demons. They now stand a chance against them.

"Takuya..." Takuya looks over at the girl of his dreams, seeing her warm smile and eyes gazing upon him. He opens his mouth to speak, but she interrupts by hugging him out of nowhere. "You did great."

"Zoe." Though shocked, he manages to raise his arms and hug her back.

"Uwa!" The moment is ruined when Patamon cries out. "Bad things coming!"

"What?" Takuya and Zoe look up along with the others where the flying Daemon can be seen. They also hear the revving of a motorcycle, and spot Beelzebumon going towards the ruins.

"Great, Barbamon's backup arrives," Takuya mutters while taking out his D-Scanner.

"No, let's go. Kouji's unconscious and you're too tired," Zoe says as she pulls him away. The others begin running away from the rubble of the castle towards the Dark Gate.

Meanwhile, Daemon and Beelzebumon park themselves at the focal spot where Barbamon was pinned by Kaiser Greymon. Down below at another level, Barbamon rises up; he still suffers from the damage done to him by Takuya's sword.

"It's about time you both came; I couldn't hide there forever..." he declares while holding himself up with his scepter.

"You look like hell," Beelzebumon says with a laugh.

"Hold your tongue!"

"You two are annoying." Daemon crosses his arms over his chest. "It's irritating to stand beside you, a weakling and a kid."

"I know for sure you ain't calling me no damn kid!" Beelzebumon takes out his shotgun and aims for Daemon's eyes. He then sighs. "Whatever. I could be out right now fighting those kids; instead I'm here for him."

"What?" Barbamon stares up at Beelzebumon, failing to understand what he means. He's sure they came to assist in killing those brats. Infact, they should left after them instead of staying here.

"You're out, Barbamon," Daemon tells him, taking away his broken scepter. "As are the orders of Lucemon."

"What?! But he's still-"

"Not for long." He turns around to see Lilithmon approaching, pointing down below. The ground soon starts to break apart, exposing the Dark Area underneath them. Down below, a magenta sphere begins to shatter before exploding. Out from it rises the angelic form of their leader, the Demon Lord of Pride Lucemon. He lands, stepping onto the cracked surface with his bare feet.

"Greetings, my faithful brethren," he speaks, raising his left hand to expose his Digital Hazard symbol. It then morphs, turning into the demonic face of Ogudoumon. Lilithmon, Daemon and Beelzebumon bow down in respect to it, save Barbamon. "Barbamon, I knew from the very beginning what you were planning, to usurp power from me and rule the world."

"But...no, you couldn't have!"

"We are all personifications of Ogudoumon, one of seven sins that ruin the world. If there's something you want, our god wants it too, so while you were the only one of the rest to skimp on gaining sinful data Ogudoumon hinted what you were planning," Lucemon explains. He reaches out and places his left hand on Barbamon's head, and the old man screams as purple veins ooze out and take hold of him.

"P-Please, Lucemon! Ogudoumon-sama, forgive me! I was only following my path, like you said!" His pleas fall on death ears, as his entire body is absorbed into the arm.

"That doesn't include the sabotage and death of one of our own," he declares. Lucemon then brims with energy, releasing an aura colored purple, indigo and blue before going red. "I hope you all understand what happens if you try and pull that under my presence..."

"Of course," Daemon speaks while still kneeling. "I only obey Ogudoumon, and as long as he remains to you then whatever."

"What about those kids?" asks Beelzebumon.

"Always about the fighting..." Lucemon turns his eyes to the demon biker, before looking in the direction of where the DigiDestined have fled. Ogudoumon speaks through grunts and growls, and the angel says, "Understood... You three have a new mission."

"What is that?" Lilithmon asks, wishing she could understand their master. She wants it so in the off chance that Lucemon is taking advantage.

"Those kids you can deal with however you please, as long as you kill them. But before you do, examine them," he says, giving a hearty laugh afterwards. "Ogudoumon's heart is finally unfreezing, but our plans to invade that world will fail unless he has a sample of special data. One of those children has that qualification."

"What makes this data special?" Lucemon lifts Lilithmon's head by her chin.

"Don't ask; just do." He then releases her and flies away. "I'll eradicate the rest of the world and gather data for our transfer; you find one out of those special humans and bring them to me." The tiny angel disappears into the distance. This leaves the question of which human they need and how to go about it.

Beelzebumon laughs before standing. "Then, that means we can stop distracting ourselves with this gathering data crap. Time to take in the full enjoyment of fighting them."

"It's irritating having to live under his orders, but..." Daemon clenches his fists tightly, "if I fight them I can burn off some steam. I owe that one kid for doing that to Gaioumon..."

"Actually, I may have an idea of who he's talking about," Lilithmon says as she scratches her chin. "If this works out, we'll get rid of those brats, Ogudoumon-sama will have His special data, and I can keep my toy..."

* * *

Takeshi: And that ends this chapter.

Manabu: We're down to four Demon Lords: Lucemon, Lilithmon, Daemon and Beelzebumon.

Yusei: The next chapter Takuya and the others fend off a war against the Demon Lords when the place they're taking refuge in is attacked.


	19. Showdown with Resentment

_**Digimon Frontier Deluxe**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Manabu: Hello everyone. Did you enjoy Valentine's Day?

Everyone else: Yup!

Manabu: Well I didn't! Lightning was gone for the whole day!

Yusei: Too bad. What's in this chapter?

Kenshin: The DigiDestined face the Demon Lords again while preparing for the final battle.

_**Chapter 19: Showdown of Resentment**_

* * *

A couple of days have gone by since the last fight against the Demon Lords Belphemon and Barbamon. With no time to party, they take sanction in the nearby town that held the Great Trailmon Race. Kouji has recovered, and they're currently thinking over their new plan to stop the remaining Demon Lords.

Teruo sits on top of a building as he stares down below, watching Takuya and Kouji spar in their Zeta forms. Though Kaiser Greymon has the power, Magna Garurumon's skill, technique and speed put him far above the Flame Zeta. It's to be expected; Kouji has spent his forms training in swordsmanship while Takuya hasn't.

"You're too slow," Magna Garurumon says as he dodges Takuya's Ryugonken and holds him at sword point with his Magna Sabers.

"I don't get all this crap..." Takuya complains as he stands his sword into the ground. "Why am I learning swordsmanship now?"

"Takuya, I don't want to take any chances," he begins before kicking his sword and his balance off, "and I know you don't either. The more we get out of our new powers the better prepared we'll be against the Demon Lords next time they appear."

He picks himself up. "I still don't understand what's the big deal. Aren't you good enough to use swordsmanship that it won't matter for me?"

Magna Garurumon puts away his swords to stare at him. "I'm fine with the weapons I own, because that's the basics of my power. And maybe you don't remember, but when we defeated Belphemon and Barbamon you dealt the finishing blow both times. Remember that this is training for me too, and understanding the limits of my tools."

Kaiser Greymon sighs before grabbing his sword. "Let's go then."

As they resume fighting, the others watch. Kouichi lowers his eyes with worry for his brother. "Kouji..."

"Hey Kouichi," Katsuharu asks of the dark twin, "you trained with your brother more times than the rest of us right? Is he always this hard?"

"Yeah," the young teen speaks. "He feels a little upset he won't be able to fight the way he's used to now, and Takuya's the only one who can use what he knows in their strongest forms."

Chiaki looks up at Kouichi before turning to the Zeta warriors. After a few minutes they stop, and revert to their human forms. Takuya holds out a hand to Kouji and shakes with him. "Can't believe you're this strict in training."

"You've never trained with me," he replies. "Me, Kouichi and Teppei are the only ones who use weapons in our Human Spirits, so it's only us who bother mastering them."

"I guess..."

"Everyone! Big trouble!" The DigiDestined look back to see Bokomon running over in a hurry, Neemon and Patamon following close behind. "There's big trouble coming this way!"

"What's wrong?" asks Kouji, before getting his answer in an explosion within the city. Without a word they head towards the sight of the explosion, where they see an army of Virus and Nightmare Soldier Digimon attacking everyone and everything. Leading them are Gaioumon and Murmuxmon. "Gaioumon and Murmuxmon!"

"He survived?" asks Kouichi as he stares at him. He remembers sending him flying during their last confrontation. He has no idea who Murmuxmon is however.

"Now, remember your purpose Murmuxmon," Gaioumon tells the Demon Lord Digimon. "We finish those kids off and our debt to them will be clear."

"I hold no debt for them, but they are the ones closest to the master Lucemon," he speaks while playing with his sword.

"This has to be a final assault by them to finish us off," Teruo says as he watches from above on the building. He looks above and sees Daemon standing on top of a building watching them. He takes out his D-Scanner and contacts the others. "Everyone, Daemon is here watching. We'll have to be careful."

Takuya and Kouji stare down at their D-Scanners. "Kouji, should we go as Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon?"

"Not yet. We have a lot to take care of, and the others will be defenseless without their Spirits," says Kouji before he turns his eyes to the Nightmare Soldiers coming for them.

"Let's get them!" Teppei takes out his scanner and rushes forward. The others follow his example and transform into their Human and Double Spirit forms.

From where they stand, Gaioumon and Murmuxmon watch as the humans fight against their army. JetSylphimon strikes a skeletal Digimon using Jet Binter, and aims her pinwheel to its throat.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Skull Satamon**

**Perfect**

**Undead Digimon**

**Virus**

**Skull Satamon, a fallen angel Digimon who became so wicked upon entering the Dark Area it gained the sinister Dark Core. Its special attack fires a lightning bolt from its staff that disrupts and obliterates the opponent's data, Nail Bone!**

"You must be one of the weaklings Daemon warned us about. You don't look so strong; Nail Bone!" JetSylphimon uses her speed to avoid his laser blast, and then spins her pinwheel to carve into his side. "Ow, that stings!"

"I'll show you who's the weakling!"

Elsewhere the others enter battles of their own, with only the stronger members fighting against the tougher Digimon. Daipenmon faces an Infermon, RhinoKabuterimon is challenging a Minotaurmon, and Rhihimon is battling a Phantomon.

Ardhamon and BeoWolfmon group together to face off against a Skull Mammon. "You hit him high, I go low!"

"Got it!" says Takuya as he flies up. "Brahmashil!"

"Zweinhander!" Their combined efforts tear through the skeletal mammoth, reducing him to data. But before they could finish him off, pink flames knock them to the ground. That's where they spot Murmuxmon approaching them. "Murmuxmon!"

"Are these two the ones Lilithmon mentioned?" Murmuxmon asks as he stares at the two. Gaioumon walks out from behind him.

"Yeah, they're the ones who defeated Belphemon and Barbamon," he declares before drawing his Kikurin swords. "The warriors of Flame and Light have such history in standing up to us, don't they?"

"These two ruined my plan to rule the world using Ornismon, and I had to submit myself under the Seven Great Demon Lords." Murmuxmon breathes his Gehenna Flames at them, forcing the two to dodge.

Gaioumon lunges in and slashes using Rinkazan, knocking them out of focus. He then comes in and swings, forcing the two to dodge and face the virus warriors. Gaioumon flips his left sword and stares. "What's wrong? Evolve into your stronger forms."

"I'd rather we take them out when we can," says Murmuxmon with his knuckles cracking.

"They were specific; we have to destroy them while they use the powers that killed their brethren to be forgiven," the Greymon-esque Digimon tells him. He then swings down at Ardhamon, who blocks using his cannons.

"Like I'm going to waste my full powers on someone like you!" Ardhamon hits the Dragon man in the back of his legs with his tail, knocking him back. "That's why you have a tail."

"We're more than enough to handle you guys!" BeoWolfmon slashes at Murmuxmon and rolls aside to avoid his feet.

"Brahmashil/Zweinhander!" Both warriors slam their attacks upon Gaioumon and Murmuxmon. Unfortunately the virus warriors are easily holding them back.

"Like these weak attacks can stop us." Gaioumon slashes through the scorching hot ball while Murmuxmon burns through the frost wolf.

"I know what will make them change; force." Murmuxmon flies in and pulverizes BeoWolfmon with a powerful punch. His attack also cracks his gum arm.

"We'll make it so you can't use anything else." Gaioumon slashes at Ardhamon, his swings decapitating his wings.

"Condenser Storm!" RhinoKabuterimon summons storm clouds, using their lightning to strike down the minotaur. He then charges in, ramming the beast through a building. As it lies there, he says, "They say you mess with the bull you get the horns, but that bull never met mine!"

Daipenmon leaps and dodges the extending arms of Infermon. "This form is so much more agile than Blizzarmon..." He jumps over the Nightmare Soldier's Hell Grenade attacks. When more come his way, he deflects the attack using his ice cream bars back at it.

'Still, this thing can skate over any surface, so I can't hit it without getting in close.' Daipenmon aims his strawberry ice cream bar at the evil Digimon. "Ichigo Death!" He fires, and it leaps over flying towards Tommy. But the ice penguin causes his other ice cream to grow bigger, and strikes him into the ground. Daipenmon then grows more of his strawberry ice cream and pummels the spider-like Digimon with both bars at once. Its data becomes exposed.

"Let my frozen fury take hold of you, and cleanse the darkness in your soul! Digicode, Scan!" With that, Daipenmon scans its data and defeats Infermon. When it's over, two Chrysalimon come at him from behind.

"Condenser Storm!" Luckily, RhinoKabuterimon has his back as he fries them before they could get close. "Tommy, you okay?"

"Thanks JP. Where are the others?" asks the penguin as he looks around. The rest of the gang seem to be finishing off the lower Digimon of the army.

"Jet Binter!" JetSylphimon flies fast, avoiding Skull Satamon's Nail Bone attack. She then comes in and strikes him using her pinwheel's staff.

"Oh, not the face! Nail Bone!"

"Ultra Turbulence!" She fights back the demonic lightning using wind. It mixes with her attack and pushes Skull Satamon into the ground. "Thank you science class!" She then flies down, spinning her pinwheel, and slices through him like a chainsaw through an undead.

As his data becomes exposed JetSylphimon backs away with her D-Scanner out. "Allow my purifying wind to blow away the evil in your core! DigiCode Scan!" After absorbing his data, she turns her eyes to the others fighting, including Gigasmon plowing through a team of Cerberumon.

"Leaf Cyclone!" Petaldramon blows down a Chimairamon, allowing Calamaramon to finish it off with Titanic Charge.

"Soul Chopper!" Phantomon swings at Rhihimon, who blocks using his shield. "What?!"

"You're weak. Schwarz Lehrsatz!" He blows away and destroys the Digimon with his black lightning, and turns his eyes to the others. But from his height he could see Ardhamon and BeoWolfmon losing. "Kouji!"

Gaioumon grabs both Takuya and Kouji's heads before slamming them into the ground. "It's time you two stopped holding back. Transform into your strongest forms!"

"Leave them alone!" Rhihimon and JetSylphimon fly in at high speed and strike the dragon man with their weapons.

He turns around to glare before smacking them away. He then drops the boys to stare at Rhihimon. "Oh yeah. You were the one who took away my arm. Perhaps I'll return the favor!"

Rhihimon flies in to strike him, but he blocks easily. "What?!"

"We're in broad daylight; your power is only stronger than mine when it's night." Gaioumon slashes with Rinkazan, repelling both him and Zoe.

Murmuxmon looks to the side and sees the others coming their way. "The others are coming."

"Then take care of them."

The Demon Lord Digimon walks forward with a pause. "Necro Interrogation!" His eyes flash dark pink, and the bodies of Gigasmon, Sephirotmon, Calamaramon and Petaldramon falter before they cry out in pain. They then revert to being human, their Digicode exposed.

"Foolish children. Did you think you stood a chance against me because of before?" Murmuxmon uses Gehenna Flame to char RhinoKabuterimon. "You only won that time because you used the powers of the ancient Digimon to destroy me and Ornismon. You won't have such a luxury this time."

"Rinkageki!" Gaioumon strikes Daipenmon from afar, before aiming his sword bow at JetSylphimon and Rhihimon. Kouichi manages to avoid it at the last minute, but gets taken down by Rinkazan. He reverts to human, but his data is left hidden. "I hope that shows you who's still in charge."

"Kouichi!" BeoWolfmon shouts as he and Takuya go into action.

"Got it!" Having recovered enough, Ardhamon activates the Rudri Tarpana and fires Brahmasutra. This produces a smokescreen.

"Licht Angrif!" BeoWolfmon fires to add to the distraction, before they both rush in to gather their friends outside of their Digital forms. They then head to one of the buildings and place them inside. "You guys wait here, and get ready to send us your spirits."

"We'll be fine. Get going!" Katsuharu says as he takes out his D-Scanner.

The two head back to the battlefield, where the others are taking a pounding. Gaioumon turns his eyes to his targets. "Enjoy your time out?"

"Guys, get ready!" Ardhamon and BeoWolfmon rush in. "Brahmashil/Zweinhander!" Their combined attacks push back Gaioumon.

"Ultra Turbulence!" JetSylphimon then takes the time to free Daipenmon from Murmuxmon. The five of them then gather together, with Takuya and Kouji standing in the front. They then devolve.

"We'll have no choice but this; Hyper Spirit time!" Takuya says as he and Kouji get ready. Teppei and the others do their share from afar as the three up close raise their D-Scanners.

"Wind into Flame!"

"Ice into Flame!"

"Earth into Flame!"

"Wood into Flame!"

"Thunder into Light!"

"Water into Light!"

"Darkness into Light!"

"And Steel into Light!"

With ten of the spirits into their D-Scanners, Takuya and Kouji scan their data and transform. "Hyper Spirit Evolution!"

"Kaiser Greymon!" Takuya evolves into the red dragon knight.

"Magna Garurumon!" Kouji evolves into the blue wolf cyborg.

Gaioumon and Murmuxmon stare in awe at the humans' new forms. The dragon man samurai says, "Interesting. So you can transform into this only when you have your comrades' powers. How unfortunate should we turn our attention to them."

"Turn to this!" Kaiser Greymon rushes in to punch him, and the samurai grabs his fist. They stay for a while, showing how equal they are now, and Kaiser Greymon kicks him back.

"We don't have to; we only need to destroy them!" Murmuxmon uses Gehenna Flame upon Magna Garurumon, who blocks with his Sniper Phantom.

"Guys, go now!" Kouji says, and Zoe and the others leave to regroup with Katsuharu's. Free, Kouji flies up away from the flames and locks onto the Demon Lord. "It's time to finish what we did back at the Wandering Island!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Murmuxmon spreads his wings clenches his fists.

The eight wait in hiding to watch their friends take to battle. Though the fight is important, Kouichi is worried for other reasons. "It happened again... I... Am I really a spirit?"

Chiaki and Bokomon look over, having heard him whisper that. "Chaos Dukemon, what does this mean? Am I alive, or dead?"

"Chaos Flare!" Without warning, the two Zeta Warriors are blasted by a powerful hellfire. The tower of flames sends them flying into the ground, leaving their indented forms artistically in the earth. Daemon descends and stares down at the humans. "Nice of you to arrive."

"Daemon!" Kaiser Greymon snarls before he looks to the side for his sword. Daemon grasps his head by his left arm and lifts him. Even as the fire dragon knight he's still shorter than the demon.

"Don't even think about it!" Magna Garurumon fires from the Sniper Phantom in his face, but it fails to do damage.

"Still got some fight in you huh?" Daemon slams the cyborg with the knight, before releasing him. "It irritates me to no end watching bugs like you escape our grasp!" He then turns to Gaioumon and Murmuxmon. "You guys are done. Go back to gathering the world's data."

"Y-Yes," Murmuxmon bows obediently and walks away. Gaioumon eyes Kaiser Greymon and sighs, before walking away.

"Flame Inferno!" Daemon spews flames from his hands, blowing away both Zeta heroes. Kaiser Greymon picks up his sword and rushes in to slash, but Daemon grabs his sword arm and flips the knight to the ground.

"Machine Gun Destroy!" Magna Garurumon unloads his arsenal upon the demon. He flaps his wings and deflects the bullets and cannon fire, backing away to avoid the damage. The missiles blow up around him, causing a smokescreen to block his vision.

"Enryugeki!" Kaiser Greymon fires at him through the smokescreen, blowing him away. The flames burn away his cloak, exposing his ugly demon side.

"You burnt my favorite cloak. I'm really pissed off now!" Daemon gives out an angry roar before he releases a stream of flames.

Kaiser Greymon raises his sword to block the flames. Magna Garurumon flies in, saying, "Coming Takuya," before a bullet grazes him on the cheek. He looks aside and spots Beelzebumon cocking his shotgun. "Beelzebumon..."

"Time to pick up where we left off," says the demon biker before dismounting his motorcycle and shooting at him. Magna Garurumon blocks the shots and goes into battle against him, launching his missiles first. Beelzebumon runs past each one and kicks Magna Garurumon into the ground. "Darkness Claw!"

Kouji flies up to avoid his claws, but the demon biker circles around him and leaves plenty of scars, scratches and cuts on his armor. Compared to Kaiser Greymon however, Kouji is better off as Takuya has it much worse; Daemon's claws are much sharper and stronger.

"Flame Inferno!" Daemon strikes Kaiser Greymon into the ground. But he doesn't give up; he summons a dragon of fire to push the demon back, and then stabs him in the stomach. "You little bastard!"

Beelzebumon comes in to make a final slash at Magna Garurumon, but he punches him away using his Sniper Phantom. Kouji then unloads his bullets upon him. "Had enough!?"

"On the contrary kid," Beelzebumon raises his shotgun Berejena and cocks it, before placing the gun on his right arm, "things are about to heat up." He slides the gun down the length of his arm, and it scatters into data before reassembling onto his arm. His precious shotgun is now a shiny silver cannon of an arm.

"He made his arm into a gun?"

"Death the Cannon!" Beelzebumon aims and fires his charged up cannon blast at Kouji, blowing off all of his armor. He falls backwards in pain, coughing up saliva.

"Kouji!" shouts Kouichi in shock seeing his brother overwhelmed.

"Double Dust!" Daemon rapidly pounds Kaiser Greymon with both fists. Takuya's vision begins to turn blurry.

"Takuya!" shouts Zoe at his sudden defeat.

Bokomon bites his bottom lip. "This isn't good; the only two capable of saving us are unable to stand against them even now..."

The Demon Lords tosses the humans together. They look up at their victors, standing shortly. Takuya then says, "I'm not giving up that easily."

"You won't defeat us that easily..." Kouji adds, drawing out two lightsabers from his arms.

"Alright, you guys got some fight in ya," Beelzebumon says with a gluttonous grin.

"It's irritating that they won't die even now!" Daemon grumbles.

"If that's so, then kill them." Everyone looks up as they hear a new voice. This person is the fallen angel that the humans have been trying to avoid since day one. Of course, only the actual Digimon know who this person is.

"Oh no. Oh no no no! It can't be!" Bokomon shouts as he panics. Patamon shrinks under his Papamom's haramaki. "It's Lucemon! He's free!"

"That's Lucemon?" asks Takuya as he stares at the child-like angel.

"He's... he's just a kid," Kouji adds. The other humans look in shock; this is the evil angel they've been trying to stop?

"Good day to all of you, chosen children of Ophanimon," Lucemon speaks as he walks on air. "I cannot say how glad I am that you're all here; you look pathetic."

"Least we weren't trapped in a sphere for the last thousands of years," Takuya tells him. Lucemon narrows his eyes and releases a powerful wind that blows them away.

"How did you get free?" asks Magna Garurumon. "Takuya destroyed your castle!"

"You did, and it stopped us from collecting data from the world at a faster rate and transferring it to me, but it didn't stop me from drawing in the Digicores of Belphemon and Leviamon," Lucemon declares as he raises the hand of Ogudoumon's face. It opens wide and snarls, shocking the children. "Ogudoumon made them, so he can control their remains."

"That's Ogudoumon?" asks Kouji as he looks at it.

"Ogudoumon transferred its heart to me when it was torn apart, and lives on through me." The fallen angel grabs Magna Garurumon's head and lifts him by floating. "It needs one of you humans for us to fulfill our true goals."

'True goal?'

Lucemon drops Kouji when he hears something coming their way. Looking out he sees a beam of darkness blasting and sending him back a few. The children look out to see ChaosDukemon standing. "ChaosDukemon?"

"There are more of us." She gestures behind her, where other Ultimate Level Digimon stand. With her are the other guardians of the amulets: Plesiomon, Rosemon, Vikemon, Hououmon and the elder Mamemon. Behind them are other Digimon: Zanbamon, Griffomon, Pteranomon, GranKuwagamon and six Airdramon. "We've come together to defeat you, Demon Lords."

"Oh, don't make me laugh. What power can pitiful nuisances like yourself pull against us?" states the angel as he laughs arrogantly.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against all of us?" Griffomon declares with a snarl.

"If those humans can fight for this world then so can we!" Zanbamon states proudly. "We won't let you have this world Lucemon."

Said angel closes his eyes before glaring. "I'll wipe you all away."

"Lucemon, forget about them," speaks Lilithmon as she comes onto the scene. "These kids are the real threat."

"That is true; I am completely above all of these weaklings," says Lucemon with a cackle. Lilithmon sighs and clenches the bridge of her nose. "Daemon, handle them while I scan the children."

"No you won't!" ChaosDukemon and the others raise their hands and place them onto the ground. The characters on the chests of the Legendary Warriors shine, before they turn into bright lights. "Children, we will send you to your new destination. Only there will you find the information to unlocking the amulets' powers."

The lights gather towards ChaosDukemon, who moves to Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon. She gathers them together and flies away.

Lucemon watches as they leave, and Daemon prepares to pursuit. "No, leave them. I already know where they're going. It's the only place in the Digital World they could hide, the one place they haven't gone to."

"Ophanimon's castle?" asks Lilithmon, and she receives a nod in response. "Then, I'll be on my way."

"No, change of plans," he says, hearing voices from the demon on his hand. "Instead, all three of you finish gathering the rest of the data of the world. I'll handle these Digimon personally." Lucemon turns his eyes to the Digimon coming at him.

"Really? All by yourself?" asks Lilithmon sarcastically. "How nice of you to share fun with us."

"The only thing keeping us from generating a portal to the human world is the data of this world, and one of those humans possesses the proper data for us to enter. As long as they're in one spot we know where to go. Now, begone!"

Lilithmon sighs before she disappears into darkness. Daemon spreads his wings and flies away. Beelzebumon snarls and boards his bike Behemoth, driving away.

"Jumonji Giri!" Zanbamon slashes with both of his swords at Lucemon, releasing an energy X.

"Supersonic Voice!" Griffomon releases a sonic boom.

"Side Winder!" Pteranomon lets loose all of his missiles.

"Dimension Scissors!" GranKuwagamon shoots an energy scythe.

All four attacks hit Lucemon, collecting him in a smokescreen. As they stand at edge, expecting him to retaliate, the smokescreen clears up to expose his new form. Overshadowed by the light, this new Lucemon laughs. The other Digimon back away in fear as he finishes.

"Do not feel fear! He is but one man, and we do not care to know him!" Vikemon says as he clenches his fists tightly.

"Even if we are to die, the least we can do is buy the humans time to accomplish their task," Rosemon speaks before drawing her vine rapier.

"Let's go zaru!" Plesiomon roars before charging ahead with the others.

Lucemon opens his eyes and smirks. "Time to die."

* * *

Alger: That ends this chapter. It's kind of short compared to the last few.

Kenshin: Next time, the DigiDestined learn more of the ancient past at Ophanimon's castle.


	20. Ophanimon's Castle

_**Digimon Frontier Deluxe**_

Disclaimer: *sigh* Let's not get all dull and repetitive.

Yusei: Dairanger is really good.

Manabu: Dude, focus!

Yusei: Fine. This chapter takes place at Ophanimon's castle. There the children try to find out how to control the amulets. It's like episode 46.

Julia: We have another review, with a statement. 'You're very inconsistent with the character names; always switching from Japanese version to English version. For example, if you're gonna use "Zoe", then stick with the American rendition of the Digimon forms. You're using "Fairymon" when it should be "Kazemon". If you are going to use Fairymon, the the human character's name has to be "Izumi" to be consistent.' By **Random Reviewer**.

Hilbert: Why don't people sign in to leave helpful reviews? The Naruto section of TCM's stories are flooded with losers who can only see the negatives and force others to do so, but when positive feedback is left for the rest of the stuff it's all 'I'm a secret ninja who can't leave a trace of DNA or you'll track me back to my house!'

Yusei: Hilbert, shut up.

Takeshi: To answer your concern about consistency, in the very first chapter of this story, Bokomon narrates that Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei are referred to by nicknames Zoe, Tommy and JP. Their real names are still in the story, and the terms are still left in their Japanese format; that's why D-Tectors are called D-Scanners and Lilithmon isn't referred to as Laylamon. It was even lampshaded in chapter 2 with JP when he called himself Junpei while being controlled.

Manabu: And it's because they're nicknames we decided the terms are still considered Japanese. As long as we don't change it the consistency should remain, and I doubt something like nicknames in place of actual names will take too much from the story. Now, on with the show.

_**Chapter 20: Rematch – Showdown at Ophanimon's Castle**_

* * *

Time passes after the confrontation with Lucemon and the Demon Lords. Elsewhere in the Digital World, ChaosDukemon lands within a field of flowers. She lays Bokomon and the others down, before the lights release the DigiDestined inside as their human selves. As they become accustomed to being back to who they are, they soon look on at their surroundings.

"Welcome, to the heart of the Continent of Light," she says, holding her hand out to the castle. "Well, what's left of it anyway."

"Wow, it's beautiful," Chiaki says as she glides her fingers through the flowers.

"So sparkly!" Patamon adds.

"Yeah, real cute..." Kouji mutters sarcastically before staring at the castle. "Let's hope it's not just a pretty face."

"Who lives up there?" asks JP.

"It used to be Ophanimon's home, but now it's abandoned. The only one who lives there now is her apprentice, Nefertimon." ChaosDukemon summons Gorgon and Balmung, before taking flight. "I must return to my comrades and assist them. Goodbye."

"Wait, don't say goodbye!" shouts Takuya as she leaves.

Kouichi bites his bottom lip. He knows she has no expectations for living past this battle, and that's why she said goodbye. "Chaos Dukemon..." Realizing the help she gave him, he remembers what she said about him, how he may not be alive. 'If that's true, then what am I?'

"Before we go, first things first." Takuya and Kouji raise their D-Scanners, and release the extra Spirits back to the others. Gogglehead then says, "Alright, now onward match!"

Kouji looks back at his brother as the others head to the castle. "Kouichi?"

"Oh, sorry." He rushes to catch up with them.

The DigiDestined open the door, revealing the inside of Ophanimon's castle being filled with books. From the shelves on the walls to the floor they walk by, it's like a library. It even comes with a spiraling staircase.

"Bokomon look! Books!" Neemon says as he points to a red book before him. Bokomon sighs and shakes his head.

"You ninny. Do you really think just because I like books I would go crazy? I'm not a child." He states with a glare.

Takuya picks up a book and flips through it. "Nothing we need."

"Like you'd be able to read it; it's all in jargon." Katsuharu tosses a book back. "We'd be hard press trying to find the secret to these amulets in books we can't read."

"Shame. I'd probably be able to scan through it," Teruo mutters out of disappointment.

"Takuya could," Zoe says, causing eyes to turn to aforementioned boy. Kouichi, Teruo, Teppei, Katsuharu and Chiaki stare at their intrepid leader, being the only ones who weren't at the Wandering Island when they found this out.

"Really? You can understand this crap?" Katsuharu asks of the goggleboy.

"That's nothing. I can understand this too!" Bokomon says raising his book.

"Good evening to you all." A new voice gathers their attention, and they look up to see a sphinx Digimon at the top of a ledge. "You are the ones who protect the Digital World, are you not?"

"Y-Yes, we are them... Or, yeah, that's us," Takuya says as he sees the Digimon in a bright spotlight.

"Do not look surprised. For me to know an obvious thing is nothing; I am Nefertimon," she says with a nod to them.

"Then you're the keeper of this castle right?" asks Teppei.

"That's right; you are the ones who all possess the Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors."

"How do you know that?" asks Tommy.

"All knowledge of the Digital World is recorded here the moment it is known."

"So then," Zoe looks up with hope, "you must know the secret to unlocking the amulets inside of us?"

"I'm afraid not. Only the three Celestial Digimon knew how to unleash the amulets' powers; that's why Ophanimon gave you the power to become Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon," says Nefertimon before she looks down upon Takuya and Kouji. "I do know that she transcribed something about it here, but I don't know where. You will have to look."

"Ah great. Some librarian you are." After complaining, Katsuharu kicks a book aside.

"I am, but it is impossible for me to know everything at once."

"It's never that simple..." JP mumbles before shrugging.

"Oh, come on guys! Nothing is ever that simple. At least we're still alive," says Takuya before looking around. "We have to keep working; I won't let down Chaos Dukemon and the others."

"Can't argue with that logic," Kouji says before grinning. "If the secret is here then we have no choice but to look."

"I'm with that," says Tommy after adjusting his hat. "What do you say we split up?"

"Why not?" Katsuharu turns to Teppei. "Let's go, Teppei."

"I'll go too." Tommy joins up with them as they take off.

"If we split into four teams two will be three and the rest two," Takuya says as he thinks it over.

"Then I'll go with Kouichi and Kouji," Chiaki offers before taking both brothers by the hand and walking away.

"O-Oi!" Kouji looks to Chiaki, knowing she's doing it to get near Kouichi.

"Chiaki, let us catch up first!" Kouichi moves faster so not to be dragged.

Zoe watches them leave and sighs. She knows Chiaki picked both of them so as to get close to Kouichi and keep the brothers together. 'Good luck Chiaki.' That leaves Takuya, JP and Teruo left. So, knowing what left to do she asks, "Takuya, ready to go?"

"Eh? You and me?" She takes his arm and walks to the basement, without even giving him the time to take it in.

Teruo watches at they leave, before turning to a slightly sullen JP. "JP, you okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because the girl you like walked away with a boy she likes," he answers, bringing the big guy down further.

"I know..." He walks off with Teruo into another room.

As they all leave, Patamon turns to his Papamom. "What was that?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." Bokomon pats his head and laughs sheepishly.

"No more older! I wanna know now!"

With Tommy's group, they check the inner sanctum. Like the others it's filled with books that contain DigiLetters. Tommy picks up a book and looks through. "Ah man. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea; how can we tell the difference from something we need to something we don't?"

"Let's keep looking anyway." Katsuharu picks up another book and looks through it.

Teppei sees a blue book with interest, and walks to it. He trips on another however and falls, but Tommy manages to catch him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," he replies before picking himself up.

Katsuharu smiles watching the two, especially the little Tommy. The little guy has really grown in the absence of his presence, no longer the crybaby he forced onto the train earlier. He feels better to have stayed, to change from that bully before to a hero now. 'Who would have thought such a little guy could make me become bigger?'

Elsewhere in the castle, the brothers and Chiaki climb up a staircase. The walls of the steps are also bookshelves filled with books. "Do you guys think this is a good idea?"

"We'd have to check up here eventually," Kouji says as he moves upward further. He looks back quickly when Kouichi trips, but Chiaki manages to catch him. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Chiaki," Kouichi says to her, and she blushes in response. "I'm glad I was able to meet you guys, to meet you Kouji."

Kouji turns to his brother, thinking he sounds a bit weird. It's as if he's giving out a last will and testament. "Kouichi, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine." He says this, but inside he's not. He's still troubled about what Chaos Dukemon told him. With everything that's happened since then-what with that island, getting back to his friends, fighting Leviamon, their battle back in the Continent of Darkness and Lucemon's revival-he hasn't had time to collect his thoughts on it.

"You sure? You've been spacing out a bit lately," his brother reasons. "It's almost weird."

"Really... Well, maybe I'm just weird." He then laughs a bit, hoping they buy it.

Kouji looks to the side, holding in a smile. 'That's probably true...' "Kouichi, whatever it is, let me say I'm glad I came." His brother's eyes widen. "If I didn't I wouldn't have met you. Now, we can see eachother outside of this world when this is all over."

"... Yeah," Kouichi replies, though he doesn't sound as enthused for obvious reasons. Chiaki notes it, and worries more.

JP turns upwards at a bookshelf, noticing a yellow and blue book. Picking it he reads, only to discover he still can't. "Ah man. How can Takuya read this junk but not us?"

"I'm interested in that too." Teruo picks a book and tosses it aside. "Hm, I wonder..." He takes out his D-Scanner and transforms into Mercuremon, before reading again. "I was right; I can understand DigiLetters in this form."

"Hey, maybe that's something I can do too!" JP transforms into Blitzmon and begins reading, only to frown when he realizes he can't. "Oh balls. I can't."

"I figured as much," Mercuremon says while flipping through pages. "Sorcerymon said I gained AncientWisetmon's wisdom, so I thought maybe this would work."

"Lucky you..." Blitzmon falls back on some books.

"We have to do something. We need to get the power of our amulets under complete control..." Teruo mutters. "Takuya and Kouji don't stand a chance against the remaining Demon Lords alone, Lucemon has revived, and everything is just so..."

"Tada!" Blitzmon pulls a flower out of his arm. How he did it while as a Digimon is beyond even the narrator. He continues to pull more flowers out, amazing Mercuremon. Enough appear to trap him in a hill.

The metal hero tilts his head to the side. "How...did you do that?"

"A magician never tells his secrets," he replies with a grin. "So, feeling better? No more anxiety?"

"You did that because of..." Mercuremon chuckles. "You're a cool guy, you know that? I've been worried for the longest after seeing Lucemon; a monster so powerful it killed eight of the ten warriors, I couldn't help but worry. Even someone as smart as me was afraid."

"That's not so bad," Blitzmon tells him, and the metal warrior looks up at him. "It's natural to feel afraid in situations like these. Being afraid is one thing, but what makes us heroes and warriors is being able to stand up to fear."

"So with that logic, you're not afraid right?" asks Mercuremon of the blue beetle. His response is JP tossing his flowers up, letting them dance in the wind.

"Are you kidding? I am scared out of my chocolate coated mind!" Mercuremon draws sweat. "I bet even Takuya and Kouji are in this situation, but it's because they have the most responsibilities that they don't show it. We were all afraid of Duskmon before they defeated him, and he's nothing compared to that Daemon. But that's not gonna stop us; I mean, I'm scared too but I'm still here. So we can make something happen."

"... Yeah."

Elsewhere, Takuya and Zoe continue to gloss through books, with the brown haired warrior of flame reading through one. "'...this deed shall be done, for when he who controls the storm...' Oh, it just goes on and on without rhyme or reason."

"Nothing huh..." Zoe complains with a sigh. She looks out the window, and sees the skies darkening. "Takuya, do you have any idea of how to find Ophanimon's information?"

"Not at all." She hangs her head at his response. "But that won't stop me. We need to atleast try and look; we might even make it happen." He pockets the book he had read before and looks through another shelf.

Zoe goes to another shelf and scans through. With a sigh she says to herself, "Ophanimon has so many books."

"Why is this one filled with pictures?"

"Even if we manage to find it we might not even know."

"Whoa, this one's dirty!"

"Only Takuya and Bokomon can read this, so only they would have a chance of knowing..."

"Hey, I found a golden book!"

"Take this seriously!" she shouts, irritated once more. Takuya looks at the title, and pauses. She notes it and asks, "What's wrong?"

"'The Origin of the Digital World'. I think this is it!" He walks over to her, and trips on top of her. They look towards eachother, and turn tomato red before backing away.

He stands up first and helps her. Looking into his eyes, she asks, "Takuya, are you okay?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that?"

"Will you just answer the question?" she shouts forcefully.

Takuya pauses for a moment. "Well, of course I'm fine. Why would you even ask that?"

"Because of..." Zoe hesitates for a moment, causing him to turn to her. "Because you haven't brought that up since it happened..."

"Brought what up?"

Zoe walks towards him. "You said you liked who I was." He flinches at that, and begins to blush. "Takuya, tell me the truth; how do you feel about me?"

"That...I..." He sputters for a while after that, irritating her. He calms down for a moment and begins to word things out slowly. "Zoe, I do like you. I...I wasn't lying when I...said all that... It's just... I don't know how to express my feelings... I mean, I realized I like you because you were the one that helped me escape Lilithmon's power, but I was afraid to tell you. I don't know why; I've done so much other stuff. And that date you offered, when you said it I really wanted you to keep your end of the bargain, and...well..."

Zoe sighs at his response. "Takuya..." She steps forward and hugs him. The act surprises him, but he still manages to keep his balance. "It's okay. I knew how you felt all along."

"Wait, what? Really?"

"Of course; I'm not stupid." She raises her head to look at him. "I realized how you felt about me for a while, the moment you said that. I've been waiting for you to admit it outloud, so I'd know you feel comfortable. Because, I like you too."

Takuya's eyes widen in shock; though he's overfilled with joy he's still taken aback by her confession. As he accepts it, he places a hand around her back and smiles. "Wow... Do you really feel that way, Zoe?"

"Yes. Why do you think I work so hard for you?" Zoe moves in closer, but this causes Takuya to slip on a book and hit the floor with the back of his head. She ends up falling on his lips, and kissing him. She stays on top of him, not wanting to move off his lips, but the moment she realizes the gravity of her situation, she rises up. "Oh my god, I'm sorry! Takuya, I-"

Takuya cuts her off by kissing her back. He holds her chin closer with one hand. While surprised at first, she kisses back. Her right hand takes his left and intertwines fingers while the other hand touches his chest and roams up to his neck. Eventually they part, and stare into eachother's eyes.

"Takuya..."

"Izumi..." She blushes at the use of her real name. He hasn't called her that since the experience with Lilithmon. They stare dreamily into their eyes, eventually resting their foreheads onto eachother. Both of them still caress the hands of their beloved.

"Let's head back to the others," she says.

"Okay." Still holding hands, the two pick up the fallen book to reach their friends. As they do, Takuya looks through his book. "Let's see... 'In the beginning, the Digital World was created; it remained standing even after its source and creators passed on. Eventually we came into existence, by one single person we refer to as the God of the Digital World. Upon birth, each Digimon were given identities, forms and abilities, and grew into their own selves. But then the day came; the war between Human and Beast type Digimon took hold. After years of discrimination and prejudice, the Digimon went to war with one another.' Wow, this is all the way back in the beginning."

"Keep reading."

"'Their sinful nature took hold, and the war lasted for an entire year. But then the day came, when he descended from the skies. A new Digimon came forth, the angel Lucemon. With his power, he quelled their resentment and the fighting stopped. Days went by peacefully under Lucemon; that wouldn't last however, not when it appeared. The hatred of the Digimon that fell in battle gathered in the underground of the Digital World, melding into the single form that is Ogudoumon. It wanted to be free, to destroy the Digital World, so it used its power to corrupt Lucemon with his pride; he became a monstrous tyrant who held the powers of light and darkness. With the power of sin he received from Ogudoumon he corrupted other Digimon to his cause, most of them angels who have turned from their god, making them evil warriors for Ogudoumon. This led to the births of the other Seven Great Demon Lords: Leviamon, Daemon, Belphemon, Barbamon, Beelzebumon and Lilithmon. Together, the Demon Lords took over the Digital World, stealing the world data to set Ogudoumon free and further their true goal; generate a portal to-'" Takuya stops reading at that part. "No way..."

"What? What's wrong?" she asks. "Portal to what?"

Takuya zooms ahead and begins trembling. "Zoe, we can't give up. Not now."

"Takuya..." Zoe looks down at the letters, wondering what he meant by that. What exactly did he read?

An explosion riddles the side of the building and shakes the entire foundation, taking them out of their thoughts. They quickly rush forward out to the main room as the building continues to shake, where there see the others quickly gathered. "What happened?"

"We have company," Kouji says, pointing to the blown down door where Gaioumon and Murmuxmon stand.

"You two!"

"Did you really think you could hide from us?" asks Murmuxmon as he cracks his knuckles. "Lucemon knew you would come here, so he sent us to finish you off while they gather the world's data. You won't be able to run away anymore."

"Who's running? We're right here," Kouji tells him before taking out his D-Scanner.

"Let this be our final battle, children." Gaioumon draws his katanas and slashes them with eachother to sharpen. "Koi!"

"Takuya, you ready?" Kouji asks of his friend.

The others move away to the side. Zoe's fingers linger in his for a while, before she parts to safety. Takuya takes out his D-Scanner and hides the book in his jacket. "Let's go, Kouji!"

"Ready!" Zoe and the others raise their D-Scanners, and chant out their lines.

"Wind into Flame!"

"Ice into Flame!"

"Earth into Flame!"

"Wood into Flame!"

"Thunder into Light!"

"Darkness into Light!"

"Water into Light!"

"And Steel into Light!"

With all ten spirits inside their Digivices, the two brave heroes stand tall. They run forward, DigiCode wrapping around their left hands as they scan. "Hyper Spirit Evolution!"

Kaiser Greymon rushes towards Gaioumon, dodging his sword slashes, and grapples him. While holding him down he forces him outside through the walls. Magna Garurumon flies in through the Gehenna Flames and tackles the Demon Lord through the door way. Outside in the field of flowers, the two fighters separate to face their own enemies. The others look through the holes in the walls to watch the battle, worried over the fates of their friends.

Kaiser Greymon throws a punch, but Gaioumon backs away. The samurai reaches out to grab the knight's right horn, but Takuya flips him over his body. "Gaioumon, I've been waiting to give you some payback for what you did to us back in the Mamemon's village." He then draws the Ryugonken and aims it at Gaioumon. "Ready for Round 2? Let's dance!" He sits his sword on the ground by the tip and grips the handle, forcing a flaming dragon to burn out and snarl at Gaioumon for intimidation.

Gaioumon draws his Kikurin swords and sharpens them with eachother. "I thought you'd never ask. Rinkazan!" The dragon man samurai rushes in to slash at Kaiser Greymon. The knight however manages to strike back and deflect each attack using Ryugonken. The indestructible longsword holds up magnificently against the Kikurin swords which could easily clip his wings earlier.

Pulling away, Gaioumon backs off while brimming in darkness. "I learned this after being torn apart by that darkness kid's attack. Gaia Zangeki!" using the energy he would collect for Gaia Reactor, he compresses it into his swords and rushes in.

"Not on my watch!" In that interval of charging, Kaiser Greymon extends his sword for his own move. "Enryugeki!" He fires his white hot shot, and while it does envelop the samurai in heat that chars his clothing he continues. "What?!"

"This is what sets us apart!" He leaps up in the air and comes down slashing both swords. Kaiser Greymon raises his still separated blade to lock in the katanas before reeling back his left hand in a fist. "Dragon Crusher!" He throws a powerful hook, releasing a fire dragon that repels Gaioumon, before summoning a new blade for his sword.

"Machine Gun Destroy!" Magna Garurumon shoots from his Sniper Phantom, forcing Murmuxmon to block using his hellfire. The cyborg then shoots five more bullets, blasting the area before him. This breaks away the ground.

Kouichi bites at his bottom lip watching his brother struggle with Murmuxmon. 'Come on Kouji. You can do it.'

"You call this a fight? You're missing!" Kouji shoots again, forcing debris to rise up. He flies along side the moving debris, causing Murmuxmon to miss him. "Clever little boy."

Magna Garurumon slides to his left and fires from the Striker Phantom, blasting Murmuxmon to his knees.

Zoe stares at Takuya's actions, noticing he's keeping himself facing Gaioumon so forcefully. He's leaving no room for his back to be exposed. 'Is he keeping him from attacking the book?'

Gaioumon picks himself back up. "Your handle with the sword is impressive, as expected from you."

"What are you talking about?" The two lock swords.

"The Demon Lords are interested in you two, especially you," he speaks while pushing back. "They were watching your fight against Barbamon and Belphemon. When that old man used the data of the world to become that hybrid freak he was incredibly powerful, strong enough to overthrow the others. They wanted to see us defeat the ones who surpassed their brethren, especially the one who landed the final blow on Barbamon."

"So that's me huh?" They continue to clash for a while, before Kaiser Greymon backs away. "Enryugeki!"

"Rinkageki!" They both fire their hot arrows at eachother, and create a huge explosion.

Using the smokescreen to his advantage, Kaiser Greymon manages to swipe one of the Kikurin swords out of Gaioumon's hands. He then backs away before he slashes upward from the ground towards Gaioumon, shouting, "Hayate Homura," as a stream of flames swims towards him. Flowers billow up and turn to ash in response. It then traps the samurai in a hurricane of fire. "Let's see you handle this with a handicap!"

"I don't need both of my swords to use my full power. After all," Gaioumon grips his sword with both hands and uses Rinkageki to slice through the hurricane and knock Takuya aside, "a sword is stronger when held by both hands."

The two then clash again, and Kaiser Greymon realizes how right he is. 'He's right; the force of his swing is stronger, but he's using one when he carries two. Meaning my sword itself is still stronger.'

Meanwhile, Magna Garurumon aims Sniper Phantom, which clicks when he pulls the trigger. He then scuffs before tossing it aside. He then checks the ammunition in the Striker Phantom and repeats. "Out of ammo, huh?" Murmuxmon laughs when he sees an opening, before rushing in to deal a decisive blow. "This is the end of this hunt!"

"You're right!" Magna Garurumon summons his lightsaber blade from the right forearm compartment, before slicing off Murmuxmon's left arm. He draws out both sabers and rapidly slashes him. "I'm much faster like this anyway; Trinitat Schneider!"

He draws his signature attack, and traps him inside of the five layer triangle seal. The cyborg then flies in. "Starlight Velocity!" He crashes through, and the prison explodes in light. Murmuxmon groans as his data begins to shatter, his Digicode exposed.

"Enryugeki/Rinkageki!" The two attacks collide with their targets, blowing Kaiser Greymon and Gaioumon away. They slowly stand back up, though Gaioumon realizes one of his swords has been broken.

"This will be the end of this." Gaioumon holds his sword in an iaijitsu stance. He becomes surrounded by a dark aura.

"Fine." Kaiser Greymon raises his sword over his head pointed at Gaioumon, leaning his left leg back. A fire dragon rises from his armor and floats over the Ryugonken.

The two dragon man Digimon stare down one another. Takuya glides his free fingers along the length of the blade, while Gaioumon forces his feet down into the ground. After a piece of debris falls from a nearby building, they rush in yelling. In a split second they pass by the other, the aura around Gaioumon and the dragon from Kaiser Greymon vanishing. After a few seconds of standing, Gaioumon drops to one knee, his DigiCode exposing.

Kaiser Greymon drops his sword with a tired sigh. He turns around and draws out his D-Scanner, as does Magna Garurumon. "Now to purify your data."

"Allow my Digivice of light to purify the evil in your soul. Digicode, Scan!" Magna Garurumon scans the Demon Lord's data, and his egg flies away.

"This has been fun actually..." Gaioumon says as he looks up at Takuya. "I'd want a rematch if I wasn't finished."

"Stay there as my Digivice of fire melts away your evil. Digicode, Scan!" Kaiser Greymon scans his data, taking away all of his power. Gaioumon reverts to an egg and disappears. "Goodbye, Gaioumon."

The two drop to their knees tired. "Those two were stronger than they look; it was much easier when we were Ancient against Murmuxmon." Kouji reverts to his human self as does Takuya, and their extra spirits return to the others.

"It's probably because we fought against Gaioumon too. He was never a piece of cake to begin with..." Takuya mutters, before taking out the book from behind him. "The Demon Lords know we're here, so we have to hurry. Maybe this book will have the answers."

"Book? Wait, you found it?" Kouji walks over to gogglehead, as the others leave out the castle.

One of the flower petals lit aflame by the Hayate Homura dances in the air, before falling on top of the book. The front of it goes ablaze, freaking him out. "Oh balls!"

"Put it out!" Kouji takes the book and hits it on Takuya's shirt rapidly.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"You're fire proof, idiot!"

"Doesn't mean my shirt is!" The others join in, and eventually the fire is put out. But the flames have burnt off the beginning of the book. "Damn it. The beginning's gone."

"Let's check it again," Teruo says as Takuya opens the book.

"'...and after sealing away Lucemon the two split apart, and their spirits split into two forms and were left in our hands, the three Celestial Digimon. Their DigiEggs entered the ten regions and became one with it, evolving into the Elemental Amulets. Guardians were chosen to look after them, except the amulets of Light and Flame as they revived the fallen Royal Knight known as Omegamon. As...' And it goes on from there, without another mention of how to unlock the amulets. The important part was burnt off."

"My word, this cannot be good." Bokomon begins to freak out. Neemon stares for a while, before pulling on his haramaki for a waistband snap.

"What? I thought it would calm you down."

"WHY WOULD THAT CALM ME DOWN?!"

"What else does it say?" Chiaki asks as she looks over his shoulder.

"It stops after that." Takuya opens the book to reveal nothing left. "It only states where the Spirits went to."

"Maybe there's more inside. We'll have to keep checking," says Kouji as he heads inside.

Some of them groan as they head back inside to return to their searching. Zoe watches as Takuya closes his eyes. What did he find out?

* * *

Kenshin: This chapter is...wait, is this all I do?

Takeshi: The next chapter the DigiDestined face off against the Demon Lords Daemon and Beelzebumon. But then Lucemon arrives and ruins everything. Should be 3 chapters left.


	21. The End of the World?

_**Digimon Frontier Deluxe**_

Disclaimer: I do not...oh, why do I even bother?

Yusei: Morning folks. This chapter Takuya and the others face off against Daemon and Beelzebumon for the last time.

Lightning: Goodluck. You kids are gonna need it.

**_Chapter 21: The End of the World_**

* * *

"Chaos Flare!" Daemon unleashes a tower of flames to burn down the thunderous valley. He then raises his big arm and draws in the Digicode. He absorbs it inside of himself, and forms the data into a sphere. He shoots it up into the sky.

Elsewhere in the world, Beelzebumon stands within the Continent of Water. His right hand raises high as he gathers the data of the area, leaving the Dark Area below him. He sends it flying in the air. "That better be enough."

"Empress Emblaze!" Lilithmon gathers the data of the Continent of Wood she's within. She cackles as the Digicode becomes an orb of data, before she releases it into the sky. "That should do it."

In space over the Digital World, Lucemon levitates as he gathers the data transported to him. Behind him Trailmon ride up to the moons carrying Digimon. "There. Well done. We have all but two areas of the Digital World covered."

Daemon, Beelzebumon and Lilithmon fly up to reach the fallen angel. The cloaked monster asks, "I don't understand why we need to leave those areas left. I mean, I can get why we're trapping them, but what's the point to us letting that other area free?"

"It's the focus area," he explains before laughing. "We need that area clear for us to finish our true goal. And now that we have the data of the rest of the world we can move onto our final phase; Daemon, Beelzebumon, you know what to do!"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Beelzebumon descends below to the Digital World with Daemon. "It's time to reap the benefits!"

"It's irritating having to let them live this long, and that Gaioumon and Murmuxmon failed, but ce la vie. We're all that's needed to finish the job." Daemon clenches his fists tightly as he flies faster. Soon they reach the largest of the two areas left, the Continent of Light.

Upwards in space, two objects glow. They fly down towards the earth.

At Ophanimon's castle, the kids are still looking through the library castle for ideas. Despite most of them being unable to read the books, they have no choice but to believe in this plan. Takuya is busy at the top of the castle holding the book he had found before that other book of the beginning.

He turns the page while reading. "Oh, why is this little book filled with so much pointless things? What about a storm god forged from the union of light and darkness? We need to find a way to bring all our powers together..."

He then thinks back about it, an idea coming to his head. "Wait, maybe..." But as he turns the next page the book falls from his hand and to the grassy plain below. "Damn!" Takuya heads inside the castle down the steps.

Inside one of the rooms, Kouichi looks by a window to see the moons outside in space. 'I guess this is probably as close as I'll get to seeing the moon again...' He looks down at his right hand.

"Kouichi?" He looks back to see Chiaki entering the room to see him.

"Oh, Chiaki."

"I was hoping you'd be alone, so I could talk to you..." Chiaki sits by him at the window seal. She hesitates thinking of what to say, before she speaks. "I heard what you said..."

"What I said?"

"About not being alive..." His eyes go wide as he looks at her. He bites his lip and sighs. "It's alright if you don't wanna talk about it..."

"No, it's fine if you found out." They look at one another. "It's that... I'm a little scared..."

"Kouichi." Chiaki brushes her hair braid aside. "It's only a theory. It doesn't really mean you're a ghost or anything."

"But it's the only possible conclusion..." He sinks his head into his arms. "If I'm really a spirit, then my real body could be... I could have died, and be unable to return home. If that's true... I'll never see my mom again. I'll have to leave Kouji."

Chiaki instinctively hugs him, taking him by surprise. "It's okay. It'll be okay."

Kouji comes to the room to see Chiaki hugging his brother. As he watches him hug her back, he smiles. "Nice bro..." The calm setting is destroyed however, when someone yells downstairs.

Everyone heads downstairs to find the noise. There they find Patamon shivering in fear. Bokomon goes to his boy and asks, "Are you okay?"

"Bad things coming! Bad things coming!" he quivers, hiding behind his Papamom.

"Then, it's gotta be them," Kouji realizes as he tightens his headband. He looks over to the side to see Takuya cleaning his goggles. "Takuya, ready?"

"Yeah. We just need to wait for Kouichi and Zoe to return," he says before reattaching his goggles. He looks down at his D-Scanner and begins searching for them. "These things are always so random."

Suddenly, the symbol of Wind and Thunder appear on the screen. "Takuya! We're back!"

"They're here!" He and Kouji head outside along with the others, where they find the two fliers Blitzmon and JetSylphimon landing in the meadow of flowers around them.

They revert to their human forms and regroup. JP then says, "It's like a wasteland out there. The Demon Lords have taken everything; nothing's left except for this place, and one other landmass."

"Which one?" Katsuharu asks.

"The Village of Flames." Hearing Zoe's answer, the original four warriors as well as Bokomon and Neemon gasp.

"You mean the terminal place we came to when we first entered the Digital World?" asks Takuya, and she nods.

"Why would they leave our village alone? What's the point?" Bokomon ponders over this as Neemon begins to freak out.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, the Demon Lords are on their way here and will try to take this land," Kouji says as he stares up.

Takuya nods. "We need to keep them from finding the Digicode of this area."

"That you do not have to worry about," Nefertimon speaks as she exits the doorway. "No one knows the location of the Digicode for this land. Not even I know."

"That's...sort of reassuring," says Takuya before he begins to worry. "We can't let them deplete this world, no matter what."

"Why the sudden desperation?" Kouji asks of him, and his response is silence. "Takuya, you know something don't you?"

Takuya turns to look at him. After glancing at the others-who have the same looks of worry-and turning back to his mature friend he sighs. "Those guys... Kouji, I saw what they were really planning in that book. I know what they're up to."

"What?!" This really gets his thoughts in focus.

Before Takuya could reveal what he knows, Patamon shouts, "They're here!"

Our heroes turn to the skies, where up above two figures descend at a surprisingly expedite speed. Their descent becomes brevity as they eventually hit the ground, flowers and dirt billowing up. As the smokescreen of dirt and petals disperses, Daemon and Beelzebumon can be seen walking out towards the castle.

"A field of white flowers... How dull..." Beelzebumon grumbles as he holds in his nose from sneezing.

"It's appropriate," Daemon says as he takes in the scenery midwalk. "A nice hope spot like this is perfect for ushering in the end of the world."

Takuya and Kouji await their arrival, but before they could come closer, Kouichi approaches his brother. "Kouji!"

He turns to his brother in shock. "Promise me; no matter what happens, you have to promise me you will visit our mom when this is over."

"Huh? Why would you make me-"

"Can you promise me that?" he asks again, this time almost begging.

"Of course. I promise to visit mom," Kouji replies, before the dark twin heads back to the others. 'That's weird. Why would he make me promise? It's not I'm not gonna visit her after this. If anything, I can't wait to.'

Only a few meters away from the castle do the Demon Lords stop. Beelzebumon cocks his gun, shouting, "Hey you bitches, I'm ready to wipe the floor with your asses!"

"Whatever buddy!" Takuya shouts back. He then notes that none of them have wounds of any kind. "What happened to them? The Digimon who fought against you when we left?"

"Wouldn't know," Beelzebumon replies while shrugging. "Lucemon dealt with them, but I doubt they're alive if that's what you wanna know."

The children pause, feeling like grieving for the Digimon that gave their lives to give them a chance. Kouji adjusts his bandanna and states, "We're not letting you take this land! We're taking you down here and now."

"Don't expect the impossible. We'll take this land whether you expect it or not," says Daemon, before glaring ahead at Nefertimon. "We already know where the key to unlocking the Digicode is..." He points to the sphinx Digimon. "It's you, Nefertimon."

"W-What?!" The Digimon backs up in shock, as the kids look back at her. "No, it can't be!"

"It is. Digimon are data, so don't be so surprised!" Beelzebumon tells her.

"But, how could they know that?" Teruo wonders outloud.

"Lucemon has been trapped in the center of the world since its earliest stages; he knows where every Digicode's location is and what unlocks it," Daemon explains with his arms up. "Why the hell do you think we got done so quickly? But, we'll put that off til later. Our current focus is you kids."

The children back away, getting ready for anything they'll throw at them. "Ogudoumon-sama requires you children; one of you holds a special type of data we need." The cloaked demon's words confuse the children, who look among themselves. Kouichi bites his bottom lip, being the most worried. "But, since we can't tell which one we need we'll beat you all to near death and drag you back to Lucemon."

"Don't count on it!" Takuya turns to Kouji, and both nod in unison. They then walk towards the two demons, the fire spirit user keeping his eyes close. As he does, storm clouds gather and it begins to violently rain and thunder; their friends behind them saying the magic words.

"Wind into Flame!"

"Ice into Flame!"

"Earth into Flame!"

"Wood into Flame!"

"Thunder into Light!"

"Darkness into Light!"

"Water into Light!"

"And Steel into Light!"

All ten spirits gather inside their D-Scanners, allowing Takuya and Kouji to access their strongest forms. "Hyper Spirit Evolution! Kaiser Greymon/Magna Garurumon!"

"I was hoping you'd fight back." Beelzebumon laughs before clenching his fists tightly.

"Don't be surprised if the worse should happen; this time we're not HOLDING BACK!" Roaring out of anger, Daemon rips his cloak off as he and the biker rush forward. Takuya and Kouji do the same, giving out their battle cry.

Magna Garurumon takes to the skies as Kaiser Greymon swings horizontally from the left, forcing Beelzebumon to leap over him and Daemon to step back. As he brings his arm down for another swing, Daemon grabs his sword arm with a sneer. But this leaves him open to the knight slugging him in his jaw, allowing him to step back.

Magna Garurumon unloads a shot from the Sniper Phantom at Daemon, who blocks with a stroke of his left wing. Kaiser Greymon swings at Beelzebumon, who dodges with ease before grabbing his sword with his sharp claws. The biker gloats, "You'd be better off fighting against that snippy sore loser over there!" Ignoring him, Kaiser Greymon pulls his sword back and continues to combat Beelzebumon.

The cyborg wolf flies high as he avoids the Flame Inferno attacks, though looking back he notes they're striking the castle. He flies down directly at Daemon, holding his bigger gun in front to guard himself. Daemon grabs Sniper Phantom and holds him down. "Did you really think that would work?"

"Yeah." Using Strike Phantom, he shoots at close range directly upon the demon's stomach; forcing him to back away and release his long range weapon. He shoots again, creating a dust cloud to escape with. Magna Garurumon regroups behind Kaiser Greymon, the latter of which in a faceoff against Beelzebumon. Daemon finds him and has a stand off of his own.

"Ready?"

"You bet." On Kouji's cue, the two turn/rotate behind them to face their partner's opponent. This takes them by surprise, as Magna Garurumon tackles Beelzebumon away and shoots him with lasers from his chest armor, while Kaiser Greymon uses Enjin to slash Daemon across the chest.

"Their teamwork is so much better now," says Teruo as he analyzes the battle.

"They got this. We're gonna win!" Tommy shouts hopefully.

"You can do it! Takuya! Kouji!" Bokomon and Neemon cheer them on as the battle intensifies.

Takuya aims his Ryugonken at Daemon before sitting it on the tip into the ground, summoning a flaming dragon. "Daemon, I'll make sure you never harm another living being ever again!"

Daemon slams his fists into the ground with a laugh. His body radiates an orange aura as he rises up. The two clash again, and Daemon laughs more as he brims much brighter. "You're a fool; you don't stand a chance against me! I should have realized you wouldn't understand fighting while angry makes me stronger!"

The demon knees Takuya in the face, sending him into the side of the castle walls. "Is that so? Then, I won't be angry."

"If it was that easy for you I wouldn't have stayed fighting you instead of your level headed friend back there!" Daemon slashes, but the knight ducks to avoid his claws. He then head butts him back before giving a strong kick. "What hope do you have of overcoming your sins, when you're the same brat who fell to Lilithmon's lust?"

"How about coming back to the present before saying that ugly?" Kaiser Greymon leaps up and slashes at his left arm, before moving in behind him. Daemon flaps his wings to repel him and back hands the knight.

"Flame Inferno!" Daemon fires a stream of flames at Takuya, who stands still and receives the blow. "Not running? Are you finally going to accept your death?!"

Kaiser Greymon walks toward through the flames, his armor glowing brightly from the dragon marks. "What? Why aren't you burning up?!"

"You're not as smart as you look." He raises Ryugonken, and the flames enter his sword. It simmers from the blade from all the condensed energy. "If you hadn't realized my element is Fire! Hayate Homura!"

The knight swings, releasing a hurricane of flames that traps Daemon inside. He reaches out, his claws being brushed by the raging firestorm. "You may be immune to fire, but did you really think you could hurt me with flames this weak?"

"No. That's why it's temporary." Daemon clears his vision a bit, and his eyes widen when he sees Takuya aiming his sword in its bowgun position. "Enryugeki!"

His white hot shot blows Daemon back, scorch marks and flames burning all over him. "I'd be burning with anger for what those guys did, but I know better than to let you get stronger."

Beelzebumon rapidly fires at a fleeing Magna Garurumon, his eyes never losing sight of the cyborg wolf. "Double Impact!" His Berejena shotguns reload before he continues firing.

Kouji takes to higher ground before surveying the scene. He then dives downward, shouting, "Machine Gun Destroy," as he commences firing at him. Beelzebumon easily avoids the rain of bullets upon him before leaping up to claw him. The warrior of light spots him, and counters by punching him into the ground with his Sniper Phantom, planting the biker in an indent of himself.

The biker laughs. "That's it; there we go, Kouji! I knew it was worth letting you brats live!"

"Is that why you did it? Just so you'd have someone to fight?"

"Of course it was!" he declares, as if it was common sense. "The Demon Lords are banned from fighting eachother, and everyone else that was strong enough to challenge us are those spirits or dead. You two who defeated Belphemon and Barbamon by yourselves should be fun, especially that guy over there who struck down that old man alone!" He raises his shotgun and cocks it, before rolling it down over his right arm for his Death the Cannon. "Death the Cannon!"

"Strike Phantom!" Both blows connect, releasing a powerful explosion.

Back with the others, the demon flies over at Kaiser Greymon and pummels him by the chest into the ground. "Don't think anything about it; we know how strong you two are in these forms," he speaks before kicking him along the dirt. "Gaioumon and Murmuxmon were sent to their deaths. I mean sure I'd be pissed that they lost, but I never expected anything out of them. Besides, in a few hours it won't make a difference when we accomplish our real goal."

"No... I won't let you!" Kaiser Greymon rises up and grabs his sword. Daemon kicks it out of his hand and, with his giant left arm, pushes him back into the ground.

"I won't need fire to finish you off. I'll just crush your skull!" As the monstrous Demon Lord grips his head, the knight aims his sword at that same left arm. It opens up for Enryugeki. "What?! Are you mad?! You'll blow yourself up at this range too!"

"To quote a friend of mine, sucks for you then!" He quickly releases Enryugeki, and Daemon roars in pain as he's forced to release Takuya. He grips his badly scorched arm, glaring down at a tired Kaiser Greymon. Though fatigued, the knight stands tall while redrawing a new blade.

"You irritating little freak! I'll make sure you never breathe again! Chaos Flare!" Daemon summons his tower of flames. But instead of using it on Takuya, he burns and breaks apart the field around them.

'What's he doing?' Kaiser Greymon checks the field, and begins to understand. 'That's right; he knows my techniques. I can't use Kuzuryujin without level ground.'

"I understand you know what this implies, right? Then, die!" With his right arm, he flies in to slash at Takuya. He raises his sword to block, but it's a weak attempt as he's still ragged from the lack of air earlier.

Beelzebumon runs at an increasingly speedy pace, avoiding Magna Garurumon's careful gunfire. Knowing he'll be exposed to that punch again he comes up with a better idea. "Darkness Claw!" He flies around the knight while slashing as he passes.

"Death the Cannon!" He then comes up behind him, firing from Death the Cannon. This blows the cyborg to the ground, but an exhaust releases from in front of him and breaks his fall. His armor still on him, Magna Garurumon sighs with relief before setting his sights back upon the biker. Missiles fire out from behind him to blast the biker.

"Nice try." Magna Garurumon continues to fire upon Beelzebumon, who dodges each shot. 'That's right. Almost ready.' He then shoots off one last missile, which builds up a smokescreen before his enemy. With all his might Kouji throws off his guns and rushes ahead on jet pack fuel. Just before reaching Beelzebumon, he grabs hold of his shoulders and opens his chest cannon ports. "Magna Cannon!"

He unleashes his energy blast upon the biker, causing a detonating explosion that blows away some of the ground. Daemon and Kaiser Greymon blocks a sword strike with his arm as it happens, focusing on eachother instead of the explosion. Magna Garurumon lands outside of it as the light subsides, and Beelzebumon stands back up. He has lost some of his clothing from the explosion, as well as his arm cannon.

The two turn to face eachother. The cyborg disassembles the rest of his armor and takes out two lightsabers from his arms. They stare into eachother's eyes, awaiting the time to make a move. Eventually, Beelzebumon rushes in snarling, and Magna Garurumon throws his extra saber at him. The Demon Lord knocks it away with Darkness Claw and continues forward, but this leaves enough time for Magna Garurumon's strongest move.

"Trinitat Schneider!" Drawing his signature triangle, he sends it towards Beelzebumon and tries to hold it back with his claws.

"Did you really think you could hold me back with this weak an attack?!" He then claws through it with a laugh. "Didn't I tell ya-" Though his slight arrogance leaves him open to Kouji rushing in using Starlight Velocity and slashing through him. He falls to his knees in a slide, the lightsaber stuck inside his chest.

"When you know how to use weapons, it won't matter how weak an attack can seem," he responds, standing back up to glare at his enemy. The light from his saber releases streaks of light through Beelzebumon's body, and he falls backwards as his data becomes exposed.

Daemon uses Double Dust to hold back the Ryugonken. "I think I've played around with you too much. No matter what you do, the past will repeat itself; I'll smash you into the depths of hell and triumph!" His magic fails at the moment heat begins to burn off of his sword. The fact that he's lasting this long annoys Daemon. "What the hell is going on?! How do you keep getting stronger?!"

"Irritating, isn't it?" Kaiser Greymon kicks him into the castle wall, before rushing in the slash down at him. Thunder claps up above as he strikes down, and Daemon grabs the blade with his claws again, despite the burns.

'The weather is wild, and I have resistance to flames, yet this little bastard is burning me!' "IT REALLY PISSES ME OFF TO NO END!" Darkness leaks off of his body as he repels Kaiser Greymon.

"I could say the same about you." Takuya raises his sword upward, which simmers in flames. He holds his sword to his left.

"Dark Spreader!" Daemon summons an aura in the form of a demonic dragon. It shoots off at Kaiser Greymon, who remains standing still.

'Come on, I know I can do this...' "Trinity!" He slashes diagonally, drawing a line of solar-green light. "Striker!" He then slashes two more times, recreating his own version of Kouji and Kouichi's Trinitat Schneider. The green triangle traps Daemon and his Dark Spreader inside five layers of solar light.

Kaiser Greymon then raises his sword up, as cracks spread out from below him and flaming dragons fly up. "Hi Kuzuryujin!" They condense inside of his body as he rushes forward, the ninth dragon combining with his sword the moment he slashes through the triangle as well as Daemon.

The demon cries out in pain as the triangle explodes, and he falls with a hard thud into the dirt. Flowers blow up from his impact, and Kaiser Greymon lands just away from Daemon. He glares back at Daemon, his Digicode appearing and swirling around him.

"This... This is impossible..." he gasps out in a raspy breath. The demon tries to lift himself up, growling in anger, but instead collapses out of frustration.

"And now to purify you." The two Zeta Warriors take out their special Digivices.

"Not so fast!" They stop suddenly to look towards the castle. The other DigiDestined have fallen all over the ground outside, pointing back to the inside of the building. Through one of the holes made during the fight, Lilithmon can be seen grasping Nefertimon with her gold arm while holding Kouichi to her waist.

"Nefertimon!"

"Kouichi!" Magna Garurumon moves quickly to save his brother.

"Nobody move!" Up above, the two Zeta warriors see the floating leader of the Demon Lords, the Demon of Pride Lucemon.

"It's... about time you showed up..." gasps Daemon as he tries to sit up.

"Don't...get involved in my fight!" growls Beelzebumon, who fakes still having some fight in him.

The angel holds his hands together, collecting holy energy in the form of a sphere. He throws his hands out before the Zeta warriors, and ten orbs of light shaped similarly to the Solar System's cross formation appears. "Grand Cross!" He fires them forward, the resulting explosion blowing away more of the field than the previous fight alone. This not only knocks away the Zeta Warriors, but also destroys parts of his own men.

Daemon cries out as he begins to pixilate randomly. "Lucemon..."

"You bastard!" Beelzebumon's last words of hatred only make the angel laugh, before he stabs his face with a sword of holy light.

"Your Wrath and Gluttony are mine!" He holds his hands out, and absorbs their data within himself. He even takes their Digieggs. "Of course, you two were always mine from the beginning."

Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon couldn't believe what's happening; their very leader betrayed his own kind. As Lucemon turns to face them, he holds his head up. "Don't look surprised. We need you all to come to us alive. Did you really think I would send only two warriors to defeat you? I knew from the start they would fall if they fought you both in one on one combat. But for our true goal to take flight, only one of us is needed. Any more than two is pointless." He then gestures over to Lilithmon, still grasping her hostages.

"No... I won't let you!" Kaiser Greymon desperately stands back up, grasping Ryugonken.

"Oh, pipe down! We don't need you nine anymore now that we have him."

"What? Why?!" Kouji quickly gets up, as Kaiser Greymon swings at Lucemon. He summons another sword of light to block. "Takuya!"

"I'll be damned if I let that happen; I won't let you guys destroy the human world!" The very moment Takuya's words left his lips and sunk into everyone's heads, the fallen angel raises an eyebrow while the other humans and Digimon save Lilithmon widen their eyes in shock.

"W-What?!" Tommy gasps out.

"They want to..." Katsuharu stutters.

"Destroy the human world!?" JP freaks out too.

Magna Garurumon turns to the knight. "Takuya, how do you know that?"

"I read the book. Before it was burnt, I saw what they were planning." Lucemon pushes Takuya back as he talks, but the knight manages to display extreme strength. "You freaks want to steal the data of the world, and use it to open a portal to the human world! Then you're gonna destroy it!"

The angel laughs at his words. But his arrogant taunt leaves him open to being slugged into the ground. As Lucemon picks himself back up, he says, "Well, you've discovered my plan."

"OUR plan!" Lilithmon states.

"Whatever. But, so what if you know? It won't change our dominance over you; and let me show you why!" Lucemon surrounds himself in DigiCode the moment he stops talking. "Chou-Shinka! Falldown Mode!"

With a fearful look in their eyes, the children watch in horror as Lucemon evolves into a taller, older, and more bishounen version of himself. A purple lightning bolt line falls down the left side of his face, over his eye too, an angel and bat wing sprouting from the right and left sides of his head respectively, and is dressed in an ancient, black and white outfit with a gold sun on his chest.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Lucemon Falldown Mode**

**Demon Lord Digimon**

**Perfect Level**

**Virus**

**The strongest of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Lucemon has become a warrior that rules chaos and dominates over the sin of Pride. It lives a contradictory existence, as it loves life yet wishes complete destruction; that's why when it destroys the world it will replace it with a brand new one. Its special attacks involve launching the enemy in the skies with a dance of blows before slamming them into oblivion, Paradise Lost, and condensing the energies of light and darkness into a magic sphere that has a 50/50 chance of complete death or half-dead mercy, Dead or Alive. **

Lucemon folds his arms behind his back as he stares at them, awaiting the first move. Kaiser Greymon turns to Kouji, saying, "Go save Nefertimon and Kouichi."

"Right!" Magna Garurumon dashes as fast as he could to reach his brother. As he does, he rushes over to slash at Lucemon.

"Ten seconds... Terrible Dance!" Lucemon spreads ten wings from behind him, the right half divine and angelic and the left half diabolical and demonic. He flies forward, evading Takuya with ease, and reaches in front of Kouji. He kicks him straight in his throat, knocking Magna Garurumon up in the air. Lucemon follows up with swift kicks to his sternum, left ribs, right leg, cranium, and then finally the center of his spine. Magna Garurumon hits the ground painfully, bruises littering the corners of his body. The pain becomes too much for him; he reverts to being Kouji and passes out. "And time."

"KOUJI!" screams Kouichi upon seeing his smackdown. The dragon knight could only stare in shock at his friend being slaughtered like that.

"Lilithmon, do it." Lilithmon tightens her grip on Nefertimon's throat before snapping it, exposing her data. She then places her body into the castle's data, releasing the DigiCode.

"Goodbye...children," Nefertimon speaks before she is absorbed.

"Nefertimon!" Teruo cries out.

Lilithmon scans the data of the Continent of Light, taking away the children's footing. "I would stop fighting if I were you Takuya. Do you want your friends to enter the Dark Area and die?" she says with a taunt, raising Kouichi more. "Our prize after all is this area's data, and your friend. He's the one we need to leave for the human world."

Takuya sheathes his sword, and without a second thought flies down to collect and save his friends.

"Ta ta for now, my beloved toy! I'll be back for you soon enough!" Lilithmon blows a kiss to the goggle headed boy, and leaves for the skies with Lucemon.

Down below Takuya does his best to catch all of his friends, save Patamon who is currently flying. But with all of them on top of his body and the stress and injuries he sustained from Daemon, he's really too tired to keep it up forever. Despite this he does it, and flies high up looking for a place to situate his friends.

Zoe looks down at Takuya's head, being on top of his left shoulder with the unconscious Kouji. While worried about the Warrior of Light, she feels even more for the boy she holds strong feelings for. 'Takuya knew what they were planning...'

"Takuya-niichan, are you okay?" Tommy asks his big brother figure.

"Guys... I don't think I can stay up any longer..." His vision begins to turn blurry, as all of a sudden the weather clears away finally.

"No, you gotta stay up Takuya!" Teppei says out of fear from falling.

Takuya's eyelids close several times as he continues to fly, where he notices two glowing lights coming their way. They go shut one final time.

Elsewhere...

The two remaining Demon Lords land within the Village of Flames, the only area left of the Continent of Fire. Lilithmon takes in her surroundings, seeing no one around anymore. She sighs before dropping Kouichi, who crawls back away from them.

"I don't understand; why are you after me?" he asks them.

"Lilithmon was in charge of seeking you kids out, and determining which of you is the child we need." Lucemon grabs hold of the boy of darkness' head and raises him. "Out of all the kids in your group, you are the one she discovered would have special data."

His eyes widen in surprise. "W-What?"

"She saw it herself; out of all those kids you're different." Lucemon turns his head to face him. "Digimon cannot leave the Digital World for the Human World, but the opposite can happen. Out of the humans who came to this world one of them has such synergy with the Digital World that it's capable of allowing us to attain flesh and bones in your world. Your data is the key to us leaving the Digital World."

"And the 'Sin' data you collected along with the Digital World's?"

"Those were needed to unseal Ogudoumon's heart, and open a portal to your world. While it's not exactly filled yet, we're almost there to set him free. As for the Digital World, I won't need it anymore. Once I'm done wrecking your world, I'll replace it with a brand new world that we have complete control over... Right after we slaughter the god that created us."

"The god who created you?"

"Didn't you know?" Lilithmon speaks. "Apparently, we Digimon and our world were birthed by a human, and Ogudoumon-sama didn't take it well when it found out. Neither did we, to learn that our lives were ruled by a race of weak lifeforms who are more selfish that we are."

"Enough talk. Turn to data!" Lucemon raises a hand, exposing dark data inside of him. Kouichi screams out in pain.

* * *

Takeshi: And with that, this chapter has swifted ended. Kouichi is picked out of the lineup, the Land of Light is gone, and the DigiDestined have lost to Lucemon. How will our heroes defeat the invincible Lucemon?

Manabu: Next chapter the Digidestined go to the Village of Flames to finish this. But, before that an old character returns to the scene.


	22. Kagayake! Arashi no Kami

_**Digimon Frontier Deluxe**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but you all probably knew that.

Kenshin: *Hitchcock tone of voice* Good evening... I am here to remind you that this chapter will have the death of a main character.

Yusei: The DigiDestined finally discover the secret to unlocking their powers, and take it to Lucemon for what he did. An old character returns too.

_**Chapter 22: Kagayake! Arashi no Kami**_

* * *

Takuya slowly opens his eyes in a tired groan. He sees light from the sun that still rests outside of the world, as well as the worried faces of Zoe and the others. He sits himself up, asking, "Where am I?"

"Takuya... You're okay!" Zoe reaches out and hugs him as best she could. Those he's still aching, he hugs her back.

"Takuya," Kouji mutters as he helps him up. "Are you good to fight?"

"Fight?" Takuya looks around over Zoe's shoulder, past the jealous JP and the watching eyes of his friends. He sees that they're at one of the terminals, this time the Continent of Light's.

"This is the boy of Flame right?" He hears another voice, and looks up while parting from Zoe to see two other Digimon floating over top. One looks like a bunny if it was dipped in chocolate. The other resembles a white puppy with long ears and a golden ring around its neck that has DigiLetters written around it. The puppy lands next to him and looks up at his face, saying, "Hi."

"Nice to meet you..." says the bunny Digimon.

"Uh, who are you guys?" asks the goggleboy, going to the very obvious question.

"Don't you know anything?" Bokomon begins as he pats Takuya's head. "That's Lopmon, and the other is Plotmon. They don't look like it, but they used to be the Celestial Digimon Cherubimon and Ophanimon."

"Oh, so they were reborn..." Takuya says with a smile of hope. Patamon groups with the two, glad to be with his friends again.

"Yeah, those three really saved us," Zoe says as she brings him up to speed. "When you passed out, they arrived and all three of them took us to safety in a triangle of light."

The fire using leader sighs with relief. Even though he couldn't protect his friends, things worked out. Still, they can't expect to be so lucky all the time.

"Takuya, why didn't you tell us what the Demon Lords were planning?" Teruo asks him, wanting to get to the elephant in the room. "You found out about it, but you didn't tell us what you knew... Why?"

"I planned on telling you, before they arrived. But..." He looks away. "I got so choked up thinking about it. I was afraid of what would happen, what they would do. And I knew if I told you guys you'd think the same, and we'd be so desperate to win we'd slip up."

"Even so," Katsuharu walks over and grips him by his shirt collar, "you can't keep crap like that from us! We're just as scared of losing our families as you!"

"Then we just gotta win!" he responds, pushing him off. "Katsuharu, everyone, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. If Daemon hadn't shown up I would have told you, but I won't go making excuses to save face. Right now, all that matters is saving Kouichi and stopping the Demon Lords."

"Then let's get a move on!" Bokomon shouts with his arm raised.

"Yeah!" The others go along with his shout, save the serious Kouji and the worried Takuya. JP notes his change in demeanor and frowns.

Kouji goes to Takuya. "You alright to go?"

"Of course. We have no choice anyway; Kouichi's in trouble. But how do we get there..." Suddenly, there's a large noise released in the background. It grasps their attention, where they see an odd, green Trailmon coming their way. Takuya's eyes widen in shock when he sees him, almost to the point where he gasps. "It's... It's you..."

"Well, if it isn't you again..." Everyone turns back to Takuya.

"You know this guy?" asks Teruo.

"Yeah... It's Dark Trailmon," Takuya answers.

"Dark Trailmon?" Bokomon looks in his book. "I've never heard of this Trailmon before."

"So, you've made it this far kid."

"Takuya, how do you know this guy?" Zoe asks him.

Takuya feels upset as he brings back those memories. Just seeing him again kicks his mind into the past, of being Flamon and seeing Kouichi for the first time. "I met him back then, when we first lost to Duskmon. Trailmon...took me to the real world."

"He what?!" Everyone turns to Takuya in shock before glancing upon the machine.

"Dark Trailmon took me to the past, the day we came to the Digital World..." Takuya continues with his mind going back to time. His form as Flamon stands out in his mind, his stand against Duskmon, and his determination when he returned to the Digital World. He walks towards the train. "What are you doing here?"

"You want to reach the Village of Flames, right? I can take you there."

Takuya looks back at his friends, awaiting their decision. They agree to go through with it, and Takuya nods. "Alright, take us to them."

"Okay then kid. All aboard." His doors open up, and the DigiDestined along with their Digimon pals enter. Dark Trailmon closes up and rides the rails towards the Continent of Flame.

Inside, Takuya nervously looks out the windows; the weather turns dark, as if responding to his emotions. Kouji approaches him, asking, "Are you going to tell us yet?"

"... Why I didn't tell you what happened?"

"I'd rather know why you didn't tell us you went home," he replies.

"It's personal Kouji." Takuya looks back at him, and notices everyone staring now. "When I went back, something happened to me I don't wanna bring back up. I wanted to forget about it, but I can't. Not after what I learned, and what I saw."

"What did you see?" Tommy asks his 'big brother'.

"...Kouichi." Everyone widens their eyes. "I saw Kouichi coming after us on the train. He tried to follow us on the elevator, but when he couldn't make it he took to the steps. I couldn't see what happened, but I know whatever happened he entered the Digital World around the same time we all did."

Takuya looks down as he holds his head with his chin. "Still, what I don't get is why would they want Kouichi? Is it because he was Duskmon?"

"I think I know what it is..." Chiaki begins, gathering everyone's attention. "Before they attacked the castle, Kouichi mentioned something... Something he was afraid of saying..."

"Chiaki, I can't believe you're gonna say that; he made you promise not to tell," Neemon pleads.

"I didn't tell them! And how do you know anyway?!"

"I didn't, but that sounds like something you keep secret," Neemon speaks with an innocent chuckle. "Like the time I ate Bokomon's berries and blamed it on those Gizamon."

"What?!" He clasps his mouth shut quickly at Bokomon's angry response.

"You are now," Takuya declares as he and the others move in closer to her, especially Kouji. "Come on Chiaki, tell us! It could determine whether we're able to save Kouichi or not."

She groans inwardly, seeing she's trapped. She'll be breaking a promise with the boy she likes, but in this situation it won't help anything. "Kouichi... He's been worried about this since he found out what Chaos Dukemon said, that everything in this world that has data only does when it contains a physical form. Ever since we found out humans could have data when Gaioumon attacked us, he's also noticed he was the only one whose data wouldn't show. He's been worried sick about it ever since, afraid that he's a spirit and nothing more."

"What?" Kouji moves closer to her, now worried about his brother. "That can't be. How long..."

"You think it has something to do with how he came to the Digital World?" Tommy asks everyone. In the background Patamon and the other younger Digimon are busy playing together. "I mean, everyone here came by Trailmon but when you guys asked him he didn't know, right?"

"That's right... He said the only thing he remembered afterwards was meeting Cherubimon..." Kouji turns over to Lopmon still playing with his friends.

"We gotta hurry." Takuya turns back out the window. "If they take him they'll get to our world and destroy it."

The train soon comes to the Village of Flames. "End of the line," he speaks in a haunting manner. The children run out and look for the Demon Lords and Kouichi.

"That didn't take long," Lucemon's arrogant voice sounds out. The children look to where a large building stands, where they see both Lilithmon and Lucemon. The Demon Lord of Pride drops Kouichi to the ground, who strains to move.

"Kouichi!" Kouji shouts for his brother.

"Welcome to the Village of Flames, the last remaining stack of land within this destroyed Digital World," Lilithmon speaks as she tauntingly greets them. "What brings you here?"

"Why did you kidnap Kouichi?" Takuya shouts in a demanding tone.

"Lilithmon here believed this boy would be the human host we need to enter the human world." Lucemon crosses his arms over his chest and sits in midair, floating carelessly. "Sadly, she was wrong. This little brat is useless to us; what we need is the data of a human who has the ability to become a Digimon. While there are atleast ten of you that can, only one was able to turn directly into a Digimon without the aid of the spirits."

"Wait, what? One of us did?" Teruo turns to the others, who look shocked and confused. The only one who feels nervous is Takuya, who knows exactly what Lucemon means.

"But we have a means of narrowing down our search, leading to the possibility of two choices," Lilithmon speaks with a haughty laugh. "Now that you're here we can get this show on the road; the Village of Flames is the easiest location to reaching the human world, and once we scan this area we'll open a portal with the world's data and invade. We have all the data for resurrecting Ogudoumon as well, thanks to necessary sacrifices."

"Necessary?" Takuya narrows his eyes in anger. "You mean your dead comrades!"

Lucemon laughs at them. He kicks over the weakened Kouichi to his friends without a care, where Kouji catches him. "This was all planned. I knew those five would fall into their impulses and do their ridiculous things without caring. The more those Demon Lords cloaked their lives with sin, their data became more contaminated. With each one, I absorbed their data for the six parts of Ogudoumon's remains, all to revive him through me." He raises his left hand, which has Ogudoumon's ugly mouth and eyes snarling. Its eyes shine, and Lucemon falls down to one knee. "I... I understand, Ogudoumon. One of these humans is the key to us leaving."

"Then I'll land the final blow," Lilithmon says as she walks towards the children. Lucemon grabs her hair and pulls back. Pissed, she shouts, "What the hell's the big idea?!"

"I don't trust you to defeat them, not when you constantly lust after one of them even now," he says. "Just thinking about your failings makes my head itch in pain."

"What I like is none of your business!" Lilithmon pushes him in a huff. "We can't kill them anyway so what's your problem?!"

An orange flare goes off within his eyes. He grabs her throat with his left hand and lifts her. This action shocks not only Lilithmon, but also the children. "Don't piss me off you broad! You don't think I know that?! Your idiocy is irritating!"

"I-Irritating?" 'That's Daemon's phrase.' Lilithmon realizes as she looks up to him in fear.

But soon his eyes turn blue, and he releases her with a scorn, jealous look in his eyes. "But I can't help but envy the way you pull off that purple lipstick. It's better than my own!"

"Eh? Lucemon?"

His eyes flare red again, and he turns his eyes to the children. "Now, let's put an end to this fighting shall we?"

"What was with the mood swings?" JP wonders.

"Lucemon has Daemon and the others' data inside of him, so he's feeling their personalities through them," Bokomon says after taking in what the fallen angel said earlier.

"Let's go, Kouji!" says Takuya as he walks forward.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to Kouichi!" Kouji places his brother down before siding with Takuya. "This time you won't take me by surprise!"

The two raise their Digivices as their friends enter their Spirits into the D-Scanners. "Hyper Spirit Evolution!"

"Kaiser Greymon/Magna Garurumon!" The Zeta warriors rush in full strength to fight against Lilithmon and Lucemon. But a few seconds of running, Lucemon dashes forward and grasps them by the throat.

"I'll be your last opponent," a yellow flare glows in his eyes, "so let's have some fun bitches!" He flies in the air, taking them with him, before bashing their bodies together and throwing them away.

"Will they be okay?" whispers Zoe with worry as she helps up Kouichi. He begins to regain consciousness.

"I wouldn't count on it," says Lilithmon as she slowly approaches them. "Lucemon may need you alive, but I doubt it could be you eight. Meaning it has to be one of those two." She summons her Empress Emblaze and strikes the ground where the kids stand, knocking them away.

"Lilithmon you bitch," curses Zoe as she glares with resentment at the succubus.

"That's right, Zoe. I didn't forget the shame you put on my heart and my face," she says, placing a hand on the cheek that still holds the scar from before. Patamon, Plotmon and Lopmon fly in front of her and generate a shield, but she claws through using Nazar Nail. "The former Celestial Digimon? Pitiful."

Lucemon knees Magna Garurumon in the chest, breaking away his armor without trying. "Kouji!" Takuya shouts before flying in to slash the angel. He side steps his sword and elbows him in the face. The knight looks to the side to see Lilithmon lift up Zoe. 'Damn!' He throws his Ryugonken, the sword spinning in the air boomerang style.

"Prepare to die, little girl. You won't look so pretty when I'm through with you," she says before raising her golden hand to glide down Zoe's face; first she kicks JP and Teppei aside to prevent their help, before rearing back her hand to stab.

Before she could make damage, Ryugonken slashes her back and curves back to Kaiser Greymon. Lilithmon drops Zoe in the process, the latter coughing as she regains her breathing. Ryugonken returns to Kaiser Greymon, but Lucemon pounds the knight away and uppercuts the sword. It flings in the air before landing upward in space, piercing the blue moon.

"Terrible Dance!" Lucemon rapidly kicks Kaiser Greymon on all parts of his body, before using an ax kick to knock him off balance. "Paradise Lost!" He then rushes in, blitzing the knight with an assault of punches too fast for him to block. He stops, backs up and kicks him up higher, before flying and flipping him upside down. "And fall."

He piledrives Kaiser Greymon into the ground with such force he tears away most of the Village of Flames' structure. The explosion knocks away most of the children too, with the tiny Digimon thrown aside and Kouichi landing away from everyone.

Kaiser Greymon falls down into the ground, or what's left of it, groaning in pain and twitching. "Takuya!" Kouji uses Starlight Velocity to tackle Lucemon away from his friend. The two stop and stand off against one another.

"Oh, now the little doggy wants to play?"

"Trinitat Schneider!" Kouji's attack is immediately held back by Lucemon's right hand. But he uses this to leap in the air and slash at him from another side.

"Useless, useless, useless!" Lucemon crushes the triangle before elbow dropping Magna Garurumon on top of Kaiser Greymon. They groan out in pain before devolving back into their human forms, the extra spirits returning to the others. His eyes go indigo before he yawns. "This is so boring I'm beginning to lose interest in fighting." His eyes return to normal as he levitates, staring down at them, as does his personality. "You filthy monkeys will love this. I will combine light and darkness, and it'll be up to you to decide how you come out."

"We won't let you do it!" Tommy shouts before he and the others save Kouichi pick themselves up. He, JP and Zoe Double Spirit Evolve while the others Spirit Evolve into their Human Hybrid forms.

As the DigiDestined run towards Lucemon, he holds his hands outstretched and summons energy; the right calling a sphere of light energy and the left one of dark energy. "One of your two friends are the likely suspects, so it won't matter if you make it out Dead," He throws the ball of light down, and the moment it comes within reach of the children, it engulfs them in a white light. Takuya and Kouji look up in shock as the sphere shrinks a few inches, still trapping them inside, as Lucemon throws the other sphere speaking, "or Alive!"

The darkness collides with the light, and traps them inside two checkered, rotating spheres of black, yellow and crimson. The kids scream out in pain as time passes, until the sphere explodes and reveals the children inside; all seven of them are badly wounded, to the point where they can't even open their eyes. A scorn Lucemon holds his head and complains, "My head itches in pain," his eyes flashing that flare of red his pride brings about.

"This isn't good; this is SO not good!" Bokomon begins to panic.

"Lucemon, quit strutting your ego and finish them," Lilithmon demands. The angel lifts his head to glare at the succubus, angered that she would dare talk to him like that.

"Lilithmon, your words are what you need to watch." Lucemon's eyes become orange in that instance of anger, before returning to normal. "There is always a 50 percent chance that you are either eradicated from that attack, or left barely alive. One more should add that up."

"No, stop!" Kouji shouts out.

"Guys, get out of there!" Takuya adds.

"Light and Darkness are two forces that are always against one another. When they're brought together a brand new force may come about." Lucemon floats in the air, crossing his legs and leaning down like he's sitting on an invisible chair. "This force can become a chaos that will eradicate everything, or a beacon of power that benefits. What you just felt was my power of chaos proving that light and darkness cannot work together, a sign of how you monkeys are. And it will be the last thing you'll all feel before I send you to oblivion."

Kouichi picks himself up as he listens, being the only one who can move at the moment. 'Light and darkness together...'

"Let's see what lucky lottery you get this time." The fallen angel raises his hands as he summons the powers of light and darkness again. "Dead," he throws the first ball at the seven, and despite the others shouting to get them to run, they are captured. He then throws the other sphere, concluding, "or Alive!"

"No!" Transforming into Rhihimon, Kouichi runs as fast as he could towards the others, and jumps upward towards the dark orb. Using all his might he tries to hold it back.

"Kouichi?" The kids look up at their savior, who manages to hold the black sphere back.

Lucemon holds his head and says, "My head hurts," before pointing to Rhihimon. "Did you really think you stand a chance against me? Not even the Warrior of Darkness can handle MY DARKNESS!"

The sphere of light merges onto Kouichi, as does the sphere of dark, setting the children he's protecting free. The others look in worry for what is to be Kouichi's fate, until he speaks. "I know now why I came to the Digital World. I wasn't Cherubimon's pawn; I was his greatest gift. He needed the Spirits of Darkness to be purified, because they were the key to bringing them all together. It all came to me after what I learned from Duskmon and Takuya."

"What are you babbling about!?"

"Lucemon, you're not the only one who can bring together Light and Darkness!" Kouichi, despite the pain he's feeling, turns to face the people below him. "Everyone, thank you. It's because of all of you guys that I was able to come free. It's because of you that I had real friends, and for that I'm eternally grateful." He then faces Takuya and Kouji. "Kouji, I'm sorry but I won't be able to introduce you to mom like I promised. I won't be able to any of the things I said I'd do after all, but I do know that none of us would not be able to do anything about protecting this world after surviving so much. If there's anything I'd want to ask from you all, save this world. That's all I want."

The sphere explodes, destroying Rhihimon's body and leaving him a shining spirit. The spirits of Loweemon and Kaiser Leomon fly over to Kouji, which he catches in his arms. "Goodbye Kouji. Despite all of this, because I got to meet you I have no regrets. No regrets..."

His form converts into data and is drained away into Lucemon's hands. Kouji's eyes turn watery watching him disappear; he calls out, "Kouichi," his voice breaking. Despite all this drama the spirits of darkness he holds in his hands burn. He cries out in pain, still crying over the death of his brother.

"No... Kouichi..." the others repeat. Though one of the many upset tremendously over their friend's death, the one most affected being the tearful Chiaki, Takuya worries more about the dark spirits burning into Kouji.

"What's wrong?! Kouji!"

"Aw, are you angry? Do you resent me for killing your friend?" Lucemon taunts with a laugh. "Before you hate you may wish to let go of those spirits; no way a mere child, nevertheless a monkey, can hold the power of both light and darkness-"

"SHUT UP!" Takuya screams as he stands tall. Violent flames billow off of him in response.

(The Last Element Plays)

"What is this?!" Lucemon widens his eyes in shock. The others look up at Takuya, surprised at his sudden power.

"I will never, EVER, FORGIVE YOU!" Takuya gathers the flames around himself and Kouji. The weather around them turns bad quickly: skies darken, clouds gather, lightning strikes, snow, rain and hail fall, and wind billows.

Kouji's spirits of light shine and resonate with Kouichi's spirits of darkness, as he screams out. The energy from the three elements merge within the both of them. The others look in shock as their D-Scanners release beams of light to enter the swirl of fire, light and darkness, emptying out their spirits inside.

The spirits that help them form Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon gather together into their proper places, separating them in two walls of fire and light. The boys lose their clothing and merge together into one person, the spirits following their example.

"_**Ancient Spirit Evolution!**_" The spirits transform, becoming the forms of Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon; each set explode and merge in mix and match form onto the fused being that was Takuya and Kouji, forming a tall Digital Monster standing taller than its Zeta counterparts. "_**Susanoomon!**_"

The warrior emerges from the sphere of fire, standing tall in the storm around him. He looks over and glares at Lucemon above, his bright blue eyes focusing on his target.

"Whoa..." Zoe begins while looking upon the new warrior. "Takuya, and Kouji... they became that?"

"This... this is unprecedented!" mutters Bokomon in shock.

"What kind of ridiculous form is that?" Lilithmon questions staring at the Super Ultimate Digimon. She looks up to witness Lucemon's claim about this monster, expecting him to laugh or try and convert him to their side; instead he shivers. "What? Lucemon?"

"No... No..." he mutters, his hands shaking while staring at this new Digimon. His complexion turns white and his teeth clench down hard. "No... No!" he repeats, turning angry before gathering energy around his hands. "NO!" He fires twin streams at Susanoomon, blowing him into a continuing explosion of energy that eradicates pieces of the landscape.

"Lucemon, what's wrong?" Lilithmon questions.

"It's him," Patamon says as he looks on. "That's the one, the form that sealed Lucemon."

"It is?!" asks Tommy.

"It is," Plotmon says, agreeing to what Patamon said. "Susanoomon originally came into existence years in the past when Ancient Greymon and Garurumon fused together with the power of their comrades, and fought against Lucemon and Ogudoumon."

As Lucemon continues to blast the area Susanoomon is in, he flies through the stream to reach the fallen angel, and closelines him through one of the remaining buildings. The god man Digimon then glares at the impact site with a glare. "Get up, Lucemon! It's time you answered for all the trouble you've caused for the entire Digital World!"

"That was Kouji's voice," Chiaki remarks upon hearing him.

Lucemon flies out, and blitz Susanoomon with rapid punches. "Paradise Lost!"

"Oh no, not that attack!" Teruo grumbles.

Lucemon flips around and back kicks him up in the air. He then flies up in a fit of anger to slam him in the skull. Before he could, Susanoomon backhands him away. "No!"

The God Man Digimon raises his hand high up in the air, calling down lightning to strike Lucemon. After it subsides, leaving the fallen angel covered in smoke, Susanoomon goes down to him, slamming his knee into his face and nose; his bruised face expose disoriented eyes as he falls down from the skies further.

'No... This can't be happening again! I came too far to be killed by him again!' As Susanoomon comes in to land a strike, Lucemon summons a sphere of light from his right hand and traps him inside. "I have you now..."

"Susanoomon!" shouts everyone with worry for their two friends.

Lucemon summons a black orb. "I've worked far too hard, waited far too long, and killed far too much of this world to give up! I will destroy your world, and with Ogudoumon-sama that despicable god!" He throws it at him, forming the pattern sphere that sealed them before. "Good bye, Susanoomon! Whether you survive this Dead or Alive, I'll make sure not a trace of you is left!"

Inside Susanoomon writhes in pain. Within the warrior, Takuya and Kouji try to come up with an idea to save themselves. 'This isn't going well... Kouji, what can we do?'

'I...I don't know...' he replies. 'Even with all the spirits combined we still can't beat him?'

"Kouji, promise me when this is over that you will visit our mom." Kouichi's words return to Kouji's mind. Remembering it, he begins to shine.

'Can really really pull this off? Can we defeat Lucemon even in this situation?' Takuya worries as he tries to overcome Dead or Alive.

"I do know that none of us would not be able to do anything about protecting this world after surviving so much." Kouichi's words return to his mind as he regains his resolve. His body lights on fire.

An idea comes to Takuya's head, and after Kouji discovers it, they put their plan into action.

Outside, Susanoomon's body breaks apart into pieces, and the Dead or Alive attack subsides. Inside the crater that was left is nothing, and Lucemon laughs in triumph. "Beyond, the punishment for those who defy my pride."

Lilithmon sighs depressed. "So much for him. Goodbye, my play thing." She turns her eyes to the children, raising her Nazar Nail. "Now to finish off the rest of them."

The kids back away in fear, knowing they now can't protect themselves or anyone else. Zoe however looks up, and gasps. "Look!" They all look up into the air, including the Demon Lords, and stare at the naked light forms that are Takuya and Kouji; both of them are surrounded by the spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors, their respective ones that lead to the Zeta forms.

"No! That's impossible!" Lucemon barks in shock. The whole situation to him is flabbergasting; even Lilithmon can hardly comprehend it.

"It's a idea that Taki here came up with," Kouji begins with a confident smirk. "He thought that if we split ourselves from one another we could escape your ball of torment."

"If all ten spirits can come together they can split apart too," Takuya responds while grinning. They come back together, Digicode swirling around them, and Susanoomon returns.

"We hope you liked our magic trick," says Susanoomon in Kouji's voice, before concluding in Takuya's, "because for our finale we're gonna make an asshole disappear!" His helmet forms over his eyes, and the elements of the weather gather around Lucemon to trap him.

Lightning hits Lilithmon and clings her to the ground. "Damn you!"

"Kourin, Zero Arms: Orochi!" Susanoomon's golden rim behind him glows, and he raises his left arm up in the air. From the moon, Ryugonken detaches from the moon and lands in his hands. He then grips the guards with both hands, light appearing from nothing to reform over the blade as armor remains of the Zeta forms. Next he holds his new weapon to the side; a golden sphere of energy forms and extends into a two edged blade of light. It reaches far out past the village. "Ama no Habakiri!"

* * *

Ezra: This chapter has come to an end.

Kenshin: Mom?! Get out of here!

Yusei: Let's see, in what may be the last chapter of Digimon Frontier Deluxe...You'll have to wait to find out.


	23. Final Stop - Start of a New Legend

_**Digimon Frontier Deluxe**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but you all probably knew that.

Kenshin: So here we are, the last chapter of Digimon Frontier Deluxe.

Yusei: This has been kind of fun.

Manabu: Meh. We're lucky we started the first chapter eight chapters ahead so we didn't lose to the schedule.

Kappa: Let's end this story.

Julia: We need one more chapter though. It's the epilogue that leads to the sequel.

Yusei: Sequel?!

_**Chapter 23: The Final Stop – Start of a New Legend**_

* * *

_Long ago, when the Digital World was created, there was a grand war that took place between the Human type and Beast type Digimon. But then again, you all know that. It would be a big waste of time to reiterate the fact that Lucemon descended from the heavens and quelled the fighting, before he was corrupted by the evil of Ogudoumon. But what you don't know is the battle that ended with him being sealed._

_It's a dark and stormy day. The wind collects around a battlefield along with pouring rain and snow. Lightning hits the ground from the clouds above. All over the battlefield are the fallen bodies of several Digimon, as well as four standing tall and alive. The white wolfman looks down at a black lion, which evaporates into dark smoke and enters his body. This is the fight that took place between Lucemon and the Ten Ancient Warriors._

"_No... This can't be... NO!" Ancient Greymon roars out in grief, a thundering howl strong enough to pierce the heavens. Beside him are his fallen compatriots Ancient Irismon, Ancient Megatheriumon, Ancient Troiamon and Ancient Volcamon. _

"_Ancient Sphinxmon... I'll avenge you..." speaks Ancient Garurumon as he stands himself up using his claymores. Beside him are the dead bodies of his friends Ancient Beetmon, Ancient Mermaimon and Ancient Wisetmon. _

_Before them Lucemon floats in the air with a laugh. Behind him the Super Demon Lord and their god Ogudoumon stands. It's a seven legged black monster with seven white swords sticking out of his legs. It growls inhumanely while moving closer._

"_You may have been able to defeat the others, but against Ogudoumon-sama's direct force you're all helpless!" says Lucemon as he stands on top of his master. He then enters inside of the demon's head, merging all but his top half inside of him. _

"_Ancient Greymon, this seems hopeless..." Ancient Garurumon says to his only other living comrade. "But, we can't give up."_

"_I know there's something we can do, but what?" The dragon replies, never faltering even as the demon gets closer. "No matter what happens, we have to fight back!"_

"_**Don't bother!**" Ogudoumon says through Lucemon's mouth. "**Your foolish friendship was your downfall from the beginning; that's how we took over Ancient Sphinxmon by corrupting him and made him one of us.**" _

"_Even so," Ancient Garurumon aims his sword at him, darkness forming around his light encrested form, "he managed to break free and fight it! Because of our friendship he didn't lose his soul, and I won't let his memory be shamed by you monsters!"_

"_He's right." The dragon flaps his wings and summons a tornado to block the enemy. "I don't think we'd both still be here if there wasn't something we could do to stop you!"_

_The two warriors fly towards the demon, their bravery emitting through the auras around them. Lucemon in his own words mutters, "This again, bravery of the righteous... Why bother fighting against us when we're about to remake the world better? Why can't fools like you understand?"_

"_What we understand is that you're going to make everyone unhappy because of your selfishness! And we're gonna stop it!" At their last declaration, Ogudoumon fires twin beams of light at the ancient two. This attack destroys their bodies._

"_So much for that... Huh?!" To Lucemon's surprise, their data remains stable. They stand in the form of two child-like Digimon, and Digicode fly out to attach to their seven fallen friends. Their data enter their bodies, and the two merge together into one form. "What's going on?!"_

"_The data you used to corrupt Ancient Sphinxmon gave way to a new power for us," says the wolfman as they become one. The data encases them into a cocoon, which disappears to reveal their new form of Susanoomon. _

"_What the? And what exactly are you?" Lucemon questions._

"_Susanoomon."_

"_Is that so?" Ogudoumon stops his advance as Lucemon laughs. "I am Lucemon, and this is my master Ogudoumon. If you wish to keep your new life you will do as we say and follow us."_

"_I don't think so." He holds his hands together in a prayer. Lightning rains down from the skies and pulverizes Ogudoumon's body into submission. _

"_What?!"_

"_I know enough of what you've done to understand that's a bad idea. Go into the Dark Area and never return!" He holds his hands out, forming the Zero Arms: Orochi. All the eyes of the weapon light up as a beam of energy charges. Susanoomon levitates in the air, aiming his sword down upon Ogudoumon. _

"_Ama no Habakiri!" Just as he speaks, the energy pierces both of them at where they connect; cracks spread from the impact sight throughout their body. _

"_**What's going on!? I can't move!**" Both Ogudoumon and Lucemon speak in unison, pain littered in their tone. _

"_Ogudoumon, for your handiwork in bringing out the sins of the Digital World and causing the Human-Beast War from the beginning, your body will be torn piece by piece and your core destroyed with nothing left; you will disappear from the world forever and never cause chaos again. Lucemon, your data will be extracted, and you will be sealed to the core of the Digital World for the rest of your days; away from your six fallen brothers and sister to make sure you don't get any ideas." During Susanoomon's judgment, Lucemon's body quickly reverts back to the form of his tiny child angel stage. As this happens, a black vein seeps up Lucemon's body to his left arm. It pulses grotesque. A face appearing with snarling teeth. "Should the day come where you cause problems again, we will return and wipe away every last trace you possess."_

_The two scream in pain as their bodies shatter to pieces. Digicode is formed from their remains, seven pieces flying to the farthest corners of the world and one Digicore surrounded by holy light. Zero Arms: Orochi separates into the Ryugonken, and Susanoomon draws six lines in a trigram formation. The core passes into the planet within the center of the world, that seal still in place. _

"_It's done..." Susanoomon says before feeling movement in the wind. His body begins leaking bits. "This body won't last long; the price for using all ten powers in one place... Then, for my last task I'll seal away the other evils of the Digital World." He takes flight._

_And with that, Susanoomon travels the world in a short minute to encounter Ornismon and seal him within a stack of land. This place would break away from the world and become known as the Wandering Island. As this was his last task, Susanoomon's body breaks apart. Twenty relics were produced from his remaining data and fell into the hands of the Three Celestial Angels: Light and Wind for Seraphimon, Flame, Ice and Thunder for Ophanimon, and Darkness, Earth, Wood, Water and Steel for Cherubimon. At the same time, ten Digicores were born too; each one scattered throughout the world and entered the landscape, changing the terrain to match each egg's former power._

_And now, we return to the present. _

"We hope you liked our magic trick," says Susanoomon in Kouji's voice, before concluding in Takuya's with, "because for our finale we're gonna make an asshole disappear!" His helmet shuts over his eyes, and the elements of the weather gather around Lucemon to trap him.

"Kourin, Zero Arms: Orochi!" Susanoomon's golden rim behind him glows, and he raises his left arm up in the air. From the moon, Ryugonken detaches from the moon and lands in his hands. He then grips the guards with both hands, light appearing from nothing to reform over the blade as armor remains of the Zeta forms. Next he holds his new weapon to the side; a golden sphere of energy forms and extends into a two edged blade of light. It reaches far out past the village. "Ama no Habakiri!"

"No! NO!" Lucemon struggles to break free of his calamity prison. The sword tears through him, and he cries out in pain as the energy sword slowly destroys his body. He looks at his left hand containing Ogudoumon's face, but sees it's gone. 'It seems I have failed you. Goodbye, Ogudoumon-sama...'

Lucemon's wings shatter as he's left completely black. The weather calms itself, and Susanoomon's sword disperses into light. "Lucemon, you and your kind are selfish monsters filled with bitterness and resentment. With this you will never cause problems for the Digital World ever again. These Digivices of Flame and Light will purify your sins every way we can; Digicode Scan!"

Lucemon's data is extracted from his body, entering both evolved D-Scanners. By the end, Lucemon's form is left to two separate Digieggs, one white and the other black. The white one flies in the air and explodes into glittering lights.

Lilithmon looks up in shock, unable to comprehend what has happened. "Lucemon... Ogudoumon..."

Susanoomon falls to his knees on the ground. He reverts to data and releases seven lights to enter the others' Digivices, Takuya and Kouji standing where he remained. The DigiDestined go to their friends, cheering for their victory.

"I can't believe it... We won..." Takuya speaks with relief.

"After all that hard work... We did it!" Tommy says. The others go teary eyed and satisfied.

"You guys..." Even Katsuharu is turning emotional.

"It's all over," Zoe speaks.

"Kouichi... Don't worry. I will keep that promise," Kouji says as he holds his face from tears.

"Don't be cocky!" The children look to the side and see Lilithmon approaching them. "Nothing is over. I still remain; and I'll destroy you all in place of Lucemon and Ogudoumon."

"It's over Lilithmon," Takuya tells her. "Give up or we'll take you out too."

"Give up?" she questions in anger. Behind her, the black egg edges closer to her. "Never. Not after all the trouble we went to destroying the world for its data and contaminating Digimon data with sin to revive our creator Ogudoumon. We were created for the purpose of fulfilling his desires, so there's no way-" Before she could finish, the egg enters her body. She looks up in shock, the color of her eyes turning black. She reaches her hand out and grabs Takuya.

"Gah!"

"Hey, let him go you tramp!" Zoe shouts at her.

"**Congratulations on your hard work and faithfulness, Demon Lord of Pride Lucemon Falldown Mode,**" says Lilithmon as she draws Takuya closer. Strangely though, it's the voice of a demon that's coming out of her mouth.

"Wait, that's not Lilithmon," Kouji says.

A wave of darkness pushes them back, before Lilithmon laughs. Her face melts and melds into the form of a purple and black devil. "**The sun, it's been so long since I've seen light. It sickens me.**"

"Who...are you..." Takuya questions as he struggles to get free.

"**I am what rules the sins of the Digital World; Ogudoumon.**" Data surrounds Lilithmon, and takes in the goggle boy too.

"Takuya!" Everyone picks themselves up to take after him. A black sphere is formed around both figures, which grows more as time passes. Takuya looks out to his friends with fear, reaching for them as the black data traps him. The one most affected is Zoe. "TAKUYA!"

A face appears within the dark sphere. "**Begone, decrepit Digital World!**" The black wave returns and destroys the landscape. This exposes the Digicode everywhere, including its hidden spot in the candles, and is drained within the egg-like being. "**This power will surely revive me. All the sins have been collected to their maximum, and I possess the human data that will let me enter the Human World! I don't need you children buzzing around anymore!**"

"What?!" Everyone looks up at what it said, especially towards Takuya being the one human it needed.

The egg begins to take on a dragon outline. "**To replace my former body I will take on a different appearance; a new Super Great Demon Lord appropriate for slaughtering the humans.**" Ten wings sprout in the outline of darkness, along with a forked tip tail and a sphere of black hallow. The shadow gains color, viewing itself as a purple ten winged dragon towering higher than any and all enemies the group has faced before. Upon its head is a gold crown that shields its eyes, and the sphere before it becomes grasped by both hands. The dragon roars, the seven rainbow colored crests of the Demon Lords shining above over its back.

"**Behold humans! This is the form Lucemon unlocked when he received all the sins of the Demon Lords. Before Satan Mode, the world will perish; a perfect form to destroy humans.**" The dragon raises its sphere and aims it into space. A ray of rainbow light shoots from it into space, forging a mist that shows them the human world.

"It's... It's our world!" Teruo speaks as he looks up.

A triangle shaped portal is formed from the mist, which extends further into the void of space. The demon lord then plunges through. "I will wipe out everything. Forget their desires to rule; I will obliterate the human world and rebuild this one in its place."

"Get back here!"

"Takuya!"

The dragon passes through the portal, entering a realm of darkness not unlike the one the children went through on Trailmon. As he does, Lucemon Satan Mode cackles a menacing laughter.

"Let's go everyone! We have to save Takuya!" The human children take out their D-Scanners, Zoe taking Takuya's. "Double/Spirit Evolution!"

"BeoWolfmon!"

"JetSylphimon!"

"RhinoKabuterimon!"

"Daipenmon!"

"Mercuremon!"

"Petaldramon!"

"Gigasmon!"

"Calamaramon Siren Mode!"

All together, the eight warriors fly up into the portal after Lucemon. Bokomon, Neemon and the other Digimon follow with the former Celestial Digimon's powers.

"I don't get it..." JetSylphimon says as she chases the dragon. "Takuya and Kouji scanned Lucemon so the data inside of him would be purified right? So what the hell happened to let Ogudoumon live?"

"I don't know," BeoWolfmon speaks behind her. "I remember we cleansed all of Lucemon's data."

"I think I know why..." Plotmon says as she and the other two fly through their holy energy upward. "I remember designing the D-Scanners when I was Ophanimon; they were meant to remove the evil and sins of Digimon from the core of their data and they return to being either themselves or DigiEggs. The evil that was removed is scattered into reality and evaporates from existence. But Lucemon has been gathering data tarnished with sin within himself, including the other Digicores of the other Demon Lords. There must have been too much evil left behind to be filtered, and Ogudoumon reviving through it was inevitable. We'll have to destroy his data completely this time, and leave nothing left."

"Then we'll do that..." Kouji declares with fierce determination. His chest glows as the amulet shine through the kanji Hikari. "I'll stop that demon, and keep my promise to Kouichi."

"I have to do this." JetSylphimon's chest shines from the Kaze on her. "I discovered who I really was because of coming here, and the people who helped me realize that were my friends. I'm a new person because of him, and I'll save Takuya no matter what!"

"I'll stop this freak to protect my friends." RhinoKabuterimon's chest shines out of the Kaminari on his chest. "I discovered the true meaning of friendship from these guys, and I'll be there to protect them no matter what."

"I'm not a crybaby anymore." Daipenmon's chest glows from the Koori kanji. "Takuya-niichan helped me get over my reliance on others, and my big brother helped me through. I won't let you down, neither of you!"

"I've changed too." Petaldramon's chest shines from the Ki character. "I know better now; I won't ever try to enforce my opinions on others! I'm not some ass who will spew over every I care about ever again!"

"I'm not gonna bully people anymore. I won't ever be selfish either." Gigasmon's chest glows from the Tsuchi kanji.

"Kouichi, this is for you! I liked your ability to stand up for yourself and your friends. I wanted to stand up for you too, and I will now." Calamaramon's chest shines from the Mizu mark on her chest.

"I came to this world wanting to escape my problems, but that ends here. When I get back I will take that exam and show my parents that I won't shy away!" Mercuremon's Hagane kanji shines on his chest.

Up where Lucemon Satan Mode is, he breaks through into another realm. Smoke blows out from his entrance, rubble and ruin in his eyesight, as he notes the area is surrounded by a blue dome of glass. Lucemon Satan Mode growls lowly before roaring. "**This is part of the Human World? It must be the entrance Dark Trailmon mentioned. Good; advance!**" The dragon roars as it flies higher through the ceiling, the clouds of the world above turning dark with night's approach. Through every digital device in the Human World, Ogudoumon's seven lord seals appear. In hospitals, schools, even some loner's porno scene.

From the hole produced upon the demon's entry, the other eight rise up. Taking a moment to look around, they all gasp in shock. Mercuremon then says, "It's here! We're at the train station in Shibuya, before we came to the Digital World!"

"Yeah, the clocks amidst the rubble look familiar," says Calaramon looking around.

"Then he must be up there!" JetSylphimon points upward. "He's trying to get above ground!"

"Let's rock!" Gigasmon shouts before everyone flies up to chase down the Digital Demon. Pretty soon they catch up to him.

"Hit him with everything you got!" Kouji states as he opens up his arm to fire Licht Angrif. But when he does, the back of the dragon heals itself. "What?"

"Let's hit him where it hurts Teppei!" Petaldramon and Gigasmon use Storm of the Earth to strike the evil dragon, but the attack does little damage. And even that is healed.

"We hit him together guys!" JetSylphimon's pinwheel spins as RhinoKabuterimon charges with lightning and Calamaramon summons a whirlpool. "Ultra Turbulence!"

"Condenser Storm!"

"Hawaii Death!"

"Siren Call!" Calamaramon gives out a horrifying shriek. Together their attacks merge into one powerful stream that blows off Lucemon Satan Mode's tail and left leg; in the end it reforms like nothing happened.

"We hit him with everything we got and he heals it off!" Kouji grits his teeth in anger.

Lucemon Satan Mode looks back at the humans. "**Pathetic...**" The sphere it holds glows, and in that instance the others see a ten winged figure inside. "**Purgatorial Flame!**" The dragon then breathes out a powerful stream of fire from its mouth to blow the humans away.

Each child screams in horrid pain as they get sent down back into the floor below, accompanied by the demonic flames. They hit the ground painfully, shown to have reverted to being human and exposed their data. The five Digimon from before finally reach the top.

Up above, Lucemon Satan Mode snarls at them. "I'll return for you later." Without any attention left to them, the dragon continues upward through the ceiling.

Their data revert inside of them. Each one looks down out of despair. JP speaks first, saying, "I can't believe it... We can't beat him?"

"Even if we work together we can't stop him." Tommy begins to feel desperate as well.

"No... It can't be over..." Katsuharu prepares to Spirit Evolve into his beast form, but Kouji stops him. "What are you doing?!"

"Don't be reckless. He's invulnerable to damage..." he tells him, reminding him of them being unable to hit the guy.

"But you guys can become Susanoomon and beat him again, right?" Neemon asks without worry.

"Idiot! You can't just expect miracles to happen so easily!" Bokomon pulls on his waistband and snaps.

"A miracle...won't happen..." Zoe realizes, staring down at her D-Scanner and then Takuya's. She starts to cry too. "Can...Can we do anything?"

"It's...hopeless..." mumbles Chiaki as she shakes, almost to the break of tears like the others. "We can't save anything!"

Kouji looks around seeing his teammates falling apart. 'Things were always tough, and sometimes even impossible... But even in the most desperate of times we never lost hope this much. Takuya really did hold the group together...'

Up above Lucemon Satan Mode continues piling through into the human world, knocking by the elevator that falls down to the humans. But as it does, the dragon looks down at the sphere. Inside the angel-like being hidden within has two lights shining: the kanji Hi and Yami.

Kouji suddenly holds out his hand, feeling darkness gathering. "What the?" The darkness takes hold as Kouichi's D-Scanner, which begins to illuminate a purple glow. "Kouichi?"

Takuya's D-Scanner shines a deep red too, setting off a chain reaction amidst the other Digivices. "Takuya?" Zoe mutters looking at his device. The screens on their Digivices turn on, revealing the Human Spirits in their form. One by one, each spirit appears in reality behind each DigiDestined.

Teruo is the first to comment. "What's going on?"

"It can't be! The spirits of the Legendary Warriors are active?" Bokomon asks.

"Is this a dream?" Neemon snaps his own waistband, proving it's not.

"We're not just the spirits. We're the Ancient Warriors who fought against Lucemon and Ogudoumon in the past," Agunimon tells them.

"Then... You guys came back to life to help us?" Teppei asks.

"No, I get it." Kouji smiles of hope. "They were always there, fighting together with us."

"We were able to come back to life when you touched our spirits and became one with us," Wolfmon explains.

"And so, we were always together with you on your journey," Blitzmon says with a nod, "sharing your happiness and sadness."

Fairymon then adds, "We were unable to interact with you until now when Susanoomon charged the Amulets and let them activate. But the truth is, your hearts brought us to life again."

"Will you fight one last time?" Everyone turns upward to see Patamon, Plotmon and Lopmon floating in the air together. A white aura lifts from their bodies, showing the Three Archangels Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon.

"It's Ophanimon and the others..." Tommy speaks.

"Lucemon Satan Mode may be a collection of all the world's sinful data," Cherubimon begins.

"But if you unlock the powers of all ten warriors you will be able to prevail..." Seraphimon continues.

"Believe in your power, as well as theirs, and you will prevail," Ophanimon concludes.

Finding a new means of hope, the humans stand tall. Ophanimon then says, "To finish Ogudoumon once and for all you'll need the power of all ten warriors and the humans connected to them. You must remove Takuya and Kouichi from the sphere Gehenna, and together become Susanoomon."

"What? Kouichi's still alive?!" Kouji asks in shock. The others, especially Chiaki, line up their eyes in surprise.

"Yes. Only by setting him free will he live. Will you fight?"

Without question, they all state, "We'll fight!"

Each one holds out their Digivices together, facing out from one another in a circular formation. The spirits of the Ancient Ten illuminate from their screens. An ancient pattern appears underneath them as well, similar to the one used by Susanoomon. "_**Ancient Spirit Evolution!**_"

Kouji's data surrounds him, encasing the boy in a veil of pure white light. He emerges from it dressed as the armored, white wolfman Digimon wielding golden claymores. "_**Ancient Garurumon!**_"

Zoe's data becomes a billowing swirl of pink wind. White armor adorns her form as angelic wings sprout from behind. She grasps a rapier as her hair turns a rainbow shade. With a swipe of her sword the wind is carved away, revealing her true form. "_**Ancient Irismon!**_"

JP's data electrifies and becomes lightning incarnate. He gains the blue armor of a kabuto beetle around the top half of his body while the red of a kuwagata beetle attaches to the lower half. His kabuto head gathers lightning around it as his pincer claws cut through the electricity. "_**Ancient Beatmon!**_"

Teppei's data becomes the earth itself, growing out of him like spores. His body becomes rounder as a volcano's cone rises from behind him. He gains leather gloves over his fists and erupts. "_**Ancient Volcamon!**_"

Katsuharu's data morphs into wooden armor, assembling on his person like a transforming mecha. Cannons and other gimmicks sprout from his hide as he stands tall as a Trojan horse ready for war. "_**Ancient Troiamon!**_"

Teruo's data shines before passing through his body. He gains a large cloak before his body transforms into that of a mirror with a masked face. His purple feathered fingers adjust his cloak. "_**Ancient Wisemon!**_"

Chiaki's data whirls around her as water, splashing on and off her body. She gathers it together on her person, granting her the shining scales and tail of a mermaid. She attaches finned gauntlets and a helmet, before grasping a trident. "_**Ancient Mermaimon!**_"

Tommy's data wraps around him and crystallizes, becoming snow. Each snow petal entangles on him becoming hair. His many feet stampede on a tundra of ice as he grows two curving horns. He also gains a blue eye over top his head. "_**Ancient Megatheriumon!**_"

With all the humans transformed, they take to the skies upward, chasing down the demon dragon Lucemon Satan Mode. The dragon looks back at them with a snarl. "**What?! It can't be! Purgatorial Flame!**" The dragon breathes fire upon them.

"_**Freezing Blizzard!**_"

"_**Great Maelstrom!**_" Ancient Megatheriumon and Ancient Mermaimon combine their attacks together, forming a frozen water barrier to block the fire.

Ignoring them, the dragon continues upward, where Ancient Irismon moves faster to reach him. "_**How can we save them?**_"

"_**I have a theory,**_" says Ancient Wisemon as he reaches her. "_**That sphere that the dragon is holding... There's no reason this demon would carry something so large if it was useless. Go in and find them.**_"

"_**We'll create an opening; Tera Blaster!**_" Ancient Beatmon gathers blue lightning from his claws up to his horn, and then fires it in the form of a ball of thunder that blasts the dragon's wings. While it holds it down, the dragon manages to heal and continue.

Eventually, Lucemon Satan Mode breaks through to the surface world. Smoke blows away and buildings shatter as the towering dragon rises high up. The civilians look at it in shock and horror.

"_**Grab its tail!**_" Ancient Garurumon and the others grab hold of the dragon's tail, pulling as hard as they could to drag it back. But even their combined strength isn't enough.

"_**Laplace no Ma!**_" A spherical dome forms over and around Lucemon Satan Mode, trapping it in place. Ancient Wisemon then says, "_**Go now!**_"

Ancient Irismon and Garurumon fly in, entering the sphere Gehenna. Inside, the two come face to face with a bug like entity shaped like a larva. It turns to face them, saying, "_**How did you get in here?!**_"

"_**Who are you?!**_" Kouji questions.

"_**Nevermind. I'll erase you both here and now!**_" The larva fires energy bolts at them from the stinger.

The winged fairy draws her rapier, and together with the wolfman block the attack. "_**This one is strong too!**_"

"_**I don't care how strong he is. Trinitat Schneider!**_" Ancient Garurumon draws a triangle before firing it at the larva, trapping it inside. "_**Go, Zoe!**_"

"_**Okay!**_" She holds her hand out and slides her rapier over it like playing the violin. "_**Rainbow Symphony!**_" Seven lasers of rainbow light shoot out, piercing through the triangle and the larva Digimon. It cries out in pain, exposing Hi and Yami.

The two fly forward, raising Takuya and Kouichi's D-Scanners. Data shoots out from the characters, entering their respective Digivices. With the data inside, the two leave out the sphere. The larva begins to pixilate rapidly, as does the dragon. The Digimon falls back down through the hole.

"**What?! How?! Don't tell me, the data...!**" The dragon falls down into the hole, ending up where they first entered. There its form returns to normal.

Ancient Irismon and Garurumon return to the others, with the fairy musician says, "_**Everyone, head back to the Digital World!**_" They all head back to the Digital World, where the towering purple dragon follows them.

"**Divine Atonement!**" From the seven crowns on its back, the demon dragon fires beams of energy.

"_**Epeius Gimmick!**_" Ancient Troiamon fires from every cannon port to combat the beams.

"_**Atomic Bomber!**_" Ancient Volcamon charges forward from his back volcano, coming in to closeline the dragon. Unfortunately it's no good as the Divine Atonement blows them all away.

As the others fight the dragon, Ancient Irismon and Garurumon take out the extra D-Scanners. "_**Digicode, Render!**_" The data expels out from it into a cocoon that renders Takuya and Kouichi.

Ancient Irismon looks at the boy she cares so much for. He looks up at her. "Huh? Guys?"

"_**Takuya... You're alive!**_" She hugs Takuya tightly, squishing him into her chest. As he blushes from the contact, she realizes what she's doing and releases him. "Sorry."

"It's okay... What's going on?"

"It's time to fight back." Takuya looks behind him to see Agunimon.

Kouji's render reveals Kouichi, as a ghostly image. "_**Kouichi?**_"

"Kouji, thank you for working so hard to save me. I'm sorry to say, but I'm not really here either," he replies, confirming his fears. "But that's for later. Now we have to face Ogudoumon."

"_**... Right.**_"

Kouichi and Takuya summon the circular grid underneath them as Agunimon and Loweemon stand beside them. Their amulets shine. "_**Ancient Spirit Evolution!**_"

Takuya's data erupts into flames, melding onto his body. He temporarily becomes Flamon before sprouting golden flaming wings. He grows a white helmet and cannons, along with a draconic tail and body span. "_**Ancient Greymon!**_"

Kouichi's data becomes darkness, blanketing itself over him. He gains black armor over his body as well as golden wings sprout over his back. His sphinx like face remains stoic as the ruby on his forehead shines. He stands up, darkness billowing with each step. "_**Ancient Sphinxmon!**_"

All together, the ten warriors stand at once to face Lucemon Satan Mode. "_**Let's all hit the sphere at once!**_" Everyone nods in agreement to Takuya's decision.

"_**Omega Burst!**_" Ancient Greymon opens wide and releases a large ball of fire towards the dragon.

"_**Rainbow Symphony!**_" Ancient Irismon plays a tune before releasing a seven color laser blast.

"_**Calamity Thunder!**_" Ancient Beatmon summons all the lightning from within himself and fires it at the dragon.

"_**Supernova!**_" Ancient Volcamon erupts from his back, shooting lava and magma.

"_**Surprise Cannon!**_" Ancient Troiamon shoots two supermassive shells from its mouth and chest cannon.

"_**Necro Eclipse!**_" Ancient Sphinxmon shoots ruby red beams from his gem and eyes.

"_**Elder Sign!**_" An evil god appears from the dimensional grid Ancient Wisemon summons that attacks the dragon.

"_**Crystal Billow!**_" Ancient Mermaimon crystallizes water before shooting it like machine gun bullets.

"_**Freezing Blizzard!**_" Ancient Megatheriumon summons a powerful blizzard to attack.

"_**Absolute Zero!**_" Ancient Garurumon opens wide and shoots a ray of light at a level colder than Freezing Blizzard.

All ten attacks travel towards Lucemon Satan Mode, but are really aimed at Gehenna. The larva inside shouts out in anger, "**Wrath of Satan,**" before the dragon raises the sphere and knocks back the attacks with it. "**You humans cannot beat me**!"

"_**He deflected every attack we threw at it!**_" says Ancient Megatheriumon as he looks at the dragon.

"_**We have to hit it again, this time as Susanoomon**_," Ancient Greymon tells them. "_**If we do we can destroy that sphere and expose the true form of Ogudoumon.**_"

"_**That's right...**_" Ancient Garurumon adds as he stares up. "_**That dragon is a puppet being controlled. The mastermind is an ugly little parasite giving orders from inside the sphere.**_"

"_**Then lets do it!**_" On Ancient Irismon's command, all ten warriors including her stand in formation.

Going clockwise, they stand as Ancient Sphinxmon, Ancient Troiamon, Ancient Volcamon, Ancient Beatmon, Ancient Irismon, Ancient Greymon, Ancient Garurumon, Ancient Megatheriumon, Ancient Mermaimon and Ancient Wisemon. They shine their amulet colors, and the ancient grid below forms. "_**Ancient Spirit Evolution!**_"

The ten warriors form together into one body, their data scattered into the armor of Susanoomon. The armor reassembles on top of the body, and Susanoomon has returned. "Susanoomon!"

The dragon roars before releasing Purgatorial Flame. The storm god summons a wall of water and wind to block the flames through the power of storm. He then calls down lightning to distract it, before going in under the dragon to punch Gehenna. The sphere holds together, before repelling the God Man Digimon. "**Disappear, along with this world and the Digital World! Divine Atonement!**"

The dragon releases streams of energy from its crowns, which strike not only Susanoomon but also the moons which end up being destroyed. Inside the Super Ultimate, Takuya takes control, and flies in to the sphere once more. "**Dimensional Slicer!**"

Susanoomon draws the Ryugonken, and slices the arm off before piercing into the Gehenna. Ogudoumon, the larva inside the sphere, stares in shock at the God Man. "**Inconceivable! To take the full force of Divine Atonement to reenter Gehenna? I won't accept that humans are equal to me!**"

The larva then fires energy bolts to repel them. Susanoomon braves through to attack. "**Impossible! HOW!?**"

"To protect our friends, we will crush you!" Susanoomon punches the larva in its abdomen area. The impact of the strike sends it flying into the side of the sphere, shattering the Gehenna completely. The blast radius of the Divine Atonement stops, and the dragon roars wildly. It thrashes its arms around rampaging.

"When the brain is gone, the rest goes wild." Lucemon Satan Mode breathes flames all around. Susanoomon releases a flash of light, calling forth clouds in a spiral formation above the dragon. He then holds his hands together in a prayer, illuminating before thrusting his arms upward. A pillar of light shoots out into the clouds. "Yakusa no Ikazuchi!" The light splits apart, before falling down as eight snakes of lightning that bite down on the dragon and pin it.

"Now for the finishing blow!" The back attachment shines before his helmet slams down. Zero Arms: Orochi appears over top of the sword Ryugonken, and upon gripping it aims it to the side to charge energy from it. "Ama no Habakiri!"

He slashes through the dragon, split side by side. "Evil spirit that has tortured the Digital World, begone!" The lightning snakes disappear, and the dragon explodes in half. Susanoomon then releases Zero Arms: Orochi before holding out all ten D-Scanners. The Digicode is exposed and releases from the dragon's remains into the Digital World, repairing it.

"The Digicode! It's returning!" Bokomon says out of happiness.

"So it is!"

"They did it!" The five Digimon cheer for their friends' victory, until Patamon notes something.

"So Lucemon Satan Mode held the Digital World's data and Ogudoumon was the sinful data given form," Susanoomon says. He then turns around to see the larva approaching him. Before it could pierce it, the God Man Digimon expels the humans out of his body.

"**This world belongs to me! Everything that is tainted with sin belongs to me!**" Ogudoumon tells him.

"Ogudoumon, you are a menace to all things that live. This is the last time we'll deal with you again!" Susanoomon draws Ryugonken from Zero Arms: Orochi, before all ten warriors fly out from the Super Ultimate class to slash Ogudoumon: Agunimon, Wolfmon, Loweemon, Fairymon, Chakmon, Blitzmon, Grottomon, Arbormon, Ranamon and Mercuremon in that order.

Susanoomon's form disappears, and Ogudoumon begins to break apart. "**Is this the limit of the power all the sin I created has?**" It then screams before exploding. All of its data is erased, leaving nothing left of Ogudoumon.

With the evil Digimon gone, the humans approach their Digimon counterparts. Takuya then says, "Thanks you guys. You really saved us."

"Wrong. You guys saved us," Agunimon declares. "Thank you."

Everyone else says thanks to the humans as well, except Fairymon's Italian Contento. Zoe comments on that. "Fairymon can speak Italian?"

"I learned it from you Izumi," she tells her.

"Then, what did she say?" Tommy asks her.

"I said, I was happy," Fairymon says with a laugh.

Everyone then looks at their D-Scanners. Digicode comes out from each one except Kouichi's and flies towards the Digital World, repairing it. Agunimon then says, "Thanks to you, the Digital World can repair itself."

As they watch the world return to normal. Takuya holds out a hand to the fire warrior. "Then, you'll protect this world in our place right?"

"Of course." Everyone holds out their hand to the others, and shake. But in that instance, the Digimon quickly throw them into space. All nine warriors fly into the air, entering the hole that Ogudoumon created earlier.

"What are you guys doing!?"

"The portal that Ogudoumon made to the human world is closing now that the data that opened it is gone!" Agunimon tells them.

"If you don't get through that you'll be stuck here forever!" Wolfman adds.

As the humans spiral towards the hole, Neemon and Patamon begin to cry. Bokomon realizes what that implies, before swimming for them. "Wait! Stop! Take me with you!"

"No!" Neemon holds him back with the haramaki. "You can't go in the human world remember?! And even if you could who's gonna pull my waistband!?"

The humans enter the portal, as Bokomon begins to turn teary eyes. "Then... I'll write books about how you humans saved the Digital World! You created a new legend for us, and I'll write down and pass on this legend to the Digital World for centuries to come! I'll never forget you guys!"

"We won't forget you guys either..." says the group as they wave goodbye.

As they fly back home, Kouji gets a message on his D-Scanner. It reveals Loweemon. " Kouji, it's about Kouichi. He's still alive; the two of us are always together, so I know... Get his D-Scanner to him!"

His image goes away, bringing new hope to Kouji inside. "Kouichi? Still alive?"

"Kouichi?" The news cause the others to go happy too, including Chiaki.

Upward in the Human World, an elevator opens up. Out falls our DigiDestined friends, who pick themselves up to remain inconspicuous. Takuya looks around, noting they're in Shibuya Station. "Shibuya..."

"We're really back home..." Zoe says while looking around.

"Wait, this is the afternoon right?" Teruo looks up at the clock, before realizing something. "We got on the train at 10, so then... Wait, it's only been an hour and more after we left?"

"Time must really fly by back in the human world," says Teppei.

Takuya looks to the side. 'Let's see... He stopped at the doors when he couldn't get in, and took the stars... So, he went that way down the stairs.' Takuya heads to the stairs right of their position. At the next flight, they spot police officers and yellow-black cross signs.

Seeing the scene, Kouji falls to tears. He approaches the officers, speaking, "Where is he?! Where's my brother?!"

After being told his location, the nine children rush to the hospital. Without so much as a warning, they enter the emergency room, seeing the unconscious boy put through CPR. "Kouichi!"

Kouji brushes past the doctors to his brother, seeing the blank look in his eyes. "Kouichi! Wake up! Please wake up! You have to meet me!"

The others stand by the side, noting a shine emiting from their D-Scanners. Lifting them up, all nine Digivices glow. Kouji's tears become more apparent when he sees his brother moving, his heartbeat returned. "K... Kouji... I finally get to meet you."

"Kouichi..." Kouji hugs his brother. Seeing the warm scene, the others rush to his side. They drop their Digivices, which have reverted to cellphones in the process, and they gather by the boy. Kouichi's Digivice has long since gone away.

* * *

Kenshin: Good evening... I hope you liked this chapter. We're ending this... Next chapter. After the epilogue.

Takeshi: In the epilogue, see what the humans are doing the day after their return from the Digital World.

Grandea: Promises are kept, people meet new people, and friendship blossoms.


End file.
